


Twins: A Different Life.

by Jessiikaa15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Cliche, Dark Harry, F/M, Founders time, Girl-Who-Lived, Good Dark Side, M/M, Magic, OOC, Old Traditions, Politics, Potions, Powerful Harry, Time Manipulation, Training, With twists?, Wizengamot, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, alive potters, blood status, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 121,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Voldemort attacked he didn't kill Lily and James. When he met his downfall they mistook Harry's twin as the GWL, they send their son away to the Dursleys but he doesn't quite make it in to the Dursley's loving care. Harry will take Hogwarts and his 'family' by storm and by the time the 'light' realize their mistake it will be too late for them to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision to my original version of this fic over on FF.net,
> 
> I'll be posting this version over there ASAP
> 
> Yes there is a lot of cliche here but please deal with it and give it a shot!
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> Un'Beta'd

**_Twins: A Different Life._ **

**_Chapter 1:_ **

"Quick Lily, he’s coming! Take the twins and run." James Potter yelled frantically, as he felt the wards trigger but he knew it was already too late. The Dark Lord blasted down the door and hit James with a stunner before the man had the chance to even open his mouth. Usually, Voldemort would have killed him, Potter was a strong opponent, but he had promised one of his Elite to spare the Mudblood girl and it would raise a number of questions if Potter was dead and she wasn’t.

The Purebloods may begin to believe he was favouring Mudbloods over them and that would be counterproductive, while his Elite understood most of his true motives, even they wouldn’t understand why he had killed the Pureblood and a Mudblood was still alive. He continued up the stairs silently, he could sense which room she and the children were hiding in and he opened the locked door with a careless flick of his hand. The Dark Lord stepped in to the room and saw Lily Potter stood in front of a cot, blocking both children from his wand.

“Not my babies please.” She begged “Take me instead.”

“Stand aside, girl.” He ordered and she shook her head.

“Please, not them. Kill me, not them.”

“Move, and I shall spare you.” He hissed and when she refused again Lord Voldemort sighed, he didn’t have time for this. He threw a stunner and Lily Potter slumped to the ground unconscious. He stepped carelessly over her still form and looked in to the cot at the two children who were now gazing up at him. One of these children was prophecied to defeat him and that was something he could not allow to hang over him, the war was at a crucial point. He would give them a painless death, magical children were to be cherished so he didn’t take any pleasure in what he was about to do.

It mattered not, the Potters were young enough to have more children. He just had to decide which child was the one the prophecy spoke of. One, the girl, had brown eyes and auburn hair, but there was nothing extraordinary about her so he shook his head and turned to the other. The boy, Harry Potter if the rat was correct, looked upon him with glaring green eyes that shone with power even at his age, and the Dark Lord closed his eyes and felt the waves of magic rolling of the boy.

“You are a powerful child, the one to defeat me. I would keep you alive if I knew you would join me, but of course with your family there would be no chance.” The man murmured more to himself than anything, but unknown to him, the child, Harry Potter, heard every word. Voldemort levelled his wand and cast the killing curse, it struck the boy square on the forehead but rebounded at remarkable speed, causing a magical backlash ripping the Dark Lord from his body and caving in the ceiling. Harry was thrown back unconscious bleeding from the lightning cut on his forehead and a piece of wood hit Rosina Potter on the cheek creating the same mark.

 

* * *

 

When Sirius Black fell in to the ruins of the Potter cottage, he cried out in utter agony when he saw the still form of his best friend, he stumbled over frantically and even though he believed it to be useless he cast an ‘Enervate’. He felt relief beyond measure when James stirred, laughing hoarsely when he blinked and opened his eyes.

“James, Jamie.” Sirius called and James groaned.

“Si’rus?”

“Thank Merlin,” Sirius breathed in relief, “I thought you were dead.” At the mention of being dead, James leapt up and dashed up the stairs with Sirius behind him, he burst in to the ruined nursery and took in the scene with ragged breathing. Lily’s fallen figure, the pile of smoking robes, the crumbling ceiling, and the trail of blood running down Rose’s face as she screamed.

“Lily!” He whispered, “Sirius, is she…?” He couldn’t bear to finish the sentence and closed his eyes when his best friend moved forward to check.

“She’s alive!” Sirius yelled and James almost sagged to the ground in relief. He walked over and helped his wife get to her feet before rushing over to pick up his crying daughter.

“What do you think happened?” Sirius questioned and James shook his head.

“Do you think she destroyed him, like the prophecy said?” James asked, nodding to the smoking robes and then pointed to the cut, “She’s marked.”

“Where’s Harry?” Lily demanded, “Where is my little boy?”

“Here he is,” Sirius assured, scooping the stirring form of his godson up and accidently wiping the remaining blood from his forehead so no one noticed the mark he had there.

“I think she might have.” Lily agreed, calming she had her son in her arms.

“We’ll have to call Dumbledore.” James said, “Come on, we have to know.” James led them to the floo and called for the Headmaster, Dumbledore looked grave when he stepped through and they explained as much as they could.

“You should return to your manor for safety, I will call as soon as I can be certain he is gone. For now, act with great caution.”

“We will,”

 

* * *

 

“The entire world has gone insane!” James exclaimed, as he walked in to the playroom of the manor. Lily, Sirius and Remus were sat on the floor as the Rosina played with the building blocks and Harry sat in Moony’s lap as he quietly read him a book.

“Why, what’s happened?”

“Everyone knows.” He told them shaking his head, “I walked in to the ministry and there was this wild cheering and clapping as soon as they say me. It seems as if some of the Death Eaters lost their minds, something about their disgusting mark fading and work got out that Voldemort was coming here.”

“Oh my!” Lily gasped and James ran a hand through his hair.

“The press is going wild, wanting to know what happened.”

“I can’t believe this. It’s only been three days.”

“I’m hoping Dumbledore has some answers. Let’s go to the castle.” James suggested, and Lily nodded her head. Her nerves had been stretched thin since the attack and now it had gotten worse, if everyone already knew it would only be a matter of time before they were hounded.

“We will see you guys later.” Remus said, “You can tell us what happened.”

“Ok, thanks for staying with me.” Lily said sincerely and they smiled. Sirius and Remus waved her off.

“It was no problem.” They assured before stepping in to the floo and vanishing in the flames.

“I’ll just make sure it’s ok to go through,” James said, and Lily shifted so she could hold both the children as James called Dumbledore. “He said to come through, I’ll take Rosie.”

They made it through the floo and were welcomed in to Dumbledore’s office, the aged man was sat behind his desk with his hands bridged together at the tips.

“James, Lily, how are you?”

“Stressed,” Lily admitted, holding Harry close to her.

“Professor, the media have already caught wind of what has happened?” James told him, his voice lined in question.

“Yes. I am afraid to tell you that there was also an attack on Frank and Alice.” Dumbledore informed them gravely and they gasped.

“Oh no, are they alright?” Lily questioned fearfully and Dumbledore looked down with a wary sigh.

“That have been rendered completely insane due to overexposure to the Cruciatus curse and are now in St. Mungo’s with no hope of recovery.”

James choked and Lily released a sob, Alice was her best friend, they had been planning on raising their children together. Little Neville was only a day older than the twins, it would have been so nice.

“What about Neville?” Lily gasped and Dumbledore managed a small smile.

“While in a great deal of shock and some minor bruising from a fall, young Neville is just fine.”

“Oh thank Merlin,” She breathed.

“Who did it?” James snarled and a dark look crossed Dumbledore’s face before it was gone.

“Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr.” He answered and James hissed.

“Filth!”

“Thankfully, they have been apprehended and taken in to custody. It was them who were screaming about the fall of Voldemort and how the Potter’s would pay. It has been connected that Voldemort was heading to you and that something happened to cause his fall at Godric’s Hollow.” Dumbledore explained and James relaxed just a little bit.

“Have you worked out what happened?” He asked the man and Dumbledore looked at the two children intently.

“I believe so.”

“Well?”

“It is my belief that Rosina is indeed the child of the prophecy.” Dumbledore said slowly, “There is dark magic surrounding her even now, and your son has none. She was conscious and he was not, leading me to believe he was knocked out by the backlash while the magic of the killing curse surrounded Rosina.”

“So it’s her, she is the one.” Lily whispered and Dumbledore nodded.

“You understand that she must train. Lord Voldemort is not truly gone and when he returns she will be his prime target.” Dumbledore stated and Lily shuddered.

“What about Harry?” Lily asked looking at her son.

“I think it would be best if someone else were to look after him or he will be forever bitter at the attention young Rose will get as she grows.”

“What!” Lily gasped.

“Think Lil’s Rosina is famous we won’t have time for another child.” James reasoned with her and Lily looked conflicted.

“What about Sirius and Remus?” She suggested, “He could stay at the House of Black and we will still get to see him.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” James allowed, “But everyone knows Sirius is my best friend.”

“Sirius will be targeted much more due to the arrest of his cousin. It will not be safe for the child.”

“Your right but where shall he go?”

“Your sister would be the perfect candidate.” Dumbledore suggested and when Lily went to protest he held up her hand. “No one would suspect and no one would find him. When he returns to the magical world he will have a humble upbringing, away from the fame and media and won’t be bitter to Rosina’s fame.”

“Very well.” Lily finally agreed, she needed to protect her son. Rosina would be in the limelight not matter what so at least Harry would be away from that. She handed over her son to Dumbledore and left, taking Rosina from James and flooing home leaving James to say their goodbyes. Dumbledore looked at the child and sighed, he apparated to Privet Drive and strode towards Number four. He cast a light sleeping spell on the boy and placed Harry on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive, tucking a letter in to his blanket and apperating away.

He wasn’t the only magical visitor on that ordinary muggle street however. As soon as Dumbledore had vanished, another elderly man arrived, he had an even longer beard than Dumbledore and a staff taller than himself. He moved towards number 4 quickly, lifting the child much easier than a man of his age was supposed to be able to do.

“I cannot allow this fool’s continued mistakes. You shall not grow up in this home.” The man murmured, “Nor shall allow the fates to remain unchecked.” The man shook his head and vanished in a flash of light.

 

* * *

 

Sirius was restless, there was something pulling at him and he couldn’t pin point what is was but he wanted to see his godson right away. He walked through the floo of the Potter Manor unaware of what had happened at Hogwarts. Sirius was familiar with the halls of the manor so he arrived in the sitting room in no time, James and Lily were sat close together with Rosie but he didn’t see Harry and frowned.

"Hey guys, where's my godson?" He asked and their reactions made the pulling tug painfully, Lily completely stilled and James’ smile vanished. James cleared his throat and looked at his best friend warily.

"We have decided that it would be best if for him to live elsewhere." He said in a rush, and Sirius froze. He couldn’t believe his ears.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Sirius' voice was deadly calm.

"We sent him to live somewhere else so we can concentrate on our special little Rosie and so Harry wasn’t faced with the press." James told him. It all clicked in to place, the pulling was his Godfather bond was stretched too thin and he was unable to protect his charge.

"You sent your child away to live to focus on your other!" Sirius exclaimed outraged, his mind working a mile a minute.

"Rose is famous, Dumbledore said it was for the best if he went to live with my sister." Lily put in and Sirius went pale.

"You sent my godson to live with muggles." He roared utterly furious, his Godson, the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Potter sent to live with common muggles. It was completely preposterous, even the light orientated families would disagree with this and the dark sided ones would have aneurism. Narcissa! If he still spoke to his cousin she would flay him alive. “What were you thinking?”

"Dumble-"

"I don't care what that old fool said! You got rid of your own child! Did you not once think of giving him to me if you were so set on throwing him away?" Sirius snapped in disgust. "Think logically for the love of Merlin, James. Not only is he your son but he’s Heir to two of the highest Houses in our world.”

James looked sheepish.

"We didn't think about that.” He admitted, “But it can be taught to him when he get him back. We just knew we had to concentrate of our special girl, and the media is already going wild. Harry’s better off away from all of that."

"You disgust me, both of you.” He sneered, making James recoil slightly at how much Sirius resembled all the other Blacks for a moment. “Did you not think for a second what this will do to me? My bond with Harry is pulling, James!”

“You can mask it.” James waved off and Sirius balked; the man had no idea!

“And what of Remus?" Sirius snapped.

"Remus will be fine." James said easily brushing off his friend concern.

"Fine? Fi-,” Sirius threw his hands up in the air. “Harry is his cub, you know they developed a closer bond and this will tear him up, his instincts will go mad.” Sirius shuddered at that, his mate would be in pain because of this and he couldn’t allow that. “Just tell me where he is and I’ll take him."

“You can’t Sirius. Dumbledore said it will be too dangerous for you to look after him.”

“What? The war is crumbling, it will be no more dangerous with me than it is with defenceless muggles. Tell me where my Godson is.”

“No. You can’t. Haven’t you heard? The Lestranges and Crouch Jr have been caught for torturing Frank and Alice in to insanity. Everyone knows Bellatrix is your cousin, Padfoot.” James told him and Sirius blinked, absorbing the fact that his friends were as good as dead and that his cousin was the one responsible. That didn’t sound like Bella at all. She didn’t go after Purebloods, especially not family, and Frank had Black blood. But she had been caught. He would have to see to that, but it still didn’t have two sickles to do with their argument.

“That means nothing. The Black Manor wards are stronger than the Potter Manor wards and you know it, and fear of the Black name stops even Malfoy moving against me.” Sirius countered, “If you are not willing to raise your own son, fine, you are not the man I thought you were. I will take him, I am his next of kin.”

"No Sirius it’s done. Harry will be at Hogwarts when he's eleven. Leave it." James stated firmly, closing the conversation.

“I will not leave it.” Sirius yelled, “Tell me where he is!”

“No.”

“You make me sick. If you don’t tell me where he is then we’re done, James.”

“What? Sirius! Be reasonable!” James exclaimed, “We’ve been friends since we were eleven.”

“Will you tell me where my Godson is?”

“No,”

“Then we’re through.” Sirius informed him calmly. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, not sparing a glance at Lily or Rosina as he went and completely ignoring James calling him. He stepped through the fireplace and raised his ward to block out everyone except for Remus, Sirius walked up to the family lounge and sat down, calling an elf for a drink. He sat there thinking, his mind whirling a mile a minute on how to rectify this situation.

If he could just find his Godson then everything else would sort itself out. James couldn’t raise argument at his custody once he had him because all Sirius would have to say was that James left his child with muggles and he would get eaten alive by the Wizengamot and the Pureblood fanatics, Sirius could just hear August Longbottom now. The more pressing matter, however, was how he was going to break the news to his mate without causing him too much pain. Remus was due here any moment, Sirius cursed James in his head; what was he thinking? He began to pace, this was bad, this was so bad. Sirius was so caught up in his pacing that he didn’t notice Remus had entered the room until the man physically stopped him moving.

“Sirius? What’s wrong?” He asked softly and Sirius opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come out. Remus grew worried at that, Sirius Black was never speechless. “What’s going on?”

“They sent Harry to go and live with muggles and they won’t let me take them and James has completely lost his mind.” He burst out and Remus blinked twice, his wolf registered that someone had said his cub was gone and Moony snarled before Remus could control himself.

“What?”

“Said that Dumbledore suggested it, something about needed to focus on their special Rosie and it was better for Harry to be away from the fame.” Sirius explained more heatedly than he had wanted but he was just so outraged, he saw Remus eyes flash amber and the werewolf ran off. Sirius knew where he was going, he was going to check to see if his cub was there or not. Remus floo'd straight to Potter manor striding purposefully to the living room, James rose to greet him but paled when he caught sight of the flashing amber eyes.

"Is it true?" Remus snarled, coming to a stop right in front of his friend.

"Moony it was for the best he-" James was cut off by a fist, a sharp crack rang out and blood spurted from the now broken nose.

“You have no idea what you have done." He hissed before forcefully moving himself back towards the floo before he lost control and attacked James Potter. Sirius was waiting for him with a drink, which Moony was only too happy to knock back in one gulp.

“What did he say to you?” Sirius asked and Remus looked a little guilty.

"I may have hit James before he could offer an excuse." He admitted and Sirius' eyes went comically wide.

"Hit him?" He repeated weakly and Remus nodded sheepishly.

"And broke his nose."

"He deserved it."

"Yes he did. Now we just have to work out how to get our little cub back.” Remus said rationally, even if on the inside he was anything but. Moony was howling in the back of his mind and it was only the fact that his mate was stood in front of him looking as determined as both he and Moony felt that he kept his control.

It was time to embrace the House of Black.

 

* * *

 

The old man and the child flashed back in to existence outside a pair of large iron wrought gates, which swung open to admit him as he approached. He walked up the grounds, admiring the grand castle he was moving towards with a fond smile. The doors opened for him and he walked through the entrance hall and up the moving staircases to the seventh floor, he came to a stone gargoyle.

“To the Headmaster if you will.” The old man requested. The stone came to life and the old man stepped on to the moving staircase, he looked at the sleeping child and sighed. He was breaking so many laws of the universe but he couldn’t see the world fall to the pit in which it was to fall, should the timeline be kept as it was. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the power nor the legroom left to bring the child’s Godfather with him. The old man knew that the Godfather and his mate were going to suffer ten long years without the boy, but their suffering had the chance to save the world and they would see the child again. The old man walked in to the office and came face to face with four people; two men and two women.

“Merlin!” One of the men exclaimed. He had long dark red hair that flowed like a mane around him, a trimmed beard, red robe falling to his knees while jodhpurs covered the rest of his leg to his brown boot show he had been riding recently. His belt held a bright gold buckle and his red cloak was lined with golden silk and had gold embroidered lions on its hem. His name was Godric of Gryffindor.

“This is a surprise.” The other man drawled. Like his fellow he was dressed for riding, only his robes were of emerald green and his lining silver, however that was where the similarities ended. He had black hair that fell straight to his mid back and it was pulled in to a silver strap, his beard was precisely cut in to a goatee, he was slimmer and taller than the other male also and his name was Salazar of Slytherin.

“I come with a plea.” Merlin admitted coming further in to the room.

“Is that a babe?” The women gasped.

“Yes. Would you take him for me?” He asked and the petit woman with long curling red hair that was left resting to fall down he back, she was dressed in a flowing black and yellow gown stepped forward and to the sleeping boy. “Thank you Helga.”

“It is of no trouble.” She assured him, “He is quite the treasure.”

“Allow me a closer look?” The other woman asked, her inky black hair was pulled in to intricate braiding and patterns away from her face. She held a statuesque beauty and she was dressed in a gown of blues and bronze.

“Of course, Rowena.”

“What plea do you bring to us?” Godric questioned and Merlin sighed.

 “This child’s name is Harry James Potter, born to this earth eighteen months prior but a thousand years from now, and he is one of Fate’s chosen.” Merlin began and there were sharp inhales of breath.

“His destiny is locked within a prophecy but I have witnessed what will become should he remain on the path he was placed. There is a divide, in the future, where the orientation of magic are categorised in to good and evil, light and dark.”

“That is stercore!” Godric exclaimed and Rowena sent him a spell that mimicked the feeling of having a wand rapt on the back the person’s hand. “Circe, Rowena!”

“I shall not remain while such language is being spoken.” She warned him and he scowled.

“The leader of the light is a fool, he had made many grievous mistakes and he had just made one which will send the world in to peril. If this child were to remain on his path, should he fulfil the prophecy magic shall die for it cannot live without balance, should he fail and die, those fighting shall destroy themselves, revealing magic to those without it and causing a war that will destroy the very earth in which we live.” Merlin told them all gravely.

“What is to be done?” Salazar demanded and Merlin folded his hands over his stomach.

“This boy’s magic will far outreach any magical born to this world, except one. And so I bring him to you, the four greatest magical people of your generation and many generations to come, to teach him all the magic you know and all the magic he can achieve. Teach him to be strong and sure, to battle and to endure, but also teach him how to love and to laugh and more importantly how to live.” Merlin said to them softly. “I bring him to you to change the worlds fate by changing this boy’s life, and when the time comes and he must return to his own time he will have received the best preparation that he could possibly have and hopefully alter the balance of the fates.”

“Is it even achievable?” Helga asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

“It is my last option.” Merlin admitted and the four shared a look.

“We would be honoured to offer our aid.” Godric decided and Merlin smiled slightly.

“I have broken numerous laws in doing this, and my powers are low. The boy has a Godfather and his mate who care very deeply that I was unable to bring with me, I have opened the bond they share between Godparent and charge so he will subconsciously feel their love and worry. When you begin his control and Occlumency training, it will need to be explained to him. The connection will close when he returns.” Merlin informed them and they nodded.

“We shall see to it.” Rowena assured.

“I have also given the four of you the dialect of the child’s time, you have not noticed it and you will not until Harry is returned. Should he interact with others, he will hear it in his dialect and they will hear his speech in theirs. However, this does not work for foreign languages, he will have to learn those, unless he has been gifted with any speech.” Merlin explained, “He will not be able to learn otherwise.”

“I see, that is an extraordinary piece of magic. Another law broken, perhaps.”

“Yes, a necessary one.”

“Most definitely.”

“I will also like to come and help train the boy, I believe he will have an aptitude for some of my magics.” Merlin mused.

“You know you are a welcomed guest.” Helga said with a smile.

“The world and I are in your debt.” Merlin stated seriously, “I must leave you now, and I shall be gone for quite the while. I must accept the punishments of the laws I have broken this eve.”

“Be well, friend.” Salazar said, “And return when you can.” Merlin offered them a bow and disappeared in a flash.

“We will need to divide our times to look after the boy.” Rowena said, “And we shall have to keep him from the students until he can begin his control training, it is imperative that he learns to focus and control all aspects of his emotions before we begin teaching him. His wild magic shall forever act beyond his reach otherwise.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Godric said brightly, “Until that point we shall monitor his magical outburst and decided a course following that.”

“Very well. I must return to my pit, I have four possible advances that must be reviewed before the number of trial subjects needs to be sent.” Salazar told him, “Inform me of my duties when you are able.”

“As you must,” Godric allowed and Salazar swept from the room.

“Oh, he’s awakening.” Helga whispered.

“Look at those beautiful eyes.” Rowena gasped, catching sight of the piercing green irises hiding behind pale lids.

“Such loveliness.” Helga murmured, “We must have him fitted and have the castle provide a room for him that we are able to access from each of our domains.”

“I shall immediately begin.” Rowena volunteered and Helga nodded.

“I will order the necessary furniture from the craftsmen, and have it delivered as the quickest convenience.” Godric said.

“Let us return with our bearings here and Rowena may lead us to the rooms.”

Godric led the two women out of the office and down through the castle, each of them thinking of the burden in which they agreed to bare. It would be worth it, should they succeed and they each knew they would give their very all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'Beta'd
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm not J.K either!!

**_Chapter 2:_ **

It had been a long six years since Merlin had come before the founders and asked them of their task, but it had been a good six years. Little Harry had grown well and he had wormed himself in to all of their hearts, even if some were reluctant to show it. It had been difficult at first, Harry's wild magic was much more powerful than they had expected and they had to begin control and Occlumency training when he was three. It had helped a great deal, a child's mind was much more imaginative and they were able to think up the wildest of things that adults simply couldn't.

It hadn't stopped the wild magic completely however, and due to that fact Harry had learned to control it slightly. He could bring things to him if he wanted and vanish things too, it was amusing to watch a four year old try and be sneaky with magic. Merlin returned to them after three years and he was rejuvenated and excited, the strands of time were already rewriting themselves and he took that as a positive seeing as there wasn't really anything that could be worse than before. He had begun telling Harry stories of his Godfamily when he was six, showing him how to pull strength from the feelings within when he needed to.

It had been decided that they would postpone the beginning of Harry's training for another year, simply because of the vast amounts of magic the child had within him. At the age of seven, Harry almost had full wandless control of his magic, and he was most at ease with summoning and vanishing things, doing it with an absent flick of his hand when he wanted something. Of course, it wasn't only magic they had been teaching him. He learned how to read and write with remarkable ease, and he was being prepared to take on Heir and Lord responsibilities in the most basic of formats. They were unable to teach specific things as they were unable to access anything to do with the Houses he would later inherit, but etiquette, customs and history were a must and how to interact with other races.

Rowena also insisted that they begin the teachings of other languages when he was young, she had started teaching Latin and French to Harry at the age of four and with each mastery of a language another would begin and Rowena made sure to speak in a different language each time she was with Harry to make sure he never forgot. Once they were sure it was safe to begin teaching they had organised a timetable and an outline of the magics and other learnings Harry would need and who was going to teach which subjects.

Harry had been excited all week, he knew he would be learning proper magic and he had been reading at an almost unhealthy rate so he was ready; he said he didn't want to have to stop all the time. Speaking of the child, seven year old Harry Potter burst in to the office where Merlin, Rowena, Helga and Salazar were sitting giggling as Godric chased him, and he ran to hide behind Salazar's chair. Godric huffed and Harry peaking around, grinning knowingly and Gryffindor shook his head.

"Too clever." He grumbled and Harry snickered.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" Helga questioned and Harry nodded.

"Yep,"

"Now, you know why we are here." Salazar began, his voice cool, "You must promise to listen to our instructions clearly, and not to break the rules we set for you."

"I will," Harry promised solemnly.

"I will be teaching you of your time, we will go over the change in customs and the facts of history as they are known for everyone else; even if you already know the truth. I will also be helping you tune in to any hidden abilities you may have." Merlin told him and Harry nodded.

"You shall be learning Blade Handling, Transfiguration, Defensive Magic and Riding with me." Godric said brightly and Harry grinned.

"With me we will be covering Charms, Arithmancy, Runic Magic and Astronomy," Rowena said to him, "Though, shall you show any aptitude for the art of Divination then I shall be the one to teach you that also."

"We will cover Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Wards and Protection Magic and Music and Arts together," Helga continued easily.

"And finally," Salazar drawled, "I will teach you Potions, Offensive Magic, Mind Magic and Archery."

Harry looked at the five of them wide eyed – he would be learning so much! A bright smile lit up his face and he all but bounced on the spot, he would do his very best.

* * *

It was much harder than Harry could have ever thought it would be. He had been fitted with a beautiful wand, walnut with a core of Hebridean Black dragon heartstring and unicorn hair, but he struggled to cast magic correctly; it felt much more of an effort than he was used to. During the second week of his training, Harry had tried the shield charm Godric was teaching him without his wand and it sprang out of his hand in a great rush of magic.

So it was decided that he was to be taught without a wand, and once he had the basics down he was taught to use his wand too, though he much preferred it without. He was getting on quite well, and it was finally time for his first lesson with Salazar. There was something about the tall, dark haired man that drew Harry in, and even though Salazar was not the friendliest of people, Harry really did like him. He swallowed hard when he saw the mood in which the Slytherin founder was in, the man was normally intimidating but when he was angry he was downright scary.

"Come," He barked at Harry, who jumped up and rushed to follow him.

"Sal…"

"Not now, Ric." He snapped, sweeping out of the room and leaving Harry to hurry and follow him down to the dungeons. He was ushered in to Salazar's lab and winced when the man cursed under his breath.

#I knew this would happen. Damn.# He hissed to himself and Harry blinked, he had never heard the usually calm man say such a word.

#What's happened?# Harry asked hesitantly, unconsciously slipping in to the Parseltongue that Salazar had spoken previously.

#An experimental potion had been ruined because-,# Salazar froze, his spine straightened and he slowly turned to face the seven year old child looking up at him.

"Did you just speak in Parseltongue?" Salazar questioned in disbelief and Harry looked at him blankly.

"The snake language?" Harry said in confusion and Salazar offered him an unimpressed look.

"The ancient dialect of the serpent." He corrected, "Yes,"

"I don't know. I thought only you could speak it?" Harry pointed out and Salazar nodded.

"As did I." He murmured, #Can you understand me?#

#Of course I can.# Harry said, looking at the man as if he had lost his mind.

#We are not speaking English, Harry.# Salazar told him amused and Harry gasped.

#Really?#

#It seems you have the gift of Parseltongue.# Salazar mused, #It is unknown why, but it is to our advantage.#

#Cool!# Harry exclaimed and Salazar offered him a small smile.

#It seems our lessons became slightly more interesting.# Salazar stated, #I shall teach you the magics unique to Parseltongue and I shall show you how to write in the language and how to identify when you are speaking and when you are not.#

#This is going to be so amazing.# Harry decided and Salazar chuckled. He gracefully bent down to kiss the crown of the child's head and squeezed his shoulder.

#Congratulations on receiving such a wonderful gift.#

* * *

The other three founders didn't know what had happened over the first year of Harry's training, but whatever it was made the child and the most severe of founding four unusually close. Harry only used to be around Salazar when the man was out of his dungeons and now the little boy spent nearly all of his free time with the man, it was quite amusing to watch Slytherin walk around with Harry following him like an excitable niffler. Godric had expected his old friend to get frustrated with Harry's seemingly endless questioning and stalking but the reserved man always had a small smile for the little boy and answered everything patiently. Helga swore she had seen Salazar picking Harry up and carrying him down to the dungeons because the child couldn't keep up, Godric didn't believe her whatsoever and Rowena had laughed at their bickering.

Six months in to training was when the nicknames started, Salazar would call Harry 'Little Snake' or 'Snakelet' and by this point the other three had just accepted that the pair had obviously bonded in some way. Harry did spend lots of time with the other founders of course, and they were all exceptionally proud of his progress, more than that as he had blown their expectations right out of the water.

Over the first year of training, it had been discovered that Harry had no aptitude for Divination at all, and he had a rather severe dislike for the subject in general, citing that everyone made their own destinies. Once he had stopped using his wand for his main casting he had shot through all the practical magic he had been given, showing accelerated abilities in Charms, Offence, Defence and Parsel Magics – much to Salazar's secret delight. Harry did struggle a bit more of the less active sides of magic, Herbology, Astrology and Runic Magic being his weakest subjects, though this was completely irrelevant when it came to Potions as he absolutely adored the subject and it was by far his best after Defence.

Godric had found that, after he had gone over the basics of the Blade Handling class, Harry was suited using double daggers and while Gryffindor himself usually fought with a sword, he was able to teach Harry how to handle them. He drilled the boy on movements that would achieve the best results, going over them individually before combining them in to links. After a year of training, Harry felt comfortable with the blades in his hands and he was able to correctly pull off all the links Godric had set for him. Gryffindor had promised that they would be learning how to throw the blades two, if he managed to keep up with the hand to hand side of things much to Harry's delight.

The other weaponry Harry was being taught was Archery and he thought it was a blast, once he had been fitted with a bow Salazar had given him clear instructions on what spells he would need to learn to protect his hands against the draw as he was bound to make mistakes while learning. Only once he had mastered the spells was he allowed to begin firing arrows. At first, he had been shockingly terrible, not being able to find the strength to pull back enough, or his arms were shaking so he managed to miss the entire target. The worst time was when he had somehow hit a rock and the arrow had ricocheted of the hard surface only for it to imbed itself in Salazar's shoulder.

Harry had been utterly mortified and was very reluctant to pick the bow back up after that, but Salazar had been determined to help him improve as there was not one subject of his that Harry didn't excel at. He built up physical training for the boy, making him lift heavy rocks and larger cauldrons rather than letting him levitate them so he could build up his strength. It had worked slowly and it helped Harry hold the bow straight and actually begin to hit the outer edge of the target. It frustrated him because in his Offensive Magic training he had a freakishly good aim, one that Salazar had even admired, but with the bows he couldn't seem to hit anything but the outside. He had grown desperate and mentally begged the arrow to  _please just hit the middle of the stupid target_ , to his and Salazar's utter disbelief, the bow had slammed directly in to the centre of the target, not just in the red zone but straight in the very centre.

They had both forgotten all composure and gaped at the target stupidly before Salazar looked at Harry in question, the little boy had shrugged helplessly because he had no idea. Slytherin had ordered to do whatever he had done again and so Harry had tried, again mentally asking the arrow to hit the centre and to both of their delights it had shredded the previous arrow and hit the very middle. From then on he asked the arrow to hit whatever he wanted to hit and it never failed him, Salazar was practically skipping in delight and started teaching the boy how to hit further targets to build up his muscle memory. Once Harry was nine he would be taken hunting to learn how to hit moving targets, until then Salazar had promised to teach him trick shots once he was sure Harry could hit the furthest of targets.

Unlike with Archery, there wasn't a force on the earth that could make Harry even an acceptable artist. He didn't have the touch for painting or drawing, nor the patience, and he often got fed up when nothing he tried to draw looked remotely what it was supposed to. He wasn't the greatest musician either. After a year he still hadn't really took to any particular instrument and didn't have much interest in trying to change that fact. Helga had decided to teach him how to dance, he had already learned the waltz as that was what was expected of him with his position as an Heir, but Helga had decided as music and art wasn't his thing, and because Harry was a very good dancer, that she would expand his abilities and he had to admit he did enjoy it.

Harry had lessons with Merlin once a week and the aged Warlock had been delighted to find out that Harry did, in fact, have some hidden abilities. The boy shared his ability and could cause and manipulate lightning, which meant Harry had the ability to master the element of air; something he would do over time. He also had the ability to master the element of fire too, a welcome surprise, however, Merlin had warned Harry that he wasn't likely to master either element before his eleventh birthday but that only made Harry more determined to try. Merlin had also told Harry all about hid Godfather and his mate, and showed him how to access the subconscious link that Merlin had opened. It had made him so much happier to know, though he couldn't help but feel a huge sense of loss at not seeing either Sirius or Remus.

Much to Godric's delight, Harry had shown an exceptional ability to fly a broomstick, not only that, the boy seemed to have absolutely no fear at attempting anything and everything whilst in the air. It was like he was born to fly, and by the first month of him being on a broom he was already flying around the pitch standing up – something neither Rowena nor Helga were pleased about. He carried his talent over to riding animals too, horses and hippogriffs seemed to adore the boy and he grasped how to ride them properly within another month; having particular fun in testing the hippogriffs to the length of their flight ability and loving every second of it. Rowena was less than impressed when she caught him flying past the Astronomy tower and Godric's ears were still ringing my dinner time after the hour long lecture she gave him. She didn't find out about him putting Harry on Hercules, his Griffin familiar however, something Ric was thankful for.

Helga working with Harry in Care of Magical Creatures helped him when flying, he loved animals too. When Harry was nine, he was informed that he would be expected to learn how to do some of his spells silently, and instructed by Helga to do so. Surprisingly, it was the Hufflepuff Founder who was the best at silent casting, and as she was a highly adept teacher, she went through all of his basic magic with him until he could do it silently, and then they would advance. Godric, Rowena and Salazar came together once a week and taught him how to combine Transfiguration, Defence, Charms and Offence in to duelling, teaching him to never rely on one branch of magic and to always keep moving.

He picked up on the movements surprisingly quickly and his reflexes were almost inhuman much to their amazement, and it wasn't long before he had started to incorporate his daggers in to the duel. Salazar had gifted him with a stunning set of goblin made daggers, they were pure black with vicious curved blades and beautifully carved hilt finished with two sparkling marquise cut emeralds. As they were goblin made they were resistant to pretty much everything, only taking in that what makes it stronger, and Harry had found that he was able to slice spells in half as well as deflect them with the blades. His and Salazar's secret of Parseltongue was discovered by the others when Harry accidently handed in his Arithmancy homework written in Parseltongue, Sal had found it hilarious when Harry had brought it to him and was sure to remind the child of it as much as possible.

Because of this and other incidents including accidently blowing out a wall, his Mind Magics had to be advanced further, Salazar had already taught him how to build a mindscape and Harry's wasn't basic but it wasn't as detailed as it could be, only being Aphelia's home, and it wasn't fully connected. He developed his mindscape in to layers and weaved layers of defences in to the actual scape rather than just protecting it from the outside, he had his first corridor which was had nasty trip wires and then a Parsel password door that led to the home of Salazar's Basilisk familiar Aphelia, who he had slither around to protect the viewing pool he created in replacement of Aphelia's pool/ The basilisk was the only protection in the hall, but then, she was a  _basilisk_ and it would take something close to a miracle to get that far in to his mind anyway and they would still have to face a basilisk.

At the end, there was a statue of Sal and there was another Parsel password opening that led to stone stairs that would flatten in to a slide, like the female dorms, unless you tapped the right stone before you took a step. It wouldn't be too dangerous, if only it didn't lead directly to a study and the momentum would carry the intruder straight in to a burning fireplace. The study was identical to the one Sal owned when he was down working and spending time with Aphelia, the only difference was Harry's wasn't big enough to fit the growing basilisk and Sal's was. There were bookshelves everywhere and every book that could be seen was a book Harry had read, and he was able to go back and read them whenever he pleased.

There also a tall ebony display cabinet that was filled with hundreds of phials, each shelf was of a different year and organised by month and then by person. It was a charmed cabinet of course, expanded on the inside so much that Harry could walk in to it and have better access to his memories. However, the cabinet was also a trick. An intruder could pick up a memory but they would be unable to view it even if they poured it out, if they did that then it would simply vanish and reappear on the shelf where it had sat before. The only way to view the memory was to discover the correct bookcase, guess yet another Parsel password and enter a bare room with only a viewing pool in the centre.

It was a technique Salazar had created himself and it was a mix of things. The first, looping, was where the memory would return back to its shelf – something it would also do once the memory had been viewed. The second, connecting, was where the mindscape was fully connected to the body and soul and acted as the link to the viewing pool – usually when a pool was used, the one who's memory it was had to form a magical link to play the memory of others. The final, vanishing, was where the memory would vanish if it was poured or released in any other place except the pool, and it was difficult because it was formed as a ward in Parsel by Salazar and it had to be cast on the entire cabinet, the entire study, entrance chamber and corridor so the memories were not shown anywhere else. It was the hardest thing Harry had ever done in his mind and it took him almost a year to have it perfected, but once it was done he was so pleased.

Salazar had also made him strengthen his defences protecting the entrance to his mindscape, and Harry had gotten extremely bored so he thought of something new. It had taken him six months to perfect, but when he had finished it, it had left Salazar stumped. It was a completely white space, there was nothing else except blankness and seven doors one behind the other, seven being the most powerful magical number. Each door had either a password, a ward, a sequence or riddle that had to be completed. The passwords were two words and each word was a different language and on both the first and last door. The sequence was tapping on correct symbol in the correct order, but the catch was there were other symbols that were thrown in to trip the intruder up. The riddle was written on the door and they would have to speak the answer to get it to open and the door in the centre, door four, was warded with everything he knew and would have to unlocked before they could pass. Salazar had been confused, the doors were not blocked off and it was possible to go to any door and any time to unlock it.

Salazar had merely gone through the last door, cracked the password – as all magic leaves it's traces and he knew Harry enough to know the words he used! – and expected to be sent through to the next layer of defence. Instead, he had walked through the door and was met with the white space again, only this time one of the doors was open. After several hours of the man not being able to work out what had happened but knowing there had to be a way forward else Harry would have shut of his own mind and would be in comatose. Harry had finally relented and explained to Salazar that, in order to break the looping illusion, all of the doors must be open and then the intruder had to walk through the last door to move on. It was based on the vaults at the bottom of the school, where seven keys had to be found and used before it would open, it didn't matter what order just as long as they were all unlocked one after the other.

Salazar had been impressed and had set about creating the same for his own mind. The mastering of his own mind had also helped him master his animagus transformation with Ric, he had a black phoenix form which made him immune to most poisons and venoms, enabled him to heal at a much rapid rate and he never got sick and gave him the ability to travel through flames. He and Salazar had spent over a year working out a way to allow him to use his flames whilst human. When Harry was ten, the Founders and Merlin finally sat him down to explain the events of Samhain that had caused Merlin to do what he did, Harry understood that he was not born from this time, that there had been an attempt on his life and he would eventually have to return to his own time, he just didn't know why.

He had been told to wait and that they would explain everything and the day of explanation had finally arrived, and Harry was excited. He shot his final bow through the apple Salazar banished and grinned.

"Will you look at that?" Harry exclaimed in mock surprise, "I hit it."

"Just because your system works now, do not forget how you started." Salazar quipped and Harry shot him an unimpressed look.

"Sal, if you want to speak of failures, need I remind you of the mindscape incident." Harry drawled, using the tone the man he was directing it at was famous for and he laughed as the man shot him a dark look.

"I do believe we are expected for a meeting." Salazar changed the subject easily and Harry snorted. While the man had been impressed by his seven doors and had taken the idea for himself, he hadn't liked getting trapped in Harry's mind for hours upon end trying to figure out how to move forward.

"Yes, I felt Merlin arrive ten minutes ago." Harry said.

"His magic is masked, your sensitivity in increasing." Salazar mused and Harry nodded.

"It has been since I finally managed my animagus form." Harry told him.

"Not so surprising, really. The Phoenix is a rather phenomenal creature." Salazar said, leading him through the passageway that went from the entrance hall up to the fourth floor. They continued up to Gryffindor's tower, slipping through to a hidden corridor that led to Godric's office and rooms. Godric and Merlin were laughing together when Harry and Salazar entered, while Rowena and Helga were smiling and shaking their heads.

"Ah, there he is!" Merlin exclaimed brightly, sat in his all too familiar young form.

"Hi, Merlin," Harry greeted, going to hug the warlock before taking a seat next to Salazar.

"Rowena was showing me your latest work in Spell Craft," Merlin said, "I have to say I am impressed."

"Thanks. I'm sure I have the basic frame work for it complete, it is just building up the layers so it works and it is stable." Harry said to him brightly.

"And you have taken very well to Elvin too." Merlin noted.

"Much better than Nymph." Godric threw in slyly and Harry blushed.

"We don't need to mention that." He grumbled, remembering the time when the Oaken Clan from the Forests of Dean had visited the Dark Forest and he had slipped over so many words he had nearly offended them. It was only thanks to Rowena being with him that the situation had been saved, Godric had found it absolutely hilarious.

"Do not worry, Harry dear," Helga soothed, "I shall have to tell you about the time Godric asked to by an Arabian nobleman's daughters instead of his horses." Harry gasped and burst in to peals of laughter as Godric groaned and buried his face in dismay.

"Helga!"

"I can't wait to hear about that!"

"We have much more important things to be getting on with." Godric declared and Harry grinned.

"Yes! The story behind the rebounding curse." Harry said, "Who was the powerful man and what did he mean when he said I was the one to defeat him?"

"I shall start from the beginning." Merlin decided, "And it starts with a prophecy."

"What!" Harry exclaimed in disgust, "You have to be kidding me!"

"Snakelet," Salazar said sternly and Harry bit his tongue and cleared his expression.

"Sorry, Sal."

"The prophecy stated that a child born at the death of the seventh month, of parents who thrice defied him, would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The child would be marked as his equal, but he would have the power he knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Merlin explained and Harry raised his hand to touch his lightning scar before scowling slightly.

"So I'm guessing I was the one." Harry muttered unnecessarily, he was thinking it over and he could understand the attack. Merlin had told him about the war and the Dark and Light Lords and how the war was reaching its peak with the Dark side prevailing, if he had been told that someone was prophecied to defeat him at such a crucial stage then he wouldn't have wanted the threat around either.

"Yes, however a mistake was made." Merlin said and Harry looked up.

"Oh?"

"Yes, in the midst of what was happening, there was an explosion in the room and you were knocked unconscious and your twin sister was thought to be the Chosen One. The Leader of the Light suggested to your parents that you should be moved elsewhere so they could focus on your twin and keep you out of the media." Merlin told him and Harry blinked. Then he blinked again and tilted his head a bit like a bird, his mind had exploded in to questions and the most prominent one being:

"What in the name of Circe Almighty were they thinking!?" He burst out outraged.

"I would not have phrased it so, but I have to agree with Harry." Salazar stated coldly, the very idea of abandoning a magical child for any reason was simply not plausible to him whatsoever.

"And another thing." Harry continued, "If I had a sworn Godfather who is very much alive and I am not with him, where in Hades did they send me?" Merlin grimaced slightly, eyeing the Slytherin Lord warily knowing he was just going to love this.

"To your mother's muggle sister."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CIRCE ALMIGHTY WERE THEY THINKING?" Salazar roared, surging to his feet "A magical child taken from its true world and SENT to muggles! An utter disgrace! No training or control – no protection! He would have self-destructed, his wild magic would be out of control and eventually his magic would have overcame him once his majority hit him and killed him! It's insanity at its height. Criminal, I tell you, absolute criminal!"

Everyone in the office was looking at Salazar in varying degrees of alarm, Harry's being the biggest as A, it was his life and B, he had never seen Salazar lose his cool so much.

"Thank Merlin that that didn't happen." Harry muttered hollowly and Salazar scowled at the wall while Helga and Rowena looked at the child in concern. Slytherin eventually retook his seat and gently ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"Don't worry, Little Snake. We'll make sure you can go back and demonstrate to those pathetic excuses for parents what a mistake they made and illustrate just how much they wasted trying to teach your twin when you are so much better." Salazar stated firmly and Harry beamed.

"I think I might look forward to meeting my sister though," Harry said thoughtfully, "I mean, it's not her fault, is it? And it would be cool to have a sibling the same age, I could teach her things maybe."

"You are correct, Harry." Helga agreed with a smile, "You can decide upon meeting her."

"You don't  _have_ to like her, Snakelet." Salazar warned, "If she is awful, brush her aside and show your superiority."

"Salazar of Slytherin!" Rowena chided and Salazar didn't even look abashed.

"My dear Row, if one had qualities that are better than others it is one's right to illustrate as such when the situation arises. Modesty does not get recognition nor power, if one want's something one must show they have the ambition and the ability to get what they want." Salazar drawled and Godric rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you even know the word modesty, Sal." He joked and Salazar merely sniffed.

"So this prophecy is the reason everything happened. What happened to the Dark Lord?" Harry asked curiously and Merlin smirked slightly.

"This is where things begin to get interesting. The Dark Lord remains in spirit form, he survived the night and is biding his time to make a return."

"So the prophecy is still active." Harry questioned.

"Yes. It is." Merlin confirmed.

"And when the time comes, when he returns and confronts the light it will be revealed that Rosina was never the Chosen, that he cursed me, the light will expect me to step up and save them despite everything they have done to me." Harry's tone indicated exactly what he thought of that idea even if his expression was clear.

"Most likely. You see, I was foretold that should you continue on the path set for you then the very world would be destroyed if you failed and died or magic would cease if you completed the prophecy." Merlin informed him, "Which leads to believe that you were expected to step up in order for that future to be an option. And for that reason, I brought you here."

"There isn't a force within this earth that could make me voluntarily aid the people who were willing to abandon me to muggles." Harry stated venomously, "If the prophecy stands true, the light's war is already lost because I won't be their attack viper."

"We do not expect anything of you than to be the very best you can be." Helga soothed him and Harry huffed.

"What is supposed to happen when I go back?" Harry asked.

"Your parents will collect you and 'introduce' you to the wizarding world and explain the situation, they have been led to believe because of your modest upbringings-," Godric snorted because everyone knew Harry was just slightly over indulged, but he worked so hard that they couldn't say no to the boy. "-you will be understanding and accept your new role."

Harry looked at him in open incredulity.

"They expect me to be understanding and accepting after they abandoned me with muggles?" He hissed, "On what planet were they born? They have to out of their damn minds!"

"Language young man!" Rowena snapped and Harry sneered.

"At this particular moment in time, I couldn't care less what language is coming out of my mouth. I have just found out that my parents, the people who are supposed to love, cherish and raise you threw me away in favour of my sister. Not only did they throw me away without a care, but they threw ME AWAY TO MUGGLES!" He had gotten progressively louder until he was shouting at the end and his face was flushed in anger.

"Did you not hear what Salazar said earlier? If Merlin hadn't intervened and changed Fate's path I would be dead in seven years, with uncontrollable magic and no idea who or what I am. It would have killed me! And what if the muggles had been like those from the churches?" Harry shuddered at the very thought and both the ladies had gotten very pale.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Merlin said quietly, "But you are doing so well now, and you have at least a year to decide what you want to you."

"I'll have to get an actual feel of the time and the happenings before anything definite" Harry pointed out, before shaking his head. "I need to think."

"Take an hour out duelling today." Salazar told him, "Centre yourself."

"Ok," Harry said with a sigh, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, of you go, Little Snake." Salazar said and Harry left the room. He all but ran through the corridors heading for somewhere he could thing, somewhere where he might be able to understand. He ran up the stairs to the Astronomy tower and then he was at the top he transformed in to a Phoenix and flew up to the roof before changing back and sitting down. He flew in to his mind and rushed to his earliest memories, taking them all and throwing them in to the viewing pool.

He analysed every detail of what his mind had consciously and subconsciously remembered, from the blurry first sight of his mother and father right up until when he looked up green eyes like his own and watched as his mother passed him over to a man with a huge beard and blue eyes. Harry was thrown out and he sat at the edge of the pool numb, his mother had just given him away, just like that. Why? Why would she do that? He felt an intrusion in his mind and when someone sat down next to him he knew it was Salazar.

"I don't understand." He admitted to his mentor, his voice shaky.

"I cannot say that I do either." Salazar told him, "If there is anything that you should take from his discovery is that for whatever reason this happened, it is not down to you. I may not fully understand but I know you, and I know how hard you work and just how brilliant you truly are. It is they who have missed out on knowing you and it is they who have lost the opportunity to watch as you have excelled beyond what was every expected of you."

"Thanks Sal," Harry murmured, leaning in to the Slytherin founder and sighing.

"Now, we are sat on the roof of the tallest tower of this castle and it is not something I am in agreement with." Salazar informed him and Harry giggled slightly, "You could have chosen the lake, Snakelet."

"As much as I love the water, there is nothing like the wind."

"You are spending too much time with Merlin." He decided, "Come, I must influence you more to counter it."

Harry laughed and followed Sal out of his mind, sealing it as he went, and back in to the real world, shaking himself out.

"How long have I been up here?" He wondered, stretching his aching limbs.

"Over two hours, which is why I came to get you." Salazar answered and Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"It is of no matter, the situation is understandable. Should you be late to another of my classes, however, and I shall have you mucking the stables."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry assured.

"Good. Now get us down from this infernal tower." He ordered and Harry laughed, he took Salazar's arm and burst in to flames. Everything, Harry decided, was going to be ok. He didn't believe in set destinies, he would carve his own and so help anyone who tried to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful response guys!!
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Un'Beta'd
> 
> #Parsel#

**_Chapter 3:_ **

Over his final year with the Founders and Merlin, Harry gained an almost inhuman determination to stretch the very limits of his ability. Since the revelation of what had happened back in his own time, he had pushed himself further and further, trying again and again until he had mastered everything they had thrown at him. And by Circe did it show. Harry was in his final duelling class and he was duelling Godric, the best dueller out of the Founders, and they had been fighting for nearly an hour with neither gaining the upper hand. Godric released a torrent of spells in one of his personalised links, Harry deflected them easily, spinning and casting a mirror shield to have them bounce back on Ric. The boy wasn't expecting for Godric to do the same, so he only had a split second to react, he twisted and two vicious looking daggers materialised in his hands allowing him to slice through two spells and he moved, deflecting the rest with the edge of his blades before they vanished again.

" _Expulso, Relashio, Bombarda Maxima_." Harry cast, and then he dropped on to the floor to dodge Ric's return fire. "Aguamenti," A rush of water burst in to existence drenching Ric and covering the floor, and Harry froze it with a quick  _"Glacius_ ," before Ric could vanish it. Harry cast his own spell chain but none of them hit their mark, even though Godric couldn't move, he hissed to himself before smirking and planting his feet.

" _Sacer Ignis_ ," He called, focusing on the spell he cast and grinned when Godric's eyes widened. A huge, flaming phoenix erupted from his hands, it was billowing black like Harry's own flames and it reared up to strike its target, seeking to take life to sustain itself. There was a loud crack and the ice around Ric shattered, he threw himself backwards and slashed at the bird, stopping it in its tracks and throwing it back at the caster. Harry caught it easily, the fire washing over him without him so much as blinking and he sent a silent cutting curse through the flames as he banished them, catching Godric unaware. Harry took full advantage of that momentary distraction, casting three disarmers, a knock out Charm and an  _Incarcerous_  successfully ending the duel. He stood stunned when he saw Godric bound tightly on the floor and his wand well out of his reach, he summoned it to be on the safe side and span around when there was slow clapping from the side lines.

"Congratulations, Snakelet." Salazar called from where he was stood behind the protective wards, his voice full of pride and a small smile on his face; Harry beamed.

"Thanks, Sal!" He replied brightly, waving his hand to banish the ropes around Ric and throwing back his wand.

"You have done very well." Godric agreed, "And I just got beaten by a ten year old."

"In your defence, I am a fire elemental and sending fire back at me was not the best of ideas." Harry pointed out with a shrug, Salazar raised an eyebrow at him and Harry smirked. "Ok, so I was completely amazing, I know, but I was trying to make him feel better." Both Godric and Salazar rolled their eyes and the three of them began fixing up the damaged room.

"Let's go to Helga." Godric decided, "That was a very nice Cutting Curse." His arm was bleeding quite badly and Salazar sent a stasis spell at the wound to freeze it until they reached the medical wing.

"I wasn't expecting it to hit, but I thought I would try anyway." Harry told him, following both male Founders from the room.

"No, I was not expecting the spell when you were surrounded by flames."

"It was very well executed, Little Snake." Salazar put in, "Though, I still require your Potion's essay handed in by the end of the day."

"Honestly, I can't believe you had the audacity to give me  _extra time!_ " Harry said in disgust, looking at Salazar with an expression of extreme offence.

"It is at Master Level." Salazar reasoned, "You merely got the extension as every student would."

"But I'm not like every student." Harry pointed out.

"No, you do, by far, outstrip any of my other students." Salazar allowed.

"His progress in potions is outstanding. Is he truly that good at Potions?" Godric said surprised and Salazar cast Harry a proud look.

"He is,"

"I have the essay ready for you." Harry told him, snapping his fingers and making a scroll appear in the air before him. He plucked it out of the air and handed it over to the green Founder, who took it and slipped it in to his robes.

"You will be informed of your results by the morrow, Snakelet." Salazar stated.

"I'm not worried, I went over that thing eight times before I deemed it acceptable to hand it in." Harry shook his head, "Anything less than perfection is unacceptable, and should there be mistakes then there I don't deserve to become a Master."

"Circe almighty!" Godric exclaimed, "Sal, you are teaching him bad habits."

"I do not have bad habits, I merely have things others do not appreciate." Salazar sniffed and Godric snorted.

"Wow. That was an entirely new level of arrogance." He deadpanned.

"Hush yourself and get to Helga before I remove the stasis spell and you die." Slytherin snapped, "I won't waist my potions on you."

"You wound me, old friend."

Salazar rolled his eyes, pushing Godric over Helga's threshold and offering a pleased smile to the gentle Founder.

"Godric got his behind handed to him on a silver platter in during duelling." He informed her gleefully, his voice mocking as he eyed Godric.

"Oh my, congratulations Harry." Helga cheered, waving her wand over the grinning pre-teen.

"Helga!" Godric exclaimed, "I'm bleeding out here!"

"Oh hush, Godric of Gryffindor. You are a fully grown man, you will wait while I see to Harry." Helga informed him sharply, making Salazar laugh at Godric's offended expression. Harry grinned when Helga gave him the all clear, stepping back to let Godric have his wounds closed.

"Harry, you had better be on your way. Rowena is expecting you." Godric reminded him, and Harry started.

"I had forgotten," He admitted, heading towards the door, "Bye everyone."

"That boy is a true wonder." Helga murmured, and both the males nodded in agreement.

Harry slipped through the castle without trouble, the semi-sentient building easing his passage as he moved towards Ravenclaw's domain. The statuesque Founder was engrossed in one of her books and Harry smiled slightly, entering the large circular office and taking his seat.

"I am sorry for being slightly late, Row." Harry said, snapping his fingers for his notes to come to him. "I finally managed to beat Ric in a duel and we had to go and see Helga afterwards."

"Congratulations, Harry. That is impressive." She told him proudly, "You shall be able to inform Merlin when he arrives in the eve."

"Is he coming for more training?"

"Yes, after dinner." She confirmed. "Now, we have your Spell Craft to finish. You're but steps away from completion."

"I have been working on it in my free time," Harry told her, pushing his notes forward and moving closer to her desk. "The spell is intended to mask your presence completely, and I have the incantation which I finished on my own."

"Yes, I see." Rowena murmured, "You will need to correct your scent layer, you have miswritten it."

"What!?"

"Here, look," She pointed out the elements he had used and Harry's eyes widened when he spotted the obvious mistake.

"How could I be so stupid?" He groaned, removing the wrong elements and rewriting them how they should be.

"It was a simple mistake, Harry." Rowena consoled, "Which you corrected as soon as it was shown to you."

"I've been working on this for weeks, I shouldn't have made such an error." Harry stated, shaking his head. "It was foolish."

"No matter." Row decided, "Let us focus on the actual construction of your spell. We do not want it to rupture and we have only guaranteed the stability of the first layer. When we tested the others previously they wavered constantly."

Harry shuddered at the thought. He had seen one of the students accidently rupture one of their spells and it hadn't been pretty; Helga had managed to save one of their eyes though. They worked for a good few hours, with Rowena mainly supervising Harry's movements as he went through the process of building his spell.

"We will put in the final touches during our next session, and remember, do not finish it alone. I know you can build spells, but this is a highly complex multi-layer charm, and its instability could cause great harm." She warned him.

"On my honour, I will not work on this spell." Harry promised.

"Very well, let us go down to dinner." She decided. "How are you other classes?"

"Well I've just handed in my latest Potions essay to Salazar, I've beat Godric in a duel and even the unicorns like me." Harry told her with a grin.

"You have outreached all of our expectations." She said to him and Harry grinned.

"It is the only way." He responded solemnly and Rowena laughed. There was only one table within the Great Hall as the students were on holiday, and all of the other Founders were already in attendance.

"Ah, here they are." Godric announced, "We were going to send an elf."

"We were distracted with building Harry's latest spell." Rowena eased their worry and took her seat.

"For so long?" Salazar wondered, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He had seen the boy edit a spell from scratch in a few hours simply because he was frustrated with human stupidity.

"This is four layered spell." Rowena told him, a proud look at her student. "We've been working on it in secret as we were unsure to if it were possible."

"Oh wonderful work, Snakelet." Salazar exclaimed, "Most impressive."

"Thanks. It's been hard, but I'm so glad it's worked out." Harry said with a smile. They ate their dinner with light conversation before Harry was hurried off to meet Merlin for his final lessons. The aged warlock had come in his young form that evening and Harry grinned at him, receiving a bright one in return.

"You alright, Harry?" He asked and Harry laughed, he always found it amusing that Merlin's speech would change along with his form; he didn't think he would ever understand the wizard.

"Yes, nearly finished on my first multi-layered." He told him, "Any day now."

"Congratulations, though your success does not surprise me. Your mastery to the air and storms came much sooner than even I could have expected."

"With the air and storms I can just feel it," Harry said, shaking his head at trying to put the experience in to words. "Fire on the other hand…" he trailed off with a glare at the wall and Merlin chuckled, leading him out in to the grounds.

"You are doing fine with fire." He stated and Harry huffed, "You can conjure and overcome, which is impressive considering you started later than we planned."

"What's the point in being able to conjure if I cannot direct or control?" Harry groaned, "It always ends up overpowering me and the only time I can ever force control is when I overcome someone else's fire spells."

"Exactly, you can overcome others which is steps away from being able to control your own. You know we have to work differently due to your raw power."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Because I have so much raw magic my own conjured fire is a project from that, making it harder to control and overcome compared to others who have weaker magic." He recited in a way that indicated he had done so a thousand times previous.

"Stop whining then and get to work. You haven't even worked on your fire since you mastered controlling your phoenix fire, you may have gained a better understanding."

"Here's hoping." Harry grumbled, taking up his place in the centre of the courtyard. They practiced fire here so they didn't damage the castle's lands. Harry took a deep breath and reaching in to himself, drawing up his command over the fire element as he had done so many times before and called for flames to come forth. It was easier than before, but he realised that he had unconsciously mimicked the way he used his phoenix ability to move. The flames were a mix of fiery red and inky black as they whirled around him, he slowly pushed the ring outwards, away from his body and stretching in size. He had got it about a foot further than he normally could before it started to flare and snap out of control, he raised his arms as the flames rushed towards him and he sliced his hands through the air banishing the flames instantly.

"For the love of Circe Almighty." He cried, "This is ridiculous, they always snap back at me."

"What do you do when you feel the flames waver?" Merlin asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, try to stop them from burning me to a crisp."

"Ah, why do you do that?" Merlin questioned, making Harry look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Because I don't want to die." He deadpanned. Merlin gave him a bland stare.

"I realise that death is not on the agenda any time soon." He intoned, "However, I wish to know why you bother to stop the flames coming at you."

"I just told you that I don't want to get burned to a crisp! It's not as if I can just blend with the flames – oh…" Harry got a look of dawning understanding on his face and grinned. "I'm a creature of fire."

"You are, which means that you are immune to the damages of flames." Merlin stated, "Use that gift to your advantage."

Harry retook his position and tried again. Over the next two hours, Harry managed to break his instinctual habit of halting burning hot flames coming towards him, but once he drew on that 'recklessly brave' streak Sal swore he had and allowed the flames to surround him he managed to gain a thread of control and let them fade away gently. Merlin caught him as he stumbled in exhaustion, the repeated drawing on an element was always taxing, but flames never came as easy as air and storm.

"Let's get you to your chambers, I shall inform the others of your departure this evening." Merlin murmured, easily hoisting the child up in to his arms and carrying him through the castle. He switched Harry's clothing with a wave of his hand and tucked the sleeping boy in to his bed. He moved out of the chambers, and swiftly up the Founder's sitting area, hidden behind the staff room.

"Good evening, Merlin," Godric greeted, "Where's Harry?"

"He became exhausted after our session with fire." Merlin answered, "He has finally succeeded in gaining the beginnings of control."

"Astounding," Helga murmured.

"I believe we have Salazar to thank for this one." Merlin commented, "His work on aiding Harry to use his flames to travel assisted a great deal."

The Slytherin Founder bowed his head in acknowledgement with a slight quirk of his lips.

"As much as it pains us, we must speak of the upcoming weeks." Rowena spoke softly and the mood dimmed.

"Yes. Harry's day of birth is upon us in but fourteen days." Helga agreed.

"Are we still in agreement on our gift?" Godric asked.

"Of course, I have not wavered in my decision." Salazar answered immediately, and the others voiced their agreement.

"We shall present it on the eve, and explain how it will work." Merlin decided, "No doubt his curiosity will need to be sated.

"His curiosity will cause him many moments of peril." Salazar muttered exasperated, but shared a fond look with his friends.

"I have no doubt he will be pleased."

"It is my only regret that I cannot watch him when he returns to his home." Godric sighed, "Those good-for-nothing parents of his deserve everything he can throw at them."

"Calm yourself, Godric," Helga soothed, "Only Harry can truly the situation as a whole."

"My dear Helga, your natural instinct to see the best of everyone is charming but often misguided." Salazar huffed, "Children should always be cared for by their parents, but a child of magic should be worshiped by their parents. Anything else is nothing short of a betrayal to magic herself."

"We cannot know what occurred fully." She reasoned and he hissed.

"Have we not seen the misery in Houses as their daughters and wives birth the unblessed?" He demanded, "How the mother's soul screams in pain as magic has not found her child worthy of her gifts? If that is not enough, just look at how those born of Mud are treasured and worshiped as they create new fresh lines of magic, chosen by the lady herself! Taken in to our world, forsaking the foulness behind them and expanding our greatness. Some have even been adopted in to the old houses to expand their own lines and continue growing."

"I know," Helga told him firmly, "And should the situation be at black and white as first presented, then I shall expect Harry to act accordingly. But I will not pass full judgement."

Salazar wordlessly sighed and turned away, choosing to mutter about her foolish kind-heartedness in Parseltongue instead.

"This is not the time for us to be quarrelling." Rowena stated, "We are prepared Harry to face whatever he may encounter, and I, for one, have the utmost belief that he will handle everything in a way in which will do us all very proud."

* * *

Harry was practicing his spell work with Sal, who kept flinging curses at him to improve his already amazing reflexes. It was why he had managed to hone them so well, and why he was so good a sensing magic for his age. When you had dark arts Master throwing random spells at you, you learned to be ready for it and be able to dodge or shield from it no matter what. It was fun once he had gotten the hang of it, and it was a good work out for him to strengthen his muscle memory. Harry was left panting when Salazar finally relented, but he was grinning because he hadn't been hit once.

"You have gotten particularly good at that." Sal noted, flicking his wand to clean his charge up and straighten his robes.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice." Harry pointed out with a laugh, calming his breathing.

"Better now than be struck down." Salazar stated and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Of course,"

"I've looked over your potions work, Harry." Salazar told him as they walked to lunch, Harry froze at his real name.

"How was it?" He asked, Salazar went silent which didn't help Harry what so ever as just as he was about ask again Salazar spoke.

"It was phenomenal, Snakelet." He admitted and Harry broke in to the biggest grin.

"Really?"

"It was perfect. I could not have done better myself." Salazar told him proudly and Harry thought he may have glowed. "Your theory surrounding Aconite was ingenious, and I shall conduct some of your outlined experiments myself, to give extra credibility, even though your own ones were very nicely done. All of my notes shall remain a secret, of course, and I shall leave them for only you to find. The possibility of extracting the poison during the full moon to use to fight against the curse has much merit and your theoretical backing was brilliantly thought out."

"Thank you," Harry accepted the praise politely, a smile slipping on to his face without notice.

"Also the notes you presented for your shielding potion are wonderful. All the components are there and it should work, the only thing is testing it and I will not allow you to test it on yourself so do not even say it." Salazar shot him a reapproving look as he closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"However Godric did volunteer with Helga to travel to collect one of the testers for you on this afternoon." He continued making Harry gasp.

"Wow!"

"If I've looked at it correctly-," Harry snorted and the mere thought of Salazar Slytherin misreading anything, and he gained himself an unimpressed glance, "then it should block everything apart from the killing curse."

"If this works, it will be unprecedented." Harry said excitedly, "It could change battles."

"I do not doubt you, Snakelet." Salazar stated. Harry skipped in to the Great Hall and hugged Godric, twirling around to kiss Helga's cheek and then slip in to his seat.

"I see Sal has informed you of my decision." Godric noted amused and Harry beamed.

"Yes, and I cannot thank you enough for doing this."

"You are welcome, my dear. We all have the utmost faith in you, this is merely to officially verify it." Helga said warmly. Harry was bouncing in his seat as Helga and Godric departed to the prison, he couldn't wait for this. This was something he had been working on for ages, scraping theory after theory until he finally had a workable recipe. Salazar directed the boy down to his labs where he ordered him to go through his Occlumency before beginning on his potion. For what is was designed to do, it didn't take that long to brew.

It was the ingredients that made it take the time, there were many plants and herbs that were picked different to their normal times, or selected for a different reason to their usual usage. Others had to be prepped months before hand, when he had first given the potion to Sal to look at, the Slytherin Founder instructed him to prepare the ingredients as he had theorised and they would see how they developed to illustrate if the theory was still plausible – scrapping and switching ingredients when they either failed or were discarded. The process of brewing the potion, while not too long, was not without its difficulties. There were times where he would need to be working with three different ingredients at a time, within seconds of each and Harry took a deep breath as he started the familiar movements of setting up his station.

He fell in to the brewing completely, rereading each line to make sure he had everything perfect as he worked. The worst part of it all was when he had to leave the potion to simmer for almost twenty minutes before he could continue, only being able to stir it when necessary. He brought the potion to boiling point before adding the final ingredient and watching as the bubbles burst in to colour, making the contents resemble liquid gold. Harry stepped back and moved the cauldron to cool, starting his cleaning and tidying up. He made sure everything was spotless, including himself, before returning to the cooled liquid, which had settled on a clear gold with a glass-like sheen. Harry bottled it up and then bolted from the room, Salazar, having expected such a reaction, was already waiting by the door to follow the excitable child. They moved through the halls to Helga's basement and Harry barely remembered to knock as he entered the testing chambers.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." Godric said in surprise.

"It wasn't a long brew, just a hard one." Harry told him, thrusting the potion forward eagerly.

"Compose yourself, Snakelet." Salazar commanded. Harry closed his eyes and tightened hold on his emotions shields, settling his excitement in to an outward calm.

"This is prisoner 482." Helga informed him, her voice going clinical, "6ft, 195 pounds, no outstanding health issues. Life imprisonment; tester's unit. Aggravated rape, multiple counts."

Harry's expression darkened and he suddenly wished it was a worse potion they were testing, and by Salazar's expression he was not the only one.

"Administering test potion, passive action, defence." Helga continued, pouring the potion down the prisoner's throat. Harry had summoned a quill and his notebook to him and he was making it transcript everything, he had made this quill himself with Rowena's help. It was keyed in to recognise each voice of the Founder's, Harry and Merlin. It could only read eight people, but it made testing so much easier as they don't have to decipher the lines of text. They watched as the prisoner's skin seemed to glow lightly for a brief moment before it faded back, Harry was reciting what he saw for his quill, discussing the proceedings with the others in the room. He had stepped forward to look closer at the prisoner, see his reaction to the potion and then watch Helgas as she performed the first ten minutely check on his heath.

Salazar began casting spells at the prisoner, using basis magic: disarmers, stunning spells and implementing charms to begin with, varying the speed of his casting for Harry to verbally analyse for his notes. The spells seemed to sink in to the skin, but as Harry got even closer he saw that they were sinking in to a near invisible sheen millimetres away from the skin. The spells got more advanced and more harmful, but they continued to be absorbed and the prisoner's health remained stable, until Salazar was casting the darkest of arts repeatedly and the shield stood true. For experimental purposes, Sal cast a few spells in Parseltongue and they were both surprised when the shield held, though on the fifth spell Harry saw the barrier waver and dissipate, calling it out for his notes and Salazar cast a stunning spell just to confirm that it was definitely gone.

"Congratulations, Harry." Godric said brightly, securing magical supressing bands back on the prisoner.

"You have done remarkably well," Salazar agreed.

"I shall continue to monitor him throughout the rest of the day and until tomorrow, is signs have not shown by then then it is passed the limit for passive potions." Helga told him, "But well done, dear one."

"Thanks," Harry said happily, "I can't believe it worked so well. I mean, Parsel spells…" he shook his head. They headed up to the Founder's room, where Rowena was arranging tea for them all and she offered them a warm smile.

"How did the testing go?" She asked and Harry beamed.

"So far, we have success." He told her proudly.

"Oh very well done." She congratulated. "You must be so pleased."

"I am, I am so happy."

They sat having tea and afternoon snacks, and the four Founders were discussing their lesson plans for the upcoming year, which reminded Harry of how soon he would be facing the future.

"I go back in a month, don't I?" Harry asked suddenly, halting the previous conversation and sobering the mood at the mention of the future.

"Yes, unfortunately you cannot stay here beyond that point." Rowena answered and Harry nodded.

"I know, I have understood that I will not staying for a long time and decided to look at is as an early betrothal. I would not be expected to stay past my fourteenth year in this time anyway, so it's only three years." Harry said honestly, "That and it is not as if Hogwarts won't have your portraits somewhere."

"That is a very mature outlook, Little Snake." Salazar complimented.

"What made you ask of your departure?" Godric inquired and Harry pursed his lips.

"Something Merlin mentioned during one of our sessions." Harry said, "It just came to me."

"And that was?"

"That my parents would be collecting me from the Muggle house to 'reintroduce' me in to the wizarding world."

"What about it?" Helga wondered.

"There is absolutely no force on this earth that is going to make me pretend to be a clueless child who hangs on to their every word." Harry stated, before sweeping his robes, "Besides, I am an Heir to some very prestigious houses, I am to be denied nothing and I shall achieve greatness." His voice had taken on an arrogant tone that mimicked Salazar's to perfection, he had his head tilted at an angle where he wasn't actually looking down his nose but it still felt like it and his expression the perfect mask of disdain.

Slow smirks appeared all through the room, imagining what Harry could put them through should the need take him. They had seen him at his worse, more arrogance than what could be considered healthy, and if he added that to his front of treating things and people as if they were nothing to him then his parents didn't stand a chance. All of the other Founders blamed Salazar, he was the one to boost Harry's sense of entitlement, he had repeatedly informed the child that there was no such thing as faults, merely things others do not have the capacity to appreciate. The saving grace was that Harry worked harder than anyone they had ever seen, nothing they threw at him was too much, no amount of essays or spell work or theory research overcame him and that balanced him out. Because, unfortunately, Salazar was right, he had the ability and the power to back up his arrogant words, so why bother to hide it.

"It will be ever so much a shame when you are much more talented than they could even hope to expect and will have no trouble illustrating said power." Salazar agreed, his voice amused.

"They are going to be in for a huge shock." Rowena noted with a laugh.

"How unfortunate." Godric put in convincingly.

"You are all terrible." Helga chided with a smile, "Although, Harry, do remember the wards and protections we have covered, they are getting quite advanced."

The group burst in to laughter at Helga's comment, sitting back and relaxing in the afternoon sunlight before they went to dinner.

* * *

Harry's birthday seemed to come at them instantly, and the Founders had been in a flurry to make sure their plans were able to be set in to motion. They greeted the bouncing birthday boy with a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and the Great Hall draped in shining banners and steamers for decoration and a table weighed down by presents.

"Happy birthday, Snakelet." Salazar repeated, leading him over and pushing his large pile of gifts forward swiftly.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I'm eleven."

"I know, it has come by so quickly." Helga sniffed.

"Such a grand age, your first step in full wizardy." Godric announce proudly.

"Begin with your presents, Harry." Rowena insisted with a smile, "Then we may begin with the celebratory break of fast."

Harry needed no more encouragement, tearing at his presented with vigour and exclaimed at all the wonderful items he received. His absolute favourites included: a set of beautifully hand-stitched thigh dagger holsters, charmed to grow and adapt to his movements and ageing, and a book of personalised transfiguration and defensive magic spells from Godric. A gorgeous golden eagle quill and ink set, with blue ink and bronze castings, and a journal of personal Arithmancy and Runes from Rowena. A stunning bottle green cloak, with a black silk lining, with black fastenings and hand-stitched snakes along the trim, a breath-taking elven carved recurve bow made from yew, along with a dragon hide back quiver filled with ebony arrows, and a copy of her own advanced wards and protection spells from Helga. Finally, from Salazar, he had the man's personal journal filled with potions and spells written in Parseltongue, a lovely silver locket that has three small emeralds and the Slytherin crest on it, and Salazar presented him with a beautiful dark green and black snake, around the length of the man's arm and no more than two inches thick. She was introduced as Aressa, and Harry was given strict instructions to look after her – not that anyone doubted that fact.

After the house elves had taken all of his gifts, Harry got to spend some quality time with all of the Founders up until lunch time, then they parted ways and Harry first went with Godric, who took him flying on brooms in the beginning and then he let Harry go around the castle and lake on Hercules, his Griffin. When he was fully windswept and flushed, Godric took him inside to see Helga, who had been called away to deal with a pregnant kneezel. Harry was lucky enough to help with the birth and together they got all of the adorable little kittens tucked away with their mother.

Harry got cleared up and rushed off to see Rowena, where she challenged him to The Philosopher's Game, which she soundly won at repeatedly, and Nine Men's Morris, which Harry managed to win most of. She ushered him off to Salazar, who was waiting for him to go to his Chamber. Harry introduced his new snake to Aphelia, who hissed her approval before winding herself around him and complaining about Salazar's supposed neglect. Harry thought it was hilarious, especially given the fact that the Slytherin Founder was known for spoiling the young basilisk. When dinner finally came around, Harry walked with Salazar up to the Great Hall and the boy was delighted to see Merlin, aged and bearded, in attendance.

"Happy Birthday, young Harry." He said to the boy with a smile, Harry beamed at him and happily accepted the few gifts he was given.

"Thanks, Merlin." He returned, admiring the Journal that Merlin had given him, which was a description of his life – right up until his death, which Harry thought was monumentally weird. They all sat down together to eat dinner, and the house elves presented a huge cake for desert, where Harry cut the first piece as it was his birthday.

"Now," Merlin began, quieting the conversations going on at the table. "We have not given you all that we wish to just yet."

Harry looked at him in shock before a smile lit his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, and while the gift comes from the five of us, they are individual." Merlin explained and Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking very interested.

"In recognition of your power, abilities and credibility as a wonderful young man, we would like you to become part of our direct lines." Salazar picked up, his lips quirking slightly as Harry's jaw dropped.

"You what?"

"We would like you to become our Heir." Rowena repeated with a smile, and Harry blinked a few times stunned at what he was hearing.

"I-I would be honoured." He got out, overwhelmed. The adults shared a soft look as they let him compose himself and when his mask was firmly in place, Salazar withdrew a vial of clear potion, one Harry had seen and brewed many times before; Sanguinis eris – the blood adoption potion. Salazar allowed seven drops of blood to fall in to the phial, turning it a glistening silver, before passing it to Godric, who copied his motion and turned the potion a blinding gold. Helga accepted it next and the potion went a cheerful, sunny yellow and she handed it over to Rowena, who durned it a shining bronze. Merlin added his blood last, turning a rich, royal purple, and the five of them allowed their magic to flare making the potion flash. The different colours swirled together, but never fully mixed, and Harry took it when it was handed to him, drinking it down in one.

It burning its way through his veins, but Harry controlled his outward reaction to hunching and hissing as it felt like his blood was searing and his skin was melting. When it was finally over he was left gasping for breath, though he knew better than to ask for a potion to soothe the ache. His features had changed slightly, he was an inch or so taller and the muscle he had gained through years of training became ever-so-slightly more defined, though his lithe frame remained, he was more toned. His hair became darker, silkier and the gravity defying ability faded, falling to curl around his ears and down over his forehead. His face became sharper, cheek bones beginning to match Salazar's, his lips gained more shape from Rowena, his jaw became a bit more square and his eyes seemed all the more large as their vibrant green colouring seemed to glow.

"How are you feeling?" Helga asked in concern, Harry took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

"I think I am ok." He answered, looking up with a slight smile.

"You look a bit different, Harry." Godric informed him, conjuring him a mirror to see. Harry looked at the changes in himself with a grin.

"Thank you, truly." He said gratefully, "This means so much to me."

"We know, and we can think of no other that we would want to give this to." Merlin returned.

"I have a few questions." Harry stated and the adults shared a chuckle.

"We expected as much." Rowena agreed. "Ask us what you wish to know and we shall answer to the best of our abilities."

"How is this going to work in the future, when I return I mean?" Harry asked immediately.

"Merlin has informed us that by your time, only one of us is survived by blood – Salazar." Helga answered.

"We have put protections and clauses in to our accounts to prevent your inheritance being squandered by whatever our bloodlines may or may not do. Everything we have during your time will become yours." Salazar assured, "In regards to my last descendant, you shall have to discover who they are for yourself, and it will be your decision to inform them of your being. You will, however, become the Heir, should my descendant take up his Lordship, and you will understand why."

Harry nodded, not bothering to question it as he knew Sal would say no more, that and he didn't mind holding the Heirship, he would have been honoured to merely be a son to the Slytherin House.

"Within the Wizengamot, we will have seats. Merlin has not revealed too much, as not to alter history too much, but our names will hold power and because of that only you will be able to sit in them; you cannot choose a proxy." Godric explained and Harry nodded, understanding more as Merlin had been teaching him the future etiquette, customs and happenings for years.

"We have also made it so you cannot be cast out of our Houses. It is impossible to remove your being from blood records, and your presence will become a blood bound secret." Rowena continued, "Your rightful place will never be taken from you."

"We will also be giving you a copy of our Heir rings. When you return to your time, the other rings will cease to exist, and you will gain access to your Lordship rings when you become fifteen years of age." Merlin added. Five rings were placed before him and Harry slipped them on to his finger, watching as they melted in to one band with five crests imprinted on the metal; not enough to be distinguished, but enough to illustrate what kind of band it was.

Harry smiled down at it before rushing to hug the five of them, murmuring his thanks over and over again; this was the best birthday ever. He knew he was to leave soon, and he knew it was going to be hard never seeing them again, but he had also known he was never going to be staying since he was old enough to understand. This though, this he would carry with him for the rest of his life and he was honoured to do so. The future was looking even more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments welcome XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> Read the tags

**_Chapter 4:_ **

Two weeks, Harry decided, was really too short of a time. His last days with the Founders would be something that he cherished forever, and nothing would ever change that. They made sure he had the greatest time of his life. Rowena helped him finish and perfect his masking spell and its incantation, and he had fun showing it off to an impressed Salazar, although he did get a scolding of a lifetime for scaring the Slytherin Lord out of his wits.

The scolding didn’t do much, however, as Harry was too busy howling with laughter at the undignified sound that left the man and in the end Salazar had bribed Harry to keep quiet about the incident. Salazar later found out that Godric had been testing the spell with Harry, so had witnessed the entire incident first hand, and had no qualms in telling the Ladies all about it, he had even went as far as sharing the memory with them so they could get the full force of the hilarity. Harry had been forced to walk around doing a fair impression of Medusa, without the deadly gaze, for two days after that, and it was an absolute nightmare listening to the snakes go on and on constantly.

He thanked his stars however, Godric was still baying a week later. The final evening’s dinner was the grandest affair Harry had ever seen, the Great Hall was decked out at its finest and the elves had prepared a feast the Gods would have been proud of. They spoke and they sang, they laughed and they cried up until the early hours when Harry finally collapsed, completely worn out, in Salazar’s waiting arms.

 

* * *

 

His trunk was packed, he was dressed in his finest robes, Aressa tucked away and his wand was strapped to his arm – once he had finally found it. It was harder than Harry could have ever imagined, standing before the four Founders knowing it would be the last time he would ever physically see them, and he just broke down. He cried, clutching Salazar in a grip of iron, until he was out of tears. The adults couldn’t hold back their own emotions, parting from one they saw as family – who was family.

“I know it is difficult, Snakelet.” Salazar said softly, rubbing his hand over the boy’s shoulder. “But you are strong and you are going to show everyone what a mistake they made.”

“We’ll miss you just as much, but we know that you’ll be doing so well.” Rowena told him.

“You’ll do us all so proud.” Godric agreed.

“You’ll finally get to see your Godfather and Uncle again.” Helga reminded him, smiling through her own tears, “You’ve missed them so much.”

That seemed to finally calm the boy down. He drew back and wiped his eyes with his hands, his missing etiquette being ignored this once.

“I do get to see them again.” Harry repeated, “I’ve been looking forward to that.”

“You will have the opportunity to rebuild strong bonds with them again,” Salazar pointed out, “I believe they will be overjoyed at the prospect.”

“I hope so. It’s been so long.”

“Do not doubt the bond, Harry.” Merlin told him, from his place in the corner. He had kept out of the proceedings, his position in reguards to Harry was different. While he could not promise to see the boy again, it could not be said that he wouldn’t.

“I know, I shouldn’t. I guess I am just nervous.” He admitted.

“As soon as you see them it’ll all go away.” Godric assured.

“Those bonds will serve you well, Harry.” Rowena told him, “And I believe it will be best if you focus on those instead of ours.”

“What do you mean?”

“I do not think it wise that you put all your efforts in to finding our portraits, when you should be building up your relationships with your Godfather and Uncle.” She said gently, holding up a hand to stop his protests. “Should you come across us, then let it be a joy. But you are part of our lines now, you will have access to all of our earthly belongings and there will be a portrait of us in each of our vaults, as well as a joint frame for us to converse. You will speak to us again, never doubt. But we cannot be there for you like your true family, and I would hate for those relationships to be permanently damaged because you held on to us.”

Harry bowed his head, knowing what she was saying was true. He didn’t like it, but he would listen to Rowena’s wishes however difficult it was.

“Okay,”

“It’s time to go, Harry. We must get you settled and reattach the wards.” Merlin told him. Harry nodded reluctantly, and with one last round of hugs Merlin took his arm and they vanished in a flash of light. They landed in a small road with lines of identical houses stretching far in to the distance, they were horrifically repetitive and Harry felt his nose wrinkle in disgust.

" _This_ is where I am to live?” He questioned in disbelief.

“This is where your muggle aunt resides.”

“I go from a grand castle to this.” Harry muttered, “Good Circe, this will be more difficult that I thought.”

Merlin chuckled at his dramatics, striding down the street with purpose forcing Harry to follow him, lest he get lost in the middle of the muggle world. They arrived at number four, and Merlin began readjusting the wards. Harry felt the magic flare around him as they settled in to place.

“These will break as soon as your parents come to collect you. As long as you do not come back willingly, no one shall be able to cast any spells to keep you here.”

“I’m not here willingly now.” Harry muttered, looking around the neatly trimmed grass and polished motor car.

“It is but one night.” Merlin assured. He knocked on the door, waving his hand as soon as it was pulled opened. The woman, who resembled a horse somewhat, gained glazed eyes, and her body sagged as his magic washed over her, embedding fake memories and actions to match the past ten years. She moved back and walked down to the kitchen, allowing Merlin to lead Harry up to the smallest bedroom of the house. The boy opened the door, only to stop in absolute horror at what he saw before him. The room was no bigger than Salazar’s potion’s cupboard, and it was equally as messy.

“You cannot actually believe I am to stay here.” Harry stated in outrage, and Merlin looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Of course not, child.” He replied, “There are cells bigger than this. No, I plan on changing a few things.”

He waved his hand in an arc, expanding and filling the room with everything Harry could possibly need, and creating a pocket space for his bathroom. Harry grinned, unshinking his trunk and placing it at the foot of his queen sized bed. It was in his favourite colour, green, with soft gold and silver tones throughout the room.

“Now, we must venture out and gather you a basic muggle wardrobe, which will give you a chance to illustrate your knowledge of the muggle world, in order to keep your cover. Then we shall venture in to Diagon Alley, where we shall activate your titles and go shopping.” Merlin explained to him. Harry nodded, letting Merlin change his robes in to something more muggle, and Harry found himself in a smart black shirt and a pressed pair of black trousers.

Merlin then flashed them to the area where they would be shopping. He made Harry shop and buy everything for himself to show he knew how to function in the muggle world, in order to keep his story he couldn’t afford any huge slips on muggle customs – especially given the fact his mother was a muggle raised redeemed. As he expected, Harry was fine, although there were a few occasions when Merlin had to point him towards the more relaxed clothing. Due to his upbringing, he naturally dressed formally most of the time so he drifted to more adult looking clothing. They only got the basics, knowing that Harry would never actually wear any of it and Petunia Dursley would have never looked after the boy in the first place.

Once everything was purchased, they headed towards the nearest alleyway where Harry shrunk the bags and Merlin flashed them to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Harry raised his eyebrow at the grubby pub he was led in to, it was strange to make the entrance of the main shopping district behind such a dank place. Harry shook his head, following Merlin to the back where they came face to face with a brick wall.

“Watch carefully,” Merlin instructed. He tapped the specific bricks in a certain order and the wall unfolded, revealing Diagon Alley. Harry was amazed. There were so many shops and so many things to be bought and used, so many new magical items that hadn’t been created where he grew up.

Merlin guided him to Gringotts, steering him as Harry was too busy looking around at everything on display. He finally shook himself out of it as he looked up at the huge, white marble building he had been brought to. Harry drew himself up and walked up the stairs, nodding politely to the two guards at the door and swiftly making his way to the nearest available teller. He calmly waited for the goblin to acknowledge him and when it looked up Harry bowed his head once.

“Greetings Master Teller of Gringotts Banking. I wish to speak with someone about my accounts as the soonest possible convenience.” He said in fluent gobbledygook. The goblin’s expression flashed in surprise, at what Harry didn’t know, but it was gone before he could politely raise question.

“Do you have identification?” The Teller asked. Harry set his hand on the till and revealed his rings, not expecting the reaction he gained from the goblin by doing so. The teller shot backwards alarmingly, stumbling from his chair and bolting down the aisle to hurriedly whisper something in another goblin’s ear. With two snaps of the new goblin’s finger, Harry and Merlin were surrounded by armed guards and ushered down through a set of doors and in to a low lit marble corridor. They came to a set of ornate double doors that opened on their own accord as the guard approached and revealed a spacious office, decorated for the upper class.

“Director Ragnok, it has happened. The young Heir has come.” One of the guard members bit out in its gravelly tone. The goblin, who Harry had not first noticed sat behind the desk, looked directly at him and smiled a slow, very pleased smile, and had Harry not seen the same expression on Sal’s face many times he would have been mildly alarmed. As it was, he returned the expression and was welcomed in to the office.

“Greetings, young Heir.”

“Greetings, Director Ragnok of Gringotts Banking. My name is Harry Potter.”

“We have been waiting for you for a very long time, young heir.” Ragnok told him, sitting forward on his chair and looking at Harry intently. “When I was appointed Director and Chief, I was brought in to a heavily guarded secret that had been passed down from the moment our first branch opened here, when the Founders opened the very first accounts; that Merlin himself had taken a child from the future to have him grow in the past, and when the child returns he would be their heir. We were to protect their accounts to the height of our ability and when the child returned, it would be bestowed upon him. The Founders accounts have been perfectly preserved, harnessed, and expanded as much as could. Now, I can finally see the last of the Founders wishes be put in to place, though, I did not expect it to be the missing Potter child.”

“Thank you, Director. Those vaults hold more than monetary value.” Harry said gratefully before his lips quirked in to a slight smirk. “As to my name, I can understand your surprise. The Potter House is rather prominent.”

They shared a amuse smirk at that before getting down to business.

“On to your accounts.” The Director began, “As you can imagine, you have a very substantial monetary value. You also have much property and artefacts within the vaults. Upon your fifteenth year, you shall become Lord to each House without a current Head and will be able to take your place upon the Wizengamot.”

“Are Gringotts able to continue their current arrangement with investment and management of my accounts?” Harry inquired.

“We would be honoured.”

“Thank you. May I have copies of all my account details?”

“I shall issue you with the standard copy given to all ‘new’ clients. Should you lose them, there is a five galleon fee for each new copy.”

“Very well, I shall keep them safe.” Harry said. Ragnok drew out five folders and slid them over the desk, he briefly flicked through the folders and felt his eyes widen at the large numbers appearing before him; they really hadn’t lied when they said they would set him up for life and after that. Sweet blessed mother of Circe.

“May I enter one of my vaults to make a withdraw?” Harry asked and Ragnok nodded once.

“We at Gringotts offer weightless money pouches and banking slips for easier purchasing.” Ragnok informed him.

“How much for both?” Harry asked.

“Four galleons a pouch and fifty galleons annually for the banking slips.”

“How do the slips work?”

“When you make a purchase, the keeper will hand over a slip with the amount, once you check it’s correct you stamp it with your ring and it will be taken from your account. It works as an instant account transfer, preventing forgeries as the slip is unable to be changed once it has been stamped. Some keepers have taken to tying slips to their price tags so the Lords and Ladies only have to stamp each item they want instead of it being tallied up.” Ragnok explained and Harry was impressed.

“I’ll take both, take the annual fee from the Gryffindor account.” Harry decided.

“It will be done.” Ragnok said, “Griphook will escort you to your chosen vault and present your weightless pouch.”

“Thank you for your time, Director Ragnok.” Harry said with a bow of his head, “May your wealth grow and your enemies fall.”

“May your gold flourish and your magic prosper, young Heir.”

Harry and Merlin were shown from the room and led out back in to the main hall, they were then directed in to a stone passage and Harry climbed in to the cart with an air of confusion. That confusion lasted until they shot forward, then the boy was too busy cheering and asking the goblin to take it faster; he was rewarded with a somewhat dangerous look before they sped up and plummeted further and further underground. When they came to a stop outside vault number two, Harry hopped out and presented his hand to the Griffin, he felt it take his blood and it burned gold before swinging open.

Harry actually stepped back at the sheer velocity of gold before him, sweet mother of magic itself! He cautiously filled his pouch with many handfuls of gold, silver and bronze, unsure as to the prices and to what shops took slips, he knew not to venture too far in to the vault as he would stumble upon a portrait and he was not ready for that yet. He was getting the feeling Rowena had more of a valid point. He went back to the cart, whooping in delight as they rocketed upwards, and he couldn’t help but laugh at Merlin’s nauseated look when they were back out in the fresh air.

They first headed to Madam Malkins where Harry got fitted for top quality robes in black, greens, silvers, greys and deep blue, he also picked up a new black hooded cloak to go with his green one. He had a few robes he could wear from the past, but many would have to be stored as they were too dated to be worn today. Plus, Merlin told him only to get a basic wardrobe for now as he would be returning with his parents the next day.

They went to the apothecary to look around and then Harry raided the book shop, though he was disappointed with the lack of wild and dark magics. The shopkeeper looked immensely relieved when Harry said he could pay by slip. Merlin took him next to the owl emporium and Harry’s attention immediately snapped to a beautiful snowy owl.

“Hello beautiful,” He whispered, gently petting her plumage.

“My my, what a surprise.” The clerk remarked from the counter, “She’s had everyone else’s fingers for trying to touch her – even mine.”

“How much for her?” Harry asked, holding his arm out as an offering. The owl regarded him for a moment for taking flight and landing on the appendage, Harry transferred her to his shoulder and walked over to the counter.

“Twelve galleons, lower than normal but no one’s been able to get near her.” The clerk allowed.

“I’ll take her, with a couple packs of owl treats and the very best perch you have available.” Harry decided. The clerk packed everything up and Harry paid in gold, leaving the shop with the owl in tow.

“I’ll meet you back at my residence.” He told the bird, “Number four, Privet Drive.” She cooed and took flight, stretching her long wings and soaring away. Harry wanted to drag Merlin over to get a broom, but he was informed that first years were not allowed a broom and Harry was outraged. He huffed all through looking over telescopes and Herbology tools until Merlin ordered him to put on his cloak and pull up the hood.

He was led in to a darker alley called Knockturn alley. In Knockturn, Harry surmised, was where you got all the shady deals and underhand purchases. He ripped through the bookstore finding some brilliant books on the arts and went straight to the apothecary to buy some ingredients that he needed for his potions that were apparently illegal these days, he shook his head in disgust. He found another clothing shop, specialising in duelling and battle wear, and Harry found himself a pair of the comfiest pair of boots he had ever tried on.

He didn’t order any duelling robes, he wouldn’t switch out the ones Salazar had made for him for all the money in the world, and when he finally grew out of them he would have them stored in a warded box; he didn’t want them to ever ruin. Once Merlin had took him around the other shops, and Harry was comfortable enough to know his own way around, the aged warlock flashed them back to the bedroom of Number four. Merlin called a house elf from somewhere to bring them food, and they sat down for a final meal together.

“This is where I leave you for now.” Merlin told him, rising to his feet once both plates had vanished.

“I know. You cannot promise to see me again, but you cannot state that you will not.” Harry recited and Merlin nodded, a somewhat sad smile on his face.

“I will miss you greatly, child.” He spoke softly and Harry sighed.

“I’ll miss you too. But I know I have to be strong, and I knew this was going to happen.”

“No matter what, we shall always be so very proud of you.” Merlin stated. Harry hugged him tightly before the Warlock flashed from sight. Harry sighed despondently, suddenly feeling so very alone. He steeled himself, pulling all of his emotions in to his control and slowly took a breath. He would not fall at the first hurdle, he would not dishonour the Founder’s and Merlin’s gift by being unable to move on. He would have been expected to move away from home in but a few years anyway, he could do this.

He moved over to open his window for his owl to arrive before turning to repack his trunk, it had a few compartments within it, created by Rowena for easier storage, and Harry packed his new things in the top compartment, already having sealed his belongings from the past, the ones that couldn’t be explained, underneath under wards. He let Aressa slither out on to his arm and grabbed a book, laying down on his bed to have a read; might as well get acquainted with some new potions.

 

* * *

 

 He awoke to knocking on his bedroom door; he groaned and rolled over blinking a few times. At first he was confused to where he was but then it click so he rolled out of bed and opened the door blinking up at his aunt.

"Breakfast is ready and your parents are coming for you today at 12 so make sure packed." She walked away and Harry grinned; today would be fun. He changed in to black jeans with his black boots and a green t-shirt, he threw on a grey cotton zip up with hood and went down stairs where there was bacon and egg waiting for him. He had to blink around a few times, adjusting to an apparently ordinary muggle breakfast. He was told to do the washing up after and he looked at them in distain, he simply waved his hand making the plates wash themselves and headed back upstairs ignoring the shocked looks. The only things he ever washed up were his potions cauldrons.

Harry spent the time waiting for his 'parents' reading through his books, as he had a natural edetic memory and he was a master occlumense all he had to do was skim read and it was burned to his brain. It was very helpful, allowing him to work through his projects quicker as he could take in double the information. Dead on noon, there was a sharp knock at the front door and his aunt called up the stairs to him.

"Boy, your parents are here."

Harry rolled his eyes are the ever so pleasant notification before his face broke in to an evil grin, time to put on a show. He shrunk his truck and tucked it in to his pocket, ran a hand through his hair to make sure it fell correctly and blanked his face. He instructed his owl to make a relaxed journey to Hogwarts to allow her to stretch her wings some more seeing as she had been in the shop for Merlin knows how long, she nipped his finger gratefully and took off, leaving Harry to dispel Merlin’s spell work and leave the room.

He reached the bottom of the stairs in minutes, coming face to face with his parents for the first time in ten years. An odd feeling welled up inside of him at the sight of them, these were the people who gave him up. He cast his eyes over James Potter, he was relatively tall, with dark hair that stuck up everywhere, aristocratic features and chocolate brown eyes hidden behind awful round glasses. He was dressed much like Harry, in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, the only difference was he was wearing a leather jacket. Harry couldn’t see much of his features from the man, and there wasn’t much feelings there either.

His eyes drifted to the woman by his side. His first thought was she was very pretty. Her burning auburn hair surrounded her heart shaped face, highlighting her pale skin and piercing green eyes, eyes that Harry once had. The Founders had changed the colour of his eyes. She wasn’t very tall, but she held womanly curves and a misleading delicate nature. He could see his face in hers.

“Hello, Harry,” Lily Potter said softly. Harry turned his attention fully to her, looking at her with no expression, and it seemed to put them both on edge.

“It’s good to see you again.” James tried, drawing Harry’s attention to him. Harry didn’t respond, he wasn’t going to lie to them.

“Ok, well, we shall be taking you shopping today. We need to explain a few things to you, and reintroduce you to your sister.” James told him, infecting his voice and expression with cheer Harry knew he didn’t feel. He internally sneered.

“Lovely,” the word came out in a cold drawl, making them flinch slightly. “May we leave now? Should I spend another moment in this… home, I fear I may lose some of my will to live.”

“Of course, let’s go.” Lily agreed. “Don’t you have anything to take with you?”

“I can assure you, there is absolutely nothing from this house that I would dare lower myself to take.” Harry sneered, casting once more look of disgust at the house before swiftly walking away. He caught the look his parents shared, rolling his eyes at their lack of discretion and waiting for them to catch up.

“We will be travelling in a rather unusual fashion today, but I assure you it is perfectly safe as long as you stay calm.” James told him patiently and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I assume you wish to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron so we can begin shopping in Diagon Alley. If that is the case, you lied about it being perfectly safe. It isn’t. You can splinch yourself and your passenger, and it does not have anything to do with my lack of calm. You should not be willing to apparate someone else unless you have a full belief that you will be able to complete the transition within any circumstances.” Harry informed him coolly. “Seeing as you do not seem to have that belief, I do not think I shall be travelling anywhere with you.”

Harry turned to Lily with an expectant expression, she shook herself out of her shock and took his hand. Harry felt the disgusting feeling of being shoved through a tube before they appeared in a corner of the pub. Harry shook himself, ridding himself of the horrid feeling, before twisting his wrist to straighten his clothing.

He immediately felt out of place dressed in his muggle clothing in the wizarding world, it didn’t feel right and he couldn’t wait to switch clothes. Lily hurriedly leading them towards a private room, her head ducked as she moved much to Harry’s confusion.

“If you could sit down,” Lily said, “We have a few important things to go over.”

“One of them being how you know of the magical world. Petunia wouldn’t have told you.” James said, looking at Harry with question all over his face. The boy regarded them for a moment before taking the chair with its back to the wall opposite the door so he could keep his parents and any visitors in check. Once he had settled neatly in to his seat, and waited for either of them to speak.

“Well?” James demanded. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Well what?” He asked calmly, “You have not asked me anything to gain a verbal response.”

“I asked you how you know about the magical world.”

“No, you made a statement regarding what we would be discussing.” Harry corrected, internally smirking when James developed a twitch.

“How do you know about the magical world? Petunia would not have told you.” James questioned grudgingly.

“I have an eidetic memory, meaning I remember everything I have ever seen, heard, touched, tasted or smelled. Considering that, it should hardly come as a surprise that I know of magic as I do clearly remember my short time with yourselves.” Harry answered, his voice and expression clear of anything.

“That’s very surprising,” Lily said slowly.

“It makes everything easier though.” James said brightly, “We don’t have to bother explain why all the strange things kept happing when you were growing up.”

“Strange things?” Harry wondered and James blinked.

“You know, accidental spats of magic – things you couldn’t explain when you were angry or scared.” James hedged and Harry blinked once.

“You expect that to happen?” Harry said surprised. His parents shared concerned looks but Harry had no idea why – flux magic outbursts stopped as soon as he began working with the Founders in Mindmagics and mediation. Why in Circe’s name would they want his magic fluxing when his core was going through its second settling? The only time it had happened was when his Occlumency slipped and when he was very very young.

“Accidental magic is one of the key indicators to illustrate if a child will be magical or a squib.” Lily explained and Harry remembered Merlin explaining that a squib was the current name for the unblessed.

“Oh, well, I know I’m a wizard so accidental magic is irrelevant.” Harry decided, ignoring their looks of concern. He was _not_ unblessed thank you very much.

“We have more important things to discuss.” Lily said surely.

“Yes. We do not know what your aunt told you about why you ended up living with her instead of us, likely it was lies, but you need to know the true story from us.” James told him. Harry tilted his head slightly.

“So you didn’t decided to cast me away to live with muggles because you are selfish, fame hungry, good-for-nothing wastes of human flesh?” Harry asked innocently, repeated one of the phrases he had heard Salazar mutter to himself in parsel to avoid Helga’s ire. He enjoyed their twin looks of outrage much more than he probably should have, but that was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“Absolutely not!” Lily exclaimed.

“There was a war raging when you were born led by a self-styled Dark Lord, who had gained followers that terrorised the wizarding world. He personally came after us, but when he went to kill your sister the curse rebounded and he was defeated. After that, we had no choice but to separate you both. It was known throughout the wizarding world so soon and the overwhelming media and public interest would have been too much, and unfair.” James explained, and Harry found it hilarious that the man actually believed what was coming out of his mouth.

“So you _did_ cast me away to live with muggles because you are selfish and fame hungry.” Harry confirmed, “It’s good to know. I feel _much_ better now.”

“It was for the best!” Lily told him softly, “Even today the reputation follows us.”

“So instead of keeping me and making sure I was already used to it by the time I reached an age I could understand everything, you cast me away and what? Expect me to suddenly be used to this apparent fame following you around?” Harry wondered, “Yes, I see the logic in _that_ decision.” He did try to control his scathing tone, but it didn’t work all that much. He couldn’t help it really, that was the worst excuse he had ever heard.

“You’ll understand more when you’re older.” James assured. Harry gave him a blank look. The man couldn’t possibly believe that!

How utterly pathetic.

“Is there anything else? I wish to meet my sister now.”

“No, we can go now.” Lily said, standing up and waving her wand. Her muggle dress was replaced by robes that held the Potter crest, James mimicked the motion and then led them out. Harry rolled his eyes, they didn’t even bother to ask him. He snapped his fingers, allowing his chosen robes to wrap themselves around him as he left, not even deeming their surprised looks notice as he walked towards the entrance of the ally.

“We’re meeting your sister at Gringotts, she’s with a close family friend currently. We wanted to speak to you alone first.” James told him cheerfully, “You’ll like the Weasleys.”

They made their way through the alley and Harry would have been foolish to miss the amount of attention they were getting, he was hugely thankful he had been prepared for it, and that he was used to having large crowds watching and staring at him; joys of being Salazar’s best student.

They came to the marble steps and Harry spotted a chubby red headed woman, who appeared to have a kind face but extremely sharp eyes. She was fussing over a girl who could only be his twin sister. She had their mother’s auburn hair, but hers didn’t yet seem to shine like Lily’s, and the same heart shaped face too, but she had inherited her father’s eyes unhidden behind glasses and she had a lightning bolt scar, identical to his, only hers was on the top of her left cheek bone.

“Rosie!” James called, and the girl looked around, her face lighting up at the sight of her father.

“Daddy!” She rushed in to his arms and Harry had to take a few moments to adjust to such behaviour. He had never even heard of a Pureblood heiress acting in such a fashion in public.

“Rosie, I would like you to meet your twin brother, Harry. Harry, this is your sister, Rosina.” James introduced. Harry, minus his surprise at such frivolous behaviour, was very interested in meeting his sister; she wasn’t responsible for their parent’s actions.

“It’s nice to meet you, I suppose.” She spoke blandly, making it perfectly obvious her words held no sentiment whatsoever. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

“You too,” He returned. She looked him up and down before turning away and looking back at James, completely dismissing him. Harry looked at the back of her head affronted before his mask came up, he had never been dismissed in such away; such rudeness.

“Daddy, we _have_ to go shopping because I have seen some robes and a necklace I need immediately.” She said pleadingly, hanging off of his arm. Harry was expecting James to reprimand her so he looked up hiding his shock when he laughed.

“Of course, Rosie. Anything you want.” He agreed, “We have to go to our vault first. Harry hasn’t been before.”

“Ok fine.” She sighed, and then she cast a look back at Harry. “We’re the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, from a long, respected, wealthy line.”

“Good to know.” Harry responded. She seemed offended by his lacklustre response, but what did she expect?

“Well, I’m the Heiress so it doesn’t matter to you.” She sniffed.

“I am first born.” Harry said sharply, and she gave him a smug smile.

“Daddy made _me_ Heiress anyway.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, drawing himself up and striding in to the bank ahead of them. He didn’t need the Potter Heirship anyway. He moved towards a free teller, greeting them politely and smiling slightly at receiving the same in return. They were still in conversation when the Potters arrived, so Harry bowed his head to accept the goblin must return to his duties.

James wasn’t impolite, but he didn’t greet the goblin correctly and Harry shook his head. Thankfully he didn’t need to go down to his vault, he wouldn’t want to take any of the Potters down there anyway. They sped down to the Potter vault and Harry had to admit he was highly surprised at their fortune, it was very substantial. Rose caught sight of his slight surprise shot him a smug look, crossing her arms and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“The Potter fortune has been growing for centuries.” She informed him primly, “Flourishing since our manor was finished. I _love_ the manor, growing up there was the best.”

Harry knew exactly what she was doing and merely raised an eyebrow, had he actually grown up with the muggles the gloating that she was using might have actually worked. As it was, he had the greatest childhood ever, so he actually felt a bit sorry for her.

“Come on, Rosie. Take what you need. You too, Harry. You are entitled to use the Potter family fortune.” James encouraged and, very briefly, Harry’s lips twisted in to a smirk before it was gone.

“Ok,” He answered, rising gracefully and making his way forward. If James was going to offer him access to free money then he was going to take it, regardless of whether he actually needed it. He was handed a pouch and nearly laughed when he realised it was bottomless; this would be fun.

“Am I allowed to go in?” Harry wondered.

“Of course. Just don’t go past the suit of amour.” James pointed to the one he meant and Harry nodded. He stepped in to the vault and had a wander around, nothing really picked his interest that much so he crouched down and shoved as much gold in the bag as he could in 30 seconds before rising and walking back to the front. He knew how statements worked; Potter wouldn’t know until the end of the month. He had been here in person, it wouldn’t need authorisation; thank you goblin loopholes.

He took two handfuls when James looked at him in question, and the man nodded, ushering them back in to the cart for them to return to the alley. Rosina bounced her way over to Madam Malkins, barging inside with no grace whatsoever and was immediately seen too by the shop owner herself, who was all but cooing over her.

Harry’s nose wrinkled involuntarily, he moved past the disgusting scene and noticed that there were already three other customers inside. They all had pale skin and aristocratic features, the man and the boy, who looked around his age, had white blond hair, while the mother had a more golden tone, though not by much.

“Oh, the Malfoys.” James muttered in disgust, “Filthy Death Eaters.”

The Malfoy family barely hid their disgust of the Potters, with the lady looking at Rosina’s behaviour in open distaste. She turned and spoke to what Harry assumed was her son, keeping her voice low as not to make it travel across the store. Harry moved away from the Potters completely, browsing the rows of clothing to see if there was anything that caught his interest. When he came up empty handed, he moved forward to have a few more sets customised for daywear. He stepped up on to the podium when he was told to, murmuring instructions on what cuts, stitching, materials and colours he wanted before removing his own robes to be fitted.

“What about these for daywear?” James suggested, holding up a truly awful mix of maroon and burnished gold that just clashed badly, and Harry wouldn’t have been able to stop his sneer of disgust even if he tried.

“If I were to wear them I would feel pain even if I were dead.” Harry stated in contempt. Put of the corner of his eye, he saw the Malfoy mother delicately cover he mouth and look down and the Malfoy father turn his head to the side. The boy badly his a snort and Harry flashed him a slight grin before turning back to James who was looking at him in exasperated displeasure.

“Well what would you prefer?”

“I shall have my robes customised to fit my standard.” Harry told him simply, “I have already passed on my styles, colours and materials.”

“I want my robes customised too.” Rosina demanded and Harry turned away with a shake of his head; his sister also fell with his parents. Once he had his robes to his standards, another was tossed over his head and Harry immediately threw it back off again.

“What in Circe’s name is _that?_ ”

“It’s a school robe, they are basically all the same.”

“What awful material.” Harry said horrified. “We have to wear that daily?”

“There are others, but everyone wears these.” James stated. The boy stood next to Harry made a noise of disagreement which got him a look of contempt from James, though it didn’t linger too long.

“Madam, we require the premium school robes.” The Lady Malfoy instructed, Harry catching sight of her Ladyship ring he had previously failed to notice due to her stance.

“Right away, Lady Malfoy.”

“May I also have the premium school robes?” Harry requested, “I simply cannot abide by that previous material. Also, I require silver sterling for my cloak clasp and not steel.”

“That’s really not necessary.” James interrupted, “Just buy the normal stuff.”

“Daddy can I have a golden clasp, to match when I get in to Gryffindor.” Rosina asked.

“Of course, Rosie.” He replied instantly. Harry slowly blinked once, looking at his father as if he was a complete fool before turning back to his seamstress.

“My requests still stands. If my father wishes not to purchase my items then I shall pay for them myself.” He told her, his voice smoothing in to a tone of cool superiority that he had learned from Salazar. “I have the funds, do not doubt me.”

She did as he asked, moving to fitting him and he was pleased with the premium robe, it was much nicer. James looked absolutely outraged when the five figure number appeared, but Harry merely paid via bank slip and accepted his shrunken robes with a nod.

“How could you have possibly afforded that?” James demanded, not even bothering to keep his voice low.

“Magic,” was Harry’s toneless reply. He didn’t bother to see if James had a response, walking out and leading the way to the book shop, Flourish and Blotts. They bumped in to a group of red heads and Harry spotted the same woman who had been fussing over Rosina when they had first met.

He noticed, surprised, that the family, who must have been the Weasleys mentioned earlier, was obviously poor. He, of course, knew that not everyone was as privileged as he was, Circe only knew he was spoilt, but his parents had said that they were close family friends. Why then, if the Potter House so rich, were the Weasleys so poor; didn’t the Potter House help out? Most of the ‘close family friends that were entire families’ usually got made vassals of the higher houses, helping them with funds, education, jobs ect. Merlin hadn’t said that Vassals were no longer in use and he mentioned load of other past customs that were no longer in place.

“Ron!”

Rosina knocked passed him, rushing over to one of the red heads that must have been her friend. Harry glared at her back, finding himself rapidly losing patience; to think he had _wanted_ to meet her. Harry stepped around the group, his eyes catching sight of identical twins stood at the back whispering to each other. They really were identical. But what really made him notice them were the twin looks of disdain they held while looking at his sister and her friend, Ron.

“You do not seem to enjoy our esteemed company.” Harry said to them, his voice low. They looked up at him, their expressions taking on a slight interest when they realised they didn’t know him.

“Look, Forge. A complete stranger.” One of them said.

“You’re right, Gred. We don’t talk to strangers, it’s bad.” The other said and Harry found his lips curling in to a slight smile at their mocking tone.

“Don’t you know? I’m Harry Potter, twin to the wondrous Girl-Who-Lived.” He told them, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He felt his smile stretch in to a grin at their smirks.

“Oh famous twin,” they murmured, “Forgive our mindlessness.”

“This once, should you introduce yourselves, of course.”

“We didn’t do that already?”

“Such a shame.”

“We-,”

“That is to say my twin and I,”

“Are the magnificent-,”

“Most impressive-,”

“Quite simply handsome-,”

“Fred-,”

“And George-,”

“Weasley.” They finished their adjoining speech together, making Harry chuckle slightly; he liked these two already.

“What ails two fine gentlemen such as yourself?” Harry wondered and they cast a look at Rose and Ron.

“The company in which we are forced to abide by is hard on the nerves.” Fred said seriously.

“At least you do not have to go home with her today.”

“There is that.” They agreed.

“Harry, we have to go.”

“And that’s me.” Harry sighed. “I’ll see you at Hogwarts?”

“We’ll be the ones pranking the Girl-Wonder.” They assured.

“That is something I can get on bored with.” He said cheerfully, waving as he followed the rest of the Potters out.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was much longer than Harry had anticipated and by the time they reached the sanctuary of the apothecary, Harry was almost fit to burst.

“Why do we even have to go here?” Rosina demanded, “I don’t want to take potions anyway, and the teacher is horrible.”

“Professor Snape is a master of the art.” Lily told her daughter, but Harry looked up at the name.

“Snape? Surely not Severus Snape, the youngest Potions Master in the world.” Harry said.

“Oh yes, the very same. He just published his recipe for the edited wolfsbane potion.” Lily answered and Harry’s eyes widened slightly. He had read about that last night in one of the newest potions books he had bought with Merlin. Some of Snape’s creations were absolutely amazing, he would give Salazar a run for his money that was sure. Harry couldn’t believe his luck. His favourite subject would be taught by the record holding potions master, how great was that?

“He’s still horrible,” Rose huffed.

“Snivellus has always been a nasty piece of work.”

Harry looked at them both as if they had lost their minds; how could they not appreciate such talents? And to such a degree? He noticed Lily didn’t seem to agree, but didn’t seem to be inclined to voice her own opinion. He wordlessly shook his head, collecting double the required potions ingredients and walking away from the Potters, needing some time to himself before he snapped. He needed to calm down, he wasn’t going to waver yet.

Harry had a browse of the broomsticks, mourning the fact that he wouldn’t be able to fly the beautiful Nimbus 2000 for a while yet, before moving to the ice cream shop and ordering strawberry, with sauces and fresh fruits. The rest of his apparent family eventually caught up with him, Rose shooting him a glare for some reason Harry didn’t care enough to wonder about.

“Where are we staying?” He asked, his full mask back on his face.

“We didn’t want to overwhelm you too much, so we’re going to spend the rest of the time before school in the Leakey Cauldron. That way you’ll also have first hand experience with the wizarding world to help you adjust.” Lily explained.

“Wonderful,” He drawled. “Shall we depart? I wish to rest now.”

“We’re going to have an ice cream first.” James said and Harry merely looked away, deciding to watch the many witches and wizards moving through the alley. The strangest thing to him was that he didn’t see any other race whatsoever, no Veela, Fey, Nymphs, Weres or even Goblins from the bank. Merlin had told him that there had been a huge decline in race acceptance but he had never imagined it would be this great. What had happened in the 1000 between the time of the Founders and the current time?

He couldn’t even begin to imagine, and it made him think more on the war that he had been born in to. If the ‘light’ was mainly running the country now, why did the ‘dark’ have so much opposition? He would have to do his research. Harry rose with the Potters and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, accepting his key with barely a nod of his head. He locked himself in to his room, casting some of the wards on his door to stop them entering at all. He removed his shopping bags and snapped his fingers to remove and fold his robes, before dropping down on the bed gracelessly, finally releasing the groan he had been holding back for a good few hours.

“I know you said I was strong, Sal, but right now I need patience not strength.” He muttered to himself, wishing he could see Salazar right now. He steeled himself, beginning his meditation to calm and centre himself. Everything would be fine. As soon as he was back at the castle he would be much better. He barely had two weeks left, that amount of time had flown by with the Founders. If he said it enough, he almost believed himself. Almost. It was going to be a long stretch of time, he just knew it.

Lovely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcome - if you have questions I will try and repy!
> 
> Next chapter ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys, for the amazing response so far to this fic - you are all amazing!
> 
> Read the tags!
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Un'Beta'd

**_Chapter 5:_ **

It took Harry more effort than he cared to admit or acknowledge to get up off his bed and actually put his things away. He had forgotten, briefly, that there was no elf that came in to do it for him – usually when he went shopping it was left in the main area of his rooms to be put away for him while he went to lunch/dinner/lesson. Aressa was there to hiss soothingly too him, and he reminded her that she would have to stay hidden while around the Potters.

One of the things Merlin was sure to remind him repeatedly was that people saw the gift of Parseltongue as an evil and dark trait. Harry was still outraged over that, even more so because Merlin wouldn't tell him why; something about having to do his own research. He was about to continuing reading his new potions texts, now even more eager to learn potions with the teacher revealed, when there was a knock at the door and his mother's voice drifted through.

"Harry, it's time for dinner."

Harry mentally sighed, dragging himself away from potions and down to the room where they were eating. Harry didn't say a word all through dinner, though he did watch and listen to the others interactions. The main topic of conversation, to Harry's great disgust, was his sister and it was basically a retelling of how great she was. And he had been called arrogant?

Circe almighty! He didn't even finish his meal, the food left a lot to be desired and he felt his intelligence leaving him the longer he stayed, so he rose to his feet and was all for running back to his bedroom when Lily stopped him.

"Why don't you stay down with us for a bit," She suggested, "It would give us all chance to get to know each other."

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry wondered in confusion, "I am not the one who decided I should be removed from my original family simply because it was decided one child was better than the other." He eyed the three of them disdainfully and then swept from the room, not giving them a change to respond. He missed Lily's shoulders drooping, not that he cared much, and her murmured words to her husband.

"I knew this wouldn't work."

"I told you, Lils, he'll adjust." James assured, an underlying layer of steel in his voice. Lily dropped back in to her chair, her hands coming up to cover her face as she took a few deep breathes. She didn't care what James said, she just knew, deep within her gut, that Harry would never accept them as his family. It was much too late for that, and she knew that they deserved it.

* * *

Harry had never hated the fact that he was right more than he did at that very moment. Two weeks, apparently, was a very long time, and by the time September 1st had arrived Harry was ready to call it quits and find his own way back to the Founders time. He had been forced to hibernate in the somewhat dingy room for the best part of a week, which had been absolutely havoc on his normal routine, venturing out to explore the alley some more and braving his family to ask a few questions he was unable to find the answer to himself.

The most important one was when he would be introduced to Sirius and Remus again. Harry had been stunned, and rather worried, when he had been informed, sharply and shortly, that the House Potter did not associate with such people as the House of Black. When Harry had slowly pointed out that their grandmother was a Black, he had been glared at until he had left the room by his father; Harry thought that was hilarious. He was very confused though, he didn't know what to expect when he finally did meet his Godfather and uncle again.

Merlin had assured him that they cared a great deal about him, and Harry had felt nothing but love and longing from the bond that Merlin had opened, but they were no longer in contact with the Potters; did that mean him too? He would have to wait for them to approach him, just in case, and if they did he would latch on with both hands. Harry went through his trunk once more, making sure everything was secure and he had not left anything behind before shrinking it down and tucking it in to his pocket. He had been warned, laughingly, by his father that underage witches and wizards were not allowed to perform magic outside of school. Harry had actually laughed at that, walking away shaking his head; what a ridiculous rule.

He moved through the grubby pub, easily finding his 'family' in one of the lounges where he walked in on a conversation involving Rosina excitedly bragging about how much further ahead than everyone else she would be because of her extra training and he couldn't help his snort.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"I thought you were joking." Harry replied blandly, "So I laughed."

"Everyone knows I'm going to be the best in the year, I've been training for years ahead." She informed loftily.

"Good for you." Harry said, highly doubting that she could outdo him in practical magics, and knowing she didn't have a hope in potions. It wasn't until 10:30 when they floo'd to the platform, and Harry came face to face with an absolutely wild crowd of people, all seemingly losing their rational minds as they caught sight of Rosina. Harry sneered, ducking out and away from the crowd, climbing on to the train without a backwards glance at his 'family'.

Rosina was absolutely loving it, turning her face at the perfect angle so everyone could see her scar and Harry shook his head, moving away from the nauseating sight and looking for a compartment. When he found one, he unshrunk his trunk and pulled out his school robes and a few books before placing his luggage in the rack. A slight smile crept on to his face when the whistle blew, it was a reminder that he was going home and as the train pulled off he felt himself relax. He was away from his parents and the castle was big enough that he wouldn't have to see Rosina too often, there was no way they would end up in the same house because Harry was going to Slytherin and she didn't have an ounce of what Salazar would ever look for.

Harry got completely lost in his book, uncaring to the world passing him by outside the window as he reviewed some of Potion Master Snape's ground breaking work. He hadn't realised that Merlin had slipped this book in to his potions collection, and it was focused on more obscure potions and ingredients. He only broke out of his revere when the compartment door slid open and revealed the blond boy from the robe shop.

"I've been looking for you." He said in a way of greeting, inviting himself to the seat opposite Harry.

"You have?" Harry asked, his eyebrow quirking up.

"Yes, you interested me in the shop." The other boy admitted. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Draco Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter."

"So you are the other Potter twin. There were rumours, of course, but after Samhain you were never seen or heard of again so people took it as a mistake. Mother said you were."

"I am not surprised. My wonderful parents thought it best to send me to live with elsewhere." Harry said, a humourless smile on his face. Draco's eyes widened, his hands twitching as if he wanted to grab something.

"They sent their own child away?" He repeated, his expression turning to disgust, "How dare they send a magical child away! That's barbaric."

"It was for the best." Harry mocked.

"They believe that?"

"Oh yes, gave me the full sob story of how there was a terrible war and when Rosina defeated the Dark Lord they were forced to give me up because of the fame and her training." Harry rolled his eyes, grinning when Draco gave him a look that said everything he thought of the excuse. "Yeah, I know."

"And my father didn't think the Potters could get any worse." Draco muttered, shaking his head.

"Sorry to disappoint," Harry said.

"Disappoint? Are you joking? He'll be delighted they managed to make such a monumental error."

Harry grinned.

"I think I like your father already."

"You'd be the first out of the current Potters."

"I take it they do not get along."

"House Malfoy is also Noble and Most Ancient, and father is very influential within the Ministry. Potter was Head Auror and is close to Dumbledore, and they believe my father is evil simply because he is not 'light'."

"That is completely ridiculous." Harry scoffed. "The whole light and dark issue is nonsense." Draco eyed him thoughtfully.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin, of course." Harry answered immediately.

"So sure? The past nine generations of born Potters have been in Gryffindor."

"I am nothing like any other born Potter." Harry stated surely, "I will definitely be going to Slytherin house. What about you?"

"Most definitely Slytherin." Draco responded, "All Malfoys go to Slytherin, though, we have had a few Ravenclaws appear."

"I could go to Ravenclaw," Harry allowed, "But I know Slytherin will win out."

"You'll be lucky if you do go to Slytherin. Slytherin Head of House is Professor Severus Snape and he favours his house greatly. He and your father have a fierce rivalry, and should you not be in his house it might transfer to you – though, Rosina will definitely be in for a surprise."

"Does it run that deep?" Harry wondered.

"Oh yeah, they went to school together and it began there. Uncle Sev hates anything James Potter with a burning passion, and it's another reason Potter loathes my father and me." Draco told him. "Uncle Sev is my Godfather."

"Sweet Circe, Severus Snape is your Godfather!" Harry repeated in awe.

"Yes, why?"

"He is an absolute genius in potions." Harry exclaimed, "I've reading his book and it's fantastic."

Draco puffed up proudly, his uncle was amazing at potions and it was good when people acknowledged that fact.

"Did you know he is the youngest Potions Master in the world and his recent development of the upgraded Wolfsbane potion gained his honours certificate?" Draco said, his tone slightly bragging, not that Harry cared; it deserved to be bragged about.

"Really? That's amazing, and completely understandable. The complexity of that potion alone, regardless of its success, should have gained recognition simply because it remained stable." Harry said.

"He tutored me growing up," Draco said proudly.

"Wow, I bet that was brilliant."

"It was, but he's a very strict teacher. He cannot stand any foolish behaviour at all." Draco admitted.

"Well potions are very dangerous, and one mistake could be lethal." Harry reasoned.

"It's why he's the most disliked Professor in Hogwarts, except from the Slytherins of course. No one seems to understand that."

Just then a woman walked by pushing a trolley full of food and Harry's eyes lit up, he could do with some sweets. He bought a bit of everything, indulging his sweet tooth to the max and Draco seemed to be of the same mind.

"Mother banned me from all sweets last week because I snuck out on my broom," Draco told him and then he grinned, "Father slipped me a few galleons to make up for it."

"My father made the mistake of handing me an empty pouch and saying I was allowed to take what I wanted from the vault. He won't get the statement until the end of the next one."

They both laughed and dug in to their sweets, getting to know each other better and Harry was certain he and Draco would be fast friends. It was about an hour after they had bought sweets that something popped in to his mind and he voiced his thought to Draco.

"You said my father was Head Auror."

"Yes, didn't you know? He was removed when he took up the Flying Instructor spot at Hogwarts this year." Draco said, causing Harry to violently choke on the chocolate frog he had just bitten in to.

"Excuse me?" He gasped, "He's going to be teaching this year?"

"Yes, and your mother is; she's teaching Arithmancy. Their appointment gained some controversy with Professors Snape, Black and Lupin-Black." Draco told him, "How do you not already know this?"

"Have you met my family? Would you like to spend an extended amount of time around them?" Harry pointed and Draco nodded, conceding his point, "When you say Black and Lupin-Black, do you mean Sirius and Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black used to be best friends with James Potter."

"I know. Uncle Sirius is my Godfather and uncle Remus just adopted the title." Harry said.

"That would explain the huge altercation they had. The Godfather bond would have been strained to the highest degree." Draco said, looking mildly horrified at the thought.

"I'm glad I'll get to meet them again so soon. When my father said they no longer spoke I wondered if I would even get to see them this year." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh no doubt both of them will be searching you out." Draco said surely, "Sirius Black has been causing waves since he took up his Lordship, and he won't be cowed by James Potter."

"That's very good to know."

Their pleasant atmosphere was unceremoniously broken when the door was shoved open and Rosina flounced in with the Weasley boy and a girl with lots of busy brown hair and a somewhat tense air around her; she was a Mudblood, Harry was sure of it. It was obvious, he saw it all the time with those born of Mud. They were all tense and nervy as they adjusted to the magical world they were coming in to, but they soon settled in once they began classes on wizarding customs and traditions.

Salazar always said the Mudblessed, as they were also called, were amusing for him to teach, and often quite brilliant to teach once they fully accepted their new world. He didn't care for Blood Traitors, the ones who went back to the Mud, back to the muggles, actually he quite despised them. Harry shook his head, eyeing his sister with distaste.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"Daddy wanted to speak to you and you ran off." She stated as if it was a great offence. Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for the actual point when he realised that was what she had come to tell him; something he already knew.

"Obviously I did not wish to speak to him." Harry pointed out.

"You're just jealous." She spat, smiling nastily at him, "I'm famous, loved and powerful; everything you're not. I even got the Heirship over you, even though you are first born. And what happened to you? You got thrown away."

Harry's expression of disbelief was not improvised or fake whatsoever, and it took him a moment to actually formulate a response to her words. He blinked twice, tilting his head to the side slightly, looking at her with mild scorn.

"Indeed. It is surprising how jealous I find myself of your overinflated ego, your frivolous and contemptable behaviour, and your empty words of power and skill. Oh how I wish I were you." His voice was oily with sarcasm, thick and lingering at the end of his sentence. Draco smirked at the expressions of outrage Harry's words caused, sitting back to watch what would happen next.

"You can't speak to her like that! You're nothing compared to her! She's the Girl-Who-Lived – she's had advanced training." Ron yelled.

"The Girl-Who-Lived-To-Punish-Me," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Calm down, Weasley. Everyone knows that the only reason you stick around with her is to try and raise your own pathetic reputation. The Weasleys – biggest bunch of Blood Traitors in the wizarding world." Draco sneered, "Not even a Vassal and yet you still cling on; it's disgusting."

"You both are very rude." The unknown girl interrupted. "Rosina Potter did defeat You-Know-Who, that deserves some respect."

"For a Mudblood you really chose the wrong first influence." Harry stated seriously. Ron and Rosina both gasped, rearing back and looking at him in horror before the male red head exploded.

"How dare you say that to her!"

Harry looked at them in utter bewilderment. There wasn't anything that offensive in his last sentence, a Mudblood's first influence was crucial yes but stating otherwise was hardly that harsh. And then he remembered.

"Right, not supposed to say that word. Got it." Harry ran his hand through his hair and shrugged, Merlin had warned him that "Mudblood" was seen as a highly derogative term these days. He was just so used to the using the term – it was what they were!

"Wait until I tell mummy and daddy about this." Rose snarled, "You are going to be in so much trouble. I can't believe you said that!"

"I'm truly terrified." Harry deadpanned. She huffed and stormed off, taking her entourage with her. Harry flicked his finger at the door, waking it shut and pull the blind down, hoping to ward away any more interruptions.

"Was that wandless magic?" Draco questioned, completely shocked.

"Yes, I don't like my wand all that much. Waving it around and while saying the incantations is tiresome." Harry told him. Draco looked at him blankly, blinking a few times before shaking his head.

"There are going to be a lot of unexpected things happening around you, aren't there." He said eventually.

Harry merely grinned.

* * *

The rain had dried off by the time they had gotten off the train. Two hulking beasts for children appeared before Draco and cleared a path for the blond to walk through, Harry didn't like to turn gifts down and moved with him to avoid the crowd. A giant of a man was yelling for the first years, cheerfully fawning over Rosina when she went up to him, and then leading them down to the boats. Harry smiled in remembrance, Godric had taken him on the boats first. He climbed in, sitting next to Draco and keeping his mask in place, the other boy was doing the exactly the same. As soon as Harry caught sight of the magnificent castle he felt as if all the stress and tension that had been building since he first met back with his parents was washed away.

To see her, still standing in her glory and her beauty, her magic saturating the entire area and making Harry's own sing, it was better than any words could describe. They were introduced to Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher, who led them in to the entrance hall and Harry nearly beamed when he discovered hardly anything had changed. It was more worn, and there were many more portraits, but other than that there was no difference. Hogwarts was still standing proud. They were given a small speech of Hogwarts basics and what to prepare for before they were left alone for a moment. Harry did get a bit of a surprise when a group of ghosts floated through the wall, he had never seen any ghost in the castle before. When the Professor returned, they were led in to the Great Hall and Harry immediately looked up to the ceiling, smiling when he saw Row's amazing spell work still in place.

He couldn't wait to find her workings for it, he wanted to try it for himself. Harry nearly gaped when Professor McGonagall put Julius down on a three legged stool and he burst in to song; he had become a sorting hat? Harry very nearly laughed out loud at that. Julius had been created as a joke, a hat that made decisions because Godric never seemed to be able to. It had been Helga who had originally created him, and Harry honestly couldn't believe he was still going. The Founders were truly incredible. Harry cast his eyes around the hall, taking note of the similarities and differences from what he was used to, before he turned his attentions to the top table. It wasn't as decorative as the Founders had presented, but the huge Hogwarts banner was hanging behind like it always did and the Headmaster's chair was still large and throne-like. The only difference was the man sitting in it.

He had long white hair and a long white beard, an aged face and half-moon glasses that covered, but did not remove from, twinkling blue eyes. Harry felt his lip curl; the great Albus Dumbledore. Harry moved on, spotting his mother and father sat together, a man in a purple turban and then he stopped, his eyes widening slightly. He was older than he remembered, but the time that past didn't actively show; his Godfather looked handsome and somewhat rougish as ever. Right next to him was his uncle Remus, a scar on the left side of his face adding to the strong image he seemed to hold. Harry shook himself out of it, he had to focus on the sorting and then he would worry about his Godfather and uncle. He just had to stay calm for a few more hours.

Harry wasn't the only one surveying the room. Up at the top table, one man was critically eyeing the new arrivals with a sharp eye. Sat next to Sirius Black, Severus Snape easily picked out his Godson, the Malfoy hair glowing in the candle light. He watched Draco be called and enter his House before the hat had even touched his head, he nearly rolled his eyes at the smug look that came to the boy's face and he pranced, much like his father, over to the clapping Slytherin table. There was a boy, the one he was sat next to, clapping for him also, and Snape's eyes narrowed; he couldn't place the child. He dismissed him being a Muggleborn, Draco knew tolerance through Narcissa, but he wouldn't have befriended one unless there were extremely extenuating circumstances. They reached the P's and Snape felt the automatic sneer of disgust curl on to his face when he heard the name "Potter" be called out, just waiting for the jumped up brat of a girl to flounce up.

He had quite the surprise when instead of hearing "Rosina" following, he heard "Harry", and the boy who had been clapping for Draco walked up to the stool. He was the picture of Pureblood Heir. His back was straight, his steps were perfectly measured and when he took his seat it was with much more grace than most adults could hope to achieve. Severus also didn't fail to notice the near aneurism Black seemed to have when the name was called, nor did he fail to hear the almost silent whine that escaped Remus. They looked at the child with a longing so strong that Snape looked away; he just knew this child had something to do with the legendary split between Black and Potter.

Their relationship had been rocky since the fall of the Dark Lord, they barely spoke, and when they did it was short, sharp and tense. It had come to a head around a year after their initial fall out. Snape would remember the screaming match that had happened in the entrance hall for many years, with Black calling Potter the lowest form of scum on the planet and that he would rather return and apologise to his mother than even associate with Potter again. Given the very well known utter hatred that was mutual between the late Walburga Black and the Black Lord, it said a huge amount and ever since Black changed. He became Lord Sirius Black, he grew up and went up. And when Black had come with a genuine apology and explanation behind his behaviour in school, Severus had accepted.

He still found it hard to believe that he was actually, dare he say it, friends with Black. Not just Black! No, Lupin too. The werewolf had changed a lot. Whatever had made Black split from Potter had obviously involved Lupin too, because the man had given James Potter such a dangerous look when the man had last approached him that it had made Severus shudder. There had been no gentle man behind that expression. With glowing amber eyes, and a sharp edge to his face that wasn't normally there, he looked as dangerous as he actually was.

Severus felt his surprise turn in to outright shock as the hat almost screamed out Slytherin before it had even approached the boy's head, moving its pointed top and waving the boy a way. Snape caught the boy's expression, not a touch of surprise on his face, no but there was one thing that shone out; pride. He glided over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Draco and giving him a look that screamed "I told you so".

"Oh well done, Puppy,"

Severus looked at Sirius, who had an almost savage grin on his face, and though it was obvious he was talking about the Harry, he was looking down the Head table. Severus spotted what he was looking at and felt his own expression curl in to a smirk. James Potter was practically frothing at the mouth as he glared at his son, who had the audacity to offer a cheerful little wave to his father, openly smirking at the man. The year suddenly didn't look as horrible as he first thought it would be.

Harry almost laughed as Julius directed him to Salazar's house before he had even touched his head, the hat recognised him immediately and he was only too pleased to take his seat next to Draco. The blond flashed a smirk at his placement, nodded at Harry's "I told you so" look. The raven haired boy didn't even bother trying to stop his smirk when he saw his father's look of absolute disgusted horror, he even offered a cheerful wave to the man when a glare overcome his features. He watched his twin be called up next, the entire hall bursting in to whispers, though they didn't seem all that positive from the Slytherin end of the room, much to his amusement. When Julius called out Gryffindor, the House of Lions burst in to outrageously loud cheers and Harry sneered; how Godric would be ashamed.

While he may have been the most lax when it came to decorum, he knew when there was no time or acceptance in such behaviour and if he had been in place when his house had acted as such in the Great Hall, right in the middle of the sorting ceremony… Harry shuddered. The entire house would have been chopping wood for the entire castle for a week – without magic! The sorting continued, finishing with Blaise Zabini being placed in Slytherin, and then the Headmaster rose to speak. He had his arms open wide, projecting an image of a kindly grandfather, but Harry didn't buy it for a second; Merlin had taught him all about Dumbledore.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He said them all, "I have just a few words before we get befuddled by are magnificent feast and they are: Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. And tweak. Thank you."

The tables were suddenly filled with every kind of food the students could imagine and the hall burst in to sound. Harry was very pleased to note that his expression of incredulous distaste was mirrored on every member of the Slytherin House over Dumbledore's words. He turned to focus on his years mates, most of which seemed to already know each other and were looking at him as if he was a strange, exotic animal.

"Yes, I am unfortunately a Potter. Yes, I broke tradition and ended up in Slytherin. No, I am not upset over that fact. No, I am nothing like my wondrous twin." Harry said coolly, looking at him pointedly. They introduced themselves then, and Harry made a note of the names behind the faces; they were all of Pureblood Houses too. They didn't openly ask about his existence, but Harry knew they wanted to know, and he was sure it would come out eventually that the Potters had given him up. Harry cast a look around the hall. The Gryffindor House was the loudest and he shook his head, he hoped that Godric's portrait never had to see them, because the man would be so ashamed. Though, he might be able to talk some sense in to them.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables weren't so bad, he would actually have to see their members interact to pass judgement. The Slytherin table was acting how Salazar would have wished, composed and calm, and eating with complete decorum. Harry started him meal, almost sighing in delight at tasting the wonderful cooking of the Hogwarts elves; he would have to go and see them. When the last remnants of food disappeared, Dumbledore rose again to speak. He gave out the necessary announcements, where Harry's eyebrows shot up when he was told the dark forest was out of bounds; how would they learn how to gather ingredients for potions? Or learn stealth and tracking?

Dumbledore's warning about the third floor corridor gained his interest, and the apparent danger surrounding it, what was hidden there? And when could Harry go and get it? Following the speech, the tables started filing out, with voices of prefects calling for the first years to follow them. Harry walked with Draco, pushing their way towards the door so they could move down to the dungeons, only Harry found his path blocked. James Potter stood in front of him, his expression dark as he eyed Harry and the other Slytherin's with distaste.

"Come with me, we're going to the Headmaster's office." James ordered.

"Why?"

"You need to be resorted."

"No thank you." Harry replied instantly, "If that's all, I have Housemates to catch up with." Harry went to walk away but James grabbed his arm in a tight grip, yanking him in the opposite direction.

"It wasn't a suggestion." James snapped.

"Get off me!" Harry yelled, trying to get free.

"No, we're going to the Headmaster's office and having a resort." James repeated.

"I said: Get. Off." Harry growled, making his magic turn his skin red hot. James yelped, drawing back his hand and shaking it. Harry gave him a black look, drawing himself up and storming off, heading towards the Headmaster's tower. He wouldn't put it past his dearest father to seek him out daily until he had a stupid resort. Of course, he would make sure he went back to Slytherin. His feet carried him the familiar way and he ignored James, who was glaring and holding his hand, completely, sneering as the man moved in front as if he was leading him. The man uttered the password under his breath and the statue jumped to the side, revealing the moving spiral staircase that gave access to the office. Harry came face to face with six other people, his mother and the Headmaster being two of them, Harry assumed that the other four were the Heads of Houses seeing as Professor Snape was there and Draco had told him as much.

"Ah, James, you found young Harry." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"I was hardly hiding." Harry pointed out blandly.

"He'll be resorted, Professor." James said, "The hat obviously made a huge mistake. Potters are never in Slytherin."

"Perhaps if I had been raised a Potter instead of being cast aside  _for the best_  we might be facing a different case." Harry drawled coldly, eyeing James with a great distaste. "As it is, I missed out on that undoubtedly  _wondrous_  experience and have been placed in Slytherin House. I see no reason to dispute this."

"Harry, why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore suggested kindly.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I would prefer to stand, I don't intend to be here long." Harry replied.

"Very well, put the hat on him."

McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it yelled Slytherin again instantly, much to Harry's amusement.

"He cannot be a Slytherin!" James exclaimed, "He's a Potter."

"If there is one thing I am certain it is that this boy belongs in Salazar's House." The hat snapped, "To place him elsewhere would be a travesty."

"You have to sort him somewhere else." James yelled.

"I refuse. My decision stand. I will hear nothing else of it." The hat declared, falling dormant on Harry's head, telling the boy to come visit him when he could in his mind. James stormed out of the office in a rage, Lily cast a troubled look at her son before rushing after James.

"Well  _that_  was a huge waste of time." Harry said mock brightly, "I do apologise for taking you all away from your duties."

"Come, Mr Potter. I must speak with my Snakes, and you are one of them." Professor Snape instructed, "Headmaster."

"I will speak with you tomorrow, Severus." Dumbledore said. Harry happily followed Snape out of the office and down the familiar route to the dungeons. Harry honestly believed that he could be blindfolded in any part of the castle and still find his way back to Salazar's domain. They came to the plain stone wall that Harry knew was the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. Salazar had used the plain wall as a constant reminder that looks can be deceiving.

"This is the entrance to Slytherin House." Snape told him, and Harry blinked, remembering that this was supposed to his first time to the castle, so he nodded to show he understood. "The current password is 'basilisk'. It will be changed every month with the noticed pinned on the notice board."

The wall had slid open on the word 'basilisk' to reveal the Slytherin common room. The rest of the House was milling around in the room, obviously waiting for something and Harry guessed it was the Professor. Harry glanced up at Snape to check he was allowed to go and the man motioned for him to go. He took up a place next to Draco, flashing a grin at his surprised look.

"Everything is in order, sir." One of the prefects spoke from the far side of the room as Snape moved to stand in front of the grand black marble fireplace, a spot Harry knew was visible from all possible angles of the room.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Professor Snape began, directing his speech to the first years. His voice was like silk, low and perfectly measured to travel through the entire common room without difficulty. He had a presence about him that kept the room utterly silent, but within the House Harry felt no hostility or fear. All of the older years seemed to respect the man quite a bit.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, your Head of House and the Potions Master of this school. As a new member of this House there are a few rules that you must know and learn to abide by. Outside these walls you will face prejudice and discrimination because of your House selection: Slytherin House is not seen in a positive light. Because of this, all Snakes, while not within our main territory, will appear as a united front. Even if you utterly despise a fellow Housemate, outside these walls you will allow none of this to show. If you see a fellow Housemate in need of aid, you will help them. This rule is non-negotiable." He looked at each of them to make sure they understood before continuing.

"We are Slytherin, and this House champions cunning. Should you, perchance, deviate from the written rules: Do. Not. Get. Caught. If you think you may be caught, have an alibi at your disposal. And if you  _are_  caught, make sure that it's by me." Snape gave them a look that promised a steep retribution should they be caught at all, and Harry very nearly grinned; Salazar had given him the same look a hundred times. "The prejudice you face, unfortunately, also extends to members of this faculty. They will believe the words of another House over you in a heartbeat. So if you have any problems, any issues or any concerns, you are free to come and speak to me at any time. My office can be accessed through the painting of the stirring cauldrons, and if you are unsure a prefect or older student will show you the way."

Harry's attention snapped around when two people walked out of the painting mentioned, his eyes widened slightly as he saw his Godfather and uncle step through and walk over to Professor Snape.

"These are Professors Black and Lupin-Black, our History Professors. If you are unable to find me, they are also available and can be trusted. Should you find yourself in trouble in higher areas of the castle, you will find it easier to seek either of them out and they will be able to bring you directly to me." Snape moved his attention back to the House as a whole, looking around to check their attentions.

"All first and second years are to travel in groups unless absolutely necessary and your curfew is at 8pm during the week and 9pm on weekends and holidays. I expect the prefects to organise and structure study sessions where necessary and see to it that our younger members are settling and adjusting accordingly. Any concerns you may have can, of course, be brought to me. Marcus Flint is the current Captain of the Quidditch team, any inquires of the sport are to be directed to him." Snape paused, regarding them all for a moment before he spoke again, this time his tone was caution and very serious.

"As you all would have noticed, we have two new members of faculty this year; James Potter is now our Flying Instructor and Lily Potter our Arithmancy Professor."

There was an outbreak of whispers at that, and Harry felt many sets of eyes glance at him. He kept his mask in place, keeping his back straight and his head turned towards the Professor easily; they would soon know he was nothing like his so called family. The room fell silent with a look from their Head of House, and he nodded.

"I offer you this single warning. They are not your friends."

His tone belayed the real message; avoid them as much as possible, and when you can't, the rules became your doctrine.

"Are there any questions?"

When there was a negative response, he nodded dismissing the House to do as they pleased. A ripple of noise sounded as friends reconnected and people made their way up to the dormitories. Harry noticed his Godfather and uncle lingering by the main entrance and he felt his heart jump a little when he looked up and met Sirius's eyes. There were a myriad of emotions in those clear grey eyes and Harry knew his were just the same.

"Harry – Mr Potter, may I speak with you for a moment." Sirius asked and Harry nodded, not being able to answer verbally. He followed the man out almost unconsciously, his mind whirling about what could possibly happen. Sirius and Remus led him up through the castle and Harry wondered where they were going, Remus must have caught his expression because he spoke.

"Please do not be alarmed, we just don't want to be overheard. The walls have ears."

Harry nodded again, his nerves on end as they came to a portrait and it opened to reveal a living quarters. Remus moved over to stand behind the squishy chair, offering him a seat as Sirius took up pacing in front of the fire.

"I know this is strange," Sirius said, "I didn't really think this one through. You are probably wondering who the hell I am, and Moony did tell me to be rational, but I was never really good at that and-,"

"Padfoot," Remus interrupted gently and Sirius took a deep breath, turning to face Harry.

"Right. Ok. You probably don't remember, and I am a hundred percent sure your father wouldn't have told you, but my name is Sirius Black and when you were born I was named your Godfather." Sirius said, "It was a full bond, which means I'm still your Godfather. And I thought you should know, because – you know, just in case you need anything or want someone to talk to or-,"

He was cut off because all of Harry's self-restraint snapped and he launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. Just knowing that everything Merlin had said over the years, that his Godfather would still want to know him when he got back regardless of his father.

"It's so good to see you, uncle Siri," Harry murmured. He found himself picked up and hugged closer to the man, and he relished in the feeling. It was silly, but it made him feel so much less alone. Sirius placed him back on his feet, not even bothering to hide his emotions; his smile was positively glowing. Harry looked over to see Remus stood back a bit, but it was impossible to miss the longing on his face and Harry rushed over, treating him to the same treatment as his Godfather.

"Uncle Moony!"

"Harry, my little cub." He murmured, holding him close, "You're all grown up and so big!"

When they all sat down, Remus didn't seem to want to let him go so Harry got comfortable on his lap, not minding at all. Godric used to do the same thing when he was in certain moods.

"You remember us?" Sirius statement was phrased like a question and Harry smiled, nodding his head.

"I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything." He told them. They looked both impressed and alarmed at that, sharing a look before Sirius spoke again.

"We tried to find you, to bring you back." He said seriously, his voice almost begging Harry to understand. "I demanded you be given to me but Potter refused. I hadn't had my Lordship at this point, so unless I could find you and prove without a doubt that your father's judgement was unsuitable for your living conditions there would be nothing I could do. By the time I had received my Lordship and gathered credibility, Potter was too famous and well respected. Anything that happens to him bounces off immediately and we still couldn't find you to prove anything."

"Don't worry, uncle Siri. I believe you." Harry assured, "I know you did everything in your power to find me."

"How are you?" Moony asked meaningfully, "How did you grow up with magic with those muggles." His tone was slightly disgusted, having personally met Petunia and Vernon Dursley he hated to think what his poor cub had been subjected to. They both looked at him as if he was mad when he grinned, and when he noticed the looks Harry's expression went slightly mischievous. Merlin had told him that it would better if he was honest with his Godfather and uncle from the start, they had tried so hard to find him and cared so much about him that the aged warlock didn't doubt that they could be trusted. He had also pointed out that it was impossible to build a strong, true connection upon a foundation of lies.

"I didn't quite make it to the muggles when Dumbledore dropped me off." Harry said, "He thought it a good idea to leave me on the doorstep and someone else came along and took me instead."

"What?" they both exclaimed, looking relieved that he didn't have to suffer the muggles and alarmed that some unknown person had picked him up.

"Who was it?" Sirius demanded.

"And were they nice to you growing up?" Remus added.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Merlin who found me and took me to live at Hogwarts with the four Founders, who were absolutely wonderful." Harry asked and was met with utter silence. When they continued to look at him blankly, Harry laughed. "Merlin took me to the Founders to change the fates. He said that should I continue on the two paths set for me, it would either mean the end of the world or the end of magic itself. I grew up here, in these halls, when it was first made. They took me in, raised me, cared for me and taught me everything they could."

"You were raised by the four Founders over a thousand years ago." Remus repeated.

"Yes,"

"And it was Merlin who took you."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Sirius questioned and Harry snorted.

"Very sure. The five of them made me their blood and magical Heir for my eleventh birthday." Harry told them proudly, allowing them to see his ring flash between the House rings. He was met with another silence, but this one was more of a stunned one rather than disbelief.

"Well shit."

Harry burst in to giggles at Sirius stunned words, laughing harder when Moony reached over and hit him, warning him about his language, especially in front of Harry. Sirius rubbed his arm, pouting slightly, though he shot Harry a wink and a grin when Remus looked away.

"I cannot believe you actually grew up with the Founders." Remus said in wonder. "What was it like?"

"Want to see some of the things I brought back with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

He snapped his fingers, bringing his trunk to him and opening it up once he had got up off of Moony. He dug out some of his old styles robes and some of the gifts he had received from the Founders, telling them about the stories behind them with a happy sort of sadness. He was telling them the story of how he had shot Salazar as they admired his bow when Aressa made her presence known. Sirius, who caught sight of her first, made a sound bats would perceive as a signal to them and physically leaped up and over the sofa. Harry was momentarily bewildered, but when he caught sight of what had caused such an extreme reaction he roared with laughter, hunching over and struggling to breathe.

"Dear Circe," He gasped, "What was that?"

"You have a snake." Sirius stated, eyeing Aressa like she was about to eat him, despite her small size.

"Yes. This is Aressa. Salazar gave her to me as a gift for my eleventh birthday." Harry told them.

"But they are all slithery and hissy and snakey." Sirius said, shuddering and Remus muffled his own laughter when Harry replied with "It's because they're snakes." He cast a mild warming charm on his robes at the top of his arm, using the directional version of the spell that Row had showed him. Aressa slithered back up, seeking the additional heat and settling back to sleep. Only then did Sirius deem it safe to return to his seat.

"I am going to take a mild guess and say your parents do not know of your upbringing." Sirius hedged. "And that you won't be telling them any time in the near or distant future."

"Lily and James Potter will never be my parents." Harry stated surely, "They lost that right when they sent me to live with muggles and soon they will truly understand the mistake that they made."

"You are going to give them utter hell, aren't you?" Remus said amused, and the expression that came to Harry's face was answer enough.

"I almost feel sympathy." Sirius muttered, grinning. He glanced at his watch and yelped, leaping to his feet again. "It's getting late, and I said to Severus I would have you back soon."

"Can I come back?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can, pup." Sirius replied cheerfully.

"Any time you want," Remus assured, "The password is sanctuary."

"I'll send you through the floo, that way you can go straight to the common room through Severus' office." Sirius said. Harry shrunk his trunk and hugged Moony goodnight, moving towards the fire and waiting for Sirius to throw the powder.

"Severus, I'm sending Harry through." He said and then motioned for Harry to step in, after he had gotten his own hug. Harry stepped out of the other grate, mentally cursing the unpleasantness of the floo system, and nodded to his Professor.

"I advise you go straight to bed, Mr Potter. You are expected in the common room at 7am to be shown to the Great Hall with the rest of the first years."

"Yes, sir, of course. Goodnight." He left via the portrait he was pointed to, going through the tunnel and coming out in the common room. He went straight upstairs and found the first years plaque on the first door in as per custom. All the first year boys were inside and on a bed leaving only one free, Harry moved over to the bed nearest the fake window, unshrinking his trunk with a wave of his hand and snapping his fingers to pull out his night wear. He still slept in the blue tunic he had stolen from Godric over black sleep trousers he had bought when he went shopping, so he vanishing in to the bathroom to prepare for bed, unaware of the stunned looks he received from his dorm mates.

"Did anyone else see that?" Theo was the first to ask, breaking their silence.

"He used wandless magic," Blaise confirmed.

"He doesn't like to use his wand, apparently." Draco told them, "He said so on the train."

"He doesn't like to use it?" Blaise repeated, "So he just doesn't? Wandless magic is almost impossible."

"I couldn't tell you." Draco admitted, "Before the summer when I first saw him in Madam Malkins, I didn't even know he existed."

Harry emerged from the bathroom changed, dropping down on to his bed with a muted sigh.

"I'm surprised to see you back, your father…" Draco trailed off, not needing to say exactly what Harry's father had been like. Harry flashed him a grin.

"The hat refused to put me anywhere else so they had to leave me here." Harry told him, very pleased.

"I bet James Potter loved that." Theo muttered and Harry looked over at him with a smirk.

"I would say he was delighted, it was really emphasised when he stormed out of Dumbledore's office."

They shared a laugh at that and Harry leant back against his headboard. "Do any of you have an aversion to snakes?"

They all shook their heads and Harry nodded, moving Aressa from his arm on to his bedpost, casting a warming charm on the whole frame for her comfort.

"You have a pet snake?" Blaise exclaimed, "Is that safe."

"Aressa is harmless," Harry assured, and them he tilted his head, "Unless you decide to attack me. Then I make no promises."

They seemed to accept his word for now, casting a cautious eye on the serpent before continuing their own nightly rituals. Harry got under the covers and closed his hangings for the night, he felt a hundred times better than he had since he had returned to his own time and, that night, he fell asleep easily, looking forward to the next day.

It was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response this fic seems to be gaining!
> 
> #Parseltongue#
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Un'Beta'd

**_Chapter 6:_ **

Harry was awake, dressed and on his second book by the time the rest of the boys even stirred, he was used to getting up early and it was only on a rare occasion he stayed in bed. Harry had his school bag packed with all his lesson books and his chosen extras ready to go, he knew there was a strong possibility he was going to be bored in class, but Merlin had told him it enabled him to do other things with his time.

He would be able to gain connections, work on separate projects and try and sort through the whole dark and light issues in the current time. He cast a tempus and rose to his feet, it was approaching the time where the prefects would be leading then up to the Great Hall so Harry went back in to the dorm to tell Aressa not to get caught and to make sure the rest of the boys were up and at least getting ready. Slytherin was a united front after all.

"How in Merlin's are you ready already?" Draco exclaimed.

"I've been reading for like 2 hours." Harry said with a shrug, "Now if you want to eat hurry up." Harry stroked Aressa before leaving the scurrying pre-teens in favour for his books. Draco was the first to immerge, looking slightly disgruntled but his attire was impeccable and he was ready to go for the day. Some of the girls had arrived by that point, and they were milling around the common room waiting for the prefects. Crabbe and Goyle were the last people to arrive, just in time because two prefects came down and nodded to them.

"This will only happen today unless you believe you will have difficulty finding your own way to the Great Hall." The male prefect told them. "If you do have problems, speak with one of us, and if you cannot find up speak to Professor Snape who will pass on the message to us."

They were taken the long way to the Great Hall, much to Harry's aggravation and he made a note to show Draco, at least, the quicker way of getting to the Hall. Harry helped himself to breakfast, waiting for his timetable to be handed out and striking up conversation with Draco about what classes the other was looking forward to. Harry took his timetable happily when Professor Snape came around to hand the out, though his mood was slightly diminished when he realised he wouldn't have Potions until the following Friday.

"Shall we go to Charms?" Theodore asked and they nodded. The entire first year rose and left together, getting nods of approval from the older years. They had a basic map on the back of their timetables, but Harry noted that it was the long way to the classroom and they would be there only just in time; not a way he wanted to start his first day of school.

"Ignore the map and follow me." Harry said to them, walking up the first flight of stairs and then turning left instead of continuing up.

"But we haven't got time to explore." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, and if we're late on the first day Professor Snape will be really mad." Blaise added.

"Don't worry, we're not exploring." Harry said, leading them through a portrait of a man who was making his cutlery and crockery dance. They moved through the sloping corridor quickly and came to an apparent blank wall, Harry tapped the top left corner and it swung open, bringing them out on the Charms corridor.

"Tah dah!"

"How could you have possibly known that?" Draco demanded and Harry smirked.

"I'm just that good." Harry stated. Realising that they were not going to get anything else out of him, they all slipping on their masks and waited for the rest of Ravenclaw House to arrive. Harry noted that the other House didn't seem to have the same rules as Slytherin, because they were going individually or in pairs. The Professor was the tiny Flitwick, Harry surmised that he was part Goblin, who took the register and started right on with his lecture. Harry was disappointed, but unsurprised, when Flitwick started with the basics of Charms, including the twelve wand movements, none of which Harry used himself and it made him sigh when he realised he would have to actively use his wand.

How tiring.

It wasn't a bad class, but Harry understood more how advanced he was and how different the teaching was these days. The Slytherins looked at Harry when the class was over and he was only too happy to lead them to Transfiguration. They were early with Harry's shortcut so they waited for the Gryffindors to arrive, and when they did they were loud and rowdy and disorganised. Each and every Slytherin held perfect posture and expression, not even deeming the Lions worthy of their disdain, and entered the classroom silently.

Professor McGonagall was strict and precise and Harry felt that Rowena would appreciate her teaching style, she turned her desk in to a pig and back with mere flicks of her wand and Harry was quite impressed; she didn't even look like she focused on it at all. She gave a brief lecture before handing out matches and instructing the class on how they were to turn it to a needle, putting them right to work. Harry's match became a perfect needle instantly, gaining him ten points to Slytherin much to the Gryffindors ire and Slytherin pleasure. His sister, who he had thankfully not seen since the sorting, looked particularly irate and Harry was not surprised that she stopped him on the way down to lunch.

"You think you're so good, don't you?" She spat at him, "You don't even care."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, declining to answer and that seemed to annoy her even more.

"You were just welcomed back in to our family, in to House Potter, and then you go and dishonour it. Becoming a slimy Slytherin and then not even getting resorted."

"Yes, I was just welcomed back. I was welcomed back when I shouldn't have needed to be in the first place, because I shouldn't have been sent away." Harry drawled and Rosina sneered.

"You are so obviously jealous." She stated, "You can't have everything I have so you're trying to bring me down, trying to show me up. But it won't work, I'm loved and famous, I'm the Girl-Who-Lived and you are no one."

"Trying to show you up? Circe, your ego keeps growing by the day." Harry said incredulously, "I don't care about you and even if I did I wouldn't need to try and show you up. You do a wonderful job of that without my help."

"Just you wait, daddy is so angry with you and you're going to be in so much trouble."

"Seeing as I don't have a father I won't wait in suspense." Harry replied coldly, turning and walking away, feeling rather than seeing the rest of his Slytherin year forming a protective half circle around him. He very nearly groaned out loud when he saw his 'father' heading in his direction, and Harry was about to make a break for it in the opposite direction when he caught sight of his Godfather coming up from the dungeons. Harry ducked under James' outstretched arm, running and jumping in to Sirius' arms and making sure to call out "Uncle Siri!" loud enough for James to hear. He felt his Godfather snicker in to his shoulder as he was set on the man's hip.

"What excellent timing." Sirius muttered.

"BLACK!" Potter shouted, storming over to them, though Sirius kept out of immediate reach.

"What do you want, Potter?" Sirius questioned sharply, his voice so cold that Harry was quite surprised.

"Put my son down this instant." He demanded.

"I believe that it is Harry's decision as to whether or not I carry him around." Sirius stated.

"Harry, get down this instant. Did I not expressly tell you we do not associate with people such as him?"

"I'm actually quite comfortable right now, so if you could ask me again at a later time I might because to change my obvious answer of no." Harry returned.

"It wasn't a suggestion," James snapped, reaching out for him. He found himself coming face to face with Sirius' wand, and an expression of cold fury from the Black Lord.

"You took him away from me once. You will have to kill me before I let you do it again." Sirius hissed lowly, "Watch yourself, Potter. Our positions are a lot different to what they were ten years ago."

James gave them both nasty looks before stalking away, knowing a lost battle when he saw one.

"So how was your first day, Pup?" Sirius asked, his previously angry demeanour vanishing with Potter.

"Good, but everything has been easy so far. I actually have to use my wand." He sounded incredibly put out and Sirius snorted, though he wasn't the only one. Draco had stayed with him, sending the rest of the House on as they were now with a Professor.

"Merlin forbids." He threw at him with a smirk and Harry pouted.

"It's so much effort."

"And doing everything wandlessly isn't?" Draco returned, only half in mocking.

"No! It's so much simpler; you only have to direct your magic then."

"I'll take your word for it." The blond said.

"Have any other problems?" Sirius wondered, placing him back on his own two feet.

"No, nothing, unless you count my delightful sister."

"She's bothering you already? I'm not really surprised. She has been brought up waited no hand and foot, nothing has ever been denied to her because of her status and it hasn't changed over the years." Sirius said in disgust.

"It shows." Harry said.

"I can't believe she's allowed to act like that, my mother would punish me until the end of the next century should I show such a lack of decorum." Draco said with a shudder, and Harry knew the feeling; Sal would have strung him up!

"Narcissa is still as scary as ever then." Sirius noted, "Terrified the living daylights in to me when I was younger."

"Mother said you used to be quite close." Draco said and Sirius nodded, a sigh escaping him.

"We were, once. But the war happened and things got messed up." Sirius allowed, "Looking back, I should have done so many things differently, but its pointless to linger on 'what ifs'."

"You should write to her again." Draco suggested, "I know she would like that."

Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"You know, I might do that. There is nothing to be lost from it." He agreed, then he turned back to Harry. "Draco's mother is my cousin."

"I thought so," Harry said. Sirius walked them to their places on the Slytherin table and was about to head up to his own placement when he remembered something.

"In case you are not aware, James is not all that pleased with your placement and will be doing anything to 'show you the right way to be'." Sirius told him and Harry grinned.

"So I'll do the opposite of everything he does." Harry declared, making Sirius chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'll see you later, Pup."

"Bye, uncle Siri."

Harry sat down to eat opposite Draco, helping himself to some ham and potatoes before acknowledging the looks he was getting from his year mates.

"He's my Godfather." He answered, knowing exactly why they were shooting him questioning looks. They each got a look of comprehension before the public masks were back in place. None of them stayed at the table for long, wanting to get down to the greenhouses with plenty of time to spare and unfortunately Harry didn't know any shortcuts to them, but he did know the way.

Harry wasn't much of a fan of Herbolgy, struggling a bit on the subject and he knew that while he had the edge over the rest of his year mates, he would struggle on plants he had never seen before. Dormant magic subject were just not made for him. He did quite like Professor Sprout, and she made understanding everything very easy, seemingly understanding that Herbology wasn't the masses favourite subject. It was a double session and the Slytherins hurried back down to their dorms, wanting to get cleaned up before they went to their study session. Harry couldn't believe that they had a free period on the first day, it was completely ridiculous especially when there were so many things they could be learning. Merlin had said the curriculum had changed quite a bit, but it was another one of those things he had left for Harry to experience himself. It was different, and he wasn't all that happy with it, being used to being so busy all the time, but he would get used to it.

* * *

Harry's first week at school in his own time was surprisingly brilliant. He was, with no surprise to himself, the instant top of all his classes. He would accept nothing less of himself. He had been avoiding James Potter expertly, but there had been a few close calls. The closest being when James had finally cornered him and made a grab for him, Harry found himself lifted in to the air and set on his uncle Moony's hip, protectively held close to the man as he gave James a truly dangerous look that had the man backing up quickly. Harry didn't really blame him, he had seen the wolf come out in his uncle, his eyes starting to light up amber and his lip drawing back from his teeth – Harry was pretty sure he would make a hasty retreat too.

When Friday finally arrived, Harry was practically bouncing with excitement for his Potions class. Even though he knew that whatever would be taught to him that day wouldn't even be close to a challenge for him, he couldn't help but feel that it had been much too long since his last Potions lesson, not even lesson just time in the lab. First years were not allowed to use the labs on their own. Harry hopped that he would be able to speak with the Professor to get that slightly amended, he loved to brew and just the thought of only being able to do so in class was horrifying. His dorm mates, having seen him pour through numerous Potions texts, some of which they didn't even know existed, all knew what was making him so twitchy.

Draco finally got annoyed with his pacing and muttering under his breath that he forcefully sat Harry down to wait for the rest of their year mates. The blond was quite excited to be taught by his Godfather, but at the same time he was nervous because he knew the high standard the man expected from all of his students and he was worried that he would have forgotten everything he had been taught previously. Harry's bright mood was noticeable to anyone who had the right eye, and up at the Head table there was one who was eyeing the boy with a somewhat questioning expression.

"What has your Godson deviating from his usual perfect calm?" Severus asked Sirius, who was sat next to him.

"I would assume the same thing that has your Godson doing the same." Sirius responded, and then he grinned. "Harry has been so excited about Potions all week that I thought he might combust if this day didn't hurry and come around."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he's an absolute Potions fanatic. He's been going on and on about it all week." Sirius told him, "I think you might have a little admirer in him."

"Admirer?" Snape repeated and Sirius chuckled.

"You should hear him talk about your work in Potions. He has all of your books, even that ridiculously rare one that's on obscure Potions insight, and he's been offering us random facts about your work followed by how amazing it is." Sirius grinned, "It's quite adorable really."

"Do you know if he has brewed before?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, he has. It's his absolute favourite subject." Sirius answered.

"I shall have to watch him during my lesson, then."

"I do not think you will be disappointed." Sirius assured. Severus cast a critical eye over the boy in question, wondering if Sirius was being generous or the boy was actually good. Harry had finally calmed himself enough to eat with the proper decorum and then take out his current Potions text, he had memorised it, of course, given that majority of the information was already known by him, but the bits he didn't he had made sure to memorise it. He hadn't heard much on the Professors teaching style, only that he favoured Slytherins and was the strictest teacher in the school. His attention snapped up when his 'father' came to a halt behind him, looking at the entire table with open disgust.

"Your mother and I believe it would be best if you spent the weekend with us." James stated and Harry looked at him blankly.

"No thank you."

"It wasn't an option. You will be collected after dinner. If you don't you'll have detention and lose points."

"You cannot do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can and I will."

"Fine," Harry snapped, rising to his feet, "But let it be well known that I would rather do anything else with my time than spend it in your presence." He stormed off after that, unable to stay in the man's vicinity. He realised, when he got to the doors, that he had forgotten his bag, so he snapped his finger and plucked it from the air when it appeared. His feet took him to the Potions classroom, noting with a pang that it was the very same room that Salazar used to teach in and he sighed. He knew he shouldn't have stormed out, Sal would lecture him how he wasn't supposed to allow the enemy to show they were getting to him, but it was just so hard with James Potter.

There was something about the man's upstart behaviour that just set him off, how he actually believed that casting a child out because the other was suddenly famous was ok literally stunned Harry, and that he believed his words and showed no remorse for his actions. Harry didn't think he would ever understand. The only reason he would ever give up a child of his was if there was no other choice, and he would never  _ever_  send them to muggles. The notion was completely inconceivable. He noticed, with a start, he was almost fifteen minutes early to the lesson because he hadn't finished his breakfast, so he sat down, using the air around him to make him a chair, and cracked open his book again.

If anything would settle his mind it was Potions. He didn't rouse until Draco nudged him, and he rose to his feet, clearing his expression and shooting the blond a nod of gratitude. The Gryffindors came down as loud as always, Harry could hear them speaking about how Snape was the worst teacher in the school and how he hated Gryffindors. They were shut up when the door slammed open startling them, and Harry very nearly grinned; Salazar used to do the same thing. He said that if the students were not prepared to hear a door slam when they were not focusing on potentially lethal concoctions then they had no business being in a lab. Harry thought it was because he loved scaring the crap in to people, but he never actually voiced that thought to the man.

The Slytherins entered first, silently and in a single file, taking their seats without haste, though Harry was sure to grab the front desk with Draco and Theo. The door slammed shut once the Gryffindors had got in, whispering amongst themselves as they got to their seats, they fell silent as Professor Snape strode to the front of the room, his black robes billowing behind him ominously. He took the register and paused when he came to Rosina's name.

"Ah yes, Rosina Potter. Our new  _celebrity._ " The final word was send with a touch of disdain, and Rosina flushed, glaring up at Snape. Harry couldn't help but smirk, Rosina would be getting absolutely  _no_  special treatment in this class apparently. Once he had finished he rose and stood in front of his desk, crossing his arms and regarding them coolly. He had that ability to keep the room utterly silent without doing anything, and then he began to speak.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, some of you will not appreciate the subtle science and art which is Potions." He spoke softly, his voice carrying through the room effortlessly and Harry felt himself leaving forward, absently flicking his wrist to make his quill copy down everything that was said.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even putter a stopper in  _death._ "

Harry was on the edge of his seat, and he noticed that Draco was also unconsciously leaning forward also as he listened completely enraptured.

"Miss Potter," The Professor's sudden change in tone and volume made Harry jump slightly, "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's mind supplied him with answer immediately, and he waited for his sister to answer the question.

"I don't know," She answered, causing Harry to blink in surprise; that was very simple. He exchanged a look with Draco, the blond's eyes telling Harry he thought the same thing.

"So you didn't think you would open a book before you came to my class, did you?" Snape mused, his voice lined with displeasure. "Let's try again. Where, Miss Potter, would you look if I were to ask for a bezoar?"

That question was even easier than the previous one, Harry thought, raising an eyebrow at Draco, who shrugged slightly.

"I don't know." She said again, and this time Harry turned to look at her as if she had lost her mind; how did she not know that? He saw that the busy haired Mudblood girl had her hand thrown in to the air, and, while he was pleased that she obviously had some brains in her, it wasn't a discussion period so it was highly unnecessary. He turned back to the front, shaking his head slightly, though he had to mask a grin as he caught sight of Draco looking at her as if she was some strange exotic creature.

"Pity," Snape said, not sounding at all as if he meant it, it was more as if he knew this would happen. "One more time, Miss Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Rose ground out, sounding extremely angry much to Harry's amusement. That question was a trick question, granted, but it was basic Herbology knowledge, let alone Potions

"Clearly fame isn't  _everything_ , is it, Miss Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows, so why don't you ask her." Rose snapped, indicating the Mudblood. Muttering immediately broke out on the Gryffindor side, all of them casting Rose looks of awe at her nerve. The Slytherin's were casting her their own set of looks, though theirs were more of distaste than anything remotely positive.

"Five points, Potter, for your cheek." Snape growled and they instantly fell silently, looking at the Professor in disgruntlement.

"Let's see if the other Potter possess any intelligence." Snape decided, turning to face Harry in expectation. Harry straightened himself up, looking at the Professor respectfully.

"In answer to your first proposed question: adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would give you a sleeping draught so potent it is known as the Draught of Living Dead." Harry began, his voice completely even. "To find a bezoar, in response to your second question, you would look in the stomach of a goat, and the stone will save you from most poisons if administered in time. Finally, there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant that also know by the name aconite and is a key ingredient within the highly regarded Wolfsbane potion: which allows a werewolf to retain his or her mind during the full moon, and was created and developed by you."

Snape nodded once, quite impressed by his answers and the extra information offered; it illustrated his knowledge, but not in an arrogant or obnoxious way.

"Correct, Mr Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry nodded, pleased, and settled to take notes as the Professor began his lecture on the Potion they were working on, Harry was delighted to discover they would be brewing that day. It was a simple boil cure, though a different one to how he learned, and he noted that if he combine the methods he should get the absolute perfect potion. When they were given permission, Harry snapped his fingers and his ingredients laid out before him in the desk, allowing him to get straight to work. Snape watched the male Potter as he walked around the classroom, becoming more impressed by the minute; the boy was a complete natural. All of his motions flowed with ease, and his almost absent precision screamed of previous heavy brewing. His analysis was interrupted when the Longbottom boy's cauldron melted suddenly, spilling its spoiled contents all over the floor.

"Idiot boy." Severus snapped, vanishing the mess with a sharp jab of his wand. "Did the instructions not clearly state that you were to remove the cauldron from the heat  _before_  you added the porcupine quills?"

The boy whimpered in response, nasty looking boils already swelling all over him.

"Take him to the hospital wing." He shot at his partner and then he turned to Rosina Potter. "Miss Potter, take five points for trying to make yourself look good through other people's failures." He had seen her watching Longbottom, and seeing as she had completed that step herself she couldn't fail to miss the disaster waiting to happen. The Professor once again began moving around the room making his observations, his eyes naturally being drawn back to the male Potter, raising an eyebrow as he saw the boy frowning at his cauldron.

"Is there a problem, Mr Potter?" He inquired, approaching the boy. He couldn't help but feel amused when the boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. Harry looked at his Professor in horror, he hadn't fixed his problem yet, and now the man was right next to him. The stupid potion, he couldn't work out where he had gone wrong.

"It's only a small mistake," He began, casing the spectrum spell and narrowing his eyes, "Its three shades lighter than it is supposed to be." Three whole shades, Salazar would have had him cleaning cauldrons for a week should Harry have done such a thing in his class. One shade he could deal with, different time of ingredients that could have lost or gained potency over the years, and he was mixing a recipe for the first time, but three shades? Harry shook his head. Severus looked closely at that potion, eyeing the spectrum spell in surprise; that wasn't taught until sixth year. He noticed that the potion was indeed three shades lighter, but it was still a well-made potion and only a master would question it.

"It is an acceptable first attempt."

"But this isn't a first attempt." Harry told him, "I could do this potion in my sleep, and I have made many more advance ones." He scowled at the potion as if it was doing it on purpose and then he blinked, slapping his hand to his forehead as he released a muted groan. "I am a complete idiot."

He snapped his fingers, summoning a single lime green leaf to him. He nearly sliced off the tip of the leaf, dropping it in to the cauldron and stirring it twice anti-clockwise, watching as the potion darkened to the correct shade with relief.

"Very impressive, Mr Potter. Stay at the end."

"Yes, sir."

Harry bottled up the potion and sat down, nodding to his year mates to say he would be fine as the class was dismissed.

"Mr Potter," Snape began, but Harry twitched.

"Please, sir. Can you call me Harry because Mr Potter sounds like James and…" he trailed off, wrinkling his nose.

"I understand completely, Harry." Snape said. "Your work today illustrated how adapt you are at potions brewing and your knowledge of ingredients. You previously stated that you have worked with more complex potions – which ones?"

"Hm, it would be difficult to say." Harry admitted, he had only worked with a few difficult potions that were still known today and wouldn't take a hell of an explanation. "It would be a choice between the Polyjuice potions or my own creation."

Snape started, a touch of disbelief entering his expression as he looked at the boy; surely he couldn't think that he would believe that.

"You say Polyjuice potion, at eleven." Snape repeated in mild disbelief, and Harry conceded the man had a right to be disbelieving – the Polyjuice potion wasn't a difficult brewing process really; he had learned to brew it at nine.

"I supposed given the simplicity of the Polyjuice potions actual brewing process, it shouldn't be counted as really difficult. The only difficulties that should arise is the preparation of the ingredients, and having the timing perfect; even a few seconds out could ruin it." Harry mused. "With that outlook, I would, modestly, have to say my latest creation would be my most complex potion."

Snape looked the boy over and realised he had complete belief in his words, and while Snape was sceptical, if Harry was indeed being truthful then he was a genius in the art.

"What potion have you created?"

"It's an advanced shielding potion, yet to be named. It protects the drinker from basically everything except a direct killing curse." Harry answered, "I have it in my Potions journal."

"May I see it?"

"Of course." Harry agreed, snapping his fingers, making a small black book appear on his desk.

"How do you do that?"

"It's an edited version of the summoning charm. I got so sick of waiting for my items to soar through the air to me, I mean seriously, who thought  _that_  would be a good idea." Harry shook his head in obvious bewilderment, and Snape blinked. The boy had edited a spell at eleven? What in Merlin's name…

"Damn,"

"Language," Snape warned, "What is it?"

"You don't happen to be able to read Parseltongue, do you?" Harry wondered, looking at his teacher sheepishly.

"No, there hasn't been a known Parselmouth since the Dark Lord." Snape replied slowly, and Harry quirked an eyebrow; that partially answered why the language was seen as evil.

"Well, I must be one of those weird twists of fate." Harry said brightly, waving his hand to copy his potion in to English and handing it to the Professor. Severus read through the potion's description and then the recipe, feeling his eyebrows climb higher and higher the more he read.

"This is incredibly impressive," Snape admitted, and Harry straightened up proudly.

"Thank you,"

"You say it has been tested."

"Yes, it is in full working order." Harry confirmed.

"I wish to see you brew it, but the ingredient prep time is too long unless you already have some?"

"I do. I stored enough to brew 6 more batches after the initial testing." Harry replied.

"If you can return this evening and prove you can brew this potion, I can adjust your work to something that will be, at least, mildly challenging for you." Severus decided, and Harry smiled, nodding before he abruptly stopped and a vicious curse word spewed from his mouth in Parseltongue, one that would have Rowena washing his mouth out should she have heard and understood.

"I have the distinct impression that it would be in both of our interests that I not know what you just said." Severus drawled and Harry ducked his head slightly, before scowling at the wall.

"I has been demanded that I spend time with my – ah –  _family_." He sneered, "It is not optional."

"I believe I actually feel pity for you."

"I could ask and say its educational-,"

"Do not bother. James Potter loathes the very air I breathe, a feeling that is completely mutual, he would not allow you to come near me out of lesson hours even if it was a detention." Severus informed him and Harry's shoulders dropped.

"I must be cursed." Harry muttered.

"Should you be able to escape on Saturday, I shall be available to contact in my office. If I am not there, wait for me and I will return from my personal labs."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said happily.

"Here is your note for being late to defence." Snape said, handing him a roll of parchment, "A prefect will be waiting to escort you."

"Yes, sir."

Harry grabbed his bag and left the classroom, whooping in delight once he was away from the door and jogging up to the waiting prefect.

"Which way we heading?" She asked.

"Up," Harry responded.

"So what did you do to get held back in the Professor's first class?" She questioned, and Harry smiled brightly.

"He's offered me a chance to prove that I can brew a certain potion, if I can then he's going to put me on an advanced curriculum."

"Sweet Merlin, kid. You must have impressed him." She whistled.

"I hope so," Harry said. They stepped out on to the Defence corridor and the Prefect blinked.

"That was fast."

"Handy shortcut," Harry answered, and she nodded, not even questioning it; your secrets were your own in Slytherin. "Thanks for the escort,"

"No problem, kid, we take care of our own." She told him, "Good luck with the Professor."

"Thanks,"

Harry entered the classroom barely containing his grin, passing his note to Professor Quirrel and taking the place Draco had saved for him.

"I'm guessing it went well." Draco said.

"I'm not containing it very well, am I?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"You are basically bouncing again." Draco pointed out, and Harry forced himself to take a few deep breaths to still his movements.

"He said that he was impressed and he's given me a chance to prove I can brew a certain potion, and if I can brew it I might get on to an advanced curriculum." Harry told him and Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. You must have really interested him. Uncle Sev usually doesn't do that, and the only reason I'm going on to an advanced curriculum is because he's been my tutor for the past four years." Draco said impressed.

"I just hope I don't screw up."

They settled down in the lesson, Draco letting Harry copy down the notes he had already take, though it wasn't much. Quirrel was an appalling teacher, stumbling and stuttering though his lecture and quivering at any sounds made within the room. Harry's eyes narrowed; there was no way that stutter was real! He was glad to get out of the room, rubbing his scar absently as it burned, there was something off about that man, and it set him a bit on edge. Both he had Draco didn't stay long for lunch, heading up to History, a lesson Harry was very excited for as it was his Godfather and uncle teaching it.

He had heard nothing but good things so far. Merlin had kept him up-to-date with current History, leaving somethings out for him to work out himself, and he had been told to be prepared for some severe inaccuracies in regards to the Founders; Harry was somewhat worried to find out. If there was anything bad written about any of the Founders that he knew to be incorrect he didn't know how he would react. Harry again grabbed the front seats with Draco, Blaise and Theo and waited for the Professors to arrive. Professor Lupin arrived first, slightly flustered with parchment hanging out of his briefcase as he dropped it on to his desk.

"I apologise for my less than stellar punctuality," He told the room, "Your fellow Professor thought it would be a marvellous idea to be extremely childish." As he spoke, a huge black grim trotted in to the room, only, it didn't look as terrifying as it was supposed to. It had a massive pink bow around its neck, and cute matching ribbons on its ears and tail, and it looked extremely put out in its predicament. The whole class laughed at the dog, who cast a fierce look at the smirking Lupin. Harry cleared his throat, politely raising his hand as he looked at the dog in amusement, he knew it was his Godfather and he didn't even feel a little apologetic for what he was about to do.

"Yes, Harry,"

"Correct me if I am wrong, sir, but don't our teachers have to be in their nearest human form to teach?" He asked innocently. The dog's attention snapped to him, actually gaping, before it released a whine and covered its snout with his paws.

"Excellent point, Harry, very well done. You are correct, so I think I will need this spell…" Remus flicked his wand and a blue light hit the dog, who was forced back in to his human form; and by Merlin what a sight he made. Harry choked on air as his Godfather was revealed: the man had hideous orange robes, sickly green skin, and the same bright pink ribbons on, only this time they were in his hair, around his neck and around his hips. The entire class roared with laughter, and Sirius joined in, shaking his head at the state of himself.

"That was evil, Harry." He said and Harry did a mock bow. Sirius drew up a chair next to Remus and the pair launched in to the lesson; it was completely brilliant. They somehow made the most tedious of Goblin wars suddenly the most exciting and enrapturing thing on the planet, and Harry found himself actively learning things; something which was definitely a change for him since he got back. They finished early on Fridays, and Harry was pleased to go back to the common room with the rest of his years mates to get all of their homework finished before the weekend. All of them looked at Harry as if he was mad when he tore through all four essays due without so much as glancing at a text book, and Blaise spoke up in disbelief.

"How could you have possibly finished?" He questioned, motioning to his half finished second essay.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking up from the book he had decided to read while everyone else finished.

"You completed all of your essays in just over an hour."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, sitting forward and straightening out his scrolls, "Why did I take that long, I should have been finished… oh never mind, I added an extra foot to Transfiguration and Charms."

"You are remarkably strange." Draco informed him seriously, and Harry sniffed.

"I am not strange, others merely do not understand my greatness."

Silence met his words before they cracked up and all fell about laughing, and Harry couldn't help but grin; Salazar had received the same response when he had said the same thing to the other three Founders. Dinner, in Harry's personal opinion, came around way too fast, and it took a lot more force of will to make himself go up to the Great Hall that he would have imagined.

"You get to escape to Potions tomorrow." Draco pointed out, noticing his new friend's darkening mood.

"That is good," Harry allowed, "But I still have to be with  _them_."

Draco mirrored Harry's expression of distaste, offering know words as there wasn't anything to say; he would have to be around his family. James Potter was waiting for him when he left the Great Hall and Harry nodded to the other Snakes, walking over to the man and silently following him when he walked off. They arrived at their private quarters, and Harry stepped in, only for him to freeze in the doorway.

Obviously the rooms were meant to illustrate Gryffindor pride, but it was done so very badly that Harry felt his eyes begin to water. There was no mixing of tones, or blending of colours, everything in Harry's sight was either a vibrant red or a burnished gold; it was something else. He was showed to his room, which, thankfully, had been toned down a bit, but they were not to his tastes and he asked if he could change the décor.

"Why would you want to? We are a Gryffindor House." James told him.

"But I don't like it." Harry pointed out, and James didn't even offer an answer, instead leading him back to the sitting room.

"Hello, Harry," Lily greeted with a smile, and Harry nodded in return. He took the chair furthest away from the rest of the Potters, noting, with disgust, Rosina seemed to very smug about something.

"So, Harry," Lily began, obviously trying to make an effort. "What is your favourite lesson so far."

"Potions," He responded instantly, and Lily smiled while the other two wrinkled their noses.

"Potions," James said disgusted, ignoring the look that Lily threw him, "Why would you even enjoy it? It's not even real magic. Rosie's favourite subject is Transfiguration – just like me."

"Transfiguration is  _so_  much better," Rosina agreed, her voice stuffy, "Potions is the absolute worst  _and_  Snape is mean to me."

"What did that slimy git do to you, Rosie?" James questioned, his voice melding between anger and concern. Harry noted, with amused derision, that the conversation had switched back to the wonder child almost instantly, and he was kind of impressed; that did not take long at all.

"He purposely embarrassed me in front of the whole class by asking me really hard questioned that no one else would have known either. And he made fun of me because I defeated Voldemort." Rosina told him angrily, crossing her arms with a huff, and James looked furious.

"Wait until I get my hands on that greasy bastard." James snarled, "He has no right to be horrible to you, simply because you got rid of his vile Master."

Harry did make a mental note of that; if Snape was a past Death Eater then he might have information Harry needed.

"I cannot believe you are going to try and pull that ridiculousness." Harry said to Rosina in disdain, "For one, I answered all the questions after you failed to, and two, you didn't even know where to find a bezoar."

"Rosina! Is this true?" Lily exclaimed, looking at her daughter with wide eyes, "That is basic knowledge that could save your life!"

"What's a bezoar again?" James asked, and, for a split second, Harry caught sight of a flash of disgust on Lily's face as she turned to look at him; Harry wondered what  _that_  was about. It was obvious, even from the very small amount of time Harry had spent with his family, that Rosina was all James, he hadn't seen even a brief patch of Lily within her minus the shape of her face and the colour of her hair.

"Harry, how are you finding school so far? Are you struggling with anything?" Lily asked, looking away from her husband and daughter.

"No, I'm top of the year like I expected to be." Harry responded.

"That's not possible," James denied instantly, "Rosie has far more advanced training; she must be top."

"Really?" Harry drawled sceptically, "Maybe, if that is the case, she should begin showing it rather than getting fawned over by her questionable company."

"What do you mean?"

"He means Hermione," Rosina cut him off before he could answer, "On the train he called her the 'M' word."

"How dare you use such a word!?" James yelled, and Harry didn't so much as blink, regarding the man with an expressionless face, "It is disgusting and degrading, and should never be used. How could you? Your own mother is Muggleborn."

"First of all, I actually didn't mean the Granger girl: I was speaking about that Weasley boy, he doesn't have two brain cells to lose by the looks of things. He's completely idiotic and hangs of Rosina like she's a trophy; its disgusting." Harry corrected, his voice cool, and he ignored James and Rosina's outraged looks. "Secondly, if you knew anything about true history or eptimology of words, you would know that the term Mudblood is not actually a degrading word, it's the original name for those of muggle birth and used to be worn as a badge of honour. And finally, if any of you had an ounce of common sense, you would know that Lily is not, in actual fact, a Mudblood, but a Redeemed."

"A what?" Lily questioned and Harry blinked; Merlin hadn't told him 'redeemed' was no longer used.

"A child blessed with magic from a squib line: called Redeemed because the line in which they come from has obviously been redeemed by magic as they were gifted with her powers." Harry explained.

"There's no such thing." James waved him off. Harry found it incredibly difficult not to scowl at him, what did Potter know?

"Fine ignore me, I don't particularly care. It does mean that I don't actually have to waist my breath talking to you, so I thank you for that. Goodnight." With that, Harry got up and went to the room he was staying in; he couldn't hack Potter for one more minute. He dropped down on his bed with a sigh; he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All responses welcome!
> 
> Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback guys!
> 
> #Parseltongue#
> 
> Un'Beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K

**_Chapter 7_ **

When Lily went in to wake her son up Saturday morning she was surprised to find him in a meditative trance in the centre of the bed, it was unusual, she thought, that he could meditate so well when he was so young; Rosina couldn't do it even though Lily had tried. It was why there was no hope in teaching the girl Occlumency. Lily wondered if Harry had any shields within his mind, when she was younger she had managed to build up some of her own without knowing what they were and it was only when he had explained everything to her did she know what she had done. Feeling it was best to leave him as he was, she quietly left the room. Lily knew that Harry didn't even want to be there, and she had tried to convince James to let him be. She said that maybe if they just left him to his own devices, and be a silent support, he would eventually come around. She knew, of course, the likelihood of that was very slim, but it was a better option than what James was doing currently.

Harry knew his mother had entered but appreciated that she left him alone, he wanted to complete his testing without interruptions and only when he had been though every part of his mind did he rise and go down to breakfast, which, to his misfortune, was not going to be ate in the Great Hall. The food was very nice, obviously coming from the Hogwarts kitchens, and Harry was only too happy to sit and eat in silence. He murmured a thanks to Lily for breakfast, knowing that she would have been the only one to actually remember him, before vanishing back to his room to study his creation.

He didn't doubt that he knew it, and he knew the potion was flawless, but he was going to be making it in front of a completely new audience and that held a mild pressure. He even watched himself make the potion in his memory, carefully noting everything he did and didn't do whilst brewing and bringing it to the forefront of his mind. In no time at all, Harry was being called for lunch and he smiled slightly; he would be escaping soon.

"Rosie has her extra training this afternoon, I would ask you to join but it is advanced level so you more than likely wouldn't understand." James told him in what could have been a sympathetic voice. Harry raised an eyebrow, barely keeping in his amusement at that sentence, but it gave him the perfect excuse to vanish for the entire afternoon so he was taking it.

"I'll be on my way so I don't get my average sized brain confused with the advanced training." Harry said, his voice lined with Sarcasm that went way over James' head. He got to his feet and left, slipping through all of his shortcuts to get him back to the dungeons as quick as humanly possible. He walked in to the common room and released a sigh of utter relief, dropping down on the leather sofa next to Draco with as much grace as an elephant, smiling slightly.

"What has you so happy? I'd have thought you would have been angry because of the Potters." Draco inquired.

"Oh I am, but my happiness at seeing green again is overriding that." He answered, making the blond look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I have literally never seen so much red and gold in one room." He said seriously, "It was  _everywhere_."

"That bad?"

"I honestly believe they would be less red and gold in the Gryffindor common room. And it was just so bright! I was starting to believe I would become colour blind and never see anything other than red and gold."

Draco snorted at his dramatics, shaking his head when Harry laughed.

"Don't stay here too long, if you want to go and see uncle Sev, anyway."

"Right, let's get that going and then I hide out here for a bit longer before torturing myself by going back." Harry waved at Draco and slipped through the portrait that led to Professor Snape's office, being told to enter when he knocked.

"Good afternoon, sir." Harry greeted brightly.

"I see you managed to escape."

"Yes, something about Rosina going through her advanced training that I wouldn't be able to understand." Harry told him, rolling his eyes and grinning at his Professor's look of distaste.

"Let us not talk about your ah  _sister_  and continue on to potions." Snape decided, leading him through to his classroom. Harry was only too happy to comply with his decision, following him through and then getting straight to work. Snape watched from his desk at Harry seemed to flow perfectly, confident in his movements and sure in his potion. When the potion had to simmer, Harry snapped his fingers and brought the same little black book from the previous day to his desk.

"Sir if you were to add a moonstone to the Draught of Living Death it would turn in in to a medium strength sedative, yes?"

Snape thought for a moment.

"Yes, depending on the magical ability."

Harry smiled in thanks, noting something down before stirring his cauldron almost absently 7 times clockwise.

"Why do you ask?" Snape wondered.

"I think I may have created something but I'm not sure it would have to be tested." Harry said re-reading his notes, "Or if it has been done before."

"Explain it and I can see if it would be possible to test it or if I know of it." Snape suggested and Harry nodded.

"It would work as a sedative only in a gas form and could knock out many people at once if inhaled, a medium strength sedative with an egg of an ashwinder and 4 'corn hairs, boiled and then rapidly cooled."

"That would make the liquids separate instantly."

"Yes but what would happen if you put both of the separated liquids in the same phial and shook it, temporarily fusing the two?"

"It would release non harmful gas that would knock who-ever breathed it in until it separated again or it was capped I believe but I don't think it's ever been tested, nor have I ever heard of anyone doing something like that. It would have been announced amongst the Guild." Snape mused. Harry grinned, bringing the potion to boiling point before adding the final ingredient and watching as the bubbles burst in to colour, making the contents resemble liquid gold as it should. He moved the potion back to cool, cleaning his station as he normally would and then going back and bottling it up. He watched as the Professor examined the potion with a critical eye, testing everything from the viscosity to the shade consistency.

"It is perfectly made," Severus declared and Harry grinned in relief; he didn't doubt himself at all, but it was still tense.

"Thank you," Harry said, accepting the potion back. He drank it down, shuddering as he felt it take effect. "This dosage lasts half an hour under constant varied spell fire."

"Very well,"

Harry flicked his wrist, conjuring up a large, full length mirror and completely missing Snape's floored look. He began casting spells at the mirror, making them reflect back on to himself to illustrate the shield working. Harry started with light spells as Salazar had done, steadily working his way up to the darkest, most vicious spells he knew, completely forgetting that A, he was in the company of his Potion's Professor who didn't know of his past training, and B, he was eleven years old casting spells many fully grown adults struggled with whilst being completely wandless and almost fully wordless.

"There," Harry said, turning to his teacher once he had clearly illustrated that the potion worked. Snape blinked slowly, using everything he had to control his expression as he started at the child. He had recognised a lot of the spells the boy had cast, and most of the ones during the end were spells that he shouldn't even know about let alone be able to cast; there were adults that couldn't cast them!

"It is safe to say your potion is a complete success." Severus told him, remembering why he had seen such a display in the first place. "Now, would you care to explain how you effortlessly cast incredibly advanced magic and some of the darkest arts know to wizardkind whilst being wandless and almost completely wordless at eleven years of age?"

Harry opened his mouth to say absolutely anything but then closed it as he didn't know what to say. Merlin had told him that while it couldn't be announced from the centre of the wizarding world, he was free to tell anyone who he trusted about his secret, but Harry had no idea how to work out who to trust with such knowledge just yet.

"I learn really quickly?" He offered, and then realised that was the worst excuse he had ever come up with in his entire life. The look of absolute disbelief on the usually stoic Potions Master's face only emphasised the poorness of it. He flicked his hand, sending a black flaming phoenix bursting from his wrist and vanishing in a shock of flames. They waited a few moments before there was a thud from Snape's office and Sirius tumbled through the door.

"It's always your damn floo, Sev. I swear you do it on purpose." He grumbled, rubbing his head. "What's up, Pup?"

"Well I just slipped up majorly and you know Professor Snape better than I do." Harry told him brightly.

"Stupidly advanced magic and dark arts?" He asked and Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Sevvy here is trustworthy." Sirius responded, grinning when both Severus and Harry choked at the butchery of the name.

"If I ever hear that Merlin awful version of my name again, Mutt, I will slip you a potion that will permanently alter your anatomy." Severus growled. Sirius held up his hands, grinning as he stepped back behind Harry.

"Gee thanks, uncle Sir. Hide behind me while he curses you to Avalon." Harry huffed, sticking his nose in the air.

"If you hurried up and began explaining you interesting childhood he would forget all about cursing little old me." Sirius said and Harry laughed, folding himself on to his stool to begin his explanation. As he had done so with Sirius and Remus, he did not mention the fact that it had been he who had survived the killing curse.

"As impossible as it seems, it does explain your unnatural training, your pre-existing knowledge of the wizarding world and how you seem to move around this castle with ease not even Dumbledore has." Snape mused, "It does not, however, explain your extraordinary amount of magic."

"How do you know what?"

"It practically rolls of off you."

"I don't know, but I don't like to brag," Harry began, only for Sirius to flick his ear.

"So modest,"

"Salazar always taught me that if you are superior to, or better at something than, someone else, it is not your responsibility to hide it but their responsibility to accept it." Harry said with a shrug.

"That explains so much." Sirius said with a grin.

"As much as it may pain you, you may wish to make a hasty retreat before he comes looking for you." Snape pointed out and Harry groaned, draping himself over the desk.

"Astronomy tower, here I come." He muttered, making Sirius burst out laughing at the overdramatic behaviour.

"Get moving, Pup. The quicker you get it over with the sooner you'll be free." Sirius said and Harry nodded, departing with a heavy sigh, and dragging his feet back up to his adoring family. When he entered, Rosina was stood with her wand out pointing it at a book.

"Accio." She called frustrated, the book barely twitched.

"Don't worry, Rosie it's a difficult spell and your still much more advanced than every other 1st year." James told her soothingly, and Harry barely covered his snort with a cough.

"What are you doing back?" Rosina demanded, "I'm in the middle of training."

Harry looked at her with amusement.

"Not very successful apparently."

"I'd like to see you try and do a 4th year spell." Rose snapped and Harry shrugged, taking out his wand.

"Accio." He said with a flick of his wand. The book soared in to his outstretched hand instantly and he nodded, he knew that spell like the back of his hand, having edited it himself. The look of flabbergast on James' face was almost as amusing as the outraged horror on Rosina's, and he laughed, banishing the book back with a wave of his wand just to rub it in.

"Carry on. I see I am very much outclassed here." Harry said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He span on his heel and entered the room he was staying in, chuckling to himself as Rosina stormed off in to her room.

"How did he do that?" James asked shocked.

"I don't know Rosie has been trying for weeks now and still hasn't got it." Lily said with a shake of her head. "Everything seems to be effortless when it comes to magic for Harry and it has been rumoured that he does wandless magic."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily, that's impossible." James waved off, "I expect it was just luck."

Lily didn't respond.

* * *

He was being punished, Harry surmised. That was the only possible explanation to why he was being 'treated' to a full 'family day'. It was a cruel and unnecessary punishment, and he nearly pleaded with the deities to release him when they sat around the fireplace in a group.

"So Harry, I expect you have a few questions for us. What would you like to know?"

"Why muggles?" Harry asked immediately, making them shift. He saw Rosina smirk out of Lily and James' line of sight and nearly rolled her eyes; he was glad not to have grown up with her.

"It was the only option. After the fall of Voldemort it was still dangerous to trust anyone, and Dumbledore said that Rosie would need to train for when that monster returned. You would have been pushed to the side, it wouldn't have been fair."

"I would have been in the way, you mean." Harry muttered.

"No! Not at all." Lily denied, and Harry scoffed.

"Still doesn't explain why you gave me to  _muggles._ "

"Like I said," James told him strongly, "No one knew who to trust."

"So the man who you personally sworn in as my Godfather, with a permanent magical bond, wasn't to be trusted?" Harry offered and James glared at the indirect mention of Sirius.

"Dumbledore said it would be best if you were to grow up away from the wizarding world so you knew humility." James admitted, and Harry stiffened. He turned to look at James, his green eyes burning as his face seemed to turn to marble. There was more to that sentence that what met the eye, and Merlin had taught him all about the life he would have led should he have actually been raised by the muggles. He would need to know due to the memories implanted. Merlin had chosen to implant the events of the deviated timeline to make them fully take to the woman's mind; it was always easier to alter someone's memory if you were changing it to something they would actually do, rather than something you were making up completely; outside sources would spot the inconsistencies. And it was all because of an old man's games.

"You mean to tell me that you subjected me to ten years of muggle hell because of an old man who likes to play with people's lives?" Harry said, his voice icy.

"It wouldn't have been that bad." James brushed off, "Sure Petunia isn't the nicest of people, but she we did tell her to take care of you."

"Did you check up on me at all to make sure?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course you didn't, too busy living your fame-hungry perfect lives. Parading yourself to the media and portraying the perfect family. You disgust me."

"Watch your mouth!" James ordered and Harry sneered.

"You think everything was perfect living with a magic hating muggle?" Harry wondered, "Why don't you ask your wife how perfect it was? After all, she is also a  _freak."_

As he expected, Lily flinched violently at the word.

"Oh, Harry." She whispered.

"Save it," He snapped. They fell in to a tense silence, and Harry wished he could leave; he saw no point of being there at all.

"Do you have any other questions?" James asked eventually.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Well how about I tell you about the Potter's?" James tried, but it was obvious he was getting annoyed; not that Harry cared.

"If you must." Harry sighed and he was treated to the grand story of the amazing House of Potter; it finished with the great tale of how Rose defeated the Dark Lord.

"We even had book deals." James told him happily and threw Rose a proud look to which she beamed. Harry just sat there emotionless throughout the entire tale.

"That thrilled me, it truly did but can I go now? I have potion notes to make."

James face immediately darkened.

"No you can't, you will make an effort with us, we are trying to include you back in to the family."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten rid of me in the first place." Harry suggested casually. James looked fit to burst but before he could speak Lily did.

"What are you doing in potions?"

"I'm fiddling with the potion I created." Harry told her, seeing no reason not to answer the question.

"That's impossible, your only 11 you couldn't have created a potion, and they take years." Lily said.

"Well I have." Harry confirmed but she shook her head.

"You don't need to lie to get our attention, we love you just as much as Rose."

Harry's brows shot up before he sneered.

"If you show love by getting rid of children then I would shudder to see your hate." He stated coldly, "Besides I do not need to lie, I usually refrain from doing so."

"But it isn't possible for you to have created a potion, don't be silly."

"Why ask if you are going to say I'm lying?" Harry snapped.

"Do not speak to your mother like that." James snarled.

"I don't have a mother." Harry replied in the same tone.

"Go to your room now and think about what you've done wrong."

Harry looked at him incredulously; that was all he had been asking for!

"Gladly,"

James seemed to realise he had given Harry exactly what he wanted, but by that point Harry had already risen gracefully and went to the room he was currently occupying to get on with work he actually wanted to be doing. James came to check on him at dinner and asked if he was ready to apologise, to which Harry responded with "what for". He was told he would be kept there until morning so he could realise his behaviour and Harry shrugged uncaringly. It wasn't much of a punishment for him, when he got hungry he merely called for an elf, who was more than happy to serve the Founder's heir whatever he wished and then settled for bed early. Come Monday morning, he was up, dressed and at breakfast at 6am, reading a book as he ate. Sirius, who ambled in with Moony at seven looked absolutely horrified at Harry's wide awake look.

"Pup, why in the name of Merlin are you doing up and that awake at this unmagical hour?"

"If I would have stayed any longer I feel as if I would have reached the point of no return." He said with a shudder. Moony squeezed his shoulder gently and led his tired mate up to the staff table. Draco was the first to see him when the first years entered the Great Hall and the blond made a direct line to him, making Harry smile in relief at seeing a fellow Snake.

"So, how was it as a whole?" He asked and Harry looked at him seriously.

"Horrific, awful, painful, long, boring, scary and ridiculous."

"Wow,"

"I know."

* * *

Before he knew it Harry had been in the future for over two months and he couldn't believe how well he had adapted. He had grown so close to Siri and Remus that he couldn't imagine life without them, even more so than the Founders and he finally understood fully why Rowena had made him promise not to search for their portraits. Since he had been old enough to understand, he had always known that after his eleventh birthday he would never be able to physically see them again, and it was only now he realised seeing their portraits would have affected him.

Sirius and Remus, should the fates decided it, had many many years left on this earth, possibly over a century, and Harry had the same, and he would have that time with them to live and to grow and to love them. And he had been given that chance because he had put in the effort to reform the lost but never forgotten bonds. If Rowena hadn't have made him promise not to go searching from their portraits, he would have spent every spare moment he had scouring the castle to look for them, wanting to speak with them as soon as possible.

Yes, he often wished fiercely that they were there with him, but then he would realise that he could go and see Sirius and Remus and the need would die down a bit. Draco had rapidly become his best friend; he and the blond were inseparable. Harry hadn't interacted much with the students at Hogwarts, not only was he younger than all of them but it would be hard to explain where he had come from; whenever it did crop up he became a distant cousin of Salazar's and nothing else was asked. Unfortunately for majority of the teaching staff, the two Snakes had become the Slytherin House's version of the Weasley twins; they were always getting up to some kind of mischief. Not that the teachers knew it was them, they hadn't been caught yet, and they liked to brag about that fact – very quietly.

Harry had also become quite close to the stoic Potions Master, granting him access to anything potions related, he had come to understand that Snape had a very dark sense of humour, and a sarcastic streak that could cut steel. He had, quite successfully, avoided anything to do with his 'family', the failed family weekend deterring them slightly, much to Harry's relief. It wasn't perfect, but overall Harry was loving the future. When he walked in to common room one morning, he caught sight of the notice announcing flying lessons and immediately turned around and bolted back up to the dorms. He wrenched back Draco's curtains and leaped on to the blond's bed, Draco, who was not expecting the sudden attack tumbled on to the floor.

"Why?" He demanded, glaring up at Harry, who had fallen about giggling.

"Sorry," He gasped, "I wanted to tell you about flying lessons."

"So you decided to throw me out of bed at this unmagical hour."

"It's like 7am!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Draco yelped, leaping up. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did. You said you were getting up." Harry defended, rolling his eyes as the Malfoy Heir rushed about to get ready. Seeing as none of the other boys were getting up, and Harry fully blamed the fact that they had Astronomy last night, he waved his wand and dumped cold water on all of them. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to stay in the room after he did that, slipping out of the door before he could be blamed. The filthy looks he received when they finally got down to the common room told him they knew exactly who woke them and he grinned.

"Morning."

"I hate you, Harry." Theo told him.

"Cheer up, we have flying lessons today."

"With the Gryffindors," Blaise added, reading the notice. Harry's expression went rather feral, and the group of Slytherins shared a smirk.

"What have you got planned?" Draco asked and Harry chuckled.

"It would be such a shame if the wondrous Girl-Who-Lived were to be shown up during our flying lessons." Harry mused slyly, "Especially when our Instructor speaks so highly of her."

"Oh most definitely a shame," Draco agreed. They left, eager to start the day so they could get to their flying lesson, and by lunch time Harry was looking strikingly evil for an eleven year old. Sirius took one look at his Godson and walked in the opposite direction. Harry and Draco pointed out the brooms acceptable for the Snakes out of the terrible choices they were given and Harry made a note to have them replaced; these were not Hogwarts standard. The Gryffindors arrived when James did, they were crowding around the man and Rosina, who was soaking up all the attention as James bragged about the flying she did when growing up. Harry shared a look with Draco, snickering when the blond mimed vomiting.

"Afternoon class," James greeted, "Let's get right to it. Stick your hand over your broom and say 'up'."

Harry, like Draco and unfortunately Rosina, got his broom to jump in to his hand immediately. The Slytherins had a great laugh when Weasley's broom shot up and hit him in the face, ignoring the loss of ten points they received for openly laughing at him. James went around the Gryffindors, correcting them where they were going wrong and helping them when needed, but he paid absolutely no attention to the Slytherins, so Harry and Draco helped their House – especially the ones who had never been on a broom before.

"Now, mount your brooms, and when I blow my whistle I want you to kick of fly slowly around the pitch and touch back down - Rosie with demonstrate for you now." James instructed, grinning at his daughter. Harry noted grudgingly that she did have quite a bit of flying skill, though not as much as she bragged about, and Harry shook his head in disgust as she touched down preening at the applauding Gryffindors.

James blew his whistle and the group rose up, some of them were unsteady but others flew off; Rose shot off, flaunting the skill she did have. Harry looked at Draco who gave a short nod and grinned; the pair of them flew after her. Harry flashed a smirk at Draco, flattening himself to his broom and creeping up behind his sister. When he was flying directly behind her, he gave a burst of speed and would have hit her if he didn't readily leap up of his broom and over her, he landed perfectly in front of her and carried on as if it was nothing. Harry was the first back to the start, nose-diving towards the ground before levelling out and jumping of his broom, landing neatly on the grass.

"What do you think you were doing?" James exploded, storming over and shaking him. Harry shocked him, backing away from the enraged man when he let go, just as the rest of the class landed and came over. Draco was immediately by Harry's side, glaring at Potter.

"Given that we are in a flying lesson, I would think your question held an obvious." Draco drawled.

"Shut it, Malfoy." James snapped, keeping his eyes on Harry, "That was ridiculously dangerous. You could have seriously hurt Rose!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up; that was what he was worried about?

"I really doubt that." Harry told him, shrugging carelessly, making it apparent that he didn't care either way.

"You selfish brat! Ever since we got you, you've been-," He was cut off by Sirius, who swooped in from no-where and grabbed Harry, swinging around and laughed.

"Absolutely amazing flying, Pup!" Sirius complimented, "I didn't think you would be that good."

Draco, who had stepped back in line with his own Godfather, who had come out with Sirius, turned in to the man, covering his laughter at James' outraged expression.

"Class dismissed." James barked, making the class flee, not wanting to be around the growing tension. The only ones who remained were Rosina and Draco, each standing next to their respective family.

"What brought you out here?" Harry asked his Godfather.

"Severus and I were with Moony and we caught sight of flying. Seeing as the rules on broomsticks only say that first years aren't allowed to  _own_  their own, Severus didn't see any problem with placing you on the Quidditch team." Sirius answered brightly.

"Wicked!" Harry cheered, getting placed back on his feet so he could hi5 Draco.

"Like hell he is!" James exclaimed, "He's a danger in the air."

"Excuse me, Potter. I do believe that I am in charge of what happens with my Slytherins." Snape drawled.

"Damn it, Snivellus, your attempts to become better than me is pointless; it will never happen."

"Arrogant bastard." Draco and Harry said together, getting a nudge from their respective Godfathers, even if both adult's expressions were dark. James turned to the boys, dismissing the Malfoy Heir and glaring at Harry.

"I know what this is about. You are very clearly jealous of the fame and attention Rosina receives, so you deliberately tried to hurt her. And you wonder why we gave you up? If this is how you act now, you would have been even more unbearable should you have grown up around it. We've welcomed you back in to our family, and you continuously throw it back in our faces, repeatedly doing anything and everything to bring us down. You're childish, and ungrateful, and it's pathetic."

Sirius, Severus and Draco were in shock at what had just spewed out of James' mouth, and the fact that he genuinely believed his words. Harry had gone very still, his face resembling white marble as his eyes burned like green fire. The clouds overhead rolled in, rumbling and swirling, the winds suddenly began to rage and thunder clapped as Harry's anger made his control on his magic waver dangerously.

How dare than man say such degrading and false things to him? How dare he use his behaviour as evidence to support his mistakes and his actions? James Potter was an insignificant insect, he was arrogant without backing, obnoxious without reason and a sheep led by its Master.

"You think that that pathetic excuse of a witch needs me to hurt her? Be realistic, I am surprised she even knows how to walk on her own, let alone fly; everything has always been done for her. You think I am jealous of her? Do not be so comical. There is not anything that she can do that I cannot do better and faster. You question my behaviour, but never once realise that it is only you and your spawn that ever see a problem, and you try to justify giving up your own child on the word of a manipulative old man because of  _my_  actions. You make me sick. To be in your mere presence nauseates me. You are so caught up in your own fantasy world, believing that the sun shines because the precious Girl-Who-Lived wills it so, that it's going to be much to late when you finally understand that there are many who believe otherwise." Harry's voice was like ice, sharp, cutting and cold, and then he laughed. A sound much to cruel for someone so young.

"You call me ungrateful and yet; what have you done for me? You threw me away to muggles and then bring me back and expect me to be happy about it. You expected me to accept your weak excuses, and your half-hearted attempts to sort everything out. I despise the fact that we share blood, I loathe to know that I came from you. I hate you. But do you know one thing? I am  _glad_  I was not raised by you, thankful that you are weak of will, and unable to make decisions on your own, because if that-," He jabbed his finger at Rosina, "is the illustrations of your child rearing skills, then I wouldn't wish it on anyone who walks this earth. You say the Dark Lord is set to return, and yet you are not prepared. You'll all be slaughtered, cut down and stomped out, and I pray to Lady Magic herself that I get front row seats, because nothing would please me more than to watch your perfect world burn with you in the very centre of it." Harry spat at Potter's feet, turning on his heel and stalking away; his magic itching to lash out. He left the group in silence, taking the storming winds with him, and Sirius regarded James coolly.

"Congratulations, Potter, you now, if it wasn't clear before, have only one child." Sirius walked away, taking Severus and Draco with him; he had a Godson to find. Though he doubted he could, when Harry wanted to vanish he would and he knew the castle better than anyone could ever hope to.

Harry had gone straight to the dungeons, slipping through corridors he could tell were no longer used to get to Salazar's duelling room, which was attached to his chambers. He spat out the access code, striding in when the wall slid open, banishing the dust cloud with a sharp twist of his wrist. Finally, once he was where he felt at ease, he just let go, allowing his magic to expand around him and his spells to flow effortlessly at the targets. He obliterated the room, releasing all of his anger, his insult and his longing; he was done. He was done keeping himself in check and making sure he didn't push the Potters too far, he was done adapting his behaviour to fit other people's views. And when flames burst from his hands, burning brightly and scorching in heat Harry laughed, bending them to his will and then crushing them in his fists.

Game on.

* * *

When Harry eventually fell through the entrance of the common room he was immediately pounced on by an extremely worried Draco, who would later deny all anxiety.

"Dray," He called, stopping the blond with his nickname, "I'm fine just had to work of a little steam."

"Potter was completely out of line!" Draco exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of Harry and crossing his arms, "What are we going to do about it?"

Harry grinned, spontaneously hugging his best friend.

"And that, Draco Malfoy, is why we will forever be great friends." Harry declared. They sat down and began planning ways to make Potter feel as miserable as possible, sharing somewhat evil looks at some of their ideas and then smirking. The rest of the common room seemed to give them a wide birth, not wanting to know what the devious duo were up to now.

"Oh, uncle Sev and Sirius want to see you." Draco remembered, rolling up their parchment and tucking it to his robe.

"Uh oh." Harry said, "How bad do you think it's going to be?"

"Well uncle Sev still wants you on the team, and while he understands your loss of cool, he may not be pleased. Sirius was more worried, seeing as you somehow created a storm," Here Draco have him a:  _you will definitely be explaining that_  look before continuing, "and completely enraged at Potter. He ran off muttering something about 'losing him again' and 'having to calm down a frantic wolf'."

Harry went a bit pale.

"Crap."

"I take it you know what that means." Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Uncle Moony is always in a funny mood after being ill."

Draco still looked confused before he had a look of understanding on his face.

"Werewolf. Right."

"How did you know?"

"Uncle Sev brews his potion." Draco waved Harry away. "You need to go now unless you want him to come down here."

Harry looked mildly alarmed at that fact and jumped to his feet.

"I'll be back later, I'll explain then." Harry promised, and then he was gone. He used Salazar's corridors to get to the Founders corridor, and Harry was very surprised to see it obviously unused, but he didn't remain there for more than a second, slipping back through another corridor and out on to his Godfather and uncle's floor. He muttered the password when he got to their frame, walking in only to have himself pounced on for the second time that day. This time by a frantic uncle and worried Godfather.

"There you are, cub." Remus exclaimed, "You had us so worried. We thought we'd lost you all over again. Sirius told me what that  _bastard_  said. I'll hunt him down and string him up." The final bit came out in a snarl and Harry patted the man's back soothingly from his place on his hip. Allowing him to sniff and check him over, he couldn't help but grin at the protectiveness, it was nice really.

"I'm fine – really!" He added, when Moony didn't look like he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise." Harry assured, finally being allowed down. He went over to hug his Godfather and smiled up at the man, "Potter just annoyed me a bit."

A bit? Nice storm, Pup." Sirius joked and Harry laughed, his smile turning sheepish.

"Yeah, ok, more than a bit."

"He'll get his own eventually." Sirius said. "Congratulations on making the team, though."

"Thanks, I am so happy." Harry said, "I can't believe it. I was gutted when I read that first years weren't allowed brooms."

"It's a rule mainly to compensate muggleborns coming in to the world. To make it fair." Sirius told him and Harry's nose wrinkled.

"That's stupid, this is the wizarding world. They should be going straight in to a customs class rather than taking every day things away from the rest." Harry stated, "We're expected to learn and adapt to their world, they should be the same to ours."

"Dumbledore has changed a lot over the years." Sirius said, "I do not discriminate against blood, but we have reached the point where we don't even celebrate our own holidays."

"That is just offensive to Lady Magic," Harry declared, "So many things are wrong with this time, and it all seems to be around Dumbledore. He's the bigger power currently, isn't he?"

"While not official, yes. Fudge hangs on his every word, he's in charge of this school, in charge of the courts and in charge of the international courts. The Leader of the Light." Moony answered.

"Some light. Who claim to stand for equality, fairness and good and yet treat other races as inferior and cage off branches of magic." Sirius grumbled.

"Enough of the failings of our world." Remus decided, "You had better run off and see Severus, Harry. He will want to speak with you about your place on the team."

"Oh yes, I don't think he was pleased with you storming off when we walked out to speak to you." Sirius said.

"Merlin," Harry groaned, "I'll go see him now."

"Off you go, cub. Be careful."

"I will. Bye!" Harry ran off with a wave, easily getting down to the dungeons and to Professor Snape's office. He smartened himself up and knocked on the door, the usual brisk "Enter" was called and he pushed open the door.

"Mr Potter, of what do I owe the pleasure."

Oh that was just cold, Harry thought with a wince.

"I came to apologise for  _ah_  storming off earlier." Harry said calmly, keeping his face blank as he watched his favourite teacher continue to write without looking up once.

"What should you have done in such a situation?" Snape inquired and Harry almost grimaced at how much the man reminded him of Salazar at that moment, the Slytherin Founder could be absolutely relentless when he wanted to.

"I should have retained my cool and dealt with the situation rationally. It was also highly disrespectful to disappear like I did."

Snape finally looked up and motioned to the seat in front of his desk, Harry sighed in relief; he was forgiven.

"You look worn." Snape told him, Harry rolled his neck.

"I've just come from Draco then Uncle Moony after Sirius told him."

Snape actually winced.

"Well on better terms, I've confirmed it with the Headmaster and you are allowed on the team." Severus told him and Harry grinned, "However, Potter 'appealed' to the Headmaster to allow the next Merlin on the Gryffindor team."

"What!? Oh come on!"

"As expected, the Headmaster immediately granted his request, going further by giving permission for Potter to have her own broom." Snape smirked slightly, "Which means you are also allowed to have your own broomstick."

"Brilliant." Harry said, "If Potter wants to see his daughter crushed on the pitch as well as the classroom then so be it."

"Do not make my choice a mistake." Snape dismissed him and Harry laughed, rising up and walking towards the door.

"Sir, without overcompensating, I'm probably better on a broomstick than I am at making potions."

He caught up with the rest of the first years as they headed up to dinner, and Harry grinned at Draco.

"Potter got the Girl-Who-Lived on the Gryffindor team and she got given permission to have her own broom, which means-,"

"You can have your own broom too." Draco finished, smirking.

"Yep, and I can't wait to crush her."

"It's going to be beautiful." Draco agreed, "You'll have to talk to Flint, apparently he's brutal."

"It'll be worth it."

"I'm kind of jealous."

"Don't worry, as soon as it's humanly possible to get you on the team you'll be right there with me." Harry assured, "There can be no other way."

"Of course." Draco agreed, "Seeing as we have a few plans for Potter, what about his spawn?"

"I have a plan to make Rosina's life hell for the next couple of weeks but we will need inside help."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we will need the twins."

* * *

A beautiful snowy owl swooped down towards the Gryffindor table, catching the attention of the majority of the hall. She dropped her letter in front of the Weasley twins and soared off leaving many curious. The twins read the letter and left, much to the surprise of the rest of the hall and no one noticed two Snakes slip out the hall at the same time. In a hidden archway four people stood looking positively evil.

"So slip this in to her shampoo and put this on anything she uses daily." Harry handed the twins a bottle and a powder.

"What will it do?" They asked in sync, there was nothing pleasant about Draco or Harry's smiles. For the rest of the day, Harry and Draco set up the magical 'tripwires' in every class room and the Great Hall, so every time Rose walked through the doorway it would reactivate the prank, even if it had been removed. Marcus Flint cornered him in the common room telling him to get a decent broom and be on the pitch that night at 6, Harry was left blinking at the abrupt demands and the sudden departure and slowly shook his head, deciding to go and see Sirius as Draco said he wanted to catch up on some homework and write to his parents. As soon as he arrived, Sirius leapt up and handed him a long package, grinning wildly.

"Open it!" He said excitedly.

"Oo present!" Harry said equally excited. He tore off the paper and whooped when he caught sight of  _Nimbus 2000_  on the top of the broomstick. "Uncle Siri, this is amazing!" he cried, rushing to hug the man. "Oh Circe have I wanted one of these! Look at it – its beautiful."

The design of it, the sleekness and the balance put all other brooms he had ever been on to shame; it was fantastic.

"I can't wait to take this out on the pitch with Draco!"

"Well off you go then," Sirius ordered, "You still have time and you don't have any lessons left."

"You're the best, uncle Siri." Harry declared, running off and hugging a surprised Moony as the man walked in. He ran all the way back to the dungeons, falling in to the common room and wordlessly holding out the broom to Draco, who took it with a gasp.

"A Nimbus 2000!" He exclaimed, "That's the best broom there is!"

"Sirius just gave it to me," Harry explained, "Wanna come out and practice on it?"

"Of course!" Draco confirmed. The pair of them darted from the common room, getting to the entrance hall quickly and rushing down to the pitch. Where Harry leapt on to the broom and took off, cheering at the ridiculously fast speed and very smooth flight.

"What other stunts have you got up your sleeve?" Draco called to him, Harry grinned and placed his feet on his broom. Working with the balance, Harry stood in a fluent motion, he flew like this slowly at first before he picked up speed. He sailed past Draco, who was smirking but shaking his head at his friend's antics, and readied himself for a trick. He stepped back and bent his knees, as soon as he reached a straight stretch he jumped and flipped in the air. Draco nearly screamed when Harry didn't land on his broom, instead he caught himself with his hands and pulled himself up, grinning madly. When the raven head landed, he received a punch in the arm from a very pale Draco.

"What was that? Are you trying to kill me?" The blond demanded.

"That was amazing, it's the first time I've landed that perfectly, usually I fall!" Harry said breathlessly, Draco swallowed.

"I dunno if it's such a good idea you playing Quidditch now."

Harry looked affronted before grinning.

"Here, its your turn." Harry said, handing over the broom.

"Wicked!" Draco said, accepting the broom and kicking off. Draco was very good, and he showed previous experience in the air and he circled the pitch.

"Come on let's go cause trouble before Flint puts me through my paces." Harry said once his friend was back on the ground. Draco smirked and the pair walked back to the common room. Harry rummaged around in his potions store and pulled out two phials of clear liquid.

"We need to clear the Entrance Hall so we'll have to consort with the twins." Harry said handing a bottle to Draco.

"What does this do?"

"It's timed transfer glue, we are going to spread it in the Entrance Hall and it works based on a time delay, from the moment it coats your shoes it'll stick solidly to the floor every 15 minutes."

"This is going to be brilliant."

The pair dashed up to the Great Hall, where people were filtering in and out from the lunch hour; the twins, luckily, were just leaving so Harry and Draco ran after them and pushed the pair in an all too familiar alcove.

"Gred, Forge."

"Oh look Gred its Harrykins."

"Yes with his little blond friend."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen I believe you like to cause mass mayhem and disturbance." Harry said with a smirk.

"Of course." They answered together.

"Well if you could cause a massive disturbance so the Entrance Hall is completely clear for ten minutes me and Harry here would be most appreciative." Draco told them, and the twins grinned.

"Note to selves stay away from the Entrance Hall at all costs today." Fred said.

"When will the prank on Rosina kick in?" George asked.

"Monday morning and let's just say it will be a very interesting few days."

Harry and Draco lingered discretely in the Entrance Hall waiting for the signal, they didn't know what to expect from Fred and George Weasley; the pair got high praise for their pranking from Sirius and that was never a good sign. They jumped when a catastrophic boom sounding from many floors above, and that told them the twins had started. Teachers and students alike ran up to see what was going on and the two Snakes didn't have to wait long before the Great and Entrance halls were silent. From opposite ends Harry and Draco poured the entire contents of potion on to the stone floor and watched as it spread like wild fire, coating it in a clear sheen. When the entire floor was covered it sank in making it look ordinary and the pair ran back to the dungeons grinning evilly as they went.

"We had better warn uncle Sev or he will kill us." Draco said and Harry nodded. The pair headed to the Potions classroom, they needed to stock up on prank potions any way. Snape was sat behind his desk marking homework when the pair arrived and nodded in greeting. Harry pulled out their list and Draco immediately selected the potions he was comfortable in making, leaving Harry the other half. The pair of them worked together very well, trading ingredients and helping on the others potions. Once they had bottled up and cleared away, they approached their Professor.

"Yes,"

"Professor, I was wondering if you knew any spells that would stop a transfer potion." Harry asked. Snape's brow raised as he took in the two blank faced teens in front of him, they were both perfectly calm and composed, except for their eyes, which were alight with mischief.

"I know of a few. The most simple one would be the basic shield charm. Why do you asked as I'm sure you both already knew that." Snape replied evenly, knowing full well that Draco knew it and Harry used it for extra credit in his last essay.

"We just wanted to confirm with you, Professor." Draco told him, "There have been rumours, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, that the Entrance Hall isn't safe. There was something else too… what was it Draco?"

"That there may be those who find themselves in a 'sticky situation', whatever  _that_  means."

That was shockingly good, Severus admitted. If he didn't know hid Godson, and hadn't been watching Harry since he arrived, he would have absolutely bought it. As it was, he did know his Godson and Harry had been on his radar since he had been sorted in to his House.

"Indeed," He drawled, eyeing them. They didn't so much as twitch, nodding respectfully and taking their leave. There wasn't much for them to do until they went to dinner, so he had Draco lounged about the common room. Draco was telling him a bit more about his family when he suddenly sat up.

"How long does the glue last?" He questioned.

"It goes on and off, sticking them in place for about thirty second before releasing them. It'll last about three days."

"Don't you think we should warn a few Snakes, like, maybe, the Quidditch team you're supposed to be training with later. Harry's eyes widened and he shot up, he ran to the boys fifth year dorm. He poked his head in and was relieved to see Flint sat on his bed.

"Flint?"

"Potter, have you ordered your broom? You had better be good because we're taking a risk letting a first year on the team."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"My Godfather has already given me one." He assured, "It's a Numbus 2000,"

Flint whistled.

"Nice. You better know how to fly it."

"Do you think Professor Snape, of all people, would allow me on the team if I didn't know how to fly?" Harry asked rhetorically, "Anyway, if you want the team to practice, you should tell them not to walk in the Entrance Hall without a shield on their feet."

"Got it," Flint got up and went to warn the rest of the team while Harry went back to Draco, muttering to himself.

"Flint give you a hard time?" The blond asked his friend.

"Honestly, you'd think he would trust Professor Snape's judgement by now." Harry grouched.

"Just pull what you did earlier and Flint will soon stop talking." Draco waved him off. Harry grinned. The pair warned as many Snakes as they could about the Entrance Hall, but they didn't tell everyone knowing it would put their House under suspicion if none of them got caught in the prank. It was true practice for their masks when they got up to the Entrance Hall and found people stuck in odd positions, the glue obviously kicking in at the wrong time. Harry ducked his head, moving in to the Great Hall to cover his snickering. Draco didn't bother, he caught sight of Ronald Weasley stuck in a weird, lunged position and openly laughed at him, even going so far as to nudge Harry and point at the red head.

Dinner was surprisingly calm right up until the very end when the chaos started as people rose to leave. The first caught up in the glue's timing were a couple of third year Lions, who found they couldn't leave their seats when they tried. The noise in the Hall grew when others discovered they were in the same predicament, and there was laughter as people caught sight of others getting stuck mid walk. Laughing helplessly to themselves, Harry and Draco edged back out of the Hall and back down to their House rooms, sharing a high five as they dropped on to their beds.

"This is going to be brilliant," Draco decided, grinning.

"Just wait until tomorrow when everything with Rosina kicks off."

* * *

Harry was treated to watching the Slytherin team run through their training practice before he was allowed on a broom and then Flint was all over him.

"Potter let me see your quickest lap." Flint barked. Harry raised his eyebrow but kicked off, flattening himself to his broom and shooting off. He didn't bother to slow up much on the corners, using his weight to control the sharpness over his movements.

"Not bad, Potter. Let's see how you fly while trying to catch things." Flint pulled out a bag of ordinary gold balls and started launching them in to the air; Harry took off. Flint threw the balls in every direction and Harry pulled off some spectacular stunts, some of which he had never done before but he didn't miss one. When he touched down next to Flint, the Slytherin Captain was gaping at him.

"Thank you Lady Magic!" He whispered reverently. Flint eyed him with a somewhat manic glint in his eye and Harry was ever so slightly alarmed.

"Do I qualify?" He wondered. Flint nodded mutely.

"Play like that in every game and you'll be Captain soon enough." Flint told him, "Practice every Thursday and if you miss it you had better hope your reason changes the very foundation of magic or else."

He stomped off, taking the Quidditch equipment with him and Harry was left wondering what he had gotten himself in to. He shrugged, shouldering his broom and making his way inside. He wanted to shower and then tell Draco all about it, after all, they had to keep themselves calm for tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see Rosina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive response guys!
> 
> #Parseltongue#
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Un'Beta'd

**_Chapter 8:_ **

Harry choked violently when he saw Rosina enter the Great Hall on Monday morning, coughing and spluttering as he tried to regain control of his breathing and eventually having the air clearing spell shot at him my an amused Daphne Greengrass.

"What in Merlin's- dear sweet mother of Circe!"

Harry had forcefully turned Draco's head to show him exactly what had caused his reaction and the rest of the first years followed his line of sight. To put it mildly: Rosina Potter looked awful. Her long auburn hair was a livid green, matted together in greasy clumps. Her skin had a sickly yellow tinge, appearing cracked in some placed, though her palms were a bright purple. Whether it was nerves or sheer embarrassment, Rosina had paused in the entrance of the Great Hall, and, at the worst possible time for her, when the Hall burst in to loud laughter, the glue from the previous day kicked in and she found herself unable to move over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was in pain as he tried to control his laughter, and Draco was pink in an effort not to laugh, but it was just too much. They both rose, moving from the hall as fast as they could without breaking decorum, and as soon as they were clear they burst out laughing, collapsing against the nearest wall and laughing until tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Oh Merlin," Draco gasped, "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"On Circes Magic I didn't know it would come out like that." Harry laughed, and then his eyes widened. "It's set to develop as the week goes on."

They shared a wide eyed look and then fell about laughing again.

* * *

All through the week Rosina kept being transformed every time she walked through a classroom door, or entered the Great Hall, and many times Draco and Harry had to excuse themselves simply because it got better each time it happened. Rose had confronted them, blaming them and screaming about how they were going to pay for what they did. Her red headed side kick, the Weasel, as Draco had so tenderly named him, had tried to hex them. Harry and Draco had returned fire, hitting him with spell to give him spots and a colour staining charm, making him walk around with carrot orange skin and pulsing yellow spots all over his hands and face. James tried to give them detention, but the wormed out of it by stating they had air tight alibis and they couldn't have got in to the tower.

When he tried to get them for jinxing Weasley, they produced several witnesses, not only from Slytherin, who swore it was self-defence. Fred and George also caught up with them and congratulated them thoroughly on the genius idea, welcoming them to the pranking world. When Samhain rolled around, while Harry was disgruntled that he could not perform the ritual he usually would, he was feeling positively evil as he knew the tripwires and the strength of their prank on Rosina were at their height. What he didn't realise was how bad it would actually be as a result, so when Rosina walked in, Harry gaped.

"Lady Magic herself, what have we done?" He breathed grabbing Draco's arm, the blonde looked confused until he spotted her and his jaw dropped.

"What in the name of Merlin's mighty magic did we do?"

"Remember I said it would be at its strongest today…?" Harry trailed off. Rosina looked like an ill stereotypical muggle witch. Her hair was black and lank, her skin was a pale green, her nose as lengthened and on her face she had two pulsing warts on her chin and nose. Her hands had gone crooked, her finger nails her brown and long and her teeth had turned yellow.

"I am a horrific genius." Harry whispered unable to take his eyes off of Rose.

"Agreed," Said the first years, looking from Rose to Harry and shuddering. Harry spent the day staring at Rose and hardly paying attention to anything, Draco had to forcibly move him out of the way of solid objects. He had finally snapped out of it when he entered the Great Hall for the feast, he was blown away with the decorations. He may be very disappointed on not being about to perform the Samhain ritual, but the modern time definitely got the feasting right. They were happily enjoying the feast when Quirrell burst in screaming about a troll in the dungeons. Mass panic broke out and Dumbledore shot out purple fire crackers to silence the room.

"Prefects lead there house to their dormitories, teachers follow me to the dungeons."

"Don't we live in the dungeons?" Harry pointed out to the prefect, who was huddling the younger years together.

"We're going to the library, Professor Snape will know where to collect us from." She told him. Harry was about to fall in with Draco, when he spotted Rosina sneaking out of the Hall with Weasley and he pulled Draco off to follow them. Draco saw what he had seen and nodded, slipping in to the shadows so they were not seen. They only just dived behind a statue when Professor Snape strode around the corner towards the third floor corridor.

"Where do you think he's going?" Draco muttered, not knowing the castle as well as Harry.

"That's the most direct route to the 3rd floor." Harry replied, "But I don't know why."

"Forbidden corridor, perhaps, but I don't know why." Draco suggested, "But never mind for now. Do you smell that?"

Harry took a breath through his nose and instantly regretted it, the stench of rotten innards filled his sense and Harry immediately cast an air freshening charm around them. They crept along, catching up with Potter and Weasley, watching as they locked the troll in the bathroom, only for a high pitched scream to sound out. Potter cracked the trolls head open with its own troll as Weasley pulled Granger out from under the sinks she was hiding in. Harry heard the sound of rushing footsteps so he and Draco fell back, watching as Granger was dismissed and the Potter and Weasley left together.

The Snakes followed the pair, listening to their theories that Professor Snape was out to steal whatever was hidden on the third floor. Harry and Draco shared a look. While they highly doubted that their Head of House  _was_ out to steal anything, the Gryffindors had stirred their interest in what was hidden there and why it would be stolen. They walked past the library and realised the Slytherins were still there, so they ducked inside and settled with the rest of the first years, who shot them questioning looks but didn't ask out loud where they had been. When Professor Snape came to collect them, Harry couldn't help but notice that he was limping, pointing it out to Draco and giving him a look.

"What do you think is hidden there?" Draco wondered, when they were finally alone in the dorms.

"I don't know, but I can guarantee we will find out."

* * *

Harry was sat still at Slytherin table on the morning of his first Quidditch game; Slytherin v's Gryffindor. He hadn't eaten anything and was silent; Draco raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"You aren't nervous, are you?" The blond asked with a wry grin.

"No." Harry answered a bit too quickly.

"Harry, you are amazing on a broom! You shocked Flint speechless and pissed off James Potter." Draco said slowly and Harry grinned.

"I am pretty amazing arn't I?" He agreed, shaking off his pre-game nerves and digging in to his breakfast. It wasn't too long before Flint called them down to the changing rooms, and Harry got to his feet.

"Good luck," Draco said and Harry smirked.

"I got this."

In the changing room Flint was pacing infront of the assembled team, a look of grim determination on his face.

"We want a quick game." He declared. "Potter, watch out for the Weasley twins, who will be targeting you, they have a wicked aim and make a horribly good team. Pucey, Warrington and I will concentrate on scoring and Montague don't let the girls distract you from protecting thoses rings or so help me you will regret it."

The crowds were piling up out there; Harry took hold of his broom to calm his nerves and remembered Draco's earlier words; he was amazing on a broom.

"It's time,"

The team walked out stoicly to the announcers call.

"Here come the Slytherin team: Captain Flint, Montague, Pucey, Warrington, Bole, Derrick and a new addition this year, first year Potter!" They were screams and cheers from the Slytherins and Ravenclaws whilst boo's from the Lions and some braver Puffs.

"For the Gryffindore team we have Captain Wood, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and another new addition to the teams and a bit of sibling rivalry it's the Girl-Who-Lived: Rosina Potter!"

Harry saw the Lions come out in glaring red and smirked. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee, stepped on to the pitch and released the bludgers followed by the snitch, taking hold of the quaffle.

"Mount your brooms." She called clearly. Harry climbed on to his broom locking eyes with his twin.

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Even with the last part of her sentence, she still looked towards the Snakes. She blew her whistle and threw up the quaffle, 14 people rose up in to the air as the game began. Harry flew off, darting between the players as he flew higher, eyes flicking everywhere for the elusive snitch. He dodged a speeding bludger aimed at him from Fred, grinning as the twin shot him a cheery wave and shot off.

He started sweep in and out of the players, becoming a nuisance for the three Lioness', and cheekily winking when he caused Johnson to drop the quaffle again. An hour in to the game and the score was 120-60 to Gryffindor and Harry still hadn't seen the snitch, he was circling the game, upping his tatics to disrupt the Gryffindor plays when he spotted the snitch scraping the grass by the Slytherin goal post. He was closer but Rose was lower down so he would have to go all out, she hadn't spotted it yet so he casually made his way to directly above the golden ball and dived. He shot down like a rocket drawing gasps from the crowd.

"The male Potter looks like he has spotted the snitch, he is in a spetacular dive!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out, Rose was on his tail but Harry kept up the break neck speed. Just when he was about to hit the ground he pulled up and leveled out so he was grazing the grass, Rose had leveled out a bit above him so he had the advantage and used it by snatching the snitch out of the air, he lept of his broom with his fist in the air grinning like a crazy person.

"210-120 Slytherin win." The Snakes went wild and the team hoisted Harry up in the air, rhythmic stamping echoed around the pitch followed by loud hissing. Harry saw Rose being consoled by her father and if possible his grin grew. Draco flew in to him when he was back on the ground followed by an excitable Sirius and mellower Remus. Sirius lifted Harry up amongst the cheers and Flind yelled.

"Party in the common room!"

"Let's celebrate." Harry screamed from above and got an answering cheer.

"Come see us later, Pup." Siri told him putting him back and Draco pounced.

"I told you you're amazing." The blonde said as they made there way back to the common room, where a massive party was on the up. The common room was packed with food and drink and everyone was celebrating, it was loud and rambunctious as the usually reserved Snakes let their hair down in their sanctuary. The party lasted all day and well in to the night, and somewhere in between that, the older years cracked open the Fire Whiskey and thought it would be a great idea to feed it to the excitable first and second years. Harry, remembering he said he would see his Godfather, stumbled out of the room and up to Sirius a little on the tipsy side, he fell through the marauder quarters and tripped over giggling.

"Pup!"

"Oh hey, uncle Siri." Harry said brightly from the floor.

"Have you been drinking fire whiskey?" Sirius asked with a grin, knowing the very same thing had happened to him as a first year. The older years always found it hilarious to see the younger ones drunk, and Sirius himself knew it was amusing having done the same when he was in sixth year.

"No, I haven't drunken anything!" Harry told him wide eyed, before bursting in to giggles, Sirius chuckled.

"I take it you enjoyed the party."

"Uhuh." Harry said from his place on the floor, Sirius picked the boy up and tucked him in to the spare bed. Harry fell asleep almost instantly and Sirius smirked, the kid would wake up with a first time hang over; they were the worst.

* * *

Harry groaned when he awoke Sunday morning, he looked around through squinted eyes and confirmed he did make it up to Sirius. He stumbled in to the living space and collapsed on the sofa next to Sirius.

"So how are you feeling?" Sirius asked joyfully, Harry glowered.

"Great." Harry deadpanned.

"It could have been worse, you didn't drink that much I'm guessing because you were still coherent it's just because you're a first timer." Sirius explained holding out a hangover cure. Harry gulped it down happily sighing in relief.

"Well next time I will drink myself stupid cause them at least the pain will be worth it. I'm going to kill Flint." Harry grumbled, slouching down in to the sofa. He couldn't summon enough energy to look around as the portrait opened, but the visitor soon entered his line of sight and Harry grinned when he saw Draco slump through the door, the usual Malfoy pristine well out of the window.

"I thought you might be here." Draco muttered, collapsing in to the nearest chair, "Ugh my head hurts. I might write to my father and have Flint crucified for causing me unnecessary pain."

"Morning cousin," Sirius called brightly, tossing over a hangover cure.

"Thanks," Draco said gratefully, "I was wondering where you got to, Har. I woke up on the sofa and you were gone so I came here."

"Yeah I stumbled up last night."

"It was quite amusing." Harry threw him a look that said 'shut up or pay' so Sirius got up and called for some breakfast. "I've said that next time I'm drinking myself stupid so it's worth it."

"I second that." Draco agreed. Sirius brought over pancakes, toast and juice just as Lupin fell in to the living room. He looked around in surprised, blinking before shrugging and helping himself to toast.

"Do I want to know why you're all here?" Remus asked.

"I do not know what you mean, uncle Moony, are we not aloud to visit for breakfast?" Harry asked innocently, Remus eyebrows rose.

"Of course you are, cub, but usually you wouldn't be in your pyjamas and Draco wouldn't look like he has just rolled off of a sofa." Harry looked down and at Draco then back at a smiling Remus and grinned.

"Well we thought we'd try something different today." Harry said.

"Riiiightt." His disbelief was apparent and the boys laughed. They ate breakfast and chilled in the marauder pad all day, planning pranks and mapping out ideas. When the two pre-teens left Sirius pulled out the whiskey and passed one to his friend.

"I feel for the Hogwarts population." Remus said with a grin, Sirius chuckled.

"I think they were behind the sticking mess and that whole Rosina situation, how I don't know but I know it was them."

"I agree they are pure Snakes; clever and ridiculously sneaky."

* * *

Harry found that November past in a blur with everything he had going on, Slytherin were top of the Quidditch and house cup and he had finally tested his sedative; it was a success. Harry was walking back from the library when he heard the Gryffindor trio speaking in hushed tones and he immediately ducked behind the closest statue to listen to them.

"No I've heard of him before I just can't think." Granger muttered irritated.

"Well whoever he is he has something to do with whatever is hidden on the 3rd floor." Rose said.

"Yeah and Snape's after it," Ron growled.

"We will just have to keep looking for this Flamel guy, he has to be somewhere." Rose sighed.

"Nicholas Flamel, I know I've read it somewhere." Granger whisper exclaimed, sounding incredibly frustrated.

"Come on, we have to finish that Transfiguration essay." Rosina reminded them, "Daddy said he would help us."

Harry remained perfectly still as they passed his hiding spot, not even breathing until they had turned the corridor and silently ran back to tell Draco. He found the blond pouring over a Charms text for his homework.

"Put that down we have someone to search for." Harry told him sitting down.

"Just let me finish, I'm nearly done and if I don't do this my father is going to kill me, my grades are not what he expects them to be." Draco sighed, Harry looked alarmed.

"Dray why didn't you tell me your father was on to you about your grades I would of helped you."

"Its nothing he's just picky." Draco tried to push it off but Harry wasn't having it.

"What is he complaining about?" Harry demanded in a tone that held no room for arguments.

"Its because of that damn Mudblood and her need to live in the library, I'm 3rd in the year but she just won't quit and when he found out that she was a Mudblood with no prior wizarding knowledge there was a clear warning for me to sort it out." Draco burst out. Harry frowned, understanding the dilemma, some purebloods often felt that during a Mudblood's first few years in to the wizarding world it was their right to guide them, and they didn't particularly like when they were showed up by new comers. Harry found it mind-blowing that they wouldn't care if the Mudblood had been in the world for quite some time, believing that their success was because they had fully accepted their role in the wizarding world, but hated it if they shone in the beginning. Harry shook his head, grinning at his best friend.

"Well your not having the top spot sorry, that's all mine and if your father has a problem with that he can write to me and ill explain that as someone who can produce successfully cast all of our curriculum spells wandlessly and wordlessly, as well as recite what they are and what they do, I deserve it." Harry said to him, snickering when Draco rolled his eyes, "Granger is an easy one to overcome, she's all theory. Her starting influence in to our world was the worst possible choice so she'll suffer when it comes to practical. You, on the other hand, are great at practical casting, and are much more advanced, meaning you just need to strengthen your theory based work. You study Occlumency, right?"

"Yes all traditional Purebloods teach it to their children to help the stability of our core growth."

"We will have you just below me by tomorrow and then we have some work to do."

They went and sat in the empty dorms, Harry placed his fingers on Draco's temple.

"Let me in and trust me this will work." Draco nodded, they both fell in to a meditative trance and Harry went in to Dracos mind scape. It was remarkably ordered for an 11 year old but there were flaws, Harry ordered Draco to create a room and store all magical study and knowlege in there in ordered files, going through each section as they did so. They set it in subject catagories and placed it for easy access; they came out of the trance that they had been in for four hours.

"What's the basic water charm?"

"Aquamenti." Draco answered immediatly them grinned.

"Wow this is amazing!" The blonde exclaimed. "It just came to me instantly."

"It's because your mind had re-evaluated all it's information and you have properly sorted through it. What you'll have to do, each time you meditate, is to add each bit of learned knowledge in to your files and eventually your mind will do it automatically, becoming so accustom to the subconscious feel of the magics you learn and connecting them with the similar feeling ones already in your mind."

"That's incredible. Is that a further branch of Occlumency?"

"Sort of, you have to fully master your mind for it to do so, but it also happens faster the more in tune you are with magic."

"Thanks, really." Draco told him sincerely, and Harry nodded.

"Just tell me next time, remember I'm amazing." Harry said seriously. Draco punched him in the arm.

"So what did you rush in here about earlier?"

"The 3rd floor I have a lead, who is Nicholas Flamel?"

"Flamel, I've heard of him."

"Same, I've read it somewhere this year and for the life of me I cannot think where, its taking too long to go through all of the things I've read." Harry shook his head, "I may remember everything, but sometimes that's the problem:  _I remember everything._ "

"I'll write to father and ask, he should be pleased when uncle Sev gives him my new update." Draco suggested.

"Well when we find him we find out what's hidden on the 3rd floor."

* * *

"Harry!"

Draco flew over to the other Snake, grabbing his arm and dragging him back up to the dorms he had just come through much to Harry's bewilderment.

"Take a breath, Dray! Harry told him, "What's going on?"

"I've just received a letter from my father," He answered, his eyes alight. "Nicolas Flamel is a famous alchemist."

"Oh my Mother Magic." Harry breathed, his eyes going huge, "I know what they are keeping in the third floor."

"Well?"

Harry snapped his fingers, bringing an old tome to his hands and flipping it open to the right page before handing it to the blond.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone…" Draco trailed of in awe. "They are keeping  _that_  in a school full of children?"

"It makes you wonder why its hidden here now, doesn't it? I mean, Flamel has recently celebrated his 665th birthday, I'd have thought he knew how to hide things by now."

"That is true, which means there must have been a direct threat against it, someone he, and Dumbledore, seeing as the old man is hiding it here, must believe could actually steel the Stone." Draco pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I wonder who?" Harry mused.

"Stuff that. I want to know what they have guarding it."

"We, my blond friend, are going to find out this evening." Harry told him, grinning when Draco smirked. The pair went to dinner feeling excited for the night a head, Harry had Draco practice the disillusion charm repeatedly until the blonde had mastered it and they went to bed nervous but excited about what they were about to do. When they were sure everyone was asleep, the pair got up and disillusioned themselves silently, making sure to keep hold of each other's arms to be on the safe side. They crept out of the common room, Harry ever-so-slightly twisting the alert ward Snape kept there, which all Snakes took as a challenge rather than a deterrent; Harry wasn't sure which one Snape intended either, and silently up to the 3rd floor, dodging Filtch and Mrs Norris as they did so. They stopped outside the door to the corridor and took a deep breath.

"Wands at the ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Harry unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist, sensing no other magic there, allowing them to slowly push the door open and enter with extreme caution. Harry turn to shut the door, feeling Draco freeze behind him and knowing whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. He turned to see what the problem was and felt his blood run cold. There, stood in front of them, with six rolling black eyes, three sets of gleaming white teeth and a body that made them look like ants in comparison, was a very angry Cerberus.

"So we leave now and come back when we have a full plan?" Draco suggested, his voice much higher than normal.

"I knew you were smart, Dray," Harry agreed, his voice also higher than it should be. The animal's growling was bouncing around the room and it took a step towards them, they bolted, throwing open the door and slamming it shut and running all the way back down to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Well I think it's safe to say they have some protection on the stone." Harry stated brightly, being the first one to recover; Draco threw the raven head a dirty look.

"You don't say?"

"So all we need to find out is how to get past that thing and who's after the stone." Harry pointed out, ignoring the sarcasm.

"I have a book on magical creatures we can look in tomorrow but we'll still have to work out who's after it." Draco said and Harry sighed.

"The wonder group think its Snape." Harry told him and Draco snorted.

"Please, if uncle Sev wanted to steal something no one would know until it was gone." The blond declared, and Harry had to agree; that man was way too sneaky for his own good.

"We need a plan because if people see us studying and the chaos stops they will all know it's us, so we need to find time to do homework, cause chaos, see Siri and Snape, watch all suspicious behaviour and figure out the Cerberus." Harry listed, causing Draco groaned.

"Why do I have the suspicion we are going to be sneaking out a lot over the next few weeks?"

Harry just grinned in reply.

Draco turned out to be right on par with his prediction; he and Harry spent a ridiculous amount of time sneaking around the school. They found it increasingly difficult to do everything in the day so they ended up creeping out at night to set up their pranks, it was easier to do it like that and their chances of getting caught were reduced. One night, as they were heading back towards the common room after rigging the 'Puff table to make all of its members have black hair and a badger stripe for the day, they walked in to a corridor that Professor was patrolling and almost panicked; Snape was the last person they wanted to get caught by.

He may have told them all at the beginning of the year that if they were to get caught then he was the better option, but Harry had seen what punishments the Snakes who were caught by him received and he had no desire to have one himself. Silently cursing, Harry did the only thing he could think of at that very moment, he cast his vanishing spell on him and Draco without a word, just as Snape looked directly at them. The Potions Master walked up the corridor, passing the boys by mere millimetres and continued on with his patrol. As soon as he turned the corner, Harry muttered the counter spell and released the breath had been holding.

"What was that spell?" Draco questioned him, when they collapsed on the sofa in the common room. None of them had wanted to speak until they had returned safely.

"I created it, it's made to vanish you completely, 100% untraceable. You could dance naked in front of someone's face and they would have a clue unless you touched them." Harry explained and Draco looked at him in awe.

"You really are a genius aren't you?"

Harry smirked.

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Prat,"

Draco punched him in the arm and headed to bed with a chuckling Harry following. In the morning the pair paid dearly for their night time escapades, they each looked like utter hell and it took copious amounts of time and magic before they would face the public and go to the Great Hall. Professor Snape was passing out the list for people who would be staying at Hogwarts for Yule and Harry didn't have a clue what he was doing, so he didn't sign, figuring he would speak to Sirius about it later. He and Draco headed off for History with the rest of their year mates and unfortunately ran in to James Potter on their way through.

"I've come to inform you that we will be spending Christmas as a family here at Hogwarts so you need to sign up." James told him in a stiff voice. Harry looked blankly, wondering if the man had truly lost all sense or if he was that stupid.

"I apologise, sir, you must have the wrong person. I am an orphan, you see." Harry returned, his voice even.

"You will do as you are told. After the way you have been behaving it is the least you can do." James snapped.

"The least you should have been able to do was not give up one of your children but we both know how that worked out." Harry threw back instantly, making James' expression go dark.

"Even if Harry  _wanted_ to put himself through such pain, he had other commitments to oblige to over the Yule season – he will be at the manor with me." Draco cut in, his voice an arrogant drawl as he looked at Potter in distaste.

"No son of mine with stay with any filthy Death Eaters." James hissed, making both boys scowl.

"It's lucky you only have a daughter then, isn't it, Potter?" Harry spat, throwing him one last look of contempt before pushing past with Draco.

"Its like he loses more intelligence each time we see him." Draco exclaimed.

"Thanks for bailing me out there, Dray," Harry said sincerely, but Draco waved him off.

"It's fine, its not as if I was lying anyway."

"Since when am I coming to yours for Yule?" Harry questioned in confusion and Draco blinked.

"Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You, Sirius and Remus have been invited for the manor for Yule this year. It seems Sirius took my advice and has been in contact with my mother. She has insisted you come to use for the season. Uncle Sev will be there too." Draco explained and Harry grinned; this was perfect.

"Brilliant. We'll stop by later to make sure they are going." Harry decided, as they were ushered in to their class.

"Very few people have the nerve to say no to my mother, Sirius is not one of those people." Draco muttered, keeping his voice very low as the man in question was a few feet from them. It was a brilliant lesson focussing on vampire wars, the class howled with laughter and Siri pretended to be vampire and crept up on Moony making the usually relaxed professor yelp and fire multiple spells. What was funny was Moony clearly wasn't thinking about what spells he fired because Sirius ended up bright purple with an orange stuffed in his mouth glaring at a sheepish werewolf. Their next class, to Harry's misfortune, was Transfiguration and that mean dealing with-,

"I can't believe you are running off to a filthy Death Eater's house instead of staying with us." Rosina announced, glaring at him. Harry gave her the most pitying look he could manage and sighed.

"What part of my actions has, in any way, led any of you to believe I would want to spend any time around you voluntarily?" Harry wondered and she huffed.

"It's pathetic that you aren't over this petty jealousy. As soon as you accept the fact that I am famous and much better trained than you everything will be ok." She told him seriously and Harry almost gaped at her, his eyes going wide with disbelief.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He got out, wondering what actually went on in her mind and if it was something that could be fixed.

"The truth hurts," She sniffed. She was saved from the hex Harry wanted to direct at her face when McGonagall granted them access to her classroom; he would have hexed her to shut her up. He was actually blood related to such an imbecile. The lesson passed quickly followed by a short lunch, double Herbology with the Puffs and then a free period.

Draco and Harry sat with their year mates to do their homework as usual, with Harry helping Daphne and Blaise with the spell from Transfiguration and Draco helping Pansy, Tracey and Theo with Charms. Overall, they had been told on the sly, the Slytherin first years had the highest combined scores so far and they wanted to keep that in place. Draco reminded Harry of the invitation at dinner, which made him grin and pull the blond to the marauder pad. Harry all but bounced in, greeting his uncles with a bright grin.

"I am going to take a guess and say Draco told you what we are doing for Yule?" Sirius said with a laugh, and Harry nodded.

"Potter was under some strange believe I would be staying with him during the holidays." Harry told him.

"In what way have to made them believe you would want to spend more time with them?" Sirius questioned in disbelief.

"He practically said the same thing," Draco noted, pointed at Harry.

"I am looking forward to it though I haven't seen my cousin in years. Thankfully we have been corresponding for the past couple of months or she would probably still think I am the same naïve twat – ouch Moony I meant twit – I was when I was growing up. She knows my views on the world have changed."

"Mother says she is looking forward to catching up with you in person, Sirius." Draco put in, happy that his best friend was coming. He was worried because he knew Harry would want to be with Sirius and Remus for his first Yule back, but when his mother had told him that she had already extended the invitation to Sirius and Remus he was delighted; his mother thought of everything.

"I am feeling the same." Sirius agreed, "And better yet, this time we will probably see eye to eye on more things now and I could never tire of winding up dear Lucy."

Draco balked at the butchery of his father's name, looking personally offended much to Sirius' amusement.

"What do you mean about seeing eye to eye now?" Harry asked and Sirius sighed.

"Well when I was younger I did everything in my power to be different from all the other Blacks, as we were and still are known for our affiliation to dark magics. I met Potter, who came from a strictly light background, I wanted to fit in and conform to his ideas so I distanced myself from my family and ended up running away in my 6th year. Though, it was more to do with my parents than anything else. They were disgusting human beings." Sirius answered, shaking his head. "When Potter decided to reveal his true colours I finally realised there isn't much difference between dark and light, so I started to read about all the stuff I was supposed to learn growing up, and not the crap my mad mother fed me. I was shocked at how wrong I was, and Narcissa has been giving me information. Of course, then I brought to mind everything I had ever been told about the light and dark and I looked in to the Dark Lord and his ideas, turns out the crap about him wanting to slaughter all mudbloods was crap sprouted from the light."

"That's understandable," Harry said, knowing he would favour the dark over the light any day of the week.

"Another thing that has made me think over the years is the continued prejudice Remus and others of his kind go against every day, and seeing as we have a primarily light government it is obvious who is blocking things. But the true problem was what they did to you. That would have never happened within the so called dark, I still remember thinking that Narcissa would string me up if she saw what Potter did; to give away a fully magical child to muggles would be the ultimate crime."

"Have you told mother about Harry?" Draco asked and Sirius shook her head.

"No, I'm a Gryffindor, not stupid."

"You can break it to her when you arrive for Yule," Draco told him cheerfully, "I only told her that Harry was who she thought he was and that he had broken Potter tradition by getting sorted in to Slytherin."

"What did I ever do to you?" Sirius groaned and the boys snickered.

"Ignore Sirius' dramatics," Remus told them, "Is there going to be a ball?"

"No, thankfully it's the Jugsons holding it and we are not required to attend." Draco answered.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles. I may have taken up my Lordship and work in the Wizengamot, but there is no way I am prepared for a ball."

"Me and Draco will have you and Moony ready for Pureblood society in no time at all." Harry told them with a grin.

"We will call it etiquette for dogs." Draco said with a smirk and Harry burst out laughing, running as the adults took in what they said and let out indignant cries.

* * *

By the time the Yule holidays had come around, Harry was almost desperate to get away from the castle. Well, that wasn't quite right. He adored the castle and if it was up to him he would live there forever, what he wanted to get away from was the Potters, or, more importantly, James and Rosina. Lily, thankfully, had fully respected his wishes and left him alone, merely greeting him when polite company required it and going on her way; though she never spoke to him around James for some reason. He was packed and anxious to leave, the rest of the departing students, including Draco, had already left on the train hours ago leaving Harry to floo to the Malfoy Manor with Sirius and Remus.

Just as the boys had promised, the two were dressed and ready to formally meet the House Malfoy for the first time in many years. Remus was dressed in crisp, tailored, smoky grey robes, with the Black crest printed on the right arm, and Sirius had donned a dark blue robe, his own crest, signifying his Lordship and Head of House Black, on display proudly. They had to wait for the Malfoys to collect Draco before they could go and it seemed to put a tense air around the room until eventually Harry cast a tempus and almost cheered.

"Ok, we can leave now." He announced, jumping up and walking towards the fireplace. He blinked, very surprised, at the Pureblood personas that had suddenly risen over the pair, but he grinned before raising his own and stepped in to the grate. "Malfoy Manor." Harry was sucked through the fireplace, spinning almost wildly and he was forcefully reminded why he absolutely despised the floo system. He gracefully stepped out of the fireplace once he had come to a halt, only having time to vanish the ash from his robes and the floor before he was captured in a bone-crushing hug from a blond.

"I thought you were never going to get here!" Draco exclaimed and Harry grinned.

"Calm yourself, Draco," A cool voice commanded gently, "Let your friend move to the side as the others come through."

Draco's cheeks pinked slightly and he moved back, letting Harry moved to the side and wait for his Godfather and uncle just as the grate flared green. Sirius came through with a slight stumbled, which he immediately covered well and moved aside as Remus followed without so much as a wobble. The three newcomers turned to their hosts, and Harry noted the startling similarities between Draco and his father. Draco was truly a mini-Lucius, the only difference was he had more of his mother's softness in his face and his hair was a single shade darker.

Lucius Malfoy just had an air about him that screamed 'you will pay me attention', his features were sharp and well defined, and he was quite tall too. His long blond hair fell just past his collar bones showing his years as Lord and Head of his House. Narcissa Malfoy had features Harry had seen in his Godfather's face, and she was truly a beauty. She appeared the epitome of grace and elegance even if she offered them a warm smile.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. We are delighted you could accept our invitation." Lucius greeted formally.

"We were honoured to receive one." Sirius returned in the same tone.

"Now the formalities have been accomplished; it is so very good to see you again, Sirius." Narcissa said warmly, "I was very pleased when you said you could come."

"It's great to see you to, Cissa," Sirius returned, gaining a smile at her old nickname, "I'm glad I took your son's advice and got back in contact."

"Yes, he's a good boy." Narcissa said pleased. "Let us go to the lounge and sit. We could use a nice catch up before we settle for the night."

They were lead through the halls of Malfoy Manor and Draco was giving Harry a murmured commentary much to the other boy's pleasure. He had never actually seen a Pureblood Manor before, having never been anywhere accept Hogwarts, the prisons and the market, and he was fascinated. He even started pointing things out and asking questions that Draco was happy to answer to him, the blond was just telling Harry about his mother's latest redecorating some 6 years ago when they finally caught back up with the adults in the lounge.

"Draco, why don't you show Mr Potter to his room," Lucius suggested to his son, "The both of you can get him settled before returning for dinner."

"Of course, father." Draco said, "Come on, Har,"

"Mr Malfoy, please call me Harry. I am sure you have had the unfortunate experience of meeting my sperm donor, so I am sure you will understand why I do not wish to be even associated with that name." Harry said sincerely before following Draco out of the room, catching the sound of his Godfather bursting in to laughter as they reached the stairs.

"Did he really just-,"

"Yes he did, and your face was priceless, Lucy." Sirius snickered, making the Malfoy Lord scowl.

"Please refrain from calling me by that butchery of my name, Black." Lucius ordered, but Sirius only looked at him innocently.

"How have you been, Sirius? You look well." Narcissa asked. Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Honestly, before September, not great." He admitted, "If it wasn't for Moony and my refusal to give up, I would have probably drank myself in to an early grave."

Narcissa's eyes widened in alarm, and even Lucius's mask broke at the admission.

"Whatever happened?"

"Potter," Sirius answered, both his and Remus' faces darkening.

"We heard of your fallout, of course." Narcissa said to them, "But nothing of the reasoning."

"You finally realised what a weak-minded fool he is." Lucius drawled, ignoring his wife as she shushed him.

"No, he is right, Cissa. I should have listened to grandfather's warning more, and I can never tell him that. I was too caught up in my hatred of my mother and father, the need to be as far away from them, and by association, the family." Sirius sighed. Both of the Malfoys looked shocked, but Narcissa had a note of understanding on her face.

"Aunt Walburga and uncle Orion were demented fools." She told him. "But what happened to make you realise? You all but swore to never return."

"After I split from Potter, everything I thought I knew about my 'friends' and the 'light' was thrown in to the air and so I started to read up on the things I was supposed to have learned while growing up. Not the things my parents forced upon me, but all of the scrolls, the books and notes grandfather kept, and once I saw the difference I started to look in to everything about the Dark Lord's views and ideas. The light, I can't even call it lies because they truly believe it, their doctrine is complete crap. Discovering all of this on top of what Potter had done… it really drove it home. I just didn't know what to do, it was only when Harry became friends with Draco, and he mentioned that I should write did I find a way to restart contact."

"This is brilliant, Sirius. You understand why the family were so angry." Narcissa said, and Sirius nodded.

"What sort of thing could Potter have possibly done?" Lucius questioned, "I do not mean any disrespect but there was nothing short of your grandfather completely banning you from leaving that would have stopped you."

Sirius didn't know exactly how to respond to that, how to explain the entire situation fully so while his mate was thinking, Remus asked a question instead.

"How are magical children regarded within the 'dark' section?"

"A fully magical child is treated with the utmost care, they are a treasure and to harm one is considered to be the most heinous of crimes. Even the Dark Lord never harmed a child, if they were to be killed it would be instant death and even they were rare." Narcissa answered, looking confused at the question.

"It is why the Weasleys are so stigmatized." Lucius added, "They have performed a near impossible feat, producing seven fully magical children, two of which have incredible careers currently and ahead of them, and the next one is set to go straight to a good position in the ministry. Despite this, they throw away our culture and completely disregard our traditions in favour of the loathsome muggle ones."

"That's the reason?" Remus said in amazement, "We were always told it was because they accepted Muggleborns and were poor purebloods, not being able to stand in 'proper' society."

Narcissa released a delicate scoff.

"What utter ridiculousness. Their financial situation has absolutely nothing to do with their station. They are still an Ancient House, if they would bother to recognise it, but they don't. Their seat has remained dormant since Septimus Weasley passed many years ago, they don't even acknowledge it enough to pass it to Dumbledore. The term Blood Traitor does come from those who renounce their wizarding lines, after all."

"More lies," Sirius sighed.

"Why the question about magical children, Sirius?" Lucius asked and Sirius glared at the wall briefly before controlling himself.

"As you know, there were 'rumours' the Potters were gifted with twins, but after Samhain night of '81 the second child was never seen or heard of again."

"Yes, it was quite strange, but it was believed that there was a miscommunication during the war until this year." Lucius noted.

"The reason the second child, Harry, wasn't heard of after that was because Potter decided it would be a grand idea to ditch my Godson and Heir to filthy muggles." Sirius's sentenced finished in a snarl, the mere thought sending white hot rage through him. Narcissa gasped in horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth, and Lucius' hands clenched in to fists and he hissed.

"How could they do such a thing?" Narcissa whispered.

"Well they had to concentrate on their special little Rosie and keep Harry away from the press." Sirius told them seriously, mimicking the words Potter had said to him all those years ago.

"Excuse me?" Lucius exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that they rejected one of their children, from a set of twins no less, because of a bit of fame."

"That's exactly what they did." Remus stated, his voice holding a slight growl.

"And of course it was off of Dumbledore's suggestion." Sirius threw in bitingly.

"Why am I not surprised that manipulative, meddling old man had his hand in it?" Lucius muttered.

"Potter seemed to expect to collect Harry when he was eleven, tell him that they got rid of him because his twin was famous but it was ok for them to have him back now, and Pup be perfectly accepting of that." Sirius told them, his voice lined with incredulity.

"I presume that was not the case." Narcissa said.

"That was so far from the case that it is no longer funny. Potter is completely deluded, and that brat of his has be bred of his delusions." Sirius said with a grimace.

"Lady Potter seems to have a better understanding of the true damage done, she has not bothered Harry since he plainly told them that he considered himself an orphan and better for it." Remus continued.

"Oh that poor boy," Narcissa sighed and Sirius grinned.

"Wait until you meet him properly, Cissa. He's grandfather's idea Black, powerful, wicked smart and a cunning streak a mile wide." Sirius informed her proudly.

"Draco has been writing home about Harry an awful lot." She allowed, "Current top of the year and a Slytherin to boot."

"Potter tried to have him resorted but the hat refused to put him anywhere else but Slytherin." Remus said amused, "Potter was less than pleased."

"The first born Potter to Slytherin House in over five generations; that was definitely interesting news to hear about." Lucius commented and Sirius smirked.

"If he was in the traditional Potter Gryffindor the House would not survive. He and your son are brilliant."

"Coming from you, I do not know if that is a good thing or not." Narcissa joked and they shared a laugh. They were joined again, very suddenly, by the two boys as they came running in to the room, Draco slightly ahead.

"I told you, I don't mind them away from me. Note the very important  _away_  in that sentence." Draco exclaimed vehemently. Harry flashed a perfectly innocent smile, one he had just about perfected.

"Awh, Dray! She won't hurt you, she just wanted to say hello. You've hurt her feelings now."

"Don't give me that crap." Draco snapped, still edging away from him, "You let her slide over my neck!"

"It's where your scent is the most." Harry pointed out. He held out his arm revealing his pet snake, "Look at her, she's completely harmless." Aressa chose that moment to release an odd, snakey sort of yawn thing, that Harry had honestly no idea about, but it revealed her razor sharp teeth and sent Draco to the other side of the room. Sirius, on catching sight of the snake, had leapt to his feet as if to bolt if the time came.

"I didn't think you brought that thing with you." He yelped, eyeing Aressa carefully and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Aressa goes with me everywhere."

"Who's Aressa?" Narcissa asked curiously as Sirius shuddered and Remus chuckled. Harry held up his arm to show them his snake.

#Say hello, beautiful# Harry hissed and she reared up and gave her tail a wave.

#Hello little blond human's family#

Harry grinned.

"She said hi."

The Malfoys, bar Draco, looked at Harry completely stunned.

"You are a Parselmouth." Lucius stated, his voice obviously shocked. "How is – but that should – your not…"

"Yeah that was my reaction but you get used to weird things surrounding Harry." Draco told his parents.

"Hey, weird things don't happen around me." Harry exclaimed and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your wand Harry?" He asked simply. Harry blinked and felt his wrists and then checked his pockets.

"Damn it, I lost it again."

"Language cub," Moony chided.

"But you must always have your wand on you Harry." Narcissa fretted and Harry frowned.

"I hate using it though, it's so much effort." Harry groaned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes Avalon forbid you act like us mere mortals."

Harry stuck his tongue out and snapped his fingers, his wand appeared mid-air and he secured it to his wrist.

"There,"

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" Cissa questioned shocked. The two Marauders decided they were going to enjoy this Yule time much more than they first thought if this was going to be a continuous thing.

"I summoned it." Harry answered.

"You summoned it? But it appeared right before you."

"I know, it's an edited version of the spell." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, sitting down to pet Aressa.

"You will get used to it." Sirius assured Narcissa and Lucius, looking highly amused at their blank look.

"Somehow, Sirius, I do not believe I will." Lucius sighed.

The Marauders merely smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think of it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the good response guys! This is a Merry Christmas chapter, and for those who don't celebrate Happy Holidays :)
> 
> #Parseltongue#
> 
> Un'Beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K

_**Chapter 9** _

Staying with the Malfoys was very different from what Harry, Sirius or Remus was expecting. Lucius was crisp and cool, ever the Pureblood, but once you got passed the hard exterior he was very nice, and actually quite amusing to be around. He and Sirius got in to quite a few conversations about the Wizengamot and re-establishing the House of Black and the House of Malfoy's alliance, the upset their coupling would bring to the light side was genuinely enough for Sirius to agree, everything else that could come out of it was just a bonus. Narcissa was a mother through and through, and spoilt Draco rotten, though Lucius was hardly the epitome of strict when it came to his son. Yes he had high expectations of him, but as long as Draco maintained his high grades and didn't bring any negativity to the House Malfoy then Lucius gave his son everything and anything he could want.

Harry also got subjected to Narcissa's mothering, she insisted that without it Sirius would teach him his own wild ways and that was not acceptable; Sirius had pouted for a while after that. Not that Harry actually minded, he actually quite enjoyed the feeling and she reminded him of Rowena. Sirius and Remus seemed to fit right in after the first few nights too, the tension that Harry didn't know they had been carrying seemed to fall away, and when Severus arrived it was brilliant. They had decorated the Manor and Harry was amazed as the twisting and gleaming wreaths of evergreen that covered almost every shelf, mantle or table.

Harry and Draco had a great time relaxing, flying, pranking and being kids, even if they did get a few scoldings for not fully following the rules; Harry discovered that they needed to be even sneakier if they didn't want to be caught. The boy in question was currently scribbling over an idea he had been working on since the beginning on the year when he suddenly froze and broke out in to a massive grin, he bolted to the private sitting room where everyone was sat and burst in with his journal in his hand.

"I have done it, its official, I am a freakin' genius, and I have proved it with this." He announced grandly to everyone and Sirius just cracked up seeing the utter disbelief on Narcissa and Lucius' face.

"Your modesty astounds me, Harry." Severus drawled, having become used to the random bouts of self-praise Harry would give himself, and the boy grinned.

"Well wait until you see this." He said, handing over his latest work, Snape looked through it with his eyebrows raising the more he read.

"This is amazing, all the components will work and even though it is complex I have no doubt you will be able to make it." Snape told him and Harry nodded excitedly.

"I know, sometimes I surprise myself with my intelligence." Harry sat down with a happy sigh, "I was just born to be smart."

"Where did this idea come from?"

"I created a spell that does the exact same thing but I know that it is a tricky spell to cast." Harry shrugged.

"You've created a spell." Lucius exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes and edited a few. I've created a potion too, well two potions now."

"Are you sure you are 11?"

Harry grinned.

"Pretty sure yeah."

"What spell is it?" Narcissa asked and Harry smirked, he waved his hand vanished from where he was sat completely. He decided to have a little fun so he got up and was amused when they were looking around in confusion.

"That is much better than a normal disillusion." Lucius commented impressed, Harry smirked and walked up behind the elder blonde's chair.

"I would agree." He laughed when Lucius jumped violently and turned to glare at Harry, who had already moved around so he was almost nose to nose with him.

"Thank you for that, Harry."

Harry cancelled the spell just as Lucius turned around.

"You're welcome."

He nearly collapsed when Lucius all but jumped over the chair in fright, a strangled sound leaving him. Sirius, Remus and Draco were all laughing so hard it was silent, Narcissa was giggling and even Snape chuckled.

"Oh Merlin, that was the funniest thing." Harry gasped out, easily ignoring the black glare he received.

"Please refrain from doing that again."

"Lucius dear, I've never seen you jump so violently." Narcissa told him and Lucius scowled, but his eyes gave away his mirth.

"You can use my classroom to try this when we return to school." Snape said to Harry, who beamed in response, he snapped his fingers and the black book disappeared back to his room.

"On the off chance," Narcissa began, "You're little trick where your summoned items come directly to you wouldn't happen to be one of the spells you have edited." Harry flashed her an impish grin.

"I got sick of waiting for my things to fly through the air hitting Circe knows what on their way." He answered and she ruefully shook her head.

"We were speaking, before you came in declaring your brilliance, about your, how did you put it, 'sperm donor'." Remus finished with a grin and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you wasting valuable speech talking about that?"

"I was explaining to Cissa and Lucy (said blond glowered) just how unbearable he has become, and what the spawn is like." Sirius said and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"The wonder child is something to be desired that is for sure, our pleasant flying instructor on the other hand is a first class prick."

"Language," Remus and Narcissa chided at the same time.

"Sirius, what have you been saying in front of the poor boy?"

"Why is it immediately my fault?" When just got blank looks from everyone in the room he sighed and shook his head.

"Let's talk about better things." Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed and the pair looked at each other.

"PRESENTS!" They yelled.

"Yes, we know, it's Yule tomorrow."

"Come on Sev, you're supposed to be cheerful." Harry pointed out and the Potions Master rolled his eyes.

"Brats, the pair of you."

"Oh Harry, I found that book, I did leave it here." Draco remembered and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Come on, then we can get to work as soon as we get back." Harry said and pulled Draco from the room.

"What are they up to?" Lucius questioned.

"I don't want to know." The three Professors sighed.

* * *

Harry and Draco ran all the way to the blond's room, where Draco pulled out the book and flicked straight to the Cerberus page, they read over the page almost hungrily and Harry's eyes shone.

"Here," He breathed, pointing to the lines he was reading, "Cerberus' go straight to sleep when they are subjected to music."

"Brilliant, all we have to do is get through the rest of the tasks." Draco said excitedly, "I can play the violin,"

"That's lucky because I suck as instruments." Harry with with a grin, "We'll go as soon as possible."

They planned out when they would go and what they would need to take, neither of them had any idea who wanted the stone but that could come after they had it. Narcissa sent for them for dinner around 5 and the boys were eagerly talking about their plan and just looked innocently when asked what they were discussing, they all ate cheerfully they two boys were sent to bed early because they would be up half the night the next day.

"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR PRESENTS." Harry yelled at the top of his voice, as he jumped up and down on Sirius'and Remus' bed, shocking them awake and almost throwing them to the floor.

"Cub, calm down," Remus instructed with his hand on his heart as he tried to control his breathing, "You scared us half to death."

"But uncle Moony," Harry whined, "Presents!"

"Alright then, Pup. Go on, we'll meet you down there." Sirius told him, finally being able to stop his heart racing. Harry and Draco met in the hall and ran to the sitting room where there were stacks of presents everywhere, they were just about to pounce om them when they were both grabbed by the waist and hoisted in the air.

"Ah ah, calm down boys." Came the amused voice of Lucius, setting his son easily on his hip as Sirius did the same with Harry.

"You have to wait for Remus, Narcissa and Sev, who I believe you forgot to wake." Sirius pointed out.

"No I tried but he warded his door so tight that it would have taken me half an hour to unpick them." Harry told them with a grin, "I didn't think it was necessary to blast down the door,"

Said Potions Master walked in with a smirk.

"Now that, Black, is called intelligence." He informed the man, who stuck his tongue out petulantly. Narcissa came in, looking wide awake despite the fact that it was barely six am and she was dressed in her nightwear, with a yawning Remus, who looked like he was still actually asleep, and they all finally sat down. Harry turned his pleading eyes on Sirius and Draco did the same to his mother and father.

"Fine,"

"Go on then."

They cheered and jumped for the presents, they dished them out to everyone and began unwrapping their own without so much as a scrap of decorum or patience, much to the amusement of the adults. Harry had absolutely loads of presents from robes to Quidditch gear, and other random things that he had casually mentioned or pointed out since his return; it was almost as if Sirius and Remus were making up for lost time. There was a final envelop left for him and he raised an eyebrow, he opened it and felt his eyes widened he he took in the words on the parchment, reading it over three times before looking at Sirius in complete shock.

"Is this for real?" He breathed, completely blindsided, and Sirius looked a little sheepish.

"It's only a suggestion, I mean I know how much you hate Potter and I thought-," He was cut off when Harry bodily threw himself at Sirius. This was practically everything he could have asked for and meant more to him than any material gift in the world.

"Yes, the answer is yes." Harry answered excitedly, no doubt in his mind whatsoever.

"Really!?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything else." Harry assured, "I'll be fully changing it, of course."

"What to?"

"Well I needed you for that, although I'm thinking Harrison because it can be shortened." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Regulus for a middle." Sirius put in and Harry nodded. He snapped his fingers, summoning a self-inking quill – weren't they one of the greatest creations Harry thought – and signed the parchment without haste. Sirius filled out the rest of the forms, sealing them with his Lordship ring before setting them aside and pulling out a familiar potion. Harry bit back a grimace, drinking the potion down in one and gritting his teeth over the pain that washed over him, he could feel it changing him him, and Harry didn't know if it was his imagination or not but it seemed to be changing more than it did when he had done the same process with the Founders.

"I, Sirius Orion, Lord and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, do hereby select Harrison Regulus as son and Heir to my House. So I wish it, so mote be it." Sirius spoke clearly and the magic started to stir in the air.

"I, Narcissa Selene, daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, do recognise and accede to the Lord and Head's decision, and accept Harrison Regulus as Heir." Narcissa spoke next bringing the magic higher and leaving Harry to finish the vow.

"I, Harrison Regulus, do hereby accept Sirius Orion as the Head and Lord of my House, and as my father. So I will it, so mote be it."

The magic flashed and there was a cold cry of a raven, signalling the acceptance of the Black family magic, and Harry felt a ring appear on his finger; the Black Heir ring. Harry hugged his new father tightly, almost overcome with emotions; he had a proper family name, not just in name and Potter could go screw himself. He was passed to Moony next, who muttered his congratulations and then on to Narcissa, who pressed a kiss to his dark hair and welcomed him to the family.

"Yes!" Draco burst out, as soon as the moment was over "Now were actually decently related."

"Another Black, wonderful." Snape drawled but he was only joking and Harry flashed him a roguish grin.

"You love it really."

"He's got that damn grin as well, Merlin help me!" He sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry Sev, I'm here to help you out." Sirius told him sympathetically before cracking up. The rest of the morning passed cheerfully and the elves provided a small lunch, Harry and Draco has a game of chess, where Harry lost rather spectacularly; he blamed the new blood. They played games and relaxed all day, having an absolutely incredible Yule feast before they performed the Burning of the Log. When Harry finally collapsed in to bed in the early hours of the morning, he was completely exhausted but the happiest he had ever been, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Draco came running in to Harry's room flushed with excitement, he was dressed in his Hogwarts robes and was grinning.

"Hurry up, we have things to do as soon as we get back."

Harry grinned.

"Yes I know, I'm ready now, I had to perfect my new look, I'm spending too much time around you." He received a whack around the head for his comment, though Draco didn't deny it.

"Uncle Sirius is still moaning about going back to teach Potter, mother silenced him much to Moony's relief." Draco told him, he had taken to calling Sirius and Remus 'uncle' just as Harry had started calling Cissa and Lucius 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

"Aunt Cissa did the right thing, poor uncle Moony has to live with father." Harry said, he had taken to calling Sirius father as he saw the man a better one than his birth father. There was no question in his mind; Sirius Orion Black was his father and nothing anyone could ever say would dispute that. They both left the room and headed for the sitting room, where they were greeted by the weirdest of sights: Sirius was laid on the floor with his arms around Lucius' leg, Remus and Snape seemed to be trying to pry him off and Narcissa looked as if she was holding herself up on Lucius with laughter.

"What in Merlin's name?" They burst out before giving in to fits of laughter, the adults gathered their baring's quickly as Draco and Harry continued to clutch each other in support.

"Oh Merlin,"

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Harry gasped.

"I don't even want to know, just remember that we are never going to forget that." Draco sighed wiping his eyes.

"Come on you two, leave the children to play." Narcissa said with a smile, they smirked at the affronted men and followed her to the fireplace. Harry found himself in a tight hug from Narcissa and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good and write regularly, I'll see you in the summer." She told him and Harry smiled, before he threw floo powder in to the grate.

"Marauder's Pad, Sanctuary." He called and vanished in a flash of green flames, moving aside so Draco could come through. They fell on to the couch in wait but when the adults didn't come in the first five minutes the boys grew bored.

"Shall we leave them a prank and go to the feast?" Draco suggested and Harry smirked, they set up a charm which would change their robed bright orange and green as soon as they left the portrait hole. Harry also charmed the couch to sing when sat on and they left, hurrying down to join the rest of the students for the feast. Sirius and Remus rushed in at the last minute, throwing glares to the innocent faced first years as they moved to their places as the Head table. Once everyone had settled, the Headmaster rose with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Welcome back, I hope your Christmas' were wonderful; dig in." He announced and the feast began. It feast passed quickly, Harry and Draco spoke with their friends and Harry pointed out his new name and Heir, especially to Pansy. She was one of the biggest gossips in the school and if they wanted anything put out there they would go to her, she could make the most outlandish of stories pop up and be believed from apparent thin air, and it never appeared to originate from Slytherin House. Harry gave it until tomorrow before the entire school knew, including the staff.

"You know that you are going to be in for some arguments because of this." Draco muttered to him and Harry smirked.

"Oh I know, I can't wait to see his face."

They left the hall but a voice stopped Harry in his tracks.

"Harrison Regulus Black."

He winced

"Oh you got the full name." Draco laughed

"You too Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"Looks like you did too, Dray." Theo snickered at the both of them, Harry turned around to face his father with a beaming smile.

"Father, so good to see you, it's been a while, we should catch up."

"A prank on our door?"

Harry and Draco both looked confused, immediately going to innocent.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked bewildered.

"We came through the floo and went to the feast." Harry told him with a nod.

"I think you should look to the other marauder you live with." Draco pointed out, making Sirius look confused.

"What, I mean- never mind." He walked away shaking his head and the pair hi 5'd.

"We are good." Harry said.

"So good." Draco agreed and they carried on to the dungeons, happily getting settled back in to the Snape pit and having a brief catch up with the rest of their year mates before heading to bed early for lessons tomorrow.

* * *

Harry yawned as he jabbed Draco awake, he had become more relaxed in his sleeping habits since his return to the future, not having the gruelling training and lessons he put himself through anymore, but he wasn't worried as all his magic was regularly practiced. He had even made time to practice his bow and arrow work during the holidays, beginning to teach Draco as the blond was fascinated. Harry went down to wait in the common room reading a book as usual and Draco fell in to the room soon after, they trudged up to the Hall and absently ate breakfast. Their lessons were simple, both having read and studied ahead, and Harry was glad when the day was over. He was right in saying that his name change would be all over the school by that day, because he was cornered by his wonderful sister after Transfiguration; it was always Transfiguration.

"Just because you have changed your name doesn't make you any less pathetic." She spat at him and Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Potter," He drawled with a smirk, relishing in the fact he could call her that and have no association with the same name; it was glorious.

"Well we're better without you, anyway." She huffed, flouncing off and leaving Harry to move down to dinner. Unfortunately he didn't get far because Potter Sr caught up with him just outside the Great Hall.

"What is this I've heard about you changing your name?" He demanded and Harry smirked.

"I decided to change my name over the holidays, I think it suits me better." Harry answered him brightly.

"You can't just change your name in the wizarding world, it's different to the muggle one." He snapped.

"Oh I know, which is why father blood adopted me." Harry said cheerfully, he carefully sidestepped James, who had just worked out what he said and was beginning to look irate, and made his way in to the Slytherin table.

"BLACK," was heard roared from the Entrance Hall, both Sirius and Harry exchanged looks and Harry pointed at Sirius with a grin. James Potter came storming in and straight up to Sirius, who was trying not to grin as he spoke to Severus.

"Black, what do you think you are doing?" He spat.

"Well I was talking to Severus until you spat at me." Sirius replied, wiping spit from his face.

"You cannot just blood adopt my son."

"Actually I can, Harrison was quite for it."

"His name is Harry,"

"No you should look at the records, its Harrison Regulus Black, Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Sirius told him proudly.

"Didn't you agree with Lucius that Harrison was to be the next in line to carry the Malfoy line if anything should happen to Draco!?" Snape asked and Sirius nearly broke, they hadn't agreed to anything of the sort but it was pushing Potter's buttons.

"You did what! He's a filthy death eater, what is wrong with you, associating with scum." James ground out.

"That filth as you put it Potter is my family."

"Yes and we all know what sort of family you have Black."

Sirius got to his feet and it was a much more impressive sight than Potter.

"I would be quiet if I were you Potter," His tone was soft and deadly.

"Is that a threat?" James sneered.

"Oh no, but like you said everyone knows what sort of family I have." Sirius' wand was in his hand as if indicating his point and Dumbledore decided it was time to intervene.

"Calm down gentlemen, we can go to my office to discuss this properly."

"That is not necessary Headmaster, there is nothing to discuss." Sirius said, never taking his eyes of the Potter Lord.

"Everything has been said." James agreed and stalked away, Sirius sat down calmly and continued to eat like nothing had happened.

"Why do I have the feeling he is going to become even more unbearable?" Snape questioned.

"Why do I have the feeling your right?"

* * *

By the end of the week Harry wanted to murder James Potter with his bare hands, Draco had to physically restrain him from cursing the flying instructor and Harry spending more and more time in Salazar's duelling room to relieve his stress. Potter had taken to striping Harry of points whenever they met and making snide comments about Harry, Sirius, Remus and the Malfoys and it was driving Harry crazy.

"I swear I'm going to wring his neck." Harry snarled, storming in to the common room.

"What has he done this time?" Draco sighed.

"50 points, _50."_

"What? You have got to be joking!? That completely wipes our lead putting Gryffindor at the top." Theo exclaimed and Harry nodded furiously.

"I know and he took them off for obstructing the hallway, insulting a fellow student and wasting his time." Harry spat, "I was putting a book in my bag as I left the library asking Daphne to remember the Charms book."

"He can't do that! Go to Professor Snape." Blaise told him and Harry nodded, Draco cleared his stuff and left with Harry to see his Godfather. The two Snakes slipping through the painting and knocked sharply on the potions masters' office waiting for an entrance. Snape was working on essays but looked up when his Godson and best student entered, becoming immediately alarmed when he took in their demeanour.

"What is wrong with the pair of you?"

"Potter," Harry growled and when Snape raised an eyebrow he elaborated, "I just lost 50 points for rules that you wouldn't even take of the Gryffindor's for." Snape's eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"What were you doing?"

"Putting a book in my back coming out the library, he took points for wasting his time and obstructing the hallway." Harry exclaimed angrily.

"He is becoming worse I see."

"Worse, he's lucky I haven't cursed him, I could do it and not get caught." Harry muttered and Snape smirked.

"Well take 30 points for preventing harm of a staff member and 30 for you Draco for helping a fellow classmate in their time of need."

Both boys grinned.

"Thank you sir, we do try our best." Draco said.

"Am I allowed to curse him?" Harry asked genuinely.

"As your Professor I have to tell you that you are not allowed to do such a thing." Snape told him and Harry sighed wistfully.

"Well as a student I am implored to listen to your professional opinion."

Snape rolled his eyes and dismissed them.

"Get out brats."

They ran away snickering at their dismissal. Draco suggested that they go and see Sirius and Remus, and when they arrived they were greeted with Sirius pacing.

"I want to wring his fucking neck." The animagus snarled.

"Let me guess, James Potter." Harry wondered from behind, coming in to sit down and Draco threw himself on the couch.

"Yes, how did you guess?" He replied sarcastically.

"Because he just had the same rant." Draco pointed out with a smirk.

"He is the most insufferable, annoying, pig headed twat I have ever had to deal with. What in Merlin's name I was thinking when I became friends with that?" He ranted, throwing his hands up in the air, "Grandfather, if you are listening, I am sorry for ignoring you."

Harry noticed Remus was silent, the werewolf was gazing in to the fire with a faraway look and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He insulted Remus."

Harry's eyes flashed.

"What did he say?"

"It's not what he said it's what he implied, going on about how student's grades would fall because the Professor was out a lot. Never mind the fact that we have been teaching here for a year longer than he has. We had the highest grades to come out of the History classroom in over a century, I say we, but everyone knows Moony is behind it; all the students think he's great." Sirius explained and the two Slytherins shared a dark look.

"Potter is a complete idiot, and anything that comes out of his mouth is nothing but worthless drivel. If uncle Moony is going to listen that I'll hex him, everyone loves you guys teachers." Harry said firmly and Remus looked around.

"But-,"

"I don't want to hear it, you know he speaks nothing but crap, have you heard the stuff he sprouts about Rose?"

Remus smiled.

"Ok cub,"

Harry nodded.

"Other than Potter becoming near enough unbearable, things are going well. It was amusing to watch the light all but wilt when the announcement of House Black and Malfoy's updated allegiance." Sirius told them, and the pair grinned.

"Good, our Houses will stand together strongly." Draco said brightly.

"It's close to curfew, Pup, you had better get back to the common room." Sirius told them and the boys said their goodbyes.

"I say we prank James." Harry said quietly as they walked back.

"I agree, what he said to Moony was low and we already have the plans in place." They were both suddenly yanked in to a familiar alcove, biting back a yelp of fright when they came face to face with two identical faces.

"Hello tiny first years." Fred greeted.

"We could have sworn you just said the name 'Moony'." George continued.

"And we know that is a famous name of a very famous prankster."

"You've heard of the marauders?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, they're our idols."

"We owe them so much." Fred sighed.

"You realise you're talking about my dad and uncle." Harry pointed out and the twins choked.

"What?"

"Black and Lupin?"

"Yeah," Draco said slowly.

"Padfoot and Moony, we don't mention the others." Harry told them.

"We've been in this school for a year and a half with two of the marauders and we didn't know." Fred murmured faintly, "Oh the horror,"

"You're the marauder heir." George breathed, looking at Harry in amazement. Fred fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of parchment.

"This belongs to you. We know it off by heart now, anyway."

Harry blinked and grinned.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Sirius had told him of the map which he believed to be lost but apparently not.

"The marauders map." They said together.

"Guys, I could kiss you right now."

"If you must." Fred said in a self-suffering sort of way and Harry punched him.

"Tomorrow evening, meet us here and I'll properly introduce you to Padfoot and Moony." Harry suggested and they beamed, the twins slipped out and Draco turned to Harry.

"What is it?"

Harry offered him a smirk.

"This is the thing which will make us impossible to catch."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered and the map appeared, Draco's eyes widened before he also smirked.

"This is brilliant." He exclaimed and Harry nodded.

"I know but it needs to be edited, I know of other passages which aren't on here."

"Come on, Potter is on his way." Draco pointed out, and they hurried off, getting back to the common room easily and sitting down to do the remainder of their homework.

* * *

Introducing the twins to the marauders was hilarious, the red heads got down on their knees and bowed like they were worshipping Gods much to the hilarity of Harry and Draco, who laughed at the shock looked on the adults face. Harry explained what had happened and Sirius' admitted to being impressed that they not only found the map, but they managed to gain access to it. He and Remus happily told the twins some of their best pranks and the twins did the same, all six of them laughing at some of the things they had all done. Fred and George left looking a little star-struck when they were welcomed back anytime, and Harry didn't know whether to be concerned that he had introduced the four of them properly or excited.

Harry quizzed his father and uncle on the spells of the map because he was going to make his own and add the shortcuts and everything he knew about the castle, he also had an idea on linking the map to viewing and listening spells which could be put on the portraits. Once he had a list of the spells he left to study the map, he was finished with his homework and Draco was studying with Theo and Blaise, helping the pair out with the latest Herbology Harry sat on his bed, with his curtains drawn and Aressa around his neck, and opened the man, scouring it for every detail that it had. He was amazed, there was so much there and the dots of people had Harry's mind automatically wondering what they were doing. Dumbledore seemed to be pacing in his office, Snape looked as if he was brewing and when Harry's eyes glanced on the Defence corridor on their way up to Padfoot and Moony he froze.

Quirinus Quirrell was stated clearly but nearly on top of him was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', Harry frowned in confusion which only deepened when Quirrell moved and the name went with him, Harry had seen that name before and decided he would look in to it. He noted where he would add passageways, noting down the rooms he knew to be there but didn't seem to appear on the map, and how he could link the listening spells. He jotted down a few more notes before settling for sleep, Aressa hissed her goodnight and curled up by his neck.

* * *

It turned out he wasn't the only one who had heard the name Riddle, Draco pointed out an award the man had won in the 40's.

"Why did you want to know?"

Harry shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well never mind that, guess what I have got my hands on." The blonde pulled out a violin from his trunk and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Tonight?"

"You read my mind."

The pair were on edge all through dinner so much so that Harry completely blanked James and Rose Potter, which, given the state of their current relationship was quite impressive. He and Draco went to bed early so they could catch a few hours, Harry told Aressa to wake him when the moon was risen which was around half eleven, and when they rose they were alert and ready. The raven head cast his masking spell on him and Draco and told the blonde to cast the spell 'calor conspectu' at his temple.

"This is completely strange." He muttered prodding Harry, who just looked like a red/orange outline in the Slytherin dorms.

"Yeah it's a bit disconcerting but come on."

They walked out and headed to the third floor, Harry was constantly checking the map but they were lucky. When they reached the Cerberus' room, Draco began to play the first thing that came to his mind, the blond was amazing and a beautiful tune floated through the room immediately sending the Cerberus to sleep. Harry levitated the paw of the trap door and jumped, the music stopped and Draco came flying down behind him as the Cerberus growled, they landed on a plant that started to wrap around their limbs.

"Devil snare." Draco hissed and Harry lit a fire to release them, he cancelled the masking spell as they got up.

"Not particularly difficult." Harry pointed out as they went down the corridor, they entered a room which had loads of flying keys, and Harry didn't even bother to fly on the broom to search for the right one. He placed his hand on the door and sent a pulse of magic through it, it clicked open and they walked in to a huge room.

"Is that a chess board?" Draco gasped and Harry nodded, when they tried to walk across the pieces came to life and blocked their way, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing we have to play our way across but I don't particularly want to play chess with stone pieces." Harry said to Draco who nodded in agreement.

"Any suggestions?"

Harry grinned and grabbed Draco by the arm, he flamed them to the other side if the white pieces, the blonde stumbled and started retching.

"There, that works." Harry told him cheerfully, he received a filthy look.

"What in Merlin's name was that? And never do that again."

Harry merely smirked.

"Come on, Dray, pull yourself together, Malfoy's never show weakness." Harry told him only for Draco to punch him and walk in to the next room; the blond immediately ran back out eyes wide.

"We don't have to go through that specific room do we?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and cautiously entered the room, he understood Draco's haste. A troll, around 20ft tall, stood with its club hanging dumbly at its side, it didn't notice them at first but when it did it gave a huge roar and swung its club, they dived out the way and Harry spotted the door on the opposite side.

"Dray, the door is over there." Harry pointed dodging the club again. "Go through it and I'll flame."

The blond nodded and bolted, Harry flames out just in time as the club smashed in to the floor where he had just been stood, they both bolted through the door and flames shot up in each doorway, ones were purple and one was black. Draco pointed out a sheet of parchment on the table which was filled with 7 different shaped and sized bottles, Harry picked it up and read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_  
_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find._  
_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_  
_Another will transport the drinker back instead._  
_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_  
_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._  
_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_  
_To help you in this choice we give you these clues four:_  
_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_  
_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_  
_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_  
_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_  
_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_  
_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_  
_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_  
_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Sev is way too smart for his own good." Harry muttered but he was grinning.

"This is the time where I thank Merlin you are unnaturally smart." Draco told him and Harry laughed at the irony. He inspected each bottle when and found the bottle which would let them go forward through the black flames.

"Here, this is it, drink it and go through."

"That's hardly a mouthful, what are you going to do?" Draco asked taking the tiny bottle.

"If I'm right as soon as the bottle goes back in its place it will refill." Harry explained.

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll use a flame freezer and walk on through."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked through the flames, Harry placed the bottle back and watched as it shook before refilling, he grinned and necked the bottle following Draco through. He didn't want to just walk through the flames, though he may have been a fire elemental, it didn't mean cursed fire would wash over him; he'd like to try that theory in a controlled environment first.

"See, I'm never wrong." Harry said smugly.

"Well oh genius one work this out." The blonde motioned to a grand mirror that was in the room, it was the only thing in the room so Harry walked forward to inspect the mirror, he could feel the magic on it as he looked it over.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi." Draco muttered.

"What?"

Draco pointed at the inscription at the top of the mirror.

"What does it mean?" The blonde asked as Harry gazed as it.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Harry read, "It's in mirror."

"Clever,"

"Yes which means that this is the key to the stone."

Draco was stood in front of the mirror and he looked in to it, he gasped and stepped back.

"I have the stone and I'm using it but I don't know how to get it."

Harry tilted his head.

"Oh that's good," He breathed with his eyes alight.

"What?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Let me stand there for a second." Draco moved and Harry placed himself in front of the glass, he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts and feelings then snapped his eyes open. He was stood calmly in the mirror when the reflection suddenly winked and pulled a blood red stone from his pocket and replaced it in the same place, only this time he felt a weight land in his actual pocket and he broke in to a shit eating grin.

"Oh Dumbledore, I won't deny you are clever." Harry turned to face Draco and pulled the stone out of his pocked, Malfoy's eyes widened.

"How in the name of Circe did you do that?"

"You needed to want the stone but not want to use it, it is quite simple if you think about it but brilliant."

Draco shook his head.

"I give up." He sighed and Harry laughed. He looked the stone over, looking at all its tiny details before conjuring up one that was identity and setting it back in to the mirror.

"Come on, we have to flame back."

Draco curled his lip in distaste, Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed him, making sure to land in the bathroom just in case Draco was sick. The other Snake wasn't, but he didn't look to healthy as they went to bed, Harry secured the stone in his trunk under every ward he knew plus a Parseltongue password. He fell in to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

"What are we going to do with it? I mean we both have enough gold and I don't know about you but right now I don't think we need to worry about living forever." Draco said to Harry quietly as they made their way to Herbology the day after.

"I'm thinking about finding who was after it in the first place and go from there." Harry suggested with a shrug, of course he wanted to do some experiments as well but if they could find who wanted it they could bargain.

"True, it's just actually finding who wanted it," Draco pointed out, Harry didn't answer because they reached the rest of the class. They were learning the correct way to pick aconite so he didn't have to concentrate, he was thinking on who could possibly want the stone then snorted to himself; who wouldn't.

"We'll work on who's after it, it doesn't matter too much, it's not like it's going anywhere." He would be alerted if anyone so much as brushed against the compartment he had hidden the stone in.

* * *

They had no luck on discovering who was after the stone and it went out of Harry's mind when the next Quidditch match approached in February, he had begun his own version of the map and he had some pretty decent research on Tom Riddle. He had written to the goblins, who had happily sent him as much information as they could on the name 'Riddle' as they weren't allowed to give away personal information. Riddle was from a long line of Unblessed that seemed to come from somewhere close to Morgana Le fey, he went to Hogwarts during the 40's and was a top student, he had received a special award to the school, a prefect and Head Boy and was the smartest person that had every walked the halls of the school.

Then it seemed that after the 50's Riddle just vanished of the radar, he either changed his name or was living as a hermit but there was no trace of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' until Harry had seen the name on the map and the map never lied. It frustrated Harry to no end that he barely knew anything about the mysterious name but it was put in to the back of his mind in thought of the game, Flint was pushing them to the limits and they were training nearly every night much to the team's ire.

"If you're going to complain you should think of the 60 points Gryffindor were leading us by on the last game." He roared and that shut everyone up. It had come to a tie. Even though Slytherin had already beaten Gryffindor, they Lions had won all of their games with a lot of points, so they were tied with Slytherin at the top of the board as this was the decider match. Harry and Draco had put plan 'humiliate Potter' in to motion. It started off as small things like changing the colour of his shoes, they would cast little spells on him daily and they were slowly getting bigger; Harry made his robes change violent pink. It was starting to get to Potter as it was happen every day, but what he didn't realise that Harry had slipped a potion in his drink that was like a memory, it made the magical core remember all of the spells cast on its being and it could be triggered to replace the spells with a certain word or spell.

The Snakes were layering up the spells and Harry had set the trigger word to 'Rosie', so when Harry slipped him the activation potion every time James said 'Rosie' or it was spoken around him all of the prank spells he had vanished or removed would come back full force and the potion was untraceable. It was a genius potion he had found in the back or Sal's book and he immediately made it, Draco sat down with a nod signalling the activation potion had been administered and Harry smirked evilly.

"Let the fun begin." He murmured. Unfortunately for the pranksters, they didn't see James until dinner, but when they did it was so worth the wait. He sat down and began speaking with Lily and it didn't take two minutes before James suddenly changed. Harry coughed to cover his laugh and Draco ducked his head, James Potter had green skin, orange hair, pink robes, blue shoes, yellow eyes and a clown nose. The hall erupted in laughter and James looked down in alarm, he waved his wand and got rid of it with a laugh and continued his conversation. Again half way through he changed in to the same get up causing laughs, when it happened for the 5th time Harry had to determinedly look away from the staff table and Draco was concentrating on his plate at an alarming rate but his glowing pink cheeks were a clear sign of his amusement. On the 7th time they left to laugh outright, they clutched their sides and held each other up in their giggles.

"How long does this last?" Draco gasped out.

"I'm not sure, I think it needs a counter." Harry replied and they dissolved in roaring laughter again.

"Oh Merlin, this is going to be hilarious."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Come on lets go see dad, it's been a few days."

When they got to the marauders quarters they discovered Sirius and Remus in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked with a grin of his own.

"Potter stormed out of the hall." Sirius told them, and they hi 5'd. "It was you?"

"How? They left before James and it kept happening?" Remus pointed out and both Draco and Harry's grins were anything but reassuring.

"It might have something to do with _Rosie."_ Harry told them putting emphasis on 'Rosie'.

"Yes, he does often _speak_ about _Rosie_." Draco added with a smirk, both marauders had raised eyebrows so Harry explained a bit more.

"If one were to mention Rosie near Potter then something unfortunate may happen." Remus eyes widened before he cracked up.

"Word activated prank." He told Sirius through his laughs, the animagus gaped before falling about laughing.

"How long does it last pup?"

Harry grinned evilly.

"It needs a counter."

And they all fell in to more laughter.

* * *

The prank on James Potter lasted in to March before Dumbledore told Snape to find and brew a counter potion. Harry, Sirius, Draco and Remus spent copious amounts of time in tears of laughter. They had taken to walking past James and declaring something was 'simply Rosie' and he would change, it took a lot of self-control not to yell the word in the Great Hall and it amazed them that he hadn't seemed to connect what caused it. James was like a walking storm cloud, especially when he found out he had to rely on Snape for a cure. The Potions Master had come in to the common room and stood in front of Harry with a raised eyebrow for 5 minutes before the boy caved and fetched the potion which would deactivate the prank. Draco did point out it was a job well done and Sirius said that it made the top ten of pranks of all time, which was a bonus, the twins also came up to them and patted them on the back silently and walked away; it seemed as if they couldn't find the words.

Harry was working on his edited version of the map still, he had started to draw it up, which was a task in itself – there was just so many things to remember. Putting Hogwarts down on parchment was much more difficult that he could have anticipated, and he admired his father and uncle all the more for it. On top of that, he was still trying to find a lead to who was after the stone and repeatedly coming up black, making frustrated and irritable, so he was forced to go through his entire mind and reorder it. It helped him focus and he realised he was better off searching for the mysterious Riddle at the current time. He was sat in Defence where Quirrell was stuttering through something pointless and Harry decided to check the map, his head shot up when he saw 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' practically on top of Quirrell as usual, his eyes narrowed and he discretely cast his heat signature spell to see for any hidden presence behind the Professor.

When he didn't find any he looked at the map again to check and the name was still there, he cancelled the spell and frowned in thought; what in Hades was going on? He knew the map was fine as he had gotten Remus to check it and it clearly stated Riddle was in the room, he silently left when the bell rang trying to work out the puzzle and absently rubbed his scar which was burning slightly. Rose pushed past him and he froze as everything clicked in to place. Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared in the late 50's early 60's just as the whisperings of the Dark Lord Voldemort began, a genius and a model student Riddle was somehow connected to the Dark Lord, but how? Then it came to him, Voldemort couldn't be a real name, it emerged in the early 60's before it boomed and was feared, but Voldemort had disappeared on Halloween when the killing curse had backfired now the Philosopher's Stone which created the elixir of life was hidden here and the Dark Lord was famous for his ability to possess people; Harry had done his research.

"Harrison!" Draco's voice entered his whirling thoughts.

"What?" His voice sounded off.

"You phased out and froze, I called you 5 times."

Harry blinked.

"I need to do something." He muttered and began running full pelt back to the common room, he tore through tapestries and jumped down stairs, he flew in to the common room ignoring the alarmed looks and nearly fell up the stairs in his haste to get to the dorms. He rushed to a desk and pulled out the journal he had been using for all of his research on Riddle just as Draco fell through the door, he waved his hand and sealed the doors shut and pulled out a quill. Harry wrote down the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and rearranged it, his eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed.

"I cannot believe it." He breathed completely stunned, he couldn't believe he didn't work it out sooner: with his scar and someone wanted to steal the stone, who else would be desperate for the Philosopher's stone so suddenly and an actual threat to it? Dumbledore must have known, placing it close to him to try and ward him off with his presence. He suddenly hired both the Potters, both of which were for runners in the last war and both very good with a wand.

"What is it, you've gone strange?"

Harry looked at his best friend with the shock still written on his face.

"I've worked it out, who wants the stone." Harry told him.

"What? How and who?"

"I should have seen it before, it was glaring me in the face." Harry muttered to himself.

"Who is it?"

"Remember I asked you about Riddle?"

Draco nodded.

"Well I did some research in to him, he's from a long line of unblessed from his father's side but I couldn't get the info from his mother because I didn't know her name; you cannot get information on a certain person, just a surname it's a loophole." Harry explained and Draco nodded in understanding,

"But where did you even get the interest and what's he have to do with the stone?"

"I saw his name on the map and he was always by Quirrell, like literally on top of the man and the map never lies. In my research I found that Tom Marvolo Riddle vanished in the late 50's and when I checked the map in Quirrell's lesson today, Riddle was there still." Harry was excited now, the Dark Lord was in the school right now and it was the perfect opportunity to speak to the man. If his words were honest and his cause appealed to Harry, then the boy would join his cause, however Harry had a few points he wanted to make clear. He wouldn't follow anyone and he would never take the Dark Mark, the tattoo branded in to the Dark Lord's followers, he would join him however but he was getting off topic.

"I get that, so you think whoever this Riddle person is wants the stone."

"Oh I know he does and I know why, I also know why he disappeared." Harry rushed out and handed Draco the journal; Tom Marvolo Riddle – I Am Lord Voldemort. The blond's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You cannot be serious?"

"It fits, Voldemort is an anagram of his original name. When Riddle vanished Voldemort rose until he vanished on Samhain when the killing curse backfired. I thought Riddle vanished when he didn't, he was very much out there; it was the name that vanished." Harry explained excitedly to a wide eyed Malfoy.

"That's all well and good but if this is the Dark Lord how do you explain him always around Quirrell when no one was in the classroom?"

"Voldemort was famous for his ability to possess anything and anyone: Quirrell's stutter is too fake and there's something about his which is off." He left out his scar as he hadn't explained to anyone that he was the one that Voldemort attacked.

"So the Dark Lord is in the school right now and is after the Philosopher's Stone." Draco summarised in a slightly higher voice than normal and Harry nodded. "The same Philosopher's Stone that we have?" Harry blinked a few times.

"Yeah that stone would be the one." He said like he was just realised it.

"We're dead," The blond moaned looking at the door like he expected the Dark Lord to burst through and murder them.

"I have every intentions of giving him the stone should his answers satisfy my questions." Harry stated firmly and Draco looked at him insane.

"You're going to go to the Dark Lord and give him the Philosopher's Stone after asking him questions?"

"Yes, I won't simply join a cause simply because others have told me its worthy." Harry told him, "It's not in my nature. Besides, I want to talk to him; he seems very interesting."

Draco suddenly sank on to his bed.

"He seems very interesting." He repeated faintly, "This is it, isn't it? This is how it's going to end."

"Don't be so dramatic." Harry waved him off, "Do you want to come with me?"

"You're quite alright,"

Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait, was supposed to have this up last week but uni is a bitch and RL had to take prioriy :(
> 
> Thank you for such a great response! I haven't had one bit of negativity from anyone XD
> 
> #Parseltongue#
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> R.I.P Alan Rickman <3

_**Chapter 10:** _

It was a week after his discovery when Harry finally found the perfect opportunity to go and speak with the Dark Lord, he was going to do it Friday when lessons finished early and most students would be scattered around the school. He wouldn't be missed too much and that was exactly what he needed. He was ridiculously nervous and physically couldn't sit still on Thursday night, many different things spinning in his mind about what he was going to do the following day.

"I need you to cover for me tomorrow at lunch and if I don't make it to dinner." Harry reminded Draco as he paced the dorms.

"Of course," Draco was almost as nervous as Harry, his best friend was going to see the most feared Dark Lord on his own.

"Just say I'm doing research and I've gone somewhere in the castle."

"Ok,"

"And if I'm not back before midnight, tell Snape and Sirius everything and point out they probably won't find my body."

"Don't say that." Draco hissed.

"It's the worst case scenario." Harry pointed out.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely, I refuse to pass this opportunity." It was the truth even if his insides felt like crap.

"I need to do something, I'll be back in an hour." Harry muttered and vanished in flames, Draco ran his hands through his hair with a sigh; Harrison Black drove him insane. Harry landed near Salazar's training room, his magic was restless as he had been keeping in reigned in tighter ever since Snape had told him it could be felt as soon as he entered a room. He hissed the password and stood on the platform, he unhooked the hold he had and his magic flared around him strumming in the air, falling in to his duelling stance he began. Harry had missed the twists and flexes of daily duelling practice, the flow of magic circled him humming in contentment. Harry threw everything he had in the firing spells and they were coming in streams, he laughed at the release and finally brought his fyre up and watched as it soared around the room before he let it melt away.

He was glad that he could still perform well, though he wouldn't know how well he came up against an opponent for a while. He brought his magic in and made his way back to the dorms, his nerves had calmed slightly but they were still very much there. Draco was asleep when he got back, the blond was scared for him even if he wouldn't admit it. Harry sat and went in to a meditative trance, going over his mind more to sooth himself rather than order it. When he came too he was perfectly calm and his mind was sharp and clear, and he was ready.

* * *

He was up dressed and reading at 6:30 Friday morning, he had Aressa with him as well as the Stone, he was surprised when Draco appeared not long after, they sat in silence until the rest of their year mates came down. At breakfast Harry acted normally but he refused to look at the staff table because he knew Snape or Sirius would spot his swirling emotions he had masked, Draco was quiet and Harry threw him a meaningful look and he pulled it together. They went to Potions and Harry put his full concentration in to his work, he refused to meet Snape's eye head on which he knew the man would notice but he would deal with that later.

Draco was barely keeping it together when they walked to Defence and Harry really couldn't blame him, he swore the time they waited for the door to open was the longest minute of his life. Harry sat in his usual seat next to Draco who was staring at his desk, taking a deep breath and they shared a look. The lesson was just as pointless as always but it seemed to go on forever, Harry felt his anticipation build and his magic thrummed under his skin to be released. He was discretely watching Quirrell as he stuttered through an explanation of the disarming spell, watching as the man had complete control over his entire act and he had to admit he was impressed.

"Is there any chance you are wrong about this?" Draco asked, his voice barely audible. Harry looked up at Quirrell and as the man turned he saw his eyes flicker red for the tiniest of moments and his scar started to burn; Harry blinked.

"If I thought I was wrong before, I know I'm not now." Harry replied in the same low tones and Draco froze.

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes just went red." Harry breathed and Draco's knuckled went white.

"Merlin,"

Harry nodded and they went back to listening to the stuttering, Harry was running through his ideas and jumped when the bell rang. Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes and slowly got to his feet, Harry followed him to the door and they were the last ones in the class.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco questioned paler than usual.

"Yes, I have to do this, Draco, there are other things involved that no one knows about except me and him." Harry explained softly, Draco seemed to look more worried. "I swear I'll explain everything later, if he lets me that is."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I refuse to go out fighting, I may be able to hold him off in this weakened state."

"Sev and Sirius are going to murder me."

"I-i-is there a p-p-p-problem boys?"

Draco squeaked and Harry kicked him.

"Nothing, Professor," Harry said politely, throwing Draco a look; the blond swallowed and nodded.

"Midnight," He hissed before turning on his heal, Harry slowly shut the door and sealed it.

"Can I h-help you M-M-Mr B-Black?"

Harry took a deep breath, he was still facing the door but he was wound tighter than a spring.

"Let me speak to him, Quirrell." Harry said clearly, his voice strong and unwavering and there was a small intake of breath from behind him.

"W-what are y-y-you talking about B-Black?"

"I wish to speak with the Dark Lord, or is he back to Mr Riddle now?"

Harry felt the wave of power that came as Voldemort took control of his host.

"How do you know that name?" Quirrell spoke again but his voice was different, it was smoother, colder, and darker.

"I knew that name before I connected it to you. I found out someone called Tom Marvolo Riddle was around Quirrell permanently, it took me a while to figure out how especially when there was no heat marking another person in the room. You are rather famous for your ability to possess people."

"Very clever, Mr Black," He murmured, "Very clever indeed. Such knowledge of one's enemy can be beneficial."

"Enemy?" Harry repeated, turning around to face him, "Hm. That would depend on your viewpoint."

"Oh?" There was the barest trace of interest in his voice as he spoke, looking the boy over slightly, "Some of your associates would question that."

"Past associates," Harry corrected, "You've noticed the recent change of name, I am sure."

"Ah yes, Harrison Regulus Black, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Quite the sudden change, after eleven years as the son of Potter. I hear they are doing rather well for themselves now."

"Yes, they are apparently." Harry agreed candidly, "As sudden as they may appear, it was always heading in this direction. It's a side effect of leaving one of your children on the doorstep of a muggle house."

Harry felt a surge of anger that wasn't his own, and the Dark Lord hissed, his magic suddenly snapping around him before it settled again.

"They did what?"

"Yes, you see they had absolutely _no_ other options as it was just _so_ important they focus on their special Rosie. After all she is so _famous_ , they didn't want me to 'suffer'." Harry told him blandly.

"They dare cast away a magical child!" He seethed, "They sent one blessed with Lady Magic's gifts to filthy muggles?"

"On the word of Dumbledore, of course."

"That loathsome man would see others suffer for his so called greater good." The Dark Lord spat, "Potter is nothing more than a weak minded sycophant, functioning merely to do Dumbledore's will. To send a child away… if any of my Death Eaters would have done such a thing they would have burned."

Narcissa truly wasn't exaggerating when she said the dark had a very strict believe in the next generation Harry surmised, quite moved by the passion in the man's voice; Salazar would have been proud to hear someone championing such actions.

"You understand my wish not to associate when them." Harry said quietly.

"I would have killed them."

"Trust me, if I could get away with it Potter wouldn't be on this earth." Harry snapped, "As it is, I am sure you haven't missed the obnoxiously bearded individual currently holding reign on this castle."

The Dark Lord snorted at the boy's description of Dumbledore; obnoxiously bearded, he would have to remember that one.

"You have worked out who I am and then still approached me; why? You must have a purpose, by your actions today no one other than your friend knows you are here."

"I have a proposition for you." Harry told him bluntly and Voldemort blinked slowly.

" _You_ have a proposition for _me?_ " He could not have sounded more incredulous if he tried. Harry didn't know whether to be affronted or amused by his reaction.

"Yes,"

"You are eleven."

"Its funny that I should be aware of that already given that I have lived those eleven years." Was Harry's deadpanned yes highly sarcastic response and Voldemort smirked, the brat's audacity amused him.

"I could kill you quite easily," He pointed out and Harry tilted his head.

"Actually, I do not believe it would be as easy as you think." Harry mused, "While I don't doubt you are incredibly powerful, beyond that, you are currently not in your own form and your core is not fully your own. And as it were, I do have my own power and tricks that would help me to evade you if needed."

"You speak of power yet I do not feel any magic coming from you."

"And you speak of feeling magic when I cannot feel yours," Harry countered immediately, "There are ways to hide your magic if you do not want anyone to feel it."

"Release it, show this power you speak so highly of." Voldemort goaded and Harry smirked. He saw what the man was doing, but he was willing to play along. The Dark Lord had already answered quite a few of his questions with his words on magical children, there would be few things to derail his preferred outcome now. Harry released the hold he kept on his magic, letting it fill the room and swim around them, though he made sure not to let it pass the room's borders. Harry didn't realised his eyes had fallen closed until they snapped open and he slowly breathed out.

"Most impressive," The Dark Lord's voice was smooth and layered in something Harry couldn't quite decipher.

"I like to think so, yes," Harry agreed without blinking.

"You have hidden your magic and obviously hidden my real identity for this proposition; what of it?"

"I believe we could be mutually helpful." He began.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Rose Potter is supposed to be the one to destroy you-,"

"She will not destroy me!"

Harry smirked.

"Oh I know, after all it was me you hit with the killing curse that night." He responded lightly. Harry noticed that the Dark Lord had stiffened quite a bit so he continued. "I believe your words were 'You are a powerful child, the one to defeat me. I would keep you alive if I knew you would join me but of course with your family there would be no chance.' If I remember correctly that is." Harry knew he was right, he had watched the memory many times and the slight widening of Quirrell's eyes, Riddle knew too.

"How?" It came out barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I have an eidetic memory and I became a master Occlumens at 10." Harry waved it off like it was unimportant, Voldemort decided he would come back to that.

"The light are pinning their hopes on the wrong person who has no remote talent. I will never join the light but I refuse to bow to anyone, it is not in my nature." Harry said and Voldemort smirked.

"Indeed, I had that same problem which is why I never followed Grindlewald."

Harry made a note to put that in his research.

"Currently, being only 11, I have no plans for the wizarding world; no doubt that will change. There are already many things I do not like. I do have the political ability as well as the gold to accomplish whatever I wanted but that is boring and it will not hold without allies and backing." Harry said to him, deciding to draw on all the times he had seen Salazar negotiate with someone. The man had been teaching him to do it himself, and Harry had negotiated on his behalf once or twice. It was much more thrilling this time, however.

"I want to be stood there when you tell the light that Rosina isn't the Girl-Who-Lived; that is going to be more beautiful than the purest of magic – no offence, dear Lady."

"Why come to me if you could politically do whatever you require?" Voldemort asked him.

"Why did you create your army when you could have done the same? I couldn't find any information on your mother's family as I didn't know her name but with your father's name you could have pulled a lot of sway."

"My father was a muggle."

Harry blinked.

"Tom Riddle Sr, died just under 50 years ago by the killing curse, Morfin Gaunt confessed, that Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I did a little research and I can safely say your father was an Unblessed - Squib, from a long line actually, the name 'Riddle' is a direct decedent from Le Fey." Harry explained eyes narrowed in thought, Voldemort blinked a few times.

"I looked in to my father, he was not on any records anywhere. How were you able to find something like this?" he asked curiously, if this was true then there would be a lot of things changing.

"The Riddle line wasn't based in this country, the line of Le Fey was thought to have died out when really the last one Cassiopeia Le Fey fled and married an Australian wizard by the name of Septimus Riddle, then I don't know how but the line ended up in the States and the last Wizard of the Riddle line attended the Salem Institute of Magic in 1865, Argon Riddle. He had a Squib, who came to this country as a babe because of his status and grew up as a muggle unknowing of his grand ancestors, called Thomas Riddle in 1880, who then had your father in 1905 who then had you obviously." Harry explained running over his notes in his head to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"This was a little research?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what you were doing around Quirrell and for that I needed to know who you were, you have a trophy here and I started with that."

Voldemort shook his head, he would be worried to see what a lot of research was.

"Although glad of the information it doesn't explain how you were able to look in to my line so vigorously." He pointed out to the boy, who grinned.

"There is a handy loophole that the goblins will go around if you have enough sway with them. You can't find out information about a person directly but if you wanted to know about a name they can fill you in, the reason I couldn't find out about your mothers line is because I didn't know her name, I did however know the last Le Fey's name and that's how I found it married in to the Riddle line."

"That is a very handy loophole."

"Yes, I thought so."

"If I would have knew this when I was fifteen it would have saved me a lot of effort. I could only find my mother's line which is from Slytherin."

Harry froze completely, even his mind came to a crashing halt. Slytherin, he was of the Slytherin line, Salazar's line. He was to be the Lord Slytherin, this was the one last living Heir, the last of the born bloodline. Salazar refused to even give him a hint of who it would be, citing that it was for him to discover. Oh Harry would bet his Potions ability that the man sat imagining this meeting millions of times, finding the entire situation absolutely hilarious each and every time. His chosen Heir, born to one of the lightest current Houses also being the direct Heir of the Dark Lord, and not just any Dark Lord, the Dark Lord behind the reason the entire situation happened. Harry burst out laughing trying to even rationalise the situation, mentally planning to curse Salazar's portrait for his no doubt hundreds of laughs at his expense.

"Would you care to share your sudden amusement?"

"I'm sorry, but it's almost tragic how unprepared they are going to be." Harry said, and that was an understatement. This was almost unsettlingly perfect.

"Oh?"

In answer to the unasked question, Harry held up his hand and allowed his Black Heir ring to switch to his Slytherin Heir ring and watched as Voldemort's eyes widened. He moved faster than Harry could have predicted, snatching his hand in a surprisingly gentle movement for its ferocity, his finger gently traced over the ring's design and the snakes suddenly came to life.

#Greetings, Lord to the Ancient Serpent House.#

#Greetings, Serpent House Guardians,#

#How may we serve our Lord on this day?# One snake asked.

#We remain vigilant in protecting the Heir.# The other said.

#He is definitely the Heir?#

#He has the approval from the Lord of All,# The first snake hissed.

#Continue your duties, Guardians,# Voldemort instructed, stepping back and giving Harry a look full of questions.

"This should not be possible." He stated and Harry's lips quirked.

"You will find that there is a lot which most deem impossible that I can do. I do not believe in impossible." Harry told him.

"You also know you will be explaining how this is possible. You do have Slytherin blood and magic in you somehow as you wouldn't be able to wear the ring, you have been accepted. How I do not know."

"An explanation can be given after we have settled my proposition." Harry offered, "The reason I came here was because the future war is inevitable, and I won't be with the light."

"You are correct, there will be a war. Even if I were attempt it all politically, Dumbledore would not rest until I am dead." Voldemort agreed, "But that is not all."

"No, as I have already said; I will not bow to anyone. But I have done my research in to you and your cause, and you have answered basically all of my remaining questions today. I am interested in joining your cause." Harry admitted and Voldemort considered the boy.

"Your new family might not be as happy with your choice."

"Have you not heard?" Harry asked, a smirk coming to his face, "The Black/Malfoy allegiance has just been renewed, and Lucius is as loyal as ever."

Voldemort's eyes seemed to shine at that, and a smirk that didn't belong to Quirrell came to his face.

"That _is_ pleasing."

"There are many that would definitely not agree with that thought." Harry said with a grin.

"I can imagine."

"Should I actually join your cause, I won't be a Death Eater. I would expect you to actually take in my input, I may be young now, but I won't be forever."

"I see,"

The fact that the Dark Lord didn't immediately dismiss the notion made Harry very happy, his mind was still whirling with the fact that he was talking to the very last of Salazar's born bloodline.

"What would you have to offer me in return for such an agreement?"

Here Harry gave him a smirk, he slowly reached in to his pocket, making sure all his movements were clear so it didn't come across as an attack, and withdrew the stone. He placed it on the desk between then and took a huge amount of gratification when the man's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"The Philosopher's Stone," He breathed, looking at the rock hungrily before snapping his gaze to the boy who had current possession of it.

"How?"

"I get bored very easily." Harry told him, "I have certain abilities and knowledge that made it particularly easy for me to access. It was only the final task, from Dumbledore, that gave us a slight hiccup."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It was quite ingenious, as shameful as I feel to admit it. He used the Mirror of Erised, you had to want the stone but not use it; a category you don't fit in to."

"He knew I was after it, it was obvious as soon as I got here." Voldemort admitted, his attention going back to the Stone in question.

"Alongside my proposition, on the agreement of giving you the Stone, I wish to be allowed to experiment on it."

"And what would an 11 year old want to do with a legendary magical artefact?" Riddle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Potions of course, it may help me with my research. I've only created 2 potions and I need three for my Mastery with honours, I'm trying to beat Snape who got his Mastery at 18 although he didn't have honours." Harry answered.

"Potions Mastery?"

"Yeah, you can't get a Mastery in Spell Craft so that's that out the window."

"I get a feeling you have a lot hidden."

Harry grinned.

"I do, I have explained some things to Sirius and Sev, but I left out Samhain; I wasn't speaking of that until I had spoken to you and gotten my answers." He shrugged.

"If you could keep it that way until I have my own body it would simplify things."

Harry nodded.

"So we are in agreement?" Harry confirmed.

"I will agree to your conditions as long as you adhere to mine." Voldemort decided after a minute of silence, "In the future, you will report to me before you go ahead with anything war related, you will not question my actions or my decisions in meetings or in front of any outside my Elite, and you will explain _everything_." The final word of that sentence was stressed and Harry almost grinned at the unsustainable curiosity, it was a Slytherin trait. Harry picked up the stone and casually tossed it in the air catching the Dark Lord's attention instantly, he followed the stone's movements with a gaze almost dangerously sharp. It was Harry's intention, because while the man may agree the boy wanted a safety net for himself and his family and for what he was about to try he needed the man distracted.

#You have laid your terms and so have I. Do we have a formal agreement, Lord Slytherin?#

#Our terms are agreed, Heir Black, Heir Slytherin# The Dark Lord agreed, a touch absently and Harry grinned. He felt the magic seal in the vow and almost breathed in relief. He had switched languages purposely, for you could not lie in Parseltongue and you could not break your word. Parseltongue was a language much more connected to Lady Magic herself than the human tongue, it was why it's spells more powerful and why you couldn't lie. You cannot lie to Lady Magic. He had just secured himself a very safe place for the future war and he was going to make the most of it. He held out the stone for the man to take, seeing no reason not to give it to him right away, to honour his word immediately.

"I ask that you, nor the young Heir Malfoy speak of this. Until I am in my own form, I wish to remain as dead as the public believes me to be. The only problem I foresee is Dumbledore, he will notice the stone is gone."

"Not likely, we stole it over a month ago." Harry told him.

"How does he not know?"

"He's traps were flimsy, it's a setup made for someone to get through. I simply replicated the stone and replaced it, he will be none the wiser until the end of the year in the least."

"I intend to be up and moving much before then." Voldemort brushed off, "Very well, I have much to do. It has been ten years." He threw Harry a scathing look, but the boy merely smiled up at him with a disgustingly innocent smile.

"When you listen to the words of a prophet, you deserve all the repercussions coming to you." Harry informed him chirpily, "Besides, I didn't do anything. That was all on Fate."

"I am going to regret this decision at a later date, I am sure of it." He decided, and Harry laughed.

"Probably,"

"Be gone, brat, and keep your silence." Voldemort dismissed, his words holding no real bite.

"Yes, oh mighty Lord of my House." Harry returned, sweeping in to a graceful yet obviously mocking bow. He ran away laughing when he found a sharp stinging hex coming towards him, slipping through the corridors to find a spot where he could gather his thoughts. Everything had just changed, even if nothing had yet to happen, it was all different and Harry already felt lighter.

The man would probably be slightly pissed when he remembered that Parseltongue made agreements binding, but he let a weakness be exploited so he would have to reap the repercussions. What Harry could not get over was the fact that he was Salazar's Heir, Harry wanted to laugh again at the irony of it all. What pride Salazar must have felt when Merlin told him that his last descendent was fighting for Lady Magic's full freedom, Harry shook his head.

He settled himself, knowing he needed to get back to the Great Hall for dinner, and when he cast a tempus he realised he was already late. He rushed down to the Hall, falling in with some older Slytherins, who cast him a disapproving look for being alone and ushered him in to the middle of their group; they were a very paranoid lot. Harry was directed down to the rest of the first years and he dropped down next to an oblivious Draco, who was busy staring at his plate like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Not hungry?" He asked with a grin, causing Draco to jump violently and turn to face Harry as if he was a ghost.

"You're alive!" He whisper exclaimed.

"Yes, I said I would be fine."

"Yes but saying that and doing that with what idiotic move you just pulled off are two very different things, you prat!"

"Thank you for worrying about me, Draco." Harry said.

"I wasn't worried," He denied instantly, and Harry looked at him in obvious disbelief so he hurried to continue, "I just didn't want to be the one to tell everyone why you suddenly vanished."

"Ahh, I see," Harry said, nodding seriously. Harry started eating, not realising that he was actually starving as he didn't eat a proper breakfast due to his nerves. He and Draco were just finishing up when Quirrell hurried in, he hid his smirk when the man jumped a mile when he was offered food; that was true dedication right there. Harry left with Draco, Daphne and Tracey, discussing their History essay that Remus had given them recently. The conversation gradually drifted off of school related things, and the girls had Harry and Draco in tears of laughter as they gave a very amusing rendition of the expectations of Pureblood daughters and Heiresses at Yule season.

"His face when Daph told him exactly what he could do with correct spoons was the greatest thing I have ever seen," Tracey was telling them, grinning at her best friend's sheepish look.

"I know my formal etiquette perfectly, and I have never once caused a slight against House Greengrass. The fact that my father even dared put me in with Tori for lessons was insulting."

"I am sure you let him know how much." Harry joked; she merely smirked.

"I do love Italy in the Yule time."

"I thought the Heirs had it bad." Draco said with a shake of his head.

"There mere thought of having to go through three dress changes blows my mind." Harry agreed, "Each of them having to be different and yet still be within in theme or matching your partner. That's just too much."

"Not to mention shoes, accessories and hair." Tracey reminded them.

"Yuck," they boys said together.

"Tracey, Daphne?" Pansy called, coming over with the rest of their year mates, "I've just gotten the pre-release for the Solstice, do you want to come and start selecting now. I am because I cannot go through another Yule like this one."

"Oo yes, that'll be a relief when I can just hand my mother the selections and wait for her approval of which ones." Tracey said in delight, "Daph?"

"I am right there." She agreed, "Bye boys," they boys waved as the girls vanished up to the dorms.

"I don't think I will ever say they have it easy again," Blaise muttered with a shudder.

"You get the horror story from Pansy?" Harry asked. Blaise and Theo nodded.

"I didn't even think of it when I saw Daphne's switch of dress this year at the Jugsons, but now Pansy explained what they go through…"

"Thank Merlin we were born male." Theo decided.

"Harry, have you got that book so me and Theo can finish off our essays?" Blaise remembered and Harry nodded, snapping his fingers and handing it to the boy.

"Just throw it on my trunk when you're done." The Black Heir told him, rising to his feet. He and Draco vanished up to the dorms, allowing the others to do their work in peace.

"So what happened?" Draco asked, when they were sat on his bed. Harry was sat opposite his friend and they both had their legs stretched out comfortably.

"He answered a lot of my questions, and I was happy with what he had to say. So we have come to an agreement and I gave him the stone."

"You have an agreement with the Dark Lord?" Draco repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, it's going to be great."

"I give up," He decided, throwing his hands up in the air. His best friend made his head spin, and it was just easier if he rolled with it. Though he did kick him when Harrison laughed.

* * *

Harry had a permanent skip in his step for an entire week after his meeting with the Dark Lord, Draco thought he was clinically insane but Harry didn't mind, it wasn't everyday you made a binding agreement with the greatest wizard of their time. Who also happened to be the last of his greatest mentor's born bloodline. The only thing putting any sort of downer was James Potter and his spawn. They were suspiciously quiet which raised questions, James didn't take unfair points off and Rose wasn't throwing comments left right and centre. It was highly unusual and Harry soon understood why when his father came striding over to him with a grim expression on his face.

"Harrison, Dumbledore wishes to see you." He informed him stiffly. Harry's entire body stiffened and he looked at his dad through narrowed eyes.

"Really now, and why is that?"

"I have no idea," Sirius sighed. The Blacks walked silently up to the Headmaster's office; when Sirius started naming random wizarding sweets Harry stepped away in alarm.

"What in Circe's name are you doing?"

"Dumbledore likes to make his password a different piece of candy every week." The man explained, his tone saying exactly what he thought of that, and Harry's lip curled.

"Of course he does," He pressed his hand to the gargoyle who recognised him and allowed them access with a cheerful wave, Harry grinned at his dad's astonished face.

"Heir remember,"

"Right,"

Harry was tempted not to knock but Sirius beat him to it and rapped sharply on the door, pushing it open when they were called in. Harry withheld his hiss when he saw all the Potters along with Dumbledore in the office.

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" Harry asked in a forced polite tone. This was the manipulative bastard that convinced his parents in the first place, always believing he had the answers to everything. Dumbledore smiled a grandfatherly smile at him and motioned for him to sit.

"Ah yes, Harry, I haven't spoken to you this year, it is about time I have." He said kindly, "That is all Sirius,"

"Like hell it is, I won't let you attack my son without me present."

"He's not your son, Black," James spat and Harry noted that Lily winced and stepped back lightly, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Official documentation says otherwise, Potter,"

"Now lets all calm down, this situation can be resolved simply." Dumbledore told them all softly and Harry was tempted to snort; he was the creator of the mess in the first place.

"Sirius, why did you adopt Harry-,"

"Harrison," Harry corrected.

"Harrison," Dumbledore sent him a look which Harry ignored, "When he has a perfectly able family, did you do it out of spite? Using a child in your arguments is not the way Sirius and I'm disappointed in you."

Harry counted down the seconds until his dad exploded, Dumbledore had a great way with words.

"USE HIM!" Sirius yelled at him in utter disbelief, "How dare you accuse me of using a child that I love like my own, the reason he is now my son instead of that pathetic excuse of a wizard is because I wanted him and I actually give a fuck about him, I gave him the option and he chose me."

"The only reason he chose you is because he doesn't know you, he doesn't know what your family is like and he doesn't know how adoption works in the world, I expect you just gave him a potion and told him to drink it." James snapped and Sirius looked ready to kill him.

"If that was true then shouldn't you be asking why he was so willing to drink an unknown potion to get away from you?"

"Harrison, you haven't spoke yet."

"There is nothing to say, I am happy with Sirius being my dad."

"What of your aunt, did you not like living with her, she cared for you all these years."

Harry sneered.

"The woman hated me and my very being, whoever thought it would be a good idea to place me there was clearly as thick as shit."

Sirius smirked.

"I placed you there because it was unfair to leave you where you would be second best, young Rosina needs training." Dumbledore told him in a voice which asked for an apology, Harry internally snorted.

"I stand by my original statement, thick as shit. She supposedly vanquished the Dark Lord on Samhain, why would she need training? Not that shows she's had any." Harry replied nastily and Sirius' lip twitched.

"Do not speak to the Headmaster like that, it is disrespectful and I forbid you." James snarled and Harry laughed coldly.

"Shut up, Potter, you're embarrassing yourself more than usual."

"Why you disgusting little brat, you can see you've been associating with the wrong sort of people."

Sirius hissed and Harry's fist clenched.

"I think I will have to place you back with your aunts instead of spending the summer with your parents and sister, it is clear that you are unable to adjust to your sister's fame. It is unfortunate but it is to be expected, it is why you were placed away in the first place." Dumbledore sighed in a resigned way. Harry felt his angry rise and an unhealthy rate, how dare this man even try to interfere with his life? He had no power over him. "It is for the best, I believe after the summer away from everything you will appreciate what the Potters have done for you."

"He is my son, he will be staying at Black Manor for the summer." Sirius growled with his teeth bared, his anger teetering on the edge. James scoffed.

"Yes because it's best for him there,"

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" Sirius demanded, his tone holding warning.

"Look at your family! Black by name, black by nature; the darkest House in our world. You've just renewed your alliance with Malfoy, the boy had no hope with you." James had an ugly look on his face and Harry just knew he would not like these next words. "Of course, you are mated to a werewolf, who knows what the boy will be exposed too with _that_ around."

The shock of white got rage that shot through Harry was stronger than he had ever felt and for once he didn't even think, he just launched himself at James aiming for the throat; how dare he use Moony's condition against him. Moony was a million times the better person and wizard that Potter would ever be. He was stopped in his tracks when Sirius grabbed him around the waist just in time and pulled him back, the Black Lord looked positively murderous as he held the struggling boy in his arms. Harry's magic was starting to leak out of his control and he glared at James and Sirius wasn't faring any better.

"I will laugh as you die Potter," Sirius didn't raise his voice but it made the Potter Lord pale, he seemed to realise he had gone to far.

"I promise you now, Potter," Harry snarled still struggling to get to him, "I will personally be there when you die and I will try my hardest to kill you myself." Harry's hair started to ruffle as his magic picked up, with one last scathing look to the occupants Sirius wrenched his son from the room.

"You need to calm down," Sirius hissed and Harry laughed.

"Calm down, after that, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Harry told him, "You should have let me kill the bastard,"

"In front of the Headmaster, you are going to be watched now after what just happened."

"I don't care, he will not get away with what he just said about uncle Moony,"

Sirius growled.

"No he won't, I'll strangle the prick myself."

Harry stopped struggling and let Sirius readjust his grip on him.

"I cannot believe the nerve of the Headmaster, who does he think he is?"

"A meddling old fool,"

"I swear if James comes near me I won't be responsible for my actions," Harry warned and Sirius chuckled coldly.

"If he even looks at me I won't be responsible for my actions, by all means go ahead as long as nothing leads back to you."

Harry's smirk was positively sinister.

"Oh don't worry, nothing will be proven."

They were back at the marauder pad where Sirius muttered the password and stepped in.

"Are you calmer now?"

"Not really but I won't immediately go and kill him." Harry replied.

"Kill him?" Remus repeated alarmed. Sirius took three big steps and kissed him, Harry grinned before clearing his throat.

"I have innocent eyes."

Remus blushed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Says the one planning murder,"

"Yes with probably reason."

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go well," Remus hedged and both faces darkened.

"That would be a slight understatement, Moony." Sirius ground out.

"How bad did it go?"

"I had to physically retrain Harry from killing James with his bare hands."

Remus' eyes widened and his attention snapped to the furiously pacing boy, he knelt down in front of Harry to stop him, Harry threw himself at him wrapping him tightly in a hug.

"If you ever listen to anything that comes out of James Potter's mouth I'll permanently take away all your books and ward the library against you." Harry told him in a muffled voice, Sirius smiled slightly.

"Ok, Cub,"

"I'll come with you to see Sev, you've missed his lesson."

"What I've missed potions!" Harry yelped.

"Sorry, Pup,"

"I'll shave his damn beard." Harry vowed under his breath, Remus chucked catching it.

"Go on, Cub, and be good." Remus warned and Harry gave him an angelic smile.

"You know me,"

Sirius rolled his eyes and they left for the dungeons, Harry's class was just coming out when they got there and Harry grumbled to himself. Snape was at his desk when they went in and he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Potter Sr and Dumbledore," Sirius stated.

"I see, shall I expect extra joyous behaviour from it?"

"Yes, unless he mysteriously disappears then Harrison got to him."

Harry shrugged.

"It went well then," Snape said dryly and Sirius scoffed.

"Very, I have never wanted to AK someone as badly as I did James Potter in the office." The Black Lord ran a hand through his hair.

"Surprisingly, I am surprised."

"What did we cover today?" Harry asked getting his mind off of the unpleasantness.

"Nothing you don't know, and the homework is a foot on the properties of Moonstone." Harry nodded.

"I'm going flying," He told them and left with a nod, he trudged to the common room and went to change. Draco took one look at him immediately knew something bad had happened.

"I'll get your broom,"

Harry nodded and threw his things down, he went down to the pitch where Draco was there with his broom. Harry kicked off and did some loops to relieve his tension, he went in to a nose dive relishing in the adrenalin pumping in his veins and pulled up in the very last second his toes grazing the grass.

"Harrison, are you insane" Draco yelled at him and Harry grinned feeling better.

"That felt good,"

"I refuse to watch from now on, I'm going to die young." He complained dramatically and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go?" Harry held out the broom and Draco grinned.

"Do you need to ask?" The blond kicked off and Harry was impressed, he handled the change of broom well.

"Are you trying out for chaser next year?" Harry asked him when he was back on the ground.

"I don't know,"

"You are now, you'll be great, uncle Lucius will get you a broom."

"I tell him I'm trying out and he probably will." Draco agreed.

"Hopefully he will get you a Nimbus."

"If he doesn't, I'll tell mother." They grinned; Narcissa spoiled them.

* * *

Quirrell disappeared suddenly at the end of March leaving the teachers in a mess, Harry couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when Dumbledore made the announcement. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry's smirk stretched, he wasn't surprised the Dark Lord moved quickly. They didn't have a cover teacher at the time so all DADA classes were cancelled apart from NEWT's and OWL's, Harry had another skip in his step and it made ignoring Potter and his spawn all that easier.

He was keeping an eye on Lily though, she was pale and withdrawn lately and Harry couldn't help but think that there was something serious going on behind the scenes, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her speak or eat properly. He shouldn't but he was getting concerned, Harry could see that she had lost a lot of weight through the glamours she applied, he would continue to watch her and he would ask Sirius later. Draco dragged him to the library with Theo and Blaise to finish their homework after breakfast and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know I've finished mine right?"

"Yes, which is why you're coming with us." Draco stated like it was obvious and Harry shook his head.

"Of course oh great one,"

"Glad to see you understand," Draco sniffed and Harry laughed giving him a shove. They grabbed a table and Harry helped them with their Charms and History essays, he added extra to his own Potions one and it was now triple the length but he doubted Snape would mind.

"How do you know so much about Potions?" Theo complained and Harry grinned.

"If I tell you something you have to keep it a secret," Harry told them lowering his voice, they nodded eagerly.

"I'm applying for my Mastery with honours in the summer hopefully, I'm hoping to set a record."

Theo and Blaise gaped and Draco shook his head.

"I didn't think you would be doing it this summer, I thought maybe Yule."

"If everything works out I can experiment in the summer and they apply, if not then it will be Yule. Speaking of Potions, I am due to be with Snape in around 1 minute and I don't particularly want to be late." Harry said and they nodded.

"He will murder you,"

They all cleared up their things and hurried out, sticking to the Slytherin rules. Unfortunately luck was not on their side and they ran in to Rosina, though she was alone so they had the upper hand; it didn't stop her though.

"Thank Merlin you are not in our family any more, we wouldn't want something like you to tarnish our perfect name." She sneered. Harry snorted at the irony of her words and shook his head.

"Your name doesn't need me to tarnish it, they have you for that. I couldn't think of a bigger tarnish if I tried." He replied brightly and she glared at him, her cheeks flushing.

"You'll always be second best." She snapped, "Black only adopted you because he felt sorry for you."

"Of course he did." Harry agreed.

"You're nothing compared to me."

"Wrong, Rosie dearest." Harry informed her, "I'm better than you'll ever be. Now, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to be and it doesn't involve your presence." He stepped around her, the other Slytherin's followed his lead. He heard a muttered spell from behind and threw up a shield around them all, walking towards Rosina with flashing eyes.

"Did you just try to hex us me as we walked away?" He demanded.

"You are just lucky it didn't hit."

"Not only is that so wrong its not even funny, but there are four of us here. Where did you think this situation was going to go?" Harry said to her in disbelief, "Even if it did hit you would have been hexed in the next second."

"You don't know that. I can take you all."

The Slytherins burst out laughing at that, truly wondering about her blind arrogance.

"You are not worth our time, Potter." Draco told her, shaking his head in disgust. Rosina was fuming, her face was bright red and her fist was clenched around her wand, Draco's words seemed to push her because she tried to hex him only to find herself frozen by Harry. His eyes were narrowed in anger and it was only his hold on his magic keeping her upright, he suddenly released it, letting her drop back and shared a look with the other Slytherins.

As a silent agreement, they didn't turn the opportunity down and stuck her frozen form to the wall, changed her to Slytherin green and silver and wrote: _I should not attempt to hex those who are better at me._ They shared a grin and hurried down to the dungeons, sharing a grimace of pity for Harry as he was now very late to Snape's extra lesson.

"Good luck," they murmured, walking off as Harry knocked and was granted entrance.

"I am so sorry, I had a run in with Potter spawn." Harry explained and Snape nodded.

"As long as you didn't do anything to get caught,"

Harry shifted a little.

"Well we might have gone a bit OTT, but it's her word against ours."

Snape's eyebrow rose.

"We?"

"The designated group we are to travel in," Harry answered evenly.

"What did you do?"

"Now why would I want to ruin the surprise?"

"Get on with your potions brat,"

Harry grinned and did just that.

"I'm set to break your record." Harry said to him and he chopped up some roots.

"Which one?"

"You have more than one?"

"Youngest Potions Mastery and highest Mastery score,"

"Well then both,"

"Oh?"

"Yup, applying for my Mastery with honours in the summer, if this potion works that is."

"Impressive, I have no doubt you could accomplish it. You are one potion behind though," Snape pointed out.

"Yeah, but if everything goes to plan, this summer I should be able to experiment with new material and I will have access to all of my vaults and properties. I know Salazar has left research for me and a hoard of ingredients and cuttings, he promised he would. They will open up a whole world of opportunities, and in it will contain the partially developed research for my Mastery submittal paper." Harry explained to him, and Severus looked very interested.

"You have already completed your paper."

"Well, I don't want to sound too arrogant but it was approved by Salazar Slytherin so…" He trailed off with a shrug and Severus conceded he did have a point. Salazar Slytherin was the Master of all Masters when it came to Potions, so if he approved Snape would consider it absolutely fine. Harry stirred the cauldron and it went a soft pink colour, he left it on the boil until it was a clear pink colour, Harry added crushed unicorn horn and the potion changed to a clear blue. He let it simmer stirring it 3 times every 5 minutes and he continued to make notes, he sniffed it and frowned.

"It looks about right but it smells off." Snape looked it over and ladled some in to a phial, he spun it around and smelled it. He frowned and carefully let a drop drip on to his finger. Nothing happened for a second or two and then the finger slowly started to disappear like someone had cast a disillusion to it.

"That's pretty cool," Harry said.

"Yes, you may want to note down this as a back up for your third potion, liquid disillusion has never been done before especially as something that didn't have to be consumed."

Harry nodded and wrote down the exact instructions with the effects; he would have to create an antidote before it would be complete. Harry continued adding ingredients to the potion for his vanishing idea when Snape caught his attention.

"Is it me, or is the disillusion not stopping?"

Harry looked at his had and where just a finger had disappeared now was nearly his whole hand, Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh that can't be good,"

Snape tried a _Finite_ but it only fed to speed up the process.

"There isn't an antidote for this is there?" Harry wondered aloud as he set the cauldron to simmer for an hour and began setting up another one where he immediately followed his own instructions to make the pour on disillusion.

"No and I would appreciate being able to see my arm." Snape stated, pulling up his sleeve revealing his slowly disappearing arm, Harry cursed.

"I need to make it again before I can neutralise it then reverse it." Harry muttered, working as fast as possible all the while watching the other simmering cauldron. Snape looked over the recipe and started putting counter ingredients on the station and preparing. They worked silently chopping, crushing, slicing and stirring, Snape was slowly disappearing and it was really weird to watch as the man was still working but he wasn't visible, it looked like a set of robes had been animated.

"This is so strange," Harry commented, quickly taking his first cauldron off the heat and adding one Ashwider egg before stirring 7 times counter clockwise and setting it back on the heat. The disillusion potion finally settled on the needed clear blue and Harry sighed.

"Counter the unicorn horn and the Monkswood first then let it simmer." Snape said and Harry nodded.

"Then add powdered moonstone and 3 'corn hairs before bringing it to the boil." Harry got the impression that Snape nodded even though he couldn't see the man. Their silent vigil was broken when Sirius came in and froze at the sight.

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

"Potions accident, now be quiet, I do not relish the thought of being stuck like this." Came Snape's voice, Sirius span around looking for the man and Harry laughed.

"The robes, dad,"

Sirius balked.

"What did you do?"

"New potion by Harrison, quite ingenious really but there is no counter."

"You tested a potion without an antidote?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"We didn't realise it would have this effect without being drank." Harry explained, stirring the potion and it went a matte blue, he continued to stir as he added in the Monkswood and it changed to a vivid green.

"This is weird," Harry snickered before hastily covering, he could feel Snape's glare and he stepped back to let the cauldron simmer, checking on his first potion and grinned; it was slowly changing.

"Add the moonstone now bit by bit," Snape told him and Harry sprinkled it in slowly and the potion changed to a pale orange. "Now the hairs,"

Harry tossed them in and it lit up to a bright yellow, he stirred three times clockwise and it mellowed to a soft yellow, Harry took it off the heat and ladled some in to a phial for Snape. The Potions Master swirled it around and sniffed it, Harry couldn't help but notice it was incredibly weird to watch someone examine a potion when they couldn't see him and Sirius seemed to agree by the look on his face. One drop fell on to air and sunk in.

They all waited with baited breath to see if anything would happen when a pale finger started to appear, Harry breathed in relief as it spread and the rest of Snape became visible, he checked on the other potion and stirred it before looking up at the Potions Master, what he saw made him freeze. Harry's jaw dropped in shock and Sirius began choking, Snape was visible again but he was different.

"Why do I feel different and why are you looking at me like that?" Snape demanded and Harry just shook his head wordlessly, he conjured up a mirror and handed it to him; Snape's jaw dropped. He no longer had sallow unhealthy skin, his hair wasn't lank and greasy looking and his nose had lost its obvious hook. There was silence except the simmering cauldron in the lab as they took in the shock, everyone, including the man himself, was gazing at Snape in some sort of awe.

"What…" Harry couldn't manage anything else.

"I…" Severus Snape was for once in his life completely speechless.

"Miracle juice," Sirius burst out and it seemed to snap Snape from his shock because he glared at the animagus and with the new look the glare was worse, Harry laughed.

"I don't even know what we just created but it obviously has good effects." He quickly scribbled down the instructions underneath the disillusion ones.

"I don't think there have been any bad effects." Severus murmured and waved his wand over himself, the diagnostic came up clear and Harry grinned.

"Well we know who clearly the genius here is." He stated.

"I only came down here to ask you if you stuck Rosina to the wall." Sirius pointed out and Harry adopted an all too innocent look.

"I do not know who stuck her to the wall in Slytherin colours with the warning not to hex someone who could beat her any day in a duel without his I mean their wand."

"Did you use your wand?" Snape sighed and Harry scoffed.

"I don't even know where it is."

"Harrison, please learn to use your wand." Sirius told him and Harry snapped his fingers making his wand pop up in front of him, he strapped it to his wrist and looked pointedly at his dad, who grinned.

"I shall be leaving you two dungeon dwellers and I look forward to dinner." Sirius left and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Come, you have two more steps before your vanishing potion is done and has to cool. Then you have to begin the counter," Harry nodded and added the next ingredient after taking it off the heat, he continued to stir the cauldron every 15 seconds and on the 5th stir he added a counter clockwise one. Harry continued this for 5 minutes when the potion stills on a shimmering silver/grey colour, he grinned setting it back to cool and began the counter potion.

It wasn't that hard because they had a base already made so he just went from there, the counter was a flat coal colour and not at all appealing, Snape and bottled up the disillusion potion and its counter so they had 8 phials of each. When everything was clear and put away Harry scooped out a phial and sniffed it, he nodded to himself and swirled it around.

"Bezoar at the ready?" He asked and Snape just looked at him with a look that said everything, Harry grinned.

"Right, Potions Master, stupid question. Well here goes,"

Before Snape could speak against his next actions, Harry downed the concoction wrinkling his nose at the taste. It felt as if someone was pouring cold gloop through his veins, he could feel it spreading.

"Feels strange," He commented and when he could feel the potion over his entire body he vanished from sight, he was completely gone from all trace, Snape could no longer feel the boy's magic or sense his presence at all.

"It works, you're completely gone."

"Yes!" Harry cheered, he picked up the counter and drank it, it was the opposite feeling of having warm gloop pushed through his veins and when it was everywhere he popped in to sight again.

"Two potions and two counters all in," He cast a tempus and blinked, "6 hours,"

"Impressive, these should grant you the Mastery."

"Hopefully but I still want to experiment in the summer, all depends on what happens." Harry said, charming his phials as unbreakable.

"Oh, and you're expecting things to happen this summer?" Snape drawled and Harry smirked.

"Most definitely, I believe we will be in for a very interesting summer." Harry replied evasively.

"I will not get a straight answer,"

"I have been told not speak of late happenings, someone has a lot to get in order after 10 years of absence." Harry looked at Snape and his eyes flicked to his left arm where he knew the Dark Mark to be situated. The Potions Masters eyes widened slightly before it was covered.

"Summer will be interesting,"

"Very,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always good to hear from you guys!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read!
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K

_**Chapter 11:** _

Harry was buzzing for the hall to fill up for breakfast, he had dragged Draco up early, much to the blond's disgust, he hadn't told him why just that he had to see something. Harry decided not to tell him about his Godfather's transformation yet because he wanted to see his friend's reaction. When they went to the hall, Harry had deliberately mentioned Snape so Draco would look at him and he hadn't been disappointed; Draco's jaw had dropped and his eyes widened comically.

"What in Merlin's name happened to uncle Sev?" He squeaked, to Harry's utter amusement; the Black Heir had burst out laughing and dodged out of the way of the fist aimed for him.

"I told you I wanted to show you something." Harry said after calming down. Draco rushed to the Head table and stopped in front of Severus who was looking at his Godson in amusement.

"Good Morning, Draco."

"What happened?"

"Miracle juice," Sirius answered cheerfully, sitting down next to Snape and hissing at the stinging hex thrown at him.

"Shut it, Black."

"Which one?" Harry and Sirius asked together and Severus sighed.

"Merlin, help me."

"You still haven't told me what happened." Draco pointed out.

"Harrison and I had a potions accident and the antidote did this."

Draco's pale eyebrows rose and he turned to Harry.

"You did this?"

"On accident, yes,"

"By accident cub," Remus corrected, taking his own seat and picking up some toast. "Nice new look Severus, it suits you."

"Thank you, see Black, that's how you compliment someone politely."

"I didn't say anything." Harry said with a grin, Snape shot him a light glare to which Harry looked back innocently.

"I still don't know how this happened, maybe it just reversed all the damage your potions made." Harry suggested.

"It could be," Snape agreed, "I have brewed many toxic potions during my time as a Master, some of them would have left their mark."

Sirius slung his arm over Snape's shoulder with a grin.

"Well keep the juice available, just in case." He received another stinging hex, this time to his face but thankfully his mate was there to block it for him. The rest of the population started coming in and as soon as they caught sight of Snape whispers spread like wild fire. Harry flashed a grin at his Professor and wandered back to the table, Snape scowled as Sirius snickered at him but then sighed as he realised he would have to get used to it. Severus Snape was the sole topic of conversation during the entire breakfast much to the man's displeasure and the Harry's endless amusement.

The reaction that caught Harry's attention was when Lily Potter entered, she was alone and Harry noticed the glamours again and the fact that she seemed to be limping slightly. She glanced at Severus and stopped, she was looking at him unconditional awe and adoration, it was a look that Harry had never seen on her face and it only raised more questions in his mind. When James came in she flinched again and hurried to the head table, Harry's eyes narrowed as he followed her up, there was definitely something going on with her and Harry made a note to watch her more closely. They went to lesson and it seemed that Snape was a new celebrity, everywhere Harry went the Potions Master was mentioned and some of it was alarming.

Many of the older students had been fantasising about the man, none of it very innocent at all and Harry and Draco had fun imagining Snape's reaction. The group of first years ended up blushing scarlet and hurrying away when they overheard a particularly detailed fantasy from two older Hufflepuffs; none of them would ever be repeating that.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he has killed by dinner." Draco commented lowly, coming out of the Potions classroom. Snape had been absolutely brutal during the lesson, even the Slytherins had to tread carefully.

"I'm surprised he didn't murder Brown with that glare alone." Harry added and hastily left when Snape glared at him.

"I forgot he had unusually good hearing,"

"I heard that, Black."

"Sorry, Professor _handsome_ ," Harry replied and then froze in absolute horror. Draco gaped at him and Harry couldn't believe he just said that to the man, it was what Brown and Patil had been whispering in the class; why would he say that?

"Run very fast and very far away." Draco advised and Harry didn't need telling twice. He ran for it, making sure Draco was following him, leaping through many passageways, jumping up steps two at a time and finally falling in to the marauders pad.

"DAD!"

Sirius came out of the bedroom looking alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Sev, he's going to murder me." Harry gasped just as Draco stumbled in.

"Are you insane, you made fun of him in this mood?"

"I wasn't supposed to say it our loud." Harry moaned.

"He's heading this way."

Harry yelped as the portrait was hammered on, running over to hide behind he hid behind Sirius pulling Draco with him.

"Open the damn door, Black. I know Black Jr is in there and I'm going to wring his neck."

"What is Merlin's name did you do?" Sirius asked in shock and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I made a funny comment, which he would have found funny if he wasn't in his murdering mood, and I said it loudly too him."

"I can here you, Blacks."

Sirius carefully opened the portrait hole and Harry dived behind the sofa with his eyes peaking up.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, Black."

"Come on, Sev, you know it's kind of funny. I mean you should here the 5th year Puffs; you're now more favoured that dad."

Both Sirius and Severus stopped.

"What!?"

"Yeah, with your dark, mysterious attitude and oh so smooth voice which is just _so_ mesmerising," Harry put on a high girls voice and batted his eyelashes. Draco tried and failed to cover his laughter up and ended up clutching his sides as he collapsed laughing at the expression on Snape's face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yup, it's kind of disturbing. I would ward your quarters and office tighter, you have some rabid fans."

That got Sirius, who joined Draco in laughing and while the pair of them were trying to control their breathing, Remus walked in.

"I definitely have to warn Severus. I just had some 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and they were practically drooling over the fact they had a double Potions slot tomorrow, some serious fantasies going on in their minds- oh hello, Severus."

Harry was nearly choking as he laughed at Severus' expression of horror, he, Draco and Sirius were practically rolling on the floor and they all had tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh Merlin," Draco gasped, taking a huge breath in, "Wait until I tell father about this." Snape collapsed on to the nearest chair with his head in his hands.

"I hate you all," He groaned.

"That's ok, Mr dark and mysterious." Sirius chirped and that sent them laughing again. Snape threw them a mutinous look before stalking out.

"I have a feeling this is going to last a while." Remus chuckled.

"I hope so."

* * *

Remus was right in his statement, Severus Snape was the talk of the school until the build up of Quidditch, the man practically hid in the dungeons until things had died down and Harry had caught sight of a petal from a red rose on the mans office floor, when he had innocently asked if Snape liked roses he was on the receiving end of a well aims stinging hex. It brought copious amount of amusement to Sirius who had turned up at one of Harry's extra potions lessons with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates declaring his love for the 'dark and mysterious' professor, Harry had laughed so hard he had nearly stopped breathing and he ruined his potion, Snape physically threw a cauldron at the grim animagus and it hit him in the head; he hadn't done it again.

When everything had calmed from Snape, other things began. Tensions were high in the castle as the Quidditch final approached. It was Slytherin v Gryffindor and the whole castle was waiting for it, since it had come out that Gryffindor had managed to match the Slytherin House on points it had been decided that they would have a tie breaker with the winner taking the cup. Harry had been practicing like crazy and he could be seen perfecting some of the deadliest moves seen on a broom. He was determined to beat the Lions no matter what the cost, after the meeting with the Headmaster and the Potters he was more eager. James Potter and Sirius were at heads, it was the thing that drove Snape from everyone's minds, and at times it had nearly came to wands, the Black Lord would not let the slur against his mate go unpunished and James was a fool.

Harry was also putting more in to his studies, he was at the top but he always did extra, especially in Potions for his mastery. He had been working with Draco too, the blond was second overall and they intended it to stay that way for the remainder of the year. Because of the match, there had been more people in the hospital wing than all year, each house was trying to injure the opposition; mainly the seekers and both Rosina and Harrison could be seen with guards to watch their backs just in case. Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, the Slytherins were cunning and sly and, because of this, many of the Gryffindor team had been hit with a variation of hexes; the only ones not hit were the twins because no one was stupid to have the twins after them.

On the day of the match, the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall with massive applause from the Lions and Puffs and boos from the snakes, of course not to be outdone by the opposing team, the Slytherins entered with style. With a burst of black flames from Harry, the Snakes, clad in green and silver, stepped in as one and walked towards their table, the applause echoed and Harry smirked as their house got to their feet in support. There were bets flying around the room during breakfast and the anticipation was growing in alarming rates until Flint couldn't take it and ordered them to the changing rooms,

"Pull off something amazing." Draco said with a smirk which Harry returned.

"How else is it done in Slytherin?" He nodded to his dad, Remus and Snape before following his team out.

"Right, this is the last game and we will win." Flint told them in the changing room, he was pacing and giving them all _the_ eye.

"We have beaten the kittens before and you can damn well believe I expect you to do it again."

"You know we will win, Marc. Have you seen Harrison training? He got some serious moves." Pucey assured him and the team murmured in agreement.

"I have and if you don't get that snitch you can say goodbye to your place on this team, do the impossible." Flint ordered him in a growl.

"The snitch is mine." Harry agreed with a sharp nod. They could hear the crowd outside filling the stands and blanked their faces. Harry gripped his broom and took a deep breath as they walked out to the cheers when they were announced and faced Gryffindor as Madam Hooch stepped up.

"Captains shake hands." She ordered and Harry saw Wood's hand go white as Flint crushed it. Giving the other Captain credit, none of the pain or discomfort was shown on his face and he seemed to give as good as he got.

"Mount your brooms." She instructed and as they climbed on the bludgers were released with the snitch. She picked up the quaffle, eying them all carefully, and threw it in to the air.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS." Lee Jordan was commentating again and Johnson snatched the quaffle. Harry rose above the game and immediately began searching for the elusive golden ball, knowing that he had to catch it fast. The twins were marking him expertly and he had to swerve and dodge multiple bludgers, he flashed them a grin and dived out of their strike range, swooping through the other players and the bludger which would have hit him slammed in to Spinet knocking her off course. Fred gave him a clap and Harry mock bowed just in time as a Bludger sailed past his head coming from a grinning George. Harry shook his head and flew off. The game got dirty very quickly, each time a point was scored it was matched by the other team and both were resorting to numerous fouls to gain the one up.

It was gruelling as much as it was thrilling, and Harry had a great time performing all kinds of stunts to make sure all bludgers directed at him ended up hitting the other other team and making sure their plays were disrupted. Harry saw the snitch and dived. All three chasers flew directly at him making him lose sight of the snitch and giving him no options apart from a collision or jump, he picked up speed and pulled the same move as he did in the first flying lesson; he jumped. Leaping off his broom and over Katie Bell's head to land on his broom the other side, he smirked at their astonished faces and sped off. The score was 150 - 170 to Slytherin but there was no end in sight after two hours so Flint called for a time out and they all flew down.

"This is pathetic, get your act together. I don't care if you knock the bastards out of the air." Flint snarled. "Black, get that damn snitch soon and Warrington, if you let in another goal I will put you in the hospital wing myself."

They all nodded and kicked off again, determined to do better. The Snakes came back with a vengeance and in the next five minutes they had scored 8 goals. The Lions, furious at losing, started to pull more awful fouls: Wood threw the quaffle at Pucey's head, Johnson aimed a shot to the ribs at Flint, but the worse was Spinet grabbing a bat from one of the twins and whacking a bludger at Jugson, hitting him right in the groin. Every male who saw it winced and Jugson dropped like a rock, the poor teen had tears in his eyes as he knelt on the pitch and Flint, who was fuming over the foul, missed the penalty. Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a flash of gold and shot off, Rose had already seen it so he was playing catch up which was never a good thing but he wouldn't let her beat him so he flattened his body to the handle and picked up speed. Two bludgers flew at him and he rolled in the air to miss them, his focus unwavering.

Harry finally caught up with Rosina when the snitch changed course and shot up, Harry was better accustom to the move and shot up straight away whereas Rose lagged a bit giving Harry an advantage. They followed the golden ball higher until it levelled out and they chased it, Rose swerved in front of him and had her arm out to catch the snitch but Harry jumped again and snatched it right out of her hand before it closed. He was about to land on his broom when Rose sped up and forcefully slammed in to his side, Harry felt a rib crack and hissed, he went to grab his broom but Rose kicked it out of his reach and he fell. People screamed as Harry plummeted through the air from well over 50ft, Harry's mind, in a moment of absolute horror, went completely blank and by the time the thought of using his control over the air actually registered it was much too late, he slammed in to the ground and felt white hot pain flare over his entire body before everything went black.

Even from the stands the sickening crack that was Harry's body hitting the floor was heard and he didn't move. The commotion that erupted in the stadium was like nothing ever seen before, the Slytherin side of the stands were screaming in outrage and the team itself were in two halves; some went to Harry while the others went for Rosina in a rage. She flew off, only just missing the bludgers sent after her and the quaffle Flint had launched at her head, she managed to get back to the ground and hide behind her father, who had rushed on to the pitch as soon as the Snakes went after her. Everyone saw the huge black Grim bolting on to the pitch as a ghostly white Remus followed, keeping pace due to his Lycanthropy and a somewhat green Malfoy Heir.

"He has a pulse," Sirius gasped, catching a very feint one. He turned to Draco, who looked like he was about to collapse, with huge eyes.

"Get your mother here right now. I don't know if he's going to make it."

Draco was already running off before Sirius had finished speaking, leaving the Black Lord to pick Harry up and run to the Hospital wing. The only thing Sirius could think of was how much blood there was and the fact that his little boy was minutes away from death. Draco had darted down to his Godfather's quarters to floo over to Malfoy Manor and run off to find his mother, barely able to see where he was going through his tears.

"Mother, where are you?" He yelled, "Mother?"

He almost physically ran in to the woman in question as she hurried out of the parlour at the sound of her son's distressed voice.

"Draco, my darling, whatever is the matter?" She wondered, "Why are you away from school."

"Mother you must come right away," He insisted, pulling her in the direction of the floo, "Harrison is dying!"

"Excuse me?" She gasped, "Dying, how?"

"Potter knocked him out of the air from over fifty feet." Draco managed to explain, still pulling her towards the floo, "Mother there was so much blood!"

Narcissa's eyes widened and she snapped for an elf, her steps picking up speed instantly.

"Fetch me my full healing kit and tell Lucius to get to Hogwarts Hospital wing right away, Harrison is hurt." By the time they reached the fireplace, her kit had been delivered and Lucius had caught up with them. They hurried through the system, making their way quickly to the Hospital wing without haste, running in to a very pale Severus.

"How bad is it, Severus?" Lucius asked and none of them took it as a good sign when he shook his head.

"The fact that he is still alive baffles me." He admitted, and then Narcissa was gone. She forwent all decorum and full out ran to the wing, bursting in interrupting the huge argument going on between an absolutely furious Sirius and an irate nurse.

"Everyone out," Narcissa commanded, already waving her wand over the unconscious child.

"Now see here-,"

"This is my nephew and if you all do not leave so I can save his life I will bring all the power of the Blacks, Malfoys and Rosiers down upon you. GET OUT!"

Lady Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of calm and composed, known for her unwavering decorum and perfect public behaviour, so to see her lose her cool was not only surprising it was terrifying and the room was cleared instantly. Outside in the corridor, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Remus was pacing furiously, his eyes an inhuman amber and growls slipping out between his bared teeth as Moony overtook more of the rational man's mind. Sirius wasn't faring any better, his hands were shaking violently and his magic was flaring beyond his control, his mind seemingly only focused on the worst case scenario.

Time passed very slowly and it wasn't until well over an hour later did anything happen, Draco, who had taken solace in his father's arms, looked up and his narrowed when he caught sight of their unwelcome guests. His movement was noticed by his father, who indicated to the other three men the arrival for the Potters and Dumbledore. The four newcomers completely ignored Remus' dangerous snarl of warning, but the others knew better so Severus and Lucius, once had put his son down, took up positions behind the fuming werewolf to be safe.

"Ah, what is Poppy doing away from her wing? Someone is needed to heal young Harry from his little accident." Dumbledore's too cheerful words were met with looks of utter disbelief tinges with rage, and if ever his sanity wasn't already in question it would have been at that very moment.

"Surely you cannot believe that this was an accident?" Snape finally said, managing to get the words out before everyone else, "We all saw what happened."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, James and Rose smirked but Lily just looked at the floor with her shoulders hunched.

"Quidditch is a dangerous game, terrible things happen."

"You're insane, she slammed in to him and kicked his broom away." Sirius spat.

"The snotty brat clearly hasn't got any talent on a broom if he can't take a small nudge, you didn't see Rosie falling from her broom and having such a fuss made out of it." James sneered and Remus lunged only to be yanked back by the two men behind, he was snarling and growling with glowing amber eyes and James stepped back in alarm.

"Keep that beast away from me, it isn't only the boy who has got problems."

As Remus was being restrained there was no one to stop Sirius pulling back his fist and smacking it straight in to James' face, Sirius didn't stop there, he tackled James to the floor and kept punching him until James fought back. It turned in to a full brawl until Dumbledore flicked his wand and pushed them forcefully away from each other, Sirius had a cut lip and a bruise appearing on his jaw but James was a mess: his nose was bleeding, his lip was split, both his eyes were starting to swell and he spat out a tooth.

"Gentlemen, this is unnecessary." Dumbledore told them.

"Lils, fix this for me." James snapped and only Snape noticed the flinch the fiery red head gave, he narrowed his eyes and took in his ex-best friend's appearance; there was something off with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Just then the hospital doors opened and out stepped Narcissa, who managed to silence all arguments and growling instantly with her mere appearance.

Gone was the elegant Lady Malfoy, and in her place stood a woman who looked like she had just come from battle healing. Her robes were torn, the arms gone where they had obviously been severed off in haste, and splattered in blood and potions, staining them permanently. Her long blonde hair was slung on of her head haphazardly, strands falling down her face crushed with blood and her usually unblemished face was flushed and smeared with blood. She looked exhausted and her face was completely blank, even if her eyes shone with emotion.

"He's in a coma, but I have managed to stabilise him." She told them, "I cannot say if he will ever wake." Her voice wavered only once as she broke the news to Sirius and Remus. Sirius made a sound between a whimper and a groan as his cousin told him his son might not make it, stumbling in to the hospital and coming to an abrupt halt when he caught sight of his son.

Harrison was lead deathly still and pale as a ghost, the only indication that he was even still alive was the glowing ball of green light indicating his stable life force. Remus released a pained whine and went over to the bed jolting Sirius in to moving slowly over, he shakily reached to picked up Harry's hand; it was cold.

"I need – I…" He couldn't seem to find the words to speak, his mind couldn't process what was happening.

"It was touch and go," Narcissa admitted quietly, "I did everything I could, but something so severe…"

"Honestly, it can't be that bad. He only _fell_." James 'whispered' and before anyone could react, there was a resounding _slap_ as Narcissa's hand connected with James' already bruised face.

"You foul, loathsome creature." She hissed, making a recoil as the sheer hatred in her voice. "Don't you dare stand there when your pathetic child is the reason my nephew is lying on the brink of death. Don't you dare stand there and insinuate that this is anything less serious to get your pathetic spawn off the hook. He _only fell_. Next time you _only_ fall, Potter, I expect you to also have your spine broken in three places, the back of your skull shattered, your ribs splinter and have two embed themselves in your lungs, filling them with your own blood so you're drowning and there is nothing you can do about it because nearly every other bone in your body is fractured, broken on chipped. Next time you only fall you better pray to Lady Magic herself that you gain the same injuries or so help me Merlin I will give you them myself."

During her speech, which had risen in volume and anger, she had backed the alarmed Potter Lord in to the wall and was nearly nose to nose with him. Her magic had flared in her anger, rippling in warning and reminding everyone though she may be the epitome of Pureblood Lady, she was born of the House of Black and she was taught with the best of them.

Behind her, both Sirius and Draco had gained a greenish tinge around their faces, while Lily and Remus had gone a greyish white colour both looking at Harry as if physically wounded. Lily looked as if she wanted to go to him, but something was holding her back and both her hands were shaking. Narcissa, once she felt she had glared James in to utter silence, turned and walked back to her husband, gently rubbing her son's back from where he was set on Lucius' hip.

"You may leave now, gentlemen. Take the child with you." Narcissa informed them coldly, not sparing them a look, obviously expecting her words to be followed. Knowing a bad time when it slapped him in the face, James turned and led Rosina out of the Hospital wing following Dumbledore, but he noticed Lily wasn't behind them and stopped.

"Come on, Lils," He called sharply, making the woman jump and turn to look at him with wide eyes.

"I do not believe Lily falls in to the category of gentlemen and child, Potter, or have you lost all intelligence?" Lucius said cuttingly, and James flushed, glaring at him before turning the same expression on his wife.

"She doesn't want to stay with the brat." He snapped, "Do you, Lily?"

She seemed to slump, casting one more longing glance at Harrison before leaving without a word. Narcissa watched her leave with confusion, there was something strange there, and she couldn't put her finger on it. For now she brushed it aside, they had to focus on Harrison.

"When will we know?" Remus asked quietly, gently stroking his cub's dark hair.

"It depends, tonight is crucial but he will still be in danger for at least a week." Narcissa sighed and Remus nodded, Sirius swallowed hard; they were in for a long night.

"I must go to my Snakes," Severus murmured, "They will be restless."

"I'll come with you," Draco decided, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Are you sure?" Lucius wondered and Draco looked him straight in the eye.

"Slytherins take care of their own."

Lucius nodded, a proud look in his eye and he set his son down and allowed him to leave with his Godfather. The pair of them walked in silence down to the dungeons and straight to the Slytherin House rooms. Every member of Slytherin was in the common room and the noise was most unusual for the normally reserved House, and it was obvious all of them were furious. As soon as they caught sight of their Head of House silence blanketed the room, all of them righting themselves and giving him their full attention in a sign of respect.

"Today, one of our own was attacked and put in to the hospital wing," Severus said, his voice perfectly even. The Slytherins seemed to hiss at the reminder, sharing dark looks before focusing back on their Head.

"I will not lie to you and ease the truth of the situation: Harrison Black is in a coma and may not make it through the night."

Silence.

Not the respectful lack of noise presented to their Head of House, but complete and utter deathly silence, filled with horrified disbelief as almost the entire House looked at the man with wide eyes.

"He sustained numerous injuries. Lady Malfoy has worked on him the best she could but she can offer no guarantees."

If anything, his words made the silence grow stronger. It was a well-known fact, amongst those informed that the Lady Malfoy was one of the best healers of her generation, and the Dark Lord's own battle healer for those who truly knew. If she had been unable to give a guarantee of his survival it was a whole lot worse than any of them could have even imagined.

"The Headmaster has deemed these happenings as an accident."

For the third time since he got there, a resounding silence hit the room, though Severus knew it was only a matter of seconds before this one was broken. He was proven correct when the entire House seemed to burst in to outraged protests, exclaimed over how it was very clearly _not_ an accident. Severus allowed them their outrage, feeling his own bubbling under the skin; one of his Snakes could be dead. Severus had never lost a student, be it withdrawal, illness or transfer, and the thought he might lose one to a death was filling him with a feeling a nausea. Not only was it just one of his students, but it was his best student, dare he say his _favourite_ student (being that Draco was his Godson of course). Snape brought his attentions outwards again when he heard Pucey, who was sat with a murderous looking Flint, shout out "What are we going to do about this? She cannot go unpunished!"

The loud conversations turned to low murmurs of discussed plans, each of them looking around eagerly to see if someone had the perfect idea to make Rosina Potter suffer. Severus knew, deep down, that he had somewhat of a moral obligation to stop his House from attacking the girl, but it was very very very very _very_ deep down and he knew should he even attempt to suggest that they lay off he would be ignored and probably shunned. As it was, he was neither stupid nor particularly bothered by the fact that Potter's next few days were going to turn in to something of a nightmare; she had attempted to kill Harrison and Slytherins took care of theirs.

"We are going to make her wish she had never survived the killing curse."

Severus almost didn't recognise his Godson's voice, it was the coldest he had ever heard the boy speak and it was as sharp a blades. The mask the boy had on his face would be one Lucius would find difficult to uphold in such a state, his eyes were like chips of ice and his face could have been made of marble. Severus wondered if it was possible that his Godson would become a murder at the age of eleven. Everyone had turned to listen to the Malfoy Heir, quite a feat given the fact that he was merely a first year. Of course, he _was_ the _Malfoy_ Heir, Heir to one of the most influential Houses in their world, let alone in Slytherin. Add that to the fact that he was best friends with Harrison, he was someone worth listening to.

"I will take my leave," Severus intoned, "If I do not know, I cannot answer. Be aware, we are _Slytherin_. Even if they know its you, do not get caught." He looked around at them all, managing to find a touch of amusement at some of the offended looks he caught at his words, before leaving the room. Draco moved to a more central position, casting his eyes around the room and finding himself pleased at the determination he could see.

"Rosina Potter dared attack one of our own, not only an attack but a lethal one; Harrison might die." Draco almost choked whilst saying the mere words; he hoped, prayed and begged Lady Magic to make sure that didn't happen; it couldn't be time for Harrison to die yet! "We are going to make her suffer for it. Anyone who is with her will pay, anyone who tries to help her will pay, and anyone speaking ill of Harrison will pay."

The room broke out in to smirks, groups quickly coming together to make plans for what things they could do to Rosina, make it obvious why it had happened but still get away as innocent.

"If we're going to make her truly suffer we need to work out a way to get in to the tower." Flint pointed out, "Something that will probably be difficult with Potter protecting his spawn."

"We should be able to get away with following and listening in to one of the younger years under a disillusion." Pucey pointed out, "They won't know what to look for."

"We can split that between but, as soon as we have access in to the tower…" Draco trailed off, his mind throwing an obvious but disgustingly brilliant idea to the front of his thoughts and a slow smirk came to his face. Anyone who knew Lucius Malfoy would recognise that look, it was an expression that said he had been uncommonly smart and someone was going to suffer because of it.

"I can get us in to the tower." Draco stated.

"How, Malfoy?" Flint questioned and the blond eyed him.

"Do you trust that I would never ever let her get away with what she has done to Harrison?" He asked the Captain, knowing what he was about to do was incredibly risky but going to be incredibly worth it.

"Of course,"

"Then give me ten minutes." Draco said, turning and striding up to his dorm and grabbing the map from Harry's warded drawer. The Black Heir had told Draco he was welcome to use the map whenever he wanted and he could not think of a better time to use it without Harrison present. He left, nodding to the Slytherins as he slipped out of the corridor and activated the map, his mercury eyes flashing across the worn parchment. He felt his eyebrow rise and he caught sight of the names he was looking for, they were a lot closer than he would have expected and he hurried off to meet them, keeping his eyes trained on the map so no one could sneak up on him. He had to be careful too, no one other than a Slytherin could see him meet with them, and even then he had to be careful with the Snakes after everything had happened.

"Malfoy,"

"We had hoped you would leave soon,"

Draco was very shocked at the sound of their voices, not that they made him jump, but the fact that they were colder than he had thought possible for the two menaces.

"Twins," He greeted. They stepped out of the shadows and if he wasn't feeling the same way then he probably would have flinched at the dark expressions on their faces; he had never seen the Weasley twins look so serious.

"How is he?" Fred asked quietly, his voice lined with concern.

"We do not know if he will make it through the night." Draco answered somewhat stiltedly. The Twins exchanged quite vicious looks, seemingly having a conversation with each other in a glance and nodding as one.

"We're your inside help." George told him, "Anything you need done in the tower, we'll get it done. If you need to get _in_ to the tower, we can make it happen."

"We know this is going to be pushed aside. She's Rosina Potter, she _couldn't have possibly_ done something so awful." The amount of derision in Fred's words was quite impressive and Draco felt himself relaxing. Everyone knew the twins were not people you wanted to go up against, while they help no political power and came from a family of blood traitors, they had gained their own respect. They were good with their wands and had been complimented by Snape himself for their work in Potions, granted it had been one time and it hadn't been to their faces, but it was known in Slytherin. To know that they were on their side, Harrison's side, was not only a relief, but a welcome pleasure.

"You'll need to be prepared, too." Draco warned them, "Slytherin is after her and anyone who is with her."

"Good, its nothing less than she deserves." They decided, then George blinked.

"When you say 'Slytherin'…" He trailed off, his tone asking the question his words didn't.

"The entire House is after her," Draco confirmed and they exchanged another one of their looks.

"Why all of them?"

"Slytherin House rules," Draco answered, "We take care of our own anyway, but Rosina Potter is a particularly dark spot. She and her father make it even more difficult for us Snakes, and _then_ she went and attacked Harry. Not only is he our star player for our team, but he is one of the leading Slytherins. He's the top of our year, brings in more points than we could ever lose and he's the Black Heir; he is under the fullest of protections."

"We had heard about the apparent rules of Slytherin, Bill and Charlie had mentioned it, being friends with some Snakes." Fred mused, "We didn't expect it this strongly though."

"Who's going to look after us if we don't?" Draco pointed out wryly, and they twins had to admit that it was the disgusting truth.

"We had always wondered why none of the little Snakes were ever alone. I guess that falls under taking care of your own?"

"We present a united front." Draco allowed, "Are you ready to begin working with the House of the cunning?"

"It would be our honour," They answered. The three of them shared rather dark smirks before turning and vanishing back further in to the dungeons, Draco had no qualms about showing them to the common room, he had come to quite like the twins over the course of the year and he knew that once the rest of the House heard him out they would also agree with him. He would put money on the twins being part Slytherin anyway, they were way to sneaking to be pure Lion. The wall slid open for him, and he still didn't know how Harry had made that happen, and he walked in, immediately receiving silence as the rest of the House took in who was with him.

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you thinking?" Flint exclaimed, torn between outrage and alarm.

"These are our way in to the Gryffindor tower." He said coolly.

"Why would they help us? They're Gryffindor, they are probably here to spy on us for the Girl-Wonder." Pucey spat, and Draco knew that would not be well received. The twins, who had previously been looking around the common room with undisguised awe, and admiring the unity the Slytherin House was showing as they saw the groups formed, suddenly turned their now cold eyes on to Pucey and Flint.

"You can accuse us of doing and being many things." George got out, his voice hard.

"But do not _ever_ accuse us of working for _that_." Fred continued, spitting out the last word and making it blatantly apparent who they were taking about. Many of the Slytherins found themselves very surprised, it was well known that the House of Potter was very close with the House of Weasley, but apparently that wasn't the whole truth. It had been wondered, by many of the older years who had seen the twins regularly and heard of their work, which was decidedly difficult since they were rarely caught actually doing anything, if they had been sorted in to the right House at all.

"Harry is our friend." George told them all quietly.

"We won't let this pass as an accident."

"I'm still not sure," Flint muttered and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Would you want them after you? Would you find it at all beneficial to your continued health and sanity?" Draco asked him seriously. The twins flashed Flint identical teeth filled grins and the Quidditch Captain barely kept in his shudder.

"No," He relented and if anything the twins' grins stretched.

"Neither will Rosina Potter."

"Welcome, demon twins, to Slytherin." Flint said to them, and, for the slightest of moments, Draco wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life because they expressions on the twins faces was positively unholy. But then he brushed that aside and took up a seat next to them to start planning; she would pay for what she had done to Harry.

They planned for hours, anything and everything was put on the table to see if it was possible and it became very apparent that the twins had quite the nasty streak, or they did in regards to Rosina Potter anyway. They had agreed to even the wildest of suggestions, adding their own to make them worse. When dinner arrived, the twins were all but bowed out of the Slytherin House, with an invitation to come back and they agreed the meeting point was the Potions Classroom; there was no suspicion there.

"Remember," Flint called, helping organise the Slytherins with the prefects, "We present a united front. We go as a House and we leave as a House; we are Slytherin."

As one, the Slytherin House approached the Great Hall, the doors were pushed open and they entered silently. It was a spectacle. The first years came first led by Draco Malfoy, then the second years followed by third, fourth, fifth, sixth then closing the group were the seventh years, each and everyone had a blank mask on their faces, nothing was given away and the walked to their table and sat down as one. There rest of the Great Hall watched in shock, they had never seen anything like it and Severus, who had to leave the hospital due to dinner, looked at his House in complete pride and approval. Dumbledore rose to his feet with a gentle smile on his face, projecting the perfect calm.

"I know some of you are wondering about the terrible accident that occurred in the Quidditch pitch this afternoon-," He was cut off by the low hissing that suddenly arose from the House of Snakes, it was clear why they had their name by the sounds they were making and even their flag was twisting furiously as the collective House Magic reflected their unified outrage.

"I would like you to know that Mr Potter-," He was cut off again but this time by Snape who had his death glare directed at the Headmaster.

"Mr Black, Headmaster,"

Dumbledore wore an apologetic look.

"My apologies, Mr Black, is recovering, and be this as a reminder that Quidditch is a dangerous game; accidents do happen."

Both Rose and James Potter smirked which, unfortunately for them, didn't go unnoticed by the Slytherins, every Snake turned a murderous glare at the pair, who recoiled. Flint, who was sat in the centre of the fifth years, stood looking directly at Rosina Potter, there was no emotion on his face as he stared at her and only when she shifted uncomfortably did he speak.

"You have harmed one of our own." He stated to the silent hall, "The attack will not go unpunished." Flint nodded to the table and they stood as one, this time the 7th years led out and the whole House vanished without eating, the promise was clear; prepare for repercussions.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Snape was back in the hospital wing to tell them of the happenings, it was silent as he entered, Sirius and Remus were just gazing at Harry through dead eyes and the Malfoys were silently comforting each other. Severus walked over and stood at then end of his bed.

"Dumbledore is still labelling this as an accident." He told them quietly.

"The man is going to allow her to go unpunished for nearly killing my son." Sirius stated, not taking his eyes from Harrison's still form.

"Dumbledore will but the Slytherin's won't."

"There is not much they can do." Sirius sighed but Lucius, Narcissa and Severus smirked.

"You were not in our House, Sirius, our mechanisms are a lot different to every other House and Flint has already thrown down the promise."

The blonde heads snapped to Snape in shock.

"What?"

"They entered in form, and when Dumbledore called it a terrible accident Flint stood in the centre of the table and stated the attack would not go unpunished, they left in form after it had been issued."

"The came in _form?_ " Lucius repeated shocked.

"Not only did they come in form but they did everything in perfect form, every single one of them, it was something to see Luc, they even hissed as one." Snape shook his head and the Malfoys blinked a few times.

"Good Merlin, I almost feel sorry for Gryffindor."

"I think we are missing something." Remus said speaking for the first time, he had got the wolf under control and was relatively calm.

"In Slytherin there are rules that must be followed. You will never see a Snake on their own even if they are hated in the House, you will never see a Slytherin arguing or fighting with another Slytherin outside the common room, you will never see a Slytherin disagreeing with another Slytherin outside the common room it just isn't done. And the key one, the most crucial one we stand by is Slytherin take care of their own. To attack a Slytherin is to attack all they Slytherins and that is not something that we let go, I believe it was the Dark Lord who put these rules in place." Snape explained.

"But what about when we were in school?" Sirius pointed out and Severus exchanged smirks with Lucius.

"We are Slytherins, we don't retaliate in the open." Lucius said.

"Remember after 5th year, you came down with a simply awful _problem_?" Snape asked and Sirius eyes widened then he winced, he had had a serious problem with himself but he had placed the blame on the other marauders who were pissed at him.

"That was you?" Sirius gasped alarmed and Snape smirked.

"You didn't honestly believe I would let that go? I am the youngest Potions Master in the world and by then I was well on my way to becoming a Master, it was a handy creation made just for you."

Sirius looked at him in a new light, he hastily shuffled away and Remus snickered.

"That was only my friends who helped with that, this is the entire house and as an open promise has been issued, Rosina Potter is in for some hell."

Sirius smirked.

"And they will have inside help." He murmured looking at Remus who grinned.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry and your son are very close friends with persons who could make Rosina's life in the tower not worth living, and knowing them they will be all for helping."

Narcissa looked confused as did Lucius, Snape frowned before his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh Merlin, they're friends with _them!"_

There was nothing reassuring in the marauders grins and Snape shuddered.

"Who is it?"

"It seems your son and Harrison have made nice with the Weasley twins." Snape told them and Lucius swallowed, he had seen personally some of there work.

"The school is going to descend in to hell."

All of them smirked: it would make an interesting watch.

* * *

Things kicked off at breakfast the next morning. Again the Slytherins entered as one and sat down to eat, their backs almost painfully straight and every Pureblood mannerism that had been bred and read in to them was being presented for all to see. They didn't speak ones, communicating with small gestures and tilts of their heads. Snape honestly had never been prouder of his House, they looked absolutely impeccable, even the first years were perfect.

The mail soared in and even then the Slytherins didn't once break their reserve, merely setting aside their plates in time for their packages and letters to be presented to them. However, it wasn't them that captured the Hall's interest that time, here was a letter for Rosina and she opened it with a grin, which quickly turned in to a look of horror. She lost all colour in her face, with a terrified shriek she threw down the letter and ran from the room, people started whispering and James rushed after her, he picked up the letter and frowned; it was blank.

He went out after her but before he had even left she screamed loudly and ran back in, she was crying and went straight to her dad who picked her up and carried her away making soothing noises, she was muttering about the snakes getting her and the Slytherins held back smirks. Flint had found a spell that made the person see their worst fear everywhere they went, the longer it was on the stronger it got and by the end of the day Potter should be seeing everyone as walking snakes. Rosina was twitchy all day, it was obvious the spell was getting worse much to the Slytherins' delight, and little spells were directed at her, her bag split numerous of times, things exploded and in potions her cauldron melted covering her in vile smelling potion that created nasty sores all over her; she ran out crying.

"This is all because of you and that idiot Black." Weasley snapped following his friend out.

"I think you're all awful, it was clearly an accident." Hermione huffed going with them. The first year Snakes exchanged looks and nodded, Weasley and Granger would be joining Rosina. Draco went to go see Harry before dinner bringing Aressa with him, the snake had been hissing furiously so Draco had decided to bring her and place her on Harry's chest where she curled up. He was still out cold but he had a slightly healthier colour, Sirius and Remus had yet to move and their lessons were being covered by Narcissa, who had stepped up when Dumbledore said they would have to leave to teach.

"Anything?" Draco asked but Sirius shook his head.

"No,"

"He will get better."

"He has to." Sirius agreed. The glowing ball showing Harry's life was still bright, which was promising, and he had gotten through the night, there was nothing they could do but wait and in that time Draco intended to make Rosina wish she had never came to the school.

"What happened to Potter, I heard her scream from here."

Draco smirked.

"Just the beginning of a Slytherin retaliation."

* * *

For the rest of the week the school turned in to a war zone. The Slytherins were using everything to their advantage in making Rosina suffer, she had ended up in the hospital wing everyday at least twice along with Weasley and sometimes Granger. Whether it was embarrassment, pain or annoyance, there was nothing linking any of it back to the Slytherins even though it could not have been more obvious it was them. The longer Harry remained unconscious, the worse everything got, the House of Lions had starting hexing Slytherins in retaliation, which meant the Snakes turned their arsenal on the entire House; it was pandemonium.

The Professors didn't know what to do because the culprits couldn't be found and were never pointed out, the fights were becoming more and more violent and the neutral Houses were caught in the middle of it. The Gryffindors weren't careful to where they aimed or set their traps meaning innocent people got hit, that caused a rift between the innocent party and the Lions. The Ravenclaws who had been caught were brilliant allies for the Snakes, they knew so much and they Slytherins were able and willing to do it.

Fred and George had outdone themselves. Rosina didn't have a day where she wasn't pranked with high embarrassment, she had a different colour hair and skin daily and they had charmed her to confess humiliating facts about herself, the best one was when she stated in a loud voice in potions that she thought, with his new look, that Snape was simply gorgeous. The Slytherins had been paralyzed with laughter and Snape looked disgusted, she had fled with a red face and the story had spread like wildfire. James Potter could be seen crying in shame and it had Sirius and Remus in tears of laughter when the Potions Master informed them of the latest development whilst looking ill.

Lucius had also embraced his inner prankster and had been seen slipping the twins numerous potions and spells with brilliant effects on the Lions. One of them had singing Slytherin praises, literally. At breakfast the House had gotten to its feet and sang a stunning ballad on the greats of Slytherin, Snape and Malfoy had laughed themselves hoarse at the disgusted look on Potter's face and the horror from the House. What was puzzling Gryffindor was the attack from the inside, the twins had been clever and pranked themselves so suspicion was off of them; they had done this before, after all.

One morning the Gryffindors had woken to find their entire common room decorated Slytherin, the twins had let Draco, Flint, Pucey, Theo and Blaise in to the common room where they had changed it, Flint had also spelled it to last 2 days and if someone tried to change it back it would get worse. The latest of pranks had Rosina pinned to the wall with her things in ruins, painted green and silver with a message underneath _never harm one or ours_. James was the one who found his daughter at lunch and had flown in to a rage, he stormed in to the Great Hall and yelled at Snape.

"Your filthy House is responsible for this." He snarled and the Potions Master raised an eyebrow.

"Can you prove who it was?" He didn't deny that it was his House, he and Lucius had saw it as they walked passed, they were quite impressed by the work.

"I don't care but they need to be punished."

Snape raised the other eyebrow but turned to his House.

"Who was responsible for the _terrible_ incident with Miss Potter?"

Looks were exchanged before Flint got to his feet and faced his Head of House.

"I did it." he said and before James could say anything thing Pucey stood.

"I did it." he was followed by Draco, then Theo and eventually the rest of the House, they were all stood looking at their Head of House looking slightly guilty.

Snape was finding it very difficult not to laugh at James who looked as if he wanted to explode and Lucius next to him really wasn't helping because the blond aristocrat was slowly going pink.

"Well Potter, they are your culprits." Snape drawled. James was so mad that he wasn't capable of words, he glared at Snape and stalked out. Severus and Lucius excused themselves from the hall and when they were safely away they allowed their laughter. They entered the hospital still chuckling, causing Sirius to look at them with raised eyebrows.

"Potter burst in because of the latest on his spawn demanding who was responsible and my entire House owned up for the crime." Severus explained.

"He looked as if he was going to explode and stormed out." Lucius snickered before composing himself, the only evidence of his previous amusement was the pink colour on his cheeks. Narcissa glided in with a smirk on her pretty face, she took a seat next to her husband and shook her head.

"You two are such children." She chided and they looked at her affronted. "I saw you leave to laugh, Lucius dear your face was practically glowing." She laughed lightly.

"Potter is still fuming but Lily doesn't seem to be anything, there's something wrong with her and I don't think it's anything good." Narcissa frowned.

"You have noticed also?" Snape asked and she nodded.

"She's- I don't know, I can't explain it." Narcissa said frustrated and Snape nodded.

"That is not the Lily Evans I knew."

"Keep an eye on her Severus, I have a bad feeling."

Snape nodded and Draco walked in, the blond sat down next to Harry with a sigh.

"What's the matter, Dragon?"

"This idiot needs to wake up! We're running out of ideas and we agreed we would keep it up until Harrison woke."

Sirius released a bark like laugh, the animagus didn't look too healthy himself, he had yet to leave Harry's bedside along with Remus.

"He is past the worst stages I hope but until he wakes I can do nothing."

"He's just being a prat." Draco prodded Harry's arm.

"Come on idiot, you've had people worried enough and your not allowed to die so hurry up and wake up."

"I don't think that will work, Draco." Lucius pointed out and his son glared at him.

"It might," he snapped. Draco, to the rest of the world was fine, but to those who knew him the fact Harry had yet to wake after a week was killing him.

"Come on, Harry, you can't die on me now, after all the work I've put in to your retribution and you're not going to see it, not likely."

The adults left him to it, if this is how he dealt with it then so be it. Draco continued to mutter things in Harry's ear and the adults sat back watching him, they could only hope Harry would wake soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You're great!!!
> 
> #Parsel# if it comes up.
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Un'beta'd

_**Chapter 12:** _

Everything was black. Harry couldn't feel, see, smell or hear anything but blackness and it was disconcerting. At first his mind had been foggy, swimming in the darkness, unable to work out the reason for the strangeness, and then it began to clear. He remembered Rosina smashing in to him and kicking his broom and then the blackness came. It had happened too fast for him to use his flame to reach the ground safely, he didn't even think, and it had been too late to catch himself with his air. He knew when he hit the floor because there had been a lot of pain before he had ended up where he was.

It was weird in the blackness, he didn't like it much because he was used to being active and not being able to do anything was horrible. There was a change, at one point. A light had appeared, it sang with soft magics and he had tried so hard to pull himself towards the light that he could see but something was holding him back. He fought hard, the calling of the magic so strong to him, and when he finally got right next to it someone pushed him back away roughly. Harry growled, spinning to face them and he nearly had a heart attack when Merlin appeared in front of him.

"Are you insane? Do you know Salazar is having a breakdown thinking your going to jump in to the after life early? It is not your time to go yet Harry, why are you trying so hard to come through?"

All Harry could do was gape.

"Harry?" Merlin snapped and the boy shook his head.

"Merlin?"

"Of course, have you forgotten me already?"

"No, no, of course not! But what are you doing here and what are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to stop you from dying. When you fell, nasty fall as it was, you sustained horrific injuries, too painful for any mind to bare, which is why your consciousness shut down to deal with the pain. You ended up here where you can't feel, hear, see or smell anything from your consciousness, and I am using some highly forbidden magics to stop you from making a terrible mistake. The light you fought so hard to get to is on," Merlin explained and Harry's eyes widened.

"As in _dying_ on?"

"Yes, Harry." He confirmed. "I don't know about you but I don't think you are ready to die."

"Oh Lady Magic no." Harry said.

"You need to go back to your consciousness to heal." Merlin informed him. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"How?"

Merlin motioned to something and Harry looked around, there was another light, one he had not noticed before as it was not as bright at the first. When he reached out for it he found it was riddled with pain and he cringed back from it.

"There's a lot of pain over there." He pointed out but Merlin looked at him blankly.

"I will not tell you what to do, Harry but I am confident that you will work out why you need to get back to your consciousness to heal." Merlin told him and Harry nodded, it was the way the man worked.

"The Founders send their best and they are proud of you, Salazar is especially happy with his blood heir and yourself."

Harry felt a pang of something deep within himself, but he still found himself smiling brightly.

"Thank you for bringing their words." Harry said to him, "And should you get the opportunity, tell Sal that when I next meet him I will get my revenge on him for not telling me about his blood Heir."

Merlin released a full laugh at that, shaking his head fondly at the boy and patting his shoulder.

"I will leave you now." Merlin said softly and Harry nodded, "Just remember, do not go in to the light Harry, it is not your time."

The ancient warlock disappeared and Harry was left alone again. Suddenly the darkness was all the more imposing. He didn't know how long he was there but he was planning on making sure Rosina wished she never came to school. He honestly couldn't believe what she had done, and why she had done it. He had gone out of his way to ignore her, stay as far away from her as possible and then she had tried to kill him! Harry wondered how everyone was, how everyone had reacted to his fall. The Slytherins were probably going mad, they didn't take an attack on their own lightly so maybe he wouldn't have to curse Rosina after all. He hoped they had avenged him, the thought made him want to cackle, if they had then Rosina was probably going to be in hell.

He did worry about his father and uncle, how they reacted to the fall and if they were ok. He had no clue on what his actual injures were only that they were bad from what Merlin said, but his phoenix abilities should be healing him. Thinking about it, he should already be healed, he had healed instantly before, and he remembered Helga exclaiming over it once as his broken arm had healed from the grounds to her wing. He wasn't sure if he had to be conscious for that to happen, it would make sense if he did. Then it hit him, Merlin had said he needed to be conscious to heal, if his phoenix abilities weren't working now he had to be conscious for them to do so. Bracing himself against the pain, Harry walked towards the dull light, though he wasn't prepared for when he started to break through. It was unimaginable.

Like open flames burning his very bones, yet still managing to freeze him like ice. It consumed him and he nearly stopped, but he kept going when he began to hear things around him. Then he felt it, his phoenix stir within him and like cool wave it washed over him and he began to heal. The pain began to dull and the healing picked up speed when he went more in to his conscious mind. He felt his magic stir within him, fuelling his inner healing and he could now clearly hear breathing around him and someone speaking, it sounded like Draco. Draco, he missed his best friend. Draco would have been the best to have in the dark, he would have kept things fun and mischievous and Harry wanted to wreak havoc with him again.

A white hot flare shot up his back and he suddenly felt his legs again, making him startle to realise he must have broken his actual spine. He checked and realised he could feel everything in his body now and it was nearly healed, there were tingles over his freshly heals bones and restored body, telling him that he had been in really bad shape. He felt someone prod his arm and wondered how he was being treated if this was happening.

"Come on idiot, you've had people worried enough and your not allowed to die so hurry up and wake up." That was definitely Draco and the blond sounded sad to Harry, he wondered how long he had been unconscious for, the blond usually covered his emotions better than this.

"I don't think that will work, Draco." That sounded like Lucius and it was another shock to Harry, what the bloody hell had happened for Lucius to be wherever he was.

"It might," Draco snapped, which was alarming, Draco never spoke to his parents in such a way.

"Come on, Harry, you can't die on me now, after all the work I've put in to your retribution and your not going to see it, not likely."

Die! They thought he was going to die? Holy mother Magic herself, his father must have had a heart attack, let alone uncle Moony! It did make him happy that Draco had avenged him and very well by the indignation in the blond's voice. Of course he wanted to see it, Harry wanted to see all the memories.

"Damn it Harry, don't die, please don't die."

That was enough for Harry, whatever had happened to him must have been bad, Draco was crying; crying. Harry felt his body and was glad to see he was healed, it might take him a day or two to be perfect again but he was fine for now.

"I'm not going to die, Dray." His voice was hoarse with disuse and he once again wondered how long he had been out. In the hospital wing, everyone jumped about a foot in the air, they all turned to Harry who was rapidly blinking.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"How's it going dad, long time no see." He tried to be casual but it had the opposite effect as Sirius seemed to lose what little colour he had.

"You're alive!"

Harry scoffed.

"Like a little fall is going to kill me." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself in to a sitting position with Aressa curling happily around his neck hissing a welcome back greeting. He stretched and yawned before looking around to find them all gaping at him.

"Ok, I think I'm missing something and can someone get me a drink, my mouth taste like a desert."

Sirius shakily handed him a glass of water and Harry drank it down in one, sighing in pleasure.

"Thanks, so what's going on, you all look you've just seen Merlin dance naked."

Draco and Sirius laughed, albeit it shakily.

"You've been unconscious for a week, Harry. You were on the verge of death."

Harry blinked a few times.

"Huh, well shit."

Sirius hugged his son tightly, he was crying like a baby but he didn't care, Harrison was alive.

"I'm ok dad, honest."

"Don't ever do that to me again." Sirius told him thickly.

"I'll try not to." Harry assured. As soon as Sirius let go Harry had to practically catch Draco, who launched himself at his best friend.

"You are a complete and utter prat, did you know that. What took you so bloody long to heal? You should have been fixed on the same day."

"Anyone think you thought I was going to die, Dray." Harry laughed as the blond thumped him on the back, which made Harry wince slightly.

"I told them you weren't going to die." Draco said when he sat back down, Harry was also hugged by Narcissa and Remus who were both as emotional as Sirius.

"So what have I missed?"

The smirks he received were enough to tell him everything.

"Is she still alive?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes but she's regretting surviving the killing curse."

Harry smirked.

"Brilliant, I want to see the memories of everything."

"Of course, do you think I would do all this work for you not to see it. Honestly, I think the head injury has lasting damage."

Harry punched him.

"So what did Dumbledore say to this?" When they all gained dark looks Harry knew he wasn't going to like what they had to say so he braced himself for what idiotic thing Dumbledore had thought up this time. They each explained what had been going on, igniting Harry's anger and by they had finished he was fuming at the audacity of Potter and Dumbledore.

"An accident, she slammed in to me and kicked my broom out of reach." He snarled.

"It was all a terrible accident in the Headmaster's eyes." Snape sneered and Harry hissed clenching his fist, he stopped when he felt something in his hand, he opened to reveal the golden snitch.

"Ha, and I still won the game." He held up the ball in amazement and Sirius laughed at the irony as the Slytherins smirked. Harry cast a tempus and grinned.

"Dinner starts in about 10 minutes." He stated and Draco returned the grin.

"I'm sure people would be interesting in the outcome of the game." He said lightly.

"I think the winning seeker should be the one to deliver the news." Harry agreed in the same tone.

"I do believe the Great Hall is the place, Heir Black."

"I agree, Heir Malfoy. Shall we enter with style?"

"We shall, it is the only way."

"It is." Harry finished solemnly. He then shocked all the adults but hopping neatly out of bed and stretching, his back cracked multiple and he rolled his shoulders.

"Circe, how many times did I break my back?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Just the three times, actually," Narcissa replied faintly, she was looking at him in shock and Harry grimaced.

"Definitely getting her back myself." He muttered somewhat viciously. Harry waved his hand over himself to change his hospital wear in to uniform and use a quick cleansing charm, then he ran a hand through his hair before smirking.

"How do I look?"

"As if you had never been in here." Draco said with a smirk of his own.

"Perfect."

"Um Harrison," He looked at Narcissa.

"How are you up? You broke your spine three times as well has crushing your scull."

"Really? Damn, no wonder it hurt so much." Harry shook his head and the adults just looked at him.

"I have an animagus form of a phoenix, a black one actually, the reason I was out so long was because the healing abilities only work in my conscious mind and I had to get back in to it." He told them and then left with Draco leaving them more confused than ever, they looked at each other in shock.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Lucius demanded and Sirius laughed.

"Draco did warn you strange things happened around Harrison."

"But he shouldn't even be moving let along up and fine, he was perfectly healed and on his way to the Great Hall." Lucius explained and they froze; each of them would deny it later but they all ran to the door and straight to the Hall. It seemed that James was yelling at they Slytherins for something again and Harry and Draco were just outside the door, James had began another rant about how it was cruel and unnecessary to attack Rose when Harry stepped in.

"You are all just being foul, she has done nothing but yet you continue to attack her."

"Oh no Potter, these are all just _terrible_ _accidents_." Harry said softly, gasps rang out as Harry walked in to the hall looking at James through narrowed green eyes.

"You!"

"Oh yes, did you expect me to die when I was _accidently_ knocked out of the air? Oh no _daddy dearest_ , no I'm still alive and I even won the game." Harry held up the snitch with a smirk, the Slytherin table exploded in cheers, pleased hissing rose through the stamping and clapping and Harry nodded his head at his House before turning back to James. The Potter Lord was red in the face and glaring murderously at Harry who was smirking openly.

"It looks as if there is some good in this _accident_ , us winning the game and then the cup. It's just such a shame that Rosina seems so accident prone lately, isn't it?" Harry tilted his head innocently to the side, "All these accidents so suddenly after mine, such bad luck. Maybe they will stop now, or they might get worse, who knows." Harry shrugged and the Snakes laughed.

"You can't threaten my daughter."

Harry clutched his heart in mock horror.

"Threaten!?" He exclaimed dramatically, "I could _never_ threaten the Girl-Who-Lived, it would be blasphemy. How could anyone do such a horrific thing it is beyond me, it must have been _accidental_."

Sirius was using Remus to keep himself up where he was laughing so hard with Remus doing the same, both Lucius and Narcissa were pink in the face and Severus was covering his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud.

"Why you little-,"

"It's ok Potter, I know _accidents_ happen, I'm sure you will remember it." With an all too sweet smile Harry walked to his table and was greeting with thunderous applause as he sat down. James threw him a filthy look and took his own place. Sirius skipped, he actually skipped, to his seat kissing Harry on the head as he went, Snape, Remus and the Malfoys followed his example without skipping and took a seat at the Head table just as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"I would like to welcome back, Mr Black, who has clearly made a wonderful recovery from his terrible accident." He announced. The hall clapped and Harry nodded, he would show them an accident, he wanted to push his stupid sister down the stairs but he wouldn't stoop to her level. The other Slytherins seemed to have done a good job in making her life hell for the past week, Harry glanced over at Rosina and smirked when he saw her sat with her head down; they had definitely done a good job.

"The twins were a massive help, they got us in to the Lions' Den to redecorate." Draco told him as the food appeared, Harry raised an eyebrow and the blond smirked.

"We also made a promise to retaliate anyone who helped Rosina or spoke ill of you." He explained with a shrug and Harry grinned.

"Nicely done, Dray, nicely done."

"Well you didn't expect me to let this go did you?"

"I would be hurt if you did." Harry said to him. When Harry rose the whole table followed him, they seemed to make an armed guard to escort him down to the common room and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Just what happened while I was out?" He asked Draco who, was quite enjoying the reaction.

"Everything,"

In the cover and safety of the common room, Harry was surrounded by messages of relief and welcomes, the whole House seemed to have missed him and it took nearly an hour for them to calm down; there was even a party planned. Flint came over with a smirk and a nod.

"You really did pull of the impossible ay, Black?"

Harry smirked.

"Of course,"

"I cannot believe you still won the game." Flint shook his head and Harry grinned.

"Now that was a surprise but hey, anything to trash Potter then I'll try it."

"I came to talk to you about Quidditch," Flint began, "Now I would understand if you didn't want to play anymore, after a fall like-," he was cut off by Harry's choking cough.

"Not play! Are you insane?" He exclaimed, "As soon as the summer begins I'm getting me a new broom and getting back in the air, I have yet to do my best moves at a game and there is no way I am letting the Lions win, especially after this."

Flint grinned.

"I like you Black," Flint slapped him on the back and Harry withheld a wince.

"People really have to lay off the back, I snapped it three times." Harry complained to Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Man up, you should have healed faster."

"Not gunna let that one go are you?"

"No, you had phoenix abilities, you should have used you head instead of making everyone worry."

Harry frowned, apparently his being unconscious had really gotten to Draco.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose, Dray."

"I know. I also know that your father has yet to respond to your _accident_ due to him not leaving your bedside."

"What! You mean he hasn't done anything?"

"Oh no, he beat the crap in to Potter with his bare hands, of actual damage, no."

"He had better have a plan, this isn't getting let go." Harry stated furiously.

"I agree,"

"Come on, I'm going to have words with my dear father."

They slipped out of the common room and up to the marauders pad, Snape and the Malfoys were talking over drinks.

"What in Magic's name were you doing while I was in hospital?" Harry demanded as a greeting, making all the adults swivelled around in shock.

"What?"

"Why has Draco told me that you have done nothing in retaliation for me nearly being killed?" Harry clarified.

"There isn't exactly a lot I can do. Dumbledore has already blocked the ministry and the public worship the ground Potter and his spawn walk on." Sirius told him clearly angry about it.

"I am not letting this go, I nearly died." Harry stated.

"I do not see what possibly be done. Fudge will not budge because of Dumbledore and the Headmaster turns a blind eye to anything Potter." Lucius said. Harry growled to himself and began pacing, he tugged at his hair before freezing and facing Lucius.

"You said anything Potter," He murmured and the blond blinked.

"I did," He drawled.

"Anything Potter," He repeated to himself much to the confusion of the room.

"The public go mad for anything Potter yes?" He asked rhetorically but Sirius answered anyway.

"Yes, the press and the public salivate for anything with the name Potter on it."

The look that came to Harry's face was positively evil and shocked the adults, Draco on the other hand began to smirk.

"What do you have in mind, Har?"

Harry looked around at them with a strange glint in his eye.

"I think it's about time the public knew the story of Harry Potter."

* * *

As he never did anything in halves, he was expecting his retaliation to be massive. Harry had left James, Rosina and Dumbledore alone for the entire week and he had called his House and the twins off from attacking any of them, promising them that he personally had something planned and that he wanted to lure them in to a false sense of security. He wanted them to believe they were untouchable and it had worked. Rosina was back to her cocky self walking around the castle like she owned it and James was as arrogant ever, both still smug over the fact that there had been no hit backs, that they had gotten away with their actions. Harry couldn't help the smirk that came to his face every time he saw them.

He hadn't heard anything from the other teachers and Rosina wasn't punished, according to Snape, Dumbledore had stated in a staff meeting that it was a 'grievous accident' and cut off all other speech, so the man was blocking the staff too. Harry had also been keeping a hawk eye on Lily Potter. There was something severely wrong with her and his instincts told him whatever it was he wasn't going to like it, he told himself he didn't care about her or what was happening but it was getting to Severus and Harry cared for the Potions Master, it was working, for the most part. He hadn't managed to find out exactly why Snape cared but her but he had dug up that Lily and he used to be friends, from there is wasn't hard to connect the dots.

"When are you expecting it?" Draco asked lowly, and Harry cast a tempus.

"Right. About. Now."

Hundreds of birds swooped in carrying the morning post on his last spoken word, and the two boys shared a conspicuous grin. Harry was on the edge of his seat waiting for his own owl, the bird landed in front of him and Harry all but threw the coins in the pouch and snatched the paper from the beak. Just as he suspected his retaliation was there, glaring and obnoxious; right on the front page.

**Black V Potter,**

**Secrets exposed!**

**Last week it was the final of the Hogwarts Quidditch cup and it was the much labelled rivalry; Slytherin V Gryffindor. The build up to the game was said to be tense and when the match arrived it was great. A furious battle between the teams, but the game wasn't the point of the day. During a race between Rosina Potter, the Girl-Who-Live, destroyer of You-Know-Who and Heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and Harrison Black, only son and Heir to Lord Sirius Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, for the elusive golden snitch.**

**Harrison Black pulled of what is said to be his signature move and jumped from his broom to snatch the snitch; then tragedy struck. Heir Black plummeted from the air and hit the ground from over 50ft and he didn't get up, he was rushed to the hospital wing where Lady Narcissa Malfoy worked to save his life. After a week locked in a coma, Heir Black made a full recovery and discovered he had in fact won the game for Slytherin house.**

**The true nature of what happened in the air is unknown, some have labelled it as a tragic accident but there have been whispers saying that Heiress Potter was seen slamming Heir Black off course and then kicking his broom from reach. In result of these rumours, Lord James Potter was available for comment:**

" **What happened in the Quidditch game was a horrific accident and I am glad Heir Black has made a full recovery. Quidditch is a dangerous game and students shouldn't try stunts unless they are completely confident with their abilities, obviously Heir Black wasn't. The fact that my daughter is being slandered with false accusations is disgusting and I hope to assure the public that Rosina could never commit such an awful act."**

**This statement is backed up by the Headmaster of the great school, Albus Dumbledore who was also available for quote.**

" **What happened to young Harrison is an unfortunate accident and I hope nothing like this ever happens again. Rosina Potter is an exemplary student and rumours of her committing such an act are outlandish and highly offensive."**

**However, Lord Sirius Black and Lord Lucius Malfoy both have very different views of the game, and after some work I managed to track them down to speak with. Lord Malfoy said:**

" **Harrison is very lucky to be alive and I am currently backing Lord Black as he attempts to press charges on Heiress Potter. Her behaviour in the air was underhand and dangerous and she purposely tried, as well as succeeded, to knock Harrison out of the air. When he tried to grab his broom she kicked it viciously out of his reach causing him to fall to the ground. I am disgusted that Lord Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore are seeing fit to try and cover this situation up and I will be doing everything in my power to aid Lord Black when he see's fit to act."**

**Lord Malfoy is a well know and very influential business man and high ministry personnel, who's net wealth is only a fraction under the Black fortune, if he is sticking with Lord Black on such a serious matter then surely there is something behind these rumours? I managed to get in contact in Lord Black to see what he had to say about the situation.**

" **Heiress Potter should be arrested and tried for attempted murder of my son. Harrison has never failed to land the stunt he entered and as said before, it is widely known as his signature move. Many witnessed Heiress Potter but they chose to overlook her actions due to her fame and her success as an infant; it is wrong. Student rivalry is common and to be expected in a boarding school such as Hogwarts but Heiress Potter allowed her rivalry and perhaps jealousy get in the way of rational thought and it cannot be forgiven." When asked why the Girl-Who-Lived would be jealous of his son Lord Black looked shocked.**

" **Because he's her brother," was the reply I received, I have to admit I was more than a little shocked by that answer, many thoughts jumped to my mind but Lord Black graciously cleared up most of my confusion.**

" **Harrison Regulus Black used to be Harry James Potter, because of Heiress Potter's rise to fame, the Potters decided that Harry would be best suited away from their family and he was given to muggles to grow up away from the wizarding world." I was horrified by this, to give up your own child is a disgusting act but Lord Black wasn't finished.**

" **They weren't the best kind of muggles either, Harrison doesn't like to speak of his time with them but from what I can get from him it was awful and traumatic." I couldn't believe what he was telling me and he continued after taking a moment to compose himself.**

" **I didn't know at the time that they were considering giving him up, I was his Godfather and would have willingly taken him in but they refused. I felt the bond pulling and I rushed over, I knew something was wrong." To refuse a Godfather and Godson bond is unheard off and I cannot imagine emotional trauma that caused. I asked him if this was the reason behind the famous Potter/Black split years ago and he confirmed.**

" **Yes. Once Lord Potter had made it abundantly clear that he was permanently removing my Godson from me I could not bear myself to be around him. To deny a magical child his heritage like that, to force him to muggles with no knowledge of who or what he is? That he would willingly do that made it clear to me that I could not associate with him, he was not the person I thought he was." Lord Black explained. His emotions seemed to flash across his face for just a moment before he composed himself to continue our brief interview. I asked, as we all want to know, how Harry Potter became Heir Black, and I have to admit, readers, the smile that came to Lord Black's face was full of pure joy.**

" **When he came to Hogwarts, he recognised me and we worked on rebuilding the relationship we once had. The Potters also wished to rebuild their relationship with their son but Harrison was not in agreement, you see he had a near perfect memory so he remembers them giving him up and why. I believe Rosina became jealous of Harry because her parents were concentrating on Harry to integrate him back in to their family and not focussing on her. I ended up adopting Harrison as he no longer wanted to be associated with the Potter name and I saw him as my son anyway, we are very happy with the outcome."**

**The Potters perfect image seems to be crumbling now the truth has come out: giving up a child and denying an ancient bond all hidden from public knowledge. What other grizzly secrets have the got hidden away? If what Lord Black believes turns out to be true then the Girl-Who-Lives can be renamed to the Girl-Who-Was-Spoiled, it paints a very different image of our saviour than what she has portrayed; not only did she horribly attack he brother but she attempted to kill him all through selfishness. When asked what he is doing about his son's now questionable accident Lord Black replied:**

" **I intend to take it as far as possible."**

**That is a promise you can bet he will keep, the Black family is one of the oldest, purest lines in our world so he had the resources to do it and with the backing of Lord Malfoy, the Potters can expect a lot of trouble heading their way.**

**Rita Skeeter, Special correspondent to the Daily Prophet.**

Harry wanted to throw back his head and cackle. It was perfect. Oh it was so perfect. He looked at James who was gaping in disbelief and Rosina who looked close to tears and grinned.

"This is perfect." Draco voiced Harry's inner thoughts.

"Sowing the seed's of doubt." Harry agreed, he chanced a glance up to his father who had the smuggest grin on his face it was actually hard to comprehend; even Snape looked happy. The Snakes up and down the table were pouring over the article and looking at Harry who was smirking more than his life's worth, giving him impressed looks. This was only the beginning. She tried to kill him; that wasn't going away.

"Come on, Draco, let's confront the inevitable." Harry commented and the blond nodded. They rose with the paper in hand and just as suspected, Rosina pounced on them.

"You sold your story to the paper!" She exclaimed angrily and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sold my story?" He repeated confused, "I didn't sell anything."

"Then how did Skeeter end up with it?"

"I don't know if you noticed, Potter but your beloved Father also commented in the article." Draco drawled looking at her with disdain.

"You've made me look bad for your accident." She spat and Harry actually laughed.

"You and I both know it was no accident. This is nothing to what I could have done so think yourself lucky."

"What could you possible do to me? I'm the Girl-Who-Lived." She announced smugly, and had her nose in the air.

"Actually, you're the Girl-Who-Was-Spoiled." Harry motioned to the paper, she went red and stormed off. They shared a grin and went to walk to the common room when Sirius came out with Remus laughing. Harry caught a movement behind his father, James cursed him from behind, Sirius or Remus wouldn't have blocked it in time so Harry flicked up a shield. Sirius stiffened up and span to face James with a murderous expression on his face.

"Has to rely on an 11 year old to watch his back," James sneered.

"Has to wait 'til my back is turned before he can raise a wand to me," Sirius returned in the same tone.

"You're pathetic if you think this will work, Black. Your stupid kid just can't fly properly and now you think you can drag our name through the mud? The public won't fall for this!"

Sirius looked livid at the slur about Harry and Draco was holding said boy back for killing James himself.

"You really shouldn't speak like that, Potter, you're getting too big for those boots your in." Sirius growled.

"You won't get away with this, Black. That little runt has caused more problems than not, he should have had his magic bound and hidden from this world."

The surrounding crowed gasped in horror, and Harry went slack in Draco's grip, looking at Potter with stunned wide eyes. To suggest that to happen to anyone was unthinkable, to bind away their very essence. Harry felt a shudder ripple up his spine at the mere thought, to not be able to feel what Lady Magic had gifted him, to not have his powers… Harry belatedly realised the Entrance Hall had gone utterly silent and he looked around to see his father had bypassed anything remotely close to anger and has settled on calm rage. The Black animagus had gone deathly still and his face was void off all emotion.

"I challenge you to a duel of honour." His voice was low and controlled, but everyone heard it. It caused more gasps from the surrounding crowd and now Dumbledore stepped in.

"Sirius, do you really believe this needs to end in fighting?" Dumbledore chided in his usually grandfatherly tone, but Sirius didn't even grace the man by looking at him.

"This has nothing to do with you, Headmaster and I would appreciate you staying out of this. You are of a neutral party here and you would do well to remember that."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say so for once he stayed quiet. Sirius was looking at Potter and the only indication he was giving of his anger was the fact he was actually shaking in rage. James started laughing.

"You want to challenge me to a duel?"

"A public duel, take it or leave it, Potter."

"Fine, I accept. Rules, no dark magic." He stated, thinking he had Sirius, but the grim grinned.

"Done, no seconds, just me and you, two days from now, Friday, after dinner,"

They parted ways with a final glare. Harry and Draco shared a look before bolting towards the common room, they had a letter to write. Falling in to the common room and running for their dorms, Harry summoned some parchment and a quill to his desk.

_**Dear Ms Skeeter,** _

_**After your wonderfully written piece for the Daily Prophet, I could think of no other reporter to come to for a truly brilliant story.** _

_**This morning, after the arrival of your article, an irate James Potter decided to curse my father, Sirius Black, when his back was turned and proceeded to insult him and myself in the most grievous of manner resulting in my father challenging him to a public honour duel. The date of the duel is Friday, around 5:30, and I was sure you would want to be the first to know, myself and of course my father will be available for interview both before and after the duel and I hope to see you there.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Harrison Black, Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.** _

Harry stamped his Heir ring underneath and sealed it with the Black crest, he flashed a grin to Draco and ran from the room. When he got to the owlery, Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder, the owl nipped him particularly sharply and Harry winced.

"Hey, I've been unconscious and then plotting revenge for the past two weeks." He told her and she ruffled her feathers.

"I'm sorry, next time Draco will come and see you." He assured her and she bobbed her head.

"Want to take this to Rita Skeeter for me girl?" She took the scroll and soared away. The boys shared a grin.

"Do you think you should tell your father what you've just done?" Draco questioned and Harry blinked.

"Yeah, that's to be advised really." He agreed candidly and they laughed. The pair turned and made their way to the marauder pad, they had History first as it was so they should be ok. When they entered Sirius was pacing in a blind rage, he was snarling and look as if he was going to spontaneously combust.

"I'll kill him, I'll murder him with a light spell. How dare he, how dare he say such a foul and disgusting thing?" Remus would be trying to calm him if he wasn't equally as mad. Draco looked at Harry, whose jaw was clenched.

"Father, you need to calm down,"

Sirius span to face them.

"Calm down, did you hear what he said about you?" He burst out and Harry nodded.

"I did and they will pay for all this, by the time we're finished with them, Rosina Potter will no longer be flying and will have her perfect reputation smeared with blemishes."

"You have done something?"

"Dear Rita has been notified already and of course being the gracious Head of House you are, you will be available for interview with your son before and after you soundly hand Potter his ass on a platter."

Sirius smirked.

"You, my son, are an evil genius."

Harry mock bowed.

"I do try; I believe that particular talent is the first one on my actual résumé."

"Cub, aren't you supposed to be class now?" Remus asked suddenly and Harry snorted.

"Yes, yours,"

Remus blinked before yelping and dashing down the hall only to come running back and out of the portrait hole, Harry and Draco followed at a more sedate pace howling with laughter as they went. It was a brilliant day for Harry and Draco. James and Rosina were getting jeered at for most of it, majority off the students seemed to realise that the Potters weren't untouchable and quite a lot of people didn't like Rosina Potter; Harry loved it. The Potter Heiress was storming around furiously and the glares sent his way were brilliant, he and Draco had a wonderful time laughing at her. They even made a point, during one of her glaring sessions, to actually stop everything they were doing ot point and laugh at her.

James was a different story. He was content on making sly comments whenever he passed Harry, they ranged from what a nuisance he was to how his father was going to be embarrassed in the honour duel, Harry stored it all away for later. Harry hadn't forgotten about the Headmaster. The man was the root to all of his problems and was way too manipulating and interfering for Harry's liking.

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore?" Draco asked him as they sat down for dinner. The Snakes were in a particularly happy mood and it was scaring the rest of the school, they had never seen the Snakes with so much emotion; there were actually smiles to be seen, even if they weren't quite nice ones.

"As much as I want to destroy Dumbledore, I believe there is someone with a bigger vendetta against the man than I could ever have." Harry stated quietly, Draco frowned.

"Who?"

"Think, Draco," Harry told him, the blond looked confused until his eyes widened.

"Yes, you're probably right on that one."

"Of course I am,"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No but something's going to happen soon, I can feel it." Harry said and Draco shuddered.

"I still cannot believe you spoke to him."

"Why not? He's a perfectly reasonable man once you get past the homicidal tendencies." Harry raised a shoulder and it was times like that when Draco questioned his best friend's sanity.

"Sure," he dragged out the word and Harry grinned.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day he felt off. His scar was burning like never before and he felt his magic fluxing. As he got dressed, he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to get control of his magic before it caused some damage. Harry guessed it would go away as he never usually got sick. Harry waited for Draco who came down and looked at him strangely before leaving the common room, Harry didn't eat much for breakfast and barely glanced at the paper where the duel was mentioned. By the end of Transfiguration he was feeling decidedly worse, he dragged himself to Charms where his usual flawless performance was severely lacking and Draco dragged him to a hidden archway afterwards.

"What's wrong?" He demanded and Harry shrugged him off.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit,"

Harry blinked, it was the first time he remembered hearing Draco swear.

"I'm fine, Dray, it's nothing,"

"Don't even think about lying to me, you looked ill this morning, you looked worse in Transfiguration and now you just royally screwed up in Charms. I have never seen you pull of such bad work."

Harry winced.

"I wasn't that bad," He tried.

"You were out shone by Potter _and_ Weasley."

"Oh Magic, you have to be joking?" Harry replied alarmed and Draco shook his head, Harry groaned.

"Ok so I'm not feeling great today,"

"Not great, Harrison, you look like crap." Draco deadpanned.

"Fine, I feel like utter shit. I woke up like it and I don't know what's going on, I'm never sick, comes with the phoenix, and now my magic's feeling worse than it did earlier." Harry finally told him.

"Have you taken anything?"

"No, I wouldn't even know what to take, I've never been ill."

"Never?"

Harry shook his head, Draco sighed.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about your magic as it has to settle on its own. If you have a headache we can go to uncle Sev and get a headache reliever and he might have something for nausea too."

Harry nodded and they made their way down towards the dungeons, with every step, Harry felt worse and Draco was getting more and more alarmed. By the time they were safely in the cover of their territory, Harry was pale white and stumbling, Draco supported him to the Potions Master's office and hammered on the door. Snape threw open the door prepared to yell at the brat who hammered on the door when he saw them, he quickly grabbed hold of the unstable boy and carried him in.

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

"I don't know, he said he woke up feeling like crap and its only gotten worse." Draco explained quickly. Harry suddenly groaned and clutched his head right over his scar, his magic flared around him and he collapsed.

"That can't be good," Draco muttered.

"Go and fetch Sirius, use the floo,"

The blond nodded and darted away, seconds later Sirius fell out of the floo and in to the office.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know, his magic is reacting to whatever it is and he just collapsed."

"You don't think this is because of what happened, I mean he did get up pretty quickly." Sirius suggested and Snape shook his head,

"I wouldn't know, Narcissa is the healer, I make the potions."

"I'll go," Draco said and floo'd straight home, he ran in to the living room where his mother and father were sat.

"It's Harrison again, he's collapsed." He told them hurriedly. Narcissa was up with her kit before he finished and Lucius had their cloaks. They floo'd back to Snape's office and Narcissa began running scans. She frowned and began running different tests before shaking her head.

"There is nothing wrong with him, there is no medical reason for him to be unconscious."

"So why's he like this?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "With Harrison I am starting to believe it could be anything." They sat, waiting for him to wake up when he arched up and let out a piercing scream, blood poured from his scar and at the same time, Lucius and Severus collapsed in pain clutching their left forearms. Harry was in a world of pain. He was in his head but he wasn't, he could see things out of someone else's eyes and he only needed one guess as to who. Harry watched as magic visibly swirled around becoming faster and stronger until it slammed in to the core and he screamed. Harry was writhing on the floor when his eyes snapped open only they weren't his eyes, they were glaring crimson and his magic blasted out, only quick shields being raised stopped them from the onslaught.

"What the hell is going on," Sirius demanded, dropping his shield and looking at the fallen men and his son. Narcissa had gone pale and was trying to soak up the blood, her mind whipping through multiple possibilities but coming up empty.

"I don't know, I really don't, and none of this makes sense."

Draco had backed up in shock, he had a feeling he knew what this was about but he kept his mouth closed. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and when his eyes opened again they were his own shocking green, he sat up.

"Holy shit," he gasped and no one bothered about the language.

"What was that?" Sirius exclaimed and Harry looked around, he saw Severus and Lucius and smirked.

"If I told you I doubt you would believe me." Harry said.

"Try it,"

Severus was the first to wake up and he did so with a groan, Lucius quickly followed and they pulled themselves up ungracefully and fell in to chairs.

"It's not possible," The elder blonde muttered.

"It is," Severus said and Harry snorted. The Potions Master looked around sharply.

"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?"

Lucius' head snapped around and Harry had the perfect angelic look on his face.

"Little old me?"

"But he couldn't have, I mean that truly is impossible." Harry smirked.

"Impossible is something I do,"

"But how?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting question, maybe you should ask him."

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius burst out; the three of them exchanged looks.

"The Dark Lord has returned."

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was very happy as he looked at his new body in awe. After 10 years as something less than a spirit, he had finally returned to a corporal form and it was down to an eleven year old child. He looked in to the mirror and smirked, the elixir had returned him to his prime and his old looks, meddling with so much dark magic had twisted his appearance in to something even he was horrified look at. Now though, now he was back to himself, around his mid-thirties if he were to hasten a guess. He flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders, it was good to be back. There was much to do and in little time but for now he wanted to think; Harry Potter, or Harrison Black as he was now, was an enigma. The boy had raised so many questions in his mind that it was alarming, Harrison had been the child he had targeted when he had heard the prophecy, the boys magic was there in quantities and yet he had handed him the Philosophers Stone.

There was much more to the boy than on the surface and his hate for the Potters was obvious, but what got to the Dark Lord was the boy himself, the way his mind worked, even at such a young age, was something to be admired. He had worked out who he was when Dumbledore remained oblivious, he had worked out what he was after and he had approached him all from a name he hadn't been associated with in years; it was mind blowing. The boy was also, somehow, the Slytherin Heir, which in itself raised questions. The Potters were in no way related to his line so how the boy could wear the ring was anyone's guess. When Harrison had asked to speak with him that day in the classroom, Tom could honestly say he was shocked, the boy was bold but he had obviously thought the whole thing through. And the boys magic; it was everywhere.

The magic wasn't just running wild, no, he had tight control over it all and used it to his needs, it was like an extended limb and in all of his life he had never seen anyone so young control their magic like Harrison. The Dark Lord walked through his father's manor at a sedate pace, he hated his father and had believed him to be a common muggle, again he was surprised by an eleven year old boy when he had laid his father's true linage down. The manor had been restored but it wouldn't do, he was moving to Slytherin castle at the quickest convenience and he had plans to lay out. The first thing on that list was catching up with the latest happenings in the world starting with the latest paper. He sat down to read and his eyebrows rose further and further up his head and he felt his notorious temper stir, Potter's spawn had tried to kill Harrison and Dumbledore was blocking everything, the old fool was always sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted. He was looking forward to destroying the old fool once and for all.

Besides that, Harrison was an Heir, the only Heir to the Slytherin line, however unexplained, he wore the ring and that was enough. He doubted Black would let this go and Lucius was backing him meaning something was going to happen soon. The next paper made him smirk, a duel between the Black Lord and the Potter Lord was something he wanted to see for himself, it was a public duel and he had every intention of going, he would be unrecognisable if he glamoured the eyes. His eyes had stayed resolutely red, a bright crimson, but they gave him a certain edge and he actually liked them. It would also give him an opportunity to see the wizarding world and the old school, and be the perfect opportunity to begin everything.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was very happy and he had plans to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for you comments!
> 
> Welp! Its my birthday, and as a tradition I always update 1 or more of my stories on my birthday so here we have it :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> I'm not J.K

_**Chapter 13:** _

Sirius, Remus, Harrison, the Malfoys and Severus were sat in the Potion Master's quarters in silence, with the events that had occurred, no one had anything to say. It was all unbelievable to them, accept for Harrison and Draco of course who were expecting it, after 10 years of nothing, not even a whisper, the Dark Lord was active once more.

"How?" Lucius finally asked, "How had he returned to us now?"

"We will have to wait and see," Snape said quietly.

"What will happen now?" Sirius wondered and they shook their heads.

"Until he calls for us, we do not know."

"You seem almost disappointed," Harrison pointed out dryly and they whipped around to glare at him.

"Never," Lucius stated venomously, "Having the Dark Lord return to us is the greatest blessing."

Harry smirked.

"Just as long as you're still loyal, I don't think he would be too please if you were not."

"You do not know him."

Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, I am sure he will inform you of his great return when he calls, it's a rather _shocking_ story. I hope he doesn't wait until the summer for a meeting." Harry mused and he was getting looks of shocked disbelief from everyone except Draco, who was shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"How would you know anything about his return and why would you want a meeting with him?" Severus asked slowly and Harry returned to an innocent look.

"Huh, well it was a guess and anyone would want to talk to the Dark Lord." Harry cast a tempus, "Oh look at that, curfew, come on, Dray." He grabbed the blond and they vanished. The adults looked at the door.

"It's not possible he actually had something to do with it, is there?" Lucius questioned and no one knew how to answer.

In their dorms, Harry was grinning like an idiot.

"I can't believe it's happened already." He said to his best friend.

"Neither can I, I still remember when you told me what you were planning." Draco agreed and then shook his head. "It was the day I confirmed you were crazy." Harry laughed.

"I know I'm going to have another meeting with him, he wants questions answered and I get to play with the Philosophers' Stone."

"There we go, mental."

Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'm going to bed, after tonight I'm exhausted and tomorrow we're preparing for the duel."

"I cannot wait to see Potter be wiped the floor with." Draco said with a grin and Harry chuckled.

"Agreed,"

* * *

There was tension in the air the next morning, the glares shared between Potter and Sirius were deadly and if looks could kill then they both would be 6ft under twice. Rosina Potter seemed to think her father had already won, she was sat in the centre of the Gryffindor table surrounded by people and she was talking about how great her father was, it was sickening.

James Potter was a good duellist, Sirius has said so himself, but Sirius was a Black and Blacks were simply more powerful. They had turned out some of the most feared Death Eaters and the Black family was notorious, even those who were not Death Eaters were known for their skill and power. Sirius himself has a record for the most Death Eaters taken down in battle, he had even beat Dumbledore, something he was rather proud about. Harry heard Rosina bragging outside the Transfiguration classroom when he approached and rolled his eyes.

"Black hasn't got a chance, he's not allowed to use dark magic and it's impossible for him to duel without it, he'll be helpless." She said imperviously and Harry scoffed.

"Potter, that has to be the most stupid thing to come out of your mouth to date." Harry said coldly and she blushed, but glared back defiantly.

"Everyone knows the Blacks are dark." She stated and Harry nodded.

"You are correct, of course," she looked smug, "But you are forgetting one key thing." Rosina looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Sirius Black was on the light side, remember? He used to be your father's partner in everything."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she had nothing to say, McGonagall opened the door and ushered them in saving Rosina from more embarrassment. Harry walked passed her with a shake of his head and took his seat with Draco.

"Sometimes I think that there is something wrong with Rosina Potter," Draco commented lowly and Harry nodded.

"It's like she had no grip on reality." Harry agreed and they began their work. The lesson was a theory class and Harry internally groaned, it was the problem of finished the entire curriculum early. They headed down the greenhouses after Transfiguration, where they were feeding the plants and identifying key features, Harry didn't mind because he was actually doing something instead of making notes on something he knew like the back of his hand. Harry thanked his stars that he had a free afternoon because he wanted to see he dad practice for the duel, it would be good to see the man at work and it made him hurry to lunch dragging Draco with him.

"What's your rush?" The blond exclaimed.

"I want to see dad practice, it'll be fun." Harry told him and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to pull my arm off." Draco said exasperated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Walk faster then blondie," Harry ran at Draco's affronted look, the other Slytherin chased after him and Harry grinned. "See, that's more like it."

Draco hit him and sat down.

"You are impossible,"

"Of course I am."

They ate lunch and went straight to the marauders pad, Sirius and Remus were locked in a heated duel and the two boys kept behind the wards.

"You have to be careful of what spells you do use, Pads," Remus commented once they had called a halt to their practice.

"I know Moony, I will stick to grey borderline dark, as long as they are not classified then I will be fine." Sirius pointed out and Remus nodded,

"Good, hey boys,"

Harry smiled.

"Rosina Potter seems to think you will be helpless without the use of dark magic," Harry told his dad, who scoffed.

"Yes, because I wasn't Potter's partner before he became a dick."

"I said the same, she didn't seem to have anything to say back." Harry shrugged.

"It's obvious uncle Sirius is going to win." Draco put in, "If he doesn't, mother will kill him."

Sirius paled at that and the boys snickered.

"You laugh now," Sirius grumbled.

"How are you, cub?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, I wanted to see dad practice." Harry replied.

"As long as you stay behind the wards," Remus warned and the pair nodded. They crossed the boundary and sat down as Sirius faced Remus again and they bowed before falling in to duelling stances.

"Go,"

They both struck at the same time, and were forced to dodge, they were nearly evenly matched, though Remus had a very slight edge due to his enhanced agility. They parried around each other and never once gaining a solid hit, Harry watched impressed at their power and was making mental notes on their styles as Draco watched fascinated. After 10 minutes, they called it quits as neither was gaining the upper hand and Sirius dropped in to his chair with sigh.

"I shouldn't be stressing about this, I know Potter's duelling patterns and I know how he works." He said wearily.

"But you want to win," Remus pointed out.

"It's not even that, I have to win. I will not let him get away with repeated insults."

"You will win this, dad, I have confidence."

Sirius managed a tired smile.

"Thanks pup,"

They sat in the marauders pad all afternoon discussing the upcoming duel and then on to the case.

"It isn't looking good," Sirius sighed, "Dumbledore and Potter are using all their influence to hold everything back, but with the public outcry due to the article we may gain some leeway."

"Fudge will have to make a choice, the Malfoy house along with the Black house is enough for anyone to cave." Draco said and Sirius nodded.

"Which is what were hoping for, even if it's a fine it means the Potters are not untouchable." Remus said and Harry frowned.

"If you win the duel it will also be a major knock, Fudge will be more mouldable and hopefully she gets more than a slap on the wrist."

"We can only hope that she does,"

* * *

The crowds were gathered and Harry could hear the noise from the hall as they waited outside. He looked at his father with pride: Sirius Black looked ever the example of the perfect Lord, he was dressed in immaculate black duelling robes with his family crest printed on the left side and his ring on display. Remus was dressed in black also and was stood proudly next to his mate, Harry had dressed in formal robes for the occasion and had the Black crest printed too. They were just running over appearances before entering the Great Hall, the people who caught sight of Sirius first pointed and the noise rose.

As Harry walked in to Hall he felt it, it was concentrated to the left side of the hall; magic, and Harry's eyes snapped to a dark haired stranger. The man was very attractive and was gaining a few looks, he had pale skin, pink lips, high cheek bones and perfectly sculptured brows giving him the perfect aristocratic finish. Harry smirked, he would recognise that magic anywhere and when charmed icy blue eyes snapped to his own glowing green the stranger raised an eyebrow. Harry's smirk stretched. The Malfoys were stood waiting for them to approach, the glee in Lucius' eyes was apparent and Harry grinned.

"Happy, dear uncle?" He asked lightly and Lucius smirked.

"James Potter has needed to be put in his place for a very long time." The blond stated.

"This is going to be a _very_ good day." Harry mused as Dumbledore got to the platform. The Great Hall had been changed for the day. Gone were the four House tables and the Head at the top, replaced with raised seats surrounding a duelling platform. People lined the makeshift stands, all eager for the duel, and Dumbledore used his magic to quiet the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen; welcome to Hogwarts." He greeted jovially, his arms open as if he wanted to embrace them all. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the 'stranger' cover a sneer with difficulty and bit back his own amusement.

"Tonight you have been invited to witness and honour duel between Lord Sirius Black III and Lord James Potter." He announced, "I will now pass you on to our duelling umpire, Master Duelling Champion Flitwick."

The diminutive Professor got to the platform and Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up, he had, of course, did research in to all of his Professors, but nothing too indepth, and he had forgotten that the tiny man was in fact legendary with a wand. Harry wondered if the man did any private tutoring. Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice carried over everyone, bringing all attentions to him with ease.

"The rules are as follows," He began, "No classified dark magic, no seconds, and the opponent must be unconscious or incapable to continue the duel for the victor to be decided. The standard duelling rules still apply. The breaking of any rules will result in disqualification and the forfeit of the duel, this is a one on one duel with one round." He motioned for the duellers to approach and the supporting families took their seats. Harry led the Black circle to the stranger and he took a seat next to the man as Sirius and James got to the platform.

"I have to admit, I did not expect to see you here." Harry commented quietly as Flitwick went over the official rules with the opponents so neither could claim ignorance. They were loud enough for the entire Hall to hear as a precaution too. Harry received strange looks from Remus, Lucius, Narcissa and Snape, but one of understanding from Draco at his sudden conversation with the apparent stranger, but he paid them no mind for now.

"Do I know you?" The stranger replied and Harry nearly snorted.

"Yeah, you wish that would work."

He heard the man sigh under his breath before speaking.

"I needed to catch up on modern times, this seemed like the perfect opportunity," His voice was cool, and smooth, and Harry smirked.

"Ah,"

"How?"

"Your magic. While it may be covered from everyone else, I can still feel it."

This time the stranger smirked.

"Indeed," Harry felt the masking spell tighten, "So many questions you raise, it is astounding."

"Yes and I could raise many more, with others I do so daily, but unfortunately now is not the time and if I continue to speak with you like this, it is going to raise even more questions to the others."

Blue eyes flicked around and he smirked.

"Oh yes, they should know, then again, it has been a while."

"Just a bit, I have questions about that too." The stranger nodded once in acknowledgement before their attentions were called back to the duel. Sirius and James bowed to each other and took 7 steps away, James fell in to a common stance whereas Sirius took up his own as Flitwick came between them and held up his hand.

"Begin," the professor jumped out of the way as spells soared, Sirius was first off the mark and the duel began. The exchange of spells was quick and Harry sat forward to analyse their movements, James relied on shields and transfiguration whereas Sirius was a high offence and dodger. As the duel picked up Sirius spells got darker in nature, but they didn't stray in the 'dark' category, he favoured fire spells and forced James to roll on the floor.

The Potter Lord was an apt dueller, he countered each spell with ease, but Harry could see Sirius was only building up, the pace sped up and James took his first solid hit with a _Diffindo_ to the arm; Harry smirked. He retaliated by throwing water to the floor and freezing it around Sirius' feet, he threw spells at him in different directions thinking he couldn't move, Sirius fell to the floor and cast _Bombarda_ to the ice, the after shock made James stumble giving the grim animagus chance to get up swiftly and curse him. _Confringo_ was at the very border of grey and dark, it had the desired affect and James didn't block in time, Sirius disarmed him and followed it by blasting him back to the wall where James slammed in to the stone and crumpled to the floor; he was out cold.

"Winner, Lord Black."

Sirius bowed and the crowds cheered, Remus was up and down next to Sirius within a blink of an eye as James was enervated and given medical attention. Harry spotted Lily smiling as she looked over to Sirius, unfortunately so did James and Harry's eyes narrowed when her whole complexion went sickly white.

"Do you wish to greet the victor?" Harry asked the 'stranger' and received a smirk.

"Of course,"

The pair left much to the confusion of the others, when they were a distance away Harry glanced up to look at the man properly

"So what name are you going by now?" He asked.

"Lord Marvolo Slytherin-Le Fey to the outside world, to my Death Eaters it will be the same."

Harry grinned.

"Marvolo then," Harry said, "Why the glamour?"

"My eyes decided to stay crimson, I am famous for having 'evil red eyes', it would be a bit of a give away."

"Nah, can't see why,"

"My mistake," Was the dry reply he received and Harry laughed.

"Now you have greeted us with your revered presence," he dodged the hand that aimed for the back of his head, "We can organise a meeting, I have things to ask and clarify and I am sure you wish to ask questions."

"Indeed, the summer would be the best opportunity. It gives me chance to build things up after my lengthy absence," Here Harry received a filthy look which he grinned back at.

"I will forever remind you of that night." Harry told him and received a glare, "And I want to know why I ended up unconscious and watching your rebirth, that hurt by the way." Harry rubbed his chest and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot answer that yet, it might have something to do with your scar."

"Maybe, I would like a definitive answer anyway." Harry said.

"That is understandable. I would like to know also, there could be other benefits or complications." Marvolo replied.

"When are you going to relieve Lucius and Severus and call them?"

"I was going to make them endure, but today seems a perfect opportunity." Marvolo mused. "Am I correct in assuming this duel is the aftermath of your near death experience?"

"Ah, heard about that did you?" Harry scratched his head, "Yes, Dumbledore proclaimed me being shoved out of the air from 50 ft an accident because it was the next Merlin herself. He blocked all staff and is controlling the ministry at the current time, so, as you must have read, we went to the paper and started seeding the doubt in the Potters perfect image. Potter didn't react well and insulted me so dad challenged him to an honour duel." Harry explained as they moved towards Sirius who was being fussed over by a panicked mate.

"What was the insult to cause such a reaction?"

Harry's expression turned nasty.

"Potter stated that I should have had my magic bound and been hidden in the muggle world."

The magic around the Dark Lord spiked and the eyes flashed crimson for a second.

"I see,"

They had gotten in to hearing distance of the pair now and Sirius was trying to calm Moony down.

"Honestly, Moony, I'm fine, It was only a cut and a fracture."

"But, Padfoot-,"

"Uncle Moony, father is fine, you are the one who is going to need a calming draught soon." Harry said with a grin and the werewolf smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"Hey, pup,"

"Father, uncle, I would like to introduce Lord Marvolo Slytherin-Le Fey, Marvolo, this is my uncle, Remus Lupin-Black, and my father, Lord Sirius Black." Harry introduced and they shook hands. Sirius blinked and tilted his head with narrowed eyes and Harry knew he would work it out.

"Slytherin, that must mean you're…" He trailed of and his head snapped up, he stepped back slightly with wide eyes.

"Yes," Marvolo confirmed the unvoiced statement and Sirius looked at his son with a resigned look.

"I give up, I just do!"

Harry beamed.

"Your rooms or Sev's?"

Said Potions Master appeared as of summoned.

"What about me?"

"There is a simply delightful conversation coming up which will probably raise more questions due to my adoring son." Sirius deadpanned, "We can go to mine after we have given an interview to Rita as you promised."

Harry nodded.

"I had forgotten about that, where is she?"

"I believe she is on her way over," Marvolo told him and Harry nodded.

"Get my act on," He muttered to himself much to the Dark Lord's amusement, which turned to surprise as the boy changed before their eyes as the reporter came over.

"Lord Black, a stunning defeat of Lord Potter," She gushed and Sirius bit back his retch, plastering on an accepting smile.

"Thank you, Ms Skeeter, it was a shame it came to an honour duel but I will not have my son insulted because of something Potter's daughter was in the wrong for." Sirius told her humbly.

"Ah yes, the reason for the duel: what happened?"

"After the revelation about Harrison's original parentage, Lord and Heiress Potter did not react well. They confronted myself and my son and spewed grievous insults that could not be left."

"If you do not mind, what was said?"

"Lord Potter stated that Harrison should have had his magic bound and be hidden from the world." Rita gasped and so did those listening around, the whispers already started spreading and Harry nearly cackled at the looks of disgust suddenly getting thrown to the Potter side of the room.

"That is horrific! How could he?"

"Yes, I also couldn't believe he would stoop so low. You can understand why I challenged him."

"Yes definitely, and you won the duel which is commendable."

"Thank you,"

"Have you gained any momentum with legal proceedings from your son's attack?"

"Currently, Lord Potter and the Headmaster are using all of their power to keep things moving slowly, but I believe with some added pressure we will gain something." Sirius answered and Rita nodded, turning to Harry.

"How are you feeling after your father's victory?"

Harry gave a shy smile.

"I knew my father would win, after everything Lord Potter has been doing since I returned to the wizarding world, the man deserved to lose."

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about that shocking revelation?"

"Not at all," Harry answered welcomingly.

"Do you remember your parents before being sent away?" Rita asked and Harry nearly smirked but instead he looked down as if upset.

"I have an eidetic memory, I remember it was Dumbledore and James that convinced Lily to give me to her magic hating sister." Harry told her, making sure to keep his voice a touch reluctant with an undercurrent of lasting hurt. That resulted in a few gasps too, and Harry wanted to smile, he was glad he added in that handy detail.

"Oh my, so you remember being given up?"

"Yes, at the beginning I always wondered why, but I grew to accept that I was second best."

"How was your transition back to the wizarding world?" She questioned.

"My birth parents collected me and the first thing I heard was how great and famous my twin was and how they had to give me up to train her."

"Was that the only explanation you got given?"

"Yes, although I do not see how that excuse is true. My grades are substantially higher than Rosina Potter's and I had only been in the wizarding world since September."

"Your parents wanted to get closer to you when you returned, why did that not happen?"

"At the beginning of the year they tried, but it's hard to forget all those feelings of abandonment when you can remember everything. I did try, but every conversation seemed to end up going back to Rosina and her fame." Harry shrugged despondently and then 'perked up'. "Of course I was growing closer with my father and uncle Remus, they were actually interested in me rather than the Girl-Who-Lived's twin. At Christmas father blood adopted me and I'm now proudly Harrison Black, unfortunately, not everyone was as happy as us and made their distaste vocal."

"I presume you mean Lord Potter and the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Yes, they made times tiring by just being awful."

"Their behaviour is a lot different to what they show the public then?" Rita confirmed and Harry nodded sadly.

"They seemed so nice in front of the cameras, but then behind the scenes their true selves come out." Harry shook his head.

"What happened at the Quidditch match?" Rita wanted to know and Harry was all too happy to oblige.

"The game was intense as always and after over an hour, I had finally caught sight of the snitch. I began chasing it with Rosina and she took the lead, we were high up and on a straight, I wanted to win the game so I decided to use one of my favourite moves. I jumped of my broom and over Rose to catch the snitch. I would have landed on my broom, like I always do, but she rammed in to my shoulder. I went to grab my broom, but she kicked out of my reach and that's when I fell." Harry shuddered and he had the listeners hooked, "I was terrified and when I hit the ground, it was unimaginable pain before I blacked out. I was out for a week after Lady Malfoy healed me and I am lucky to be alive." Harry finished flashing Narcissa a smile for the crowd, Rita's quill was working overtime and Harry was cackling on the inside.

"In your opinion, there was no accident."

"No, there is no way kicking my broomstick out of reach was an accident, especially after she slamming in to me, I remember her smiling about it too." So that was a slight lie, he didn't remember much as it happened so fast, but it could have happened.

"The disgrace," She stated furiously, "I shall leave you and your father to your victory, thank you." She left and Harry led them out, when they were free and clear did he laugh.

"That was some astounding acting," Marvolo commented to Harry who smirked.

"I do not know what you mean," He replied innocently to which he received a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not,"

They reached the marauder pad and Harry muttered the password, when he entered he waved his hand and conjured up some more seats and threw himself gracefully in to a chair.

"It's a glorious day is it not?"

"Why do I have the intense feeling I am going to regret my decision." Marvolo muttered taking a chair facing Harry, the boy in question grinned.

"Where's your bright spirit?"

"It hasn't quite returned to me." Marvolo deadpanned.

"Will you please explain what is going on?" Lucius finally asked and Harry grinned.

"Are you explaining or am I?"

"It is a shame they have not realised, Black was quick of the mark."

"And I'm still recovering," He muttered.

"Are we supposed to know who you are?" Severus asked slowly and Marvolo smirked, slowly the icy blue eyes bled glaring crimson red and the two official Death Eaters reared back in shock.

"Surely you recognise me, Severus?" Marvolo drawled and the Potions Master blinked.

"My Lord?" He questioned in disbelief and Marvolo gave a short nod.

"We knew you had returned, the miracle it is, but we were waiting for summons."

"Yes, I was successfully returned and a public duel was the perfect opportunity to rework myself in to the current wizarding world."

"But how did you accomplish this miracle milord?" Lucius finally spoke and Harry's eyes widened as he forgot he hadn't told anyone about that yet, he had jokingly said they should ask him but not while he was actually there! He had stolen the Philosopher's Stone for Magic's sake, he didn't want to be _with_ his parents when they found out. The Dark Lord, who had obviously spotted and understood Harry's sudden horror, smirked and turned directly to the first year, neatly folding one leg over the other and relaxing back; this should be very entertaining.

"Would you care to share my miraculous resurrection, Harrison?" He inquired lightly, and the boy shook his head rapidly.

"No, I am perfectly fine, thank you. In fact, I think that as this day is so good, we should talk about the future, not the past. Things are moving forward after all, and why speak of things already come to pass?" Harry responded, his voice cheerful; too cheerful.

"Oh, but everyone here is so interested in my return and you are more familiar with your father and uncle. Do you not believe it would be better coming from you?" Marvolo wondered with a smirk, and Harry's scowled at him.

"I honestly believe the rumours of your evilness." He grumbled and Marvolo chuckled.

"Dark Lord," Was his only response. Harry threw him an absolutely disgusted look, which only served to make the man more amused.

"What did you do?" Sirius sighed and Harry glared at Marvolo.

"I hate you, this was supposed to be the start of a beautiful comradeship."

"I have to have something to serve me some amusement."

Harry gave him a withering look which quickly changed in to an innocent smile when he faced the five other adults in the room; Draco was successfully hiding behind the sofa much to Harry's ire.

"See you know how I get board sometimes," He began and out the corner of his eye he saw the Dark Lord angle himself to face the others too, he was going to get him back for this.

"And you know how Dumbledore's keeping the Philosopher's Stone here? Well me and Draco got bored and decided to go and get it and I kinda gave it to him." Harry rushed out and was greeted with silence.

"You stole the Philosopher's Stone. Then gave it to the Dark Lord?" Sirius confirmed after the silence had stretched on for about a minute.

"Uhuh,"

The Black Lord looked around at the others and shook his head,

"I got nothing,"

"You stole the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary magical artefact, from under Albus Dumbledore's extremely long nose and gave it to the Dark Lord, and no one knew." Severus exclaimed.

"Well Draco knew, he helped me steal it."

"How in Merlin's name did you do it?"

"It was quite easy, I mean, we did it in February."

He had shocked them in to silence much to his relief, and he gave Marvolo the evil eye.

"I am so blaming you when this sinks in!" He hissed.

"I didn't ask you to steal the Philosopher's Stone,"

"No, I did that because I was bored. I mean, who keeps a Philosopher's Stone in a school and expects it to stay there?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your child is insane, Black," Lucius decided and Harry looked affronted.

"Well that's rude,"

"Truth hurts, cub," Remus told him and Harry sniffed.

"It is not insanity, merely greatness you are yet to understand." He informed them primly, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up arrogantly. He was given looks of utter disbelief, as well as a highly amused one from Marvolo, and he flashed them a smirk.

"Fine, enough about me, a Dark Lord is sat there, talk to him."

Said man raised an eyebrow.

"We will be having a long conversation later." Remus warned and Harry cringed.

"I thought as much,"

"What are your plans, my Lord?" Severus asked recovering from the shock of two eleven year olds stealing the Philosopher's Stone.

"At the current time I am reacquainting myself with the wizarding world, I have recently been told some important information which is crucial to the political network I will be creating." Marvolo told them, "I am creating a public face to coincide with the Death Eaters,"

"A new name within the circle," Lucius confirmed.

"Quite," Marvolo turned to Harrison, "The summer is approaching, our meeting can wait until then if you are agreed?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yes, they will die of heart failure or something otherwise," Harry agreed, "Although, there are a few points that I want to make about your Death Eaters."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was doing my research and something kept cropping up, and it royally pissed me off." The rest of the group were too shocked by the exchange to criticise the language. Harrison was eleven and he was speaking to the Dark Lord without a care, not even fully grown adults did that.

"What would that be?" Marvolo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There have been reports, many of them, of rapes." Harry spat the word out like it was dirt; if there was one thing that he could not stand it was rapists, they were the very scum of the earth.

"Ah, yes, some of them got a little drunk on the power. They were punished, but with having such large forces it was hard to keep track of every one of them." The man didn't look to happy about it and Harry nodded.

"Understandable I guess, but I won't stand for such a disgusting act."

"You will do what about it exactly?" There was a slight sneer in his voice and his magic spiked from where it had settled around him once his identity had been confirmed. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You forget, I may be only 11, but I have a very big advantage over most." He stated with his own voice taking on an icy edge.

"And what would that be?"

From no-where the room was filled with an oppressive force, it was magic, thick, swirling, powerful magic filling the room and caressing everyone in it. Harry's eyes were glowing as his magic swarmed him and he let it settle, it could still be felt, but it wasn't as overwhelming and the Dark Lord smirked.

"I believe I will like working with you after all." Marvolo stated and Harry's lips quirked in to a smirk of his own.

"Of course you will, you will find I am an amazing person." Harry said,

"You still own me an explanation,"

"We are staying at Black Manor over the summer, confirm a date and a location and you will get your explanation. I do warn you though, sitting is advised because it is rather unbelievable." Harry said with a grin.

"I have no doubt," The man rose gracefully, "I will contact you by owl, you will hear of whispers within the ministry by the end of next week at the latest, you will realise if it is me or not." And with that, he swept from the room leaving silence in his wake. Harry looked to the other adults and barely held a snicker, they all looked catatonic with shock.

"Well, I believe myself and Draco should be back in the common room." Harry said lightly and went to leave, he grabbed the blond and got to the portrait hole when the adults snapped back in to the living.

"Oh no you don't, young man, we are having a talk." Sirius said to him and Harry winced.

"You too, Draco," Lucius called, Harry looked to Draco who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Shall we make a break for it?" Harry asked lowly and Draco nodded.

"Don't even think about it, cub, I heard that."

Both boys dropped their heads in dismay, and with deliberate slow movements they went back to the living room, they took a seat on the sofa where they were being indicated and faced 5 very confused adults.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do." Severus drawled.

"Well I can only say so much," Harry warned and they exchanged looks.

"And why is that?"

"He just left the room." Harry stated and they didn't look happy, but nodded.

"You can start with how you contacted the Dark Lord." Lucius said and Harry smirked.

"He has been in the school since September, you could have contacted him too." He told them and took pleasure in the dropping of jaws.

"What?"

"Yep," He popped the 'p' and leaned back.

"But how?" Narcissa wondered and Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Quirrell, he was possessing Quirrell." Remus said and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Yes he was, I simply worked out it was him and asked to speak with him." Harry shrugged.

"You asked to speak with the Dark Lord; alone?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes, how else was I going to negotiate with him?" Harry said bewildered and Sirius looked ill, Lucius and Severus were looking at him as if he had lost his mind and Remus and Narcissa were just shocked.

"Negotiate?" Sirius repeated hoarsely.

"Yes, Philosophers Stone for a say in the running of the Dark Sect.,"

"Did you not think about the possibility of him killing you?" Sirius questioned weakly and Harry shook his head.

"Draco thought about that and Marvolo said the same, but I am confident enough in my abilities to know he could not have killed me."

"He is the Dark Lord, he had never been defeated in a duel." Snape snapped and Harry glared at him.

"I am aware of who he is and his reputation, but he did not have his own body, he was possession someone with considerably weaker magic and I have also never been defeated in a duel. I am fully able to conjure and control _Fiendfyre_ so I know I have something behind me." Harry replied in the same tone and Severus looked a little sheepish before the expression was gone.

"Be that as it may, you put yourself in danger for no reason." Remus said and Harry shook his head.

"There are other factors that I can't yet tell you that go in to it, I didn't merely decided on day that I was going to approach the Dark Lord who had a notorious temper and has been known to wipe out towns with a blast of his wand." Harry said frustrated, "I'm going to make him pay for this." He vowed to himself.

"Ok so you made some sort of agreement with him?" Sirius changed the topic and Harry nodded.

"Yes,"

"I have never seen the Dark Lord act like he did with you with anyone." Harry smirked at that,

"I'm just that cool,"

"I thought he would curse you for speaking out about the Death Eaters." Narcissa put in and the others nodded.

"Your magic cub," Remus breathed in awe,

"I keep it tightly under wraps," Harry said with a grin.

"I understand why," Lucius said, "If you didn't, you would attract attention everywhere you went." The blond aristocrat then turned to his son.

"You, Draco, also have to explain why you thought it would be prudent to steal the Philosopher's Stone along with Harrison."

"We wanted to explore the 3rd floor and we found the Cerberus hidden there."

Narcissa squeaked.

"They are keeping such a beast in a school full of children?" She demanded looking at the actual staff.

"I did not know it was a Cerberus." Severus muttered.

"That old man has something wrong with him." She hissed and no on disagreed.

"Carry on, Draco,"

The blonde swallowed.

"Well, we wanted to know why they needed something like that guarding the floor and Harry overheard the golden cubs speaking about someone called Nicolas Flamel. We found out he was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone and so we decided to go and steal it because we knew someone else wanted it too."

"And we were bored," Harry threw in.

"You are going to be the death of me." Sirius and Lucius sighed at the same time.

"I cannot condone deliberately placing yourself in danger, other factors or not, as soon as we get to the manor you are banned from flying for a week and grounded." Sirius told Harry who looked horrified.

"What? No! That's unfair." He complained.

"Draco, you have the same for aiding him." Lucius stated and Draco looked outraged.

"But, father-,"

"Do not argue, both of you should be thankful it isn't more."

They both closed their mouths glaring at the adults.

"Now you can return to the common room, go straight there and next time you can think before you do something completely dangerous." Remus said and they left without a word. They adults all collapsed in to the nearest seat and Severus summoned the firewhiskey, he poured generous helpings in to eat glass and handed them out.

"What in Merlin's name has my son got himself in too?" Sirius asked the room after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, but it is set to be eventful at least." Lucius drawled.

"Seconding that," Severus raised his glass.

"Did you feel his magic?" Narcissa questioned after they had drank.

"There was just so much of it." Sirius shook his head.

"I would have not believed it if I had not felt it myself, he had power; beyond that." Lucius stated.

"It is just what he does with it is what matters, someone like that on the apposing side would be crippling." Narcissa pointed out.

"Overall, it is lucky he had an agreement with the Dark Lord early on. I can only imagine what he can do with it. I have never seen someone so young control their magic like Harrison." Severus said and then his brow rose, "I cannot believe he has an _agreement_ with the Dark Lord."

"I didn't even know he could negotiate." Lucius scoffed.

"I wonder what it is." Narcissa put in with a pensive look on her beautiful face.

"It is anyone's guess, but I have no doubt we shall all find out." Remus stated and they all sighed; nothing was going to be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay, things got a little busy I guess. So here's a new chapter for you :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> I'm not J.K

_**Chapter 14:** _

 

Harry and Draco did listen to their parents and go straight back to the common room, they didn't have time to grumble about the unfair punishment because as soon as they entered there was a massive cheer and a party kicked in to gear; Slytherin style. The two first years exchanged looks before grinning and embracing the party, drinks were passed around, food was led out and music was playing to celebrate the victory of Sirius Black putting James Potter in his place. The Slytherins were beyond ecstatic and Harry nearly felt pity for what Potter would have to face tomorrow before he laughed and shared his thoughts with Draco, the blonde smirked.

"Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day." Draco agreed. The party lasted in to the early hours and it was only when Snape entered the common room and glared at everyone did they flee to the safety of their dorms, Harry all but skipped to his bed, to him the day couldn't have gone better. His father had beat James Potter hands down, he had given a slandering interview without being directly slandering, he had met the Dark Lord in his own form, he had spoken to said Dark Lord who had revealed himself to his trusted and things were in motion; it had been a very good day.

Of course, he was planning on getting Marvolo back for the nasty stunt he pulled in front of the other adults, Harry hadn't thought about the repercussions of stealing the Philosopher's Stone when he was doing, and now he was grounded along with Draco. Harry had a rough idea on what he was going to do, it just had to go right and hope that he got the reaction he wanted.

"Do you think Potter will show his face tomorrow?" Theo asked, climbing into his bed.

"I think he has too, but he will either come really early or really late hoping to be undetected." Harry replied, climbing in his own, Aressa slid over and curled around his neck hissing happily. She hadn't wanted to come to the duel, favouring the dungeons and exploring.

#Hey beautiful#

#Master you are back#

#Of course, I had to come and see you# She settled nicely and Harry absently stroked her with his left hand, the other boys were still not used to his Parsel ability and were blinking, the only one used to it was Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Did anyone see how happy Lady Potter was when he husband lost?" Blaise questioned and Harry's attention went straight to the other Snake.

"Yes, what else did you see?" It came out a bit sharper than intended, but no one pointed it out.

"I don't know," Blaise frowned, "He looked at her and she went really pale." Harry cursed.

"What?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not now," Harry muttered, his brain was working overdrive thinking about all the other things he had seen with Lily over the past couple of months and it wasn't drawling a good conclusion. If it was true then he would be pissed, even if he didn't like Lily she didn't deserve that, and Magic help Potter if it was true. Harry led down after saying good night with plans running through his mind, for an unexplained reason he was worried for Lily and he internally cursed Helga and her caring nature that she passed on.

He would see if he could gather more evidence and if his theory turned out to be correct he would deal with it then. Harry checked his Occlumency shields and organised his mind, he needed to sleep as he wouldn't put it past Sev to wake them up at some ungodly hour. Harry sat bolt upright; Severus. If he was right, Severus was going to be angry, the Potions Master had a major soft spot for Lily Potter. Harry groaned and pushed everything back; he was going to sleep.

* * *

 

There was an excited buzz in the Slytherin common room the morning after the duel, despite the late hour they went to bed, every one of their House members was up and dressed by 8:30, even though it was a weekend, waiting to go to the hall. The Slytherins trooped up with a skip in their steps, there was one thing on their mind; James Potter. Harry's eyes scoured the room and smirked when he saw James already sat at the Head table with his head bowed playing with his food, whispers of mocking and desertion went through the green house much to Harry's amusement.

With the Hall filling up it was clear that there was only one topic of conversation; the duel. Harry did note that Lily wasn't in attendance and his eyes narrowed slightly, it only added to his theory. People were turning to the door waiting for someone and Harry grinned, he would bet his dad was waiting to make more of an entrance and he was proven right when Remus stepped in to the doorway with a marauder grin on his face.

"Can I present the victor Sirius Black," he made a grand gesture and Sirius walked in to the hall amongst ear shattering cheers. It was like a Quidditch match, all but the Gryffindors were stamping their feet and the Slytherins were on their feet chanting "Black, Black, Black, Black". Sirius took an exaggerated bow and walked up the centre of the hall shaking peoples hands and cheering with the crowd, Harry rolled his eyes. He caught Severus' eye and the Potions Master massaged his temples in an open sign of exasperation. Sirius finally got the Head table and motioned for the room to quieten down.

"Thank you, thank you for your warm welcome." He gave the famous charming smile, Remus was sat next to Severus grinning, letting his mate have his moment. "It was almost too much to celebrate my outstanding victory."

Harry snorted in to his hands as a laugh passed through the hall.

"And I know that yesterday will not be forgotten," he took a bow and cheers erupted again. If looks could kill then Sirius would be dead because James was less than pleased. Red faced and furious, the Potter Lord stormed from the hall amongst boos and jeers from the Snakes.

"I do believe your father has a flare for the dramatics." Draco commented, actually beginning his breakfast and Harry scoffed.

"You think?" He shook his head with a laugh, "But it was so worth it."

"Yes, did you see Potter?"

"Of course, it's probably sunk it that he's a dick." Harry agreed, they shared a look,

"Naa,"

"Check the paper, I want to see if anything is mentioned." Harry said to Draco who shook his head.

"Nothing, they'll probably do a Sunday exclusive."

"I hope so, and I hope it's massive."

They made their way to the library to go over homework with the rest of the first years, who were avidly speaking about the duel.

"I wonder what Rosie has to say about her father today." Draco said as they walked up, Harry smirked.

"I hope she says something, just for the stupidity factor." They laughed and Harry saw that the Gryffindors were already in attendance, unfortunately Rose didn't say anything, she just glared at him and stormed out of the library with her friends.

"Such a shame," Harry sighed.

"Yes, but you know it's not going to last."

"Harrison, I'm surprised," Theo said as they claimed a table.

"Oh?"

"Yes, from what I've seen, you've left Dumbledore alone; not even a prank."

Harry tilted his head realising he was right, he thought for a few moments before his eyes lit up.

"I have a plan, but it will take us all."

They exchanged looks.

"We're in,"

Harry grinned and they leaned in to plot.

"It'll have to be after the article tomorrow," Harry said.

"Yes, if you can do it for Monday then everyone will bare witness." Draco agreed.

"Theo, you will have to be look out with Draco, Blaise, you will be my signal and I'll create the potion and sneak in to his office." Harry explained.

"Right,"

"What are you going to do to his office?" Blaise asked and Harry smirked.

"It won't be his office, I'm going to lace those sweets he's always eating." All of their grins were unpleasant. They stayed hunched together laying out the finer details of the plan before splitting their separate ways, they would have to do it tomorrow giving them a very small window because of the article and Dumbledore and co would be in his office discussing what effect it could have.

"If we get caught we will be royally screwed." Theo said.

"Yes, we just won't get caught." Harry pointed out, they grinned.

"I need to make the potion now, I need to alter it so it's untraceable."

"What potion are you using, Har?" Draco asked and Harry smirked.

"Now that would be telling,"

They groaned as he grabbed his bag and waited for them to clear up. He took them through a handy shortcut to the dungeons and knocked on the Potions Master's office door, waving as his friends continued to the common room.

"Harrison, what can I help you with?" Snape asked as the boy walked in.

"Can I use the lab?"

"Yes, but you will have to use the last one. The OWL and NEWT Snakes are practicing."

"Thanks,"

Harry walked deeper in to the dungeons down to the last lab, he pushed it open and raised an eyebrow, it was the one he used to use with Salazar when they worked together, he hadn't been down here in a while as he didn't need too; it was good to be back. Harry set up a cauldron and quickly made up a hair loss potion, when it was simmering he snapped his fingers for his notepad and began jotting down ideas and snippets to change the potion. He needed the potion to activate when the old fool was asleep and he wanted it to be untraceable, Harry had a few ideas before he came to the calculation of the correct formula. With a smirk, he began adding the necessary ingredients and stirring the draught, he was about to add the final ingredient, a pinch powdered root of asphodel when the door was thrown open making him jump and poor then entire contents of the container in.

"Shit," he cursed as the cauldron literally ruptured spraying it's contents everywhere, Harry only got a shield up because he didn't use his wand, the people who burst in, who he recognised as Warrington and a Ravenclaw 6th year named MacDougal, weren't so lucky and were covered.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled at them furiously.

"Ew, what is this?" MacDougal squealed trying to get it out of her hair and off her face, she ran her hands through her hair when it broke off and Harry's eyes widened before he hastily covered his laughter.

"It's an experimental potion you dipshit," He told her instead.

"What does it do?"

"Hair loss," he shrugged casually, she checked her hair and screamed when it came of in her hands.

"What the fuck have you done?" She shrieked and Harry scoffed.

"Me?" he said in disbelief, "You're the stupid idiots that burst in to a potions lab!"

"You shouldn't be experimenting, you don't know what your doing!" she shouted at him in a rage, Harry's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. He not know what he was doing in potions? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Of course I know what I'm doing."

"You're only a measly first year, what do you know." she sneered, Harry shot a look at Warrington who just shrugged resigned to his fate of premature baldness.

"Oh my mistake, it's a shame this measly first year won't bother to try and counter the accident." Harry spat, "Stupid bitch can go around bald, now get out of my lab." She ran off wailing and Warrington laughed.

"Sorry about that, Harrison,"

Harry waved him off.

"Not my problem, I was telling the truth, it is an experimental potion so I don't know when it will wear off. When it does, you will be able to magic your hair back." He said to the older Snake, who grinned.

"Thank Merlin," He left quietly and Harry began again, he had to snap his fingers for his own asphodel and powder it on the desk. This time, when he was on the final steps, no one burst in and he managed to add the correct amount and stirred it until it came to his estimated yellow colour.

"Brilliant," He muttered. He allowed it to cool before bottling up and clearing up the lab. He had more to clear up thanks to his interruption and Harry made sure he had vanished all the spilt potion, he was sure it wasn't harmful, just much more potent.

As it was now it had to be ingested to take affect and if everything went to plan, the old fool would ingest enough throughout the day before he went to bed. Harry grinned to himself and bagged the phials, he left the lab and went back to Snape's office to inform him he was finished. He cast a tempus and saw he had missed lunch, which wasn't so surprising, and he had about an hour and a half until dinner. Harry made his way back to the common room, the rest of the first year boys had taken up shop around a table and Harry flashed them a grin.

"Got it sorted," he said and they grinned.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked and Harry snickered.

"You seen Warrington yet?"

They shook their heads.

"When you see him and the 6th year MacDougal you will understand."

They didn't bother to ask anything else.

"We've been working out a plan for tomorrow," Theo said.

"Ok, spill,"

"You and Draco are going to leave together like you always do and make it look like you are going back to the common room, but only Draco will. Myself and Theo will leave then and make our way to the library where you will pop up somehow and we will make our way to his office, that way Draco and Theo can meet up and work at watching them."

"Brilliant guys," Harry said with a grin, "What are you going to do if they come to the office and I'm still up there?"

"If they walk up the corridor, I'll make something explode."

Harry nodded.

"Ok, I have a spell that will make sure we aren't caught." Harry told them, "We're going to practice it now, come on," they went up to the dorms where Harry, for once, took out his wand.

"Right, this is one of my own creations and there are two parts to it." Harry began,

"Wait, _your_ creation?" Blaise repeated shocked,

"Yes, I made it when I was 10." Harry shrugged while Theo and Blaise gaped at him, Draco rolled his eyes already knowing this.

"The incantation is _Praemormior,_ " Harry told them and they repeated it.

"Good, now the wand movement it this," he twirled his wand in a circle and flicked it upwards sharply, they mimicked the motion and Harry nodded.

"Now, you have to picture yourself vanished, completely gone and do the spell." It took a few attempts before Draco managed it and vanished from the room, magical presence and everything, Blaise got it next, but no matter what Theo did it kept flickering and he popped back in to existence.

"Damn," he muttered as he tried again.

"Don't worry about it, I have a back up." Harry summoned a phial of potion and handed it to him. Theo eyed it wearily before drinking it and vanishing like the others, Harry grinned and vanished himself.

"This next part is important because if you don't get this right you won't be able to see each other." Harry said,

"Wonderful," Draco muttered and Harry laughed, Draco didn't like the eye spell.

"Put your wands to your temple and say _Calor Conspectu,"_ He knew they all got it right when they yelled out as their vision flashed red.

"What in Merlin's name?" Blaise yelped.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Draco drawled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up complaining, you are now completely hidden from everything, all you need is a silencer to your feet for extra precaution and we would be impossible to locate." Harry explained, "Just don't walk in to anyone."

"This is so cool," Theo muttered,

"I know," Harry agreed, "The counter is _Debilito_ ," Blaise and Draco popped back in to existence and Harry handed Theo the antidote potion after he had countered his own spell.

"The old goat won't know what had hit him"

"Let's get to dinner, I want to see if MacDougal dared go out in public." Harry said.

"Better yet, any of the Potters, they haven't been seen." Draco told him.

"He's hiding poor baby," Harry mocked as they left, Harry caught sight of Warrington, who was now completely bald, and burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped much to the other's confusion, he pointed to the other Quidditch player and they joined him in laughing.

"What happened?" Draco questioned calming down slightly.

"Potions accident," Harry said and they snickered. Harry led the way to the Great Hall and was disappointed when Potter and MacDougal weren't there. Sirius got another round of applause when he entered and Harry shook his head, he still couldn't believe he was grounded.

"Tomorrow Potter is going to be hounded," Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, if Rita works her magic like she did last time."

"No doubt she will," Theo said grinning,

"Yes, her quill is famous for being poisonous." Blaise added.

"Good,"

 

* * *

 

The four first years were buzzing for two reasons when they got to the Slytherin table Sunday morning. They had double checked their plan and it was nearly faultless, and they were going to get to work after they had seen the duel article. Everyone was still talking about the duel and how it reflected upon James Potter, much to Harry's amusement. Potter came in for breakfast and sat down with Lily who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but next to her husband; Harry quirked an eyebrow. He watched as Rosina walked in with Granger and Weasley and they huddled together at the end of the Gryffindor tables whispering to themselves, Rosina looked over and glared at him in an accusing manner before going back to her conversation.

"She's somehow blaming you for her fathers defeat." Draco muttered.

"Looks that way," Harry agreed with a scoff.

"Pathetic,"

"Yes, but they will learn eventually."

"Hopefully not in the near future," Draco said, "It brings endless amounts of amusement when they make fools of themselves."

"Point," Harry conceded.

"Owls should be here now," Blaise said looking up, Harry mimicked him and grinned when the post swooped in. His issue of the Daily Profit landed in front of him and he paid the owl before taking the paper.

"Well here goes nothing," He laid it out and smirked; Rita had done it again.

**Stunning Defeat!**

**Honour Duel results,**

**Black Victorious,**

**Last week, as you all know, Lord Sirius Black challenged Lord James Potter to an honour duel for insults upon his person and his son. The duel took place on Friday, in Hogwarts, and was open to public viewing gathering a tense crowd. It was a simply duel, one on one with the basic rule of no dark magic and it was clear that both Lord's wanted to win. With a stunning display of magic the duel began and the pace was furious, it was quick and soon Lord Black took the upper hand. A quick swipe of his wand and Lord Potter was slammed back against the wall well he fell unconscious landing Lord Black the worthy winner.**

**Lord Black was generous enough to allow me to interview him afterwards, where he explained the reason behind the duel, and I have to say I was disgusted with what I have discovered. While in an argument over the truth behind the Quidditch incident, Lord Potter stated that Heir Black, Lord Black's son and by default his own son, should have had his magic bound and be hidden from the world! That's right ladies and gentlemen, he wanted to lock away his own child's magic; an utter disgrace. There, celebrating with his father, was Harrison Black himself and when I spoke to his he was so polite even if a little shy, he was gracious enough to answer a few of my burning questions. I asked him about the startling revelation about his past and if he remembered his birth parents, he looked so upset before he answered:**

" _ **I have an eidetic memory, I remember it was Dumbledore and James that convinced Lily to give me to her magic hating sister**_ **." He told me in a small voice, and I'll admit, my heart went out to him. An eidetic memory, for those unknowing of the word, is a photographic memory. Having to remember that must be awful and the poor boy even said he grew to understand he was "second best". How anyone could do that to their own child it beyond me. I then asked him how his adjustment back in to our world was, to which he replied:**

" _ **My birth parents collected me and the first thing I heard was how great and famous my twin was and how they had to give me up to train her."**_

**I was a little shocked about this, because yes, Rosina Potter is famous for ridding us of You-Know-Who and accomplishing the impossible, but that is no excuse for abandoning your own child. Harrison also added his disbelief about that statement claiming his school grades are higher than Rosina Potter's, to clarify I checked the school records and he is correct, Harrison Black holds the top spot in every class available to him with Draco Malfoy, son and Heir of Lord Lucius Malfoy, in the second position. I then moved on to the adoption from Lord Black and it couldn't be more obvious that both parties are very pleased with the results, Heir Black spoke about his father with such adoration that I couldn't help but smile. He spoke about how "proud" he was to be Harrison Black, but then his enthusiasm stopped when he mentioned no everyone was as happy for them as they were for themselves. Lord and Heiress Potter were very aggressive about the adoptions making their opinions know and I find it appalling that they have been deceiving the public of their true nature. We moved on to the Quidditch match and Lord Black stated:**

" _ **Currently, Lord Potter and the headmaster are using all of their power to keep things moving slowly, but I believe with some added pressure we will gain something."**_

**I then turned to the one involved, Heir Black, and spoke to him about his experience of the fall;**

" _ **The game was intense as always and after over an hour, I had finally caught sight of the snitch. I began chasing it with Rosina and she took the lead, we were high up and on a straight, I wanted to win the game so I decided to use one of my favourite moves. I jumped of my broom and over Rose to catch the snitch. I would have landed on my broom, like I always do, but she rammed in to my shoulder, I went to grab my broom, but she kicked out of my reach and that's when I fell."**_

**He shivered at the memory, I cannot imagine the fear he must have felt falling from such a height, it was rumoured he fell over 50ft.**

" _ **I was terrified and when I hit the ground, it was unimaginable pain before I blacked out."**_

**He went on to tell me, also thanking Lady Narcissa Malfoy for her quick response which saved his life. I then asked him the question we all want an answer too; did you think it was an accident?**

" _ **No, there is no way kicking my broomstick out of reach was an accident, especially after she slammed in to me,"**_

**He was certain and then he said something that made my blood go cold.**

" _ **I remember her smiling about it too."**_

**I don't think we need any more evidence than that readers, Rosina Potter not only willingly attacked Harrison Black, but was happy about it too; a disgrace. I left the celebrating family to their cheer and was on my way, but it brings the question to why the Headmaster is defending those who are so obviously guilty and why the ministry, and by default the minister himself, will do nothing to prosecute such an awful crime. One could even go as far as to call it attempted murder, all because our saviour was jealous. I didn't think I would see the day. I leave you with a final question dear readers, will justice be dealt or will something this serious be swept under the rug as people wish it to be?**

**Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent to the Daily Prophet.**

 

"That will make the ministry move," Draco said with a smirk.

"I should hope so." Harry stated grinning over at Rosina Potter, who looked outraged.

"Awh, look at poor ickle Rosie." Harry cooed in a sickly voice, the Snakes smirked over at her causing her to storm out.

"I'm starting to think she won't speak to me anymore." Harry sighed in mock disappointment.

"That truly would be a shame." Draco consoled.

"You two are prats,"

They hi 5'd.

"We know,"

"Oh, Dray, we need to speak to the twins before we go ahead with plan fool." Harry said.

"Come on then, Potter Sr looks like he wants to explode and I don't want to miss it." Harry caught Fred's eye and motioned them to leave, the red head's nodded and the two snakes slipped out. They met the twins in the alcove they seemed to have claimed as their own and the twins knew immediately that they were plotting.

"What have you got-,"

"On those devious minds-,"

"Of yours?" they asked in their broken speech.

"We thought we should warn you-," Harry began,

"That you should make yourselves visible today-," Draco continued,

"At all times because we are doing the impossible," Harry finished and then the pair blinked in shock.

"We just sounded like them," Harry said slowly.

"That was odd," Draco pointed out.

"Agreed,"

The twins laughed at them.

"So who are the ickle firsties pranking today?" The twins questioned and the Snakes smirked.

"Someone you have yet to get to." Harry said,

"Just stay in sight, today and tomorrow," Draco warned and the pair vanished leaving an intrigued set of twins.

"You know, George," Fred began, "I think we have competition on our hands."

"Ah, but Fred, that's the child of the marauders," George reminded him.

"I say we work with worthy candidates."

"Agreed,"

Harry and Draco were back in the Entrance Hall when James stalked out, the Potter Lord was so mad he didn't see them and walked straight in to them, knocking them to the floor.

"Watch where you're going," He snapped barely looking down,

"You walked in to us," Draco returned haughtily. Potter stopped and sneered down at them.

"Only two pieces of scum anyway,"

"You don't learn do you, Potter?" Harry questioned rhetorically, getting up gracefully and pulling Draco up with him. "If anyone is scum around here it's you."

"Why you little-,"

"What are you doing to my son?" Sirius Black's irate voice cracked through what was set to be a tirade from Potter. James span to face him.

"Back off, Black,"

"Potter I beat you once, I can do it again." Sirius drawled and Harry smirked as Potter flushed.

"That time, Black,"

"But that was the time that mattered and now the world knows what a low life you are away from the cameras." Sirius said with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Oops, a crack in the perfect image," Harry mocked, he saw James' had twitch for his wand and laughed.

"Leave now, Potter, you'll only embarrass yourself." Harry sneered, James went even redder before spinning on his heel and leaving.

"What was he doing to you, pup?" Sirius asked walking over.

"Ran in to us, literally," Harry told him,

"Called us scum," Draco added.

"You know how it is," Harry finished and then they blinked.

"Gotta stop doing that," They muttered together and then laughed.

"Wow," Sirius said, "I think Theo and Blaise are looking for you." The looks the two exchanged were not comforting to him at all, but he chose not to ask as they rushed off. The other two were waiting in the doorway and grinned.

"Ready?"

"Lets go," Harry handed Theo a phial which he pocketed and they split up, Draco and Harry headed to the common room talking about the article and when they were far enough down that no one was around they smirked.

"Grab the map for back up." Harry said to him as he cast his spell, Draco vanished and Harry cast the spell on his eyes so he could see his outline.

"Got it," Harry turned and went back the way he came, he slipped in to a passage that took him to the library and then a passage to the forth floor. He was walking down the corridor of the head master's office when he caught sight of Blaise' outline.

"Dumbledore is still at breakfast, you have about 10 minutes."

"Ok," Harry pressed his hand to the gargoyle and went up the staircase, there were wards across the door which Harry didn't know if he could break, it was one of his weaker spots which he now made a mental note to work on.

"I Harrison Regulus Black, Heir of the Founders Four do seek access to the Headmaster's office."

The castle pulsed and the door opened clearing the wards for him, Harry smirked to himself, patting the wall fondly, and slipped in to the office. The portraits were looking around confused because no one was there and Harry chuckled startling them, he noticed the sweets were not on his desk so he checked the drawers and found them in the top left one. Harry pulled out a phial and emptied it in to the open bag and another phial on the bowl of pre-poured ones. He heard a bang and froze cursing, he placed everything back how it was found and resealed the drawer, but he was too slow. The alarm signalling someone was on there way up sounded and Harry pressed himself in to the corner closest to the door just as Dumbledore entered followed by James Potter.

"I can't believe that damn reporter, she's clearly been bought." James was snarling and Harry bit back a laugh. Potter threw himself in the offered chair and declined the sweet he was offered, but, to Harry's immense joy, Dumbledore popped one in his mouth.

"Rita Skeeter will write anything as long as it gets printed." Dumbledore told him, "Not very many people pay attention to her."

"But some do,"

"I am afraid so,"

"Damn that brat, why did we have to bring him back to our world. You said he would be jealous." James fumed.

"Indeed I did, I just never assumed it would be in this level." Dumbledore sounded so disappointed.

"Lily insisted we bring him back, stupid woman wanted to go and collect him after the first month. Kept getting upset, but I finally got through to her."

Harry's eyebrows shot up at this, what? His mother had wanted to go back for him? Harry's mind burst in to questions and his thoughts whirled, he almost missed the next part of the conversation before he pushed everything behind his shields.

"Ah, Lily has always been too kind for her own good." Dumbledore said,

"Don't I know it, she stuck with Snivellus for 5 years."

"Severus, James," Dumbledore corrected with a slight frown.

"Sorry, Headmaster,"

"Currently we have everything under control."

"Yes, but for how long?"

"Everything will be fine, James, you need to calm down."

"I know, it's just Black makes me so angry."

"And he knows he gets to you."

James sighed at that.

"Ok,"

"Why don't you go to young Rose, she seems upset." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes because her name is being slandered by the jealous brat." James hissed, "You are right Headmaster, I should go and cheer her up. Would it be ok if I took her away from the castle for the day?"

"Of course, dear boy, let her have some much need fun. Exams are coming up."

"Thank you, Professor," James shot him a grateful smile and left the office. Harry followed him out slipping through the open door, Potter walked towards his quarters and Harry looked up and down for the outline of Blaise.

"Thank Merlin you're ok," A voice to his left breathed, he span to see Blaise, well the outline of Blaise, looking towards him.

"Yeah, got a bit caught up," Harry said, "Let's get back to the common room."

They ran down the corridor and Harry led him through the passage to the library, they spotted another heat outline and walked towards it.

"Everything go to plan?" It was Theo and Harry nodded.

"Sort of, come on,"

They walked through the entrance hall where Draco was waiting, he must have spotted them because he fell in to step silently and they went deeper in to the dungeons, as soon as they were out of sight the spells and potions were countered and they exchanged smirks.

"Tomorrow is going to be brilliant."

"I know, but listen to this," Harry repeated the conversation he had over heard of Dumbledore and Potter.

"So he's worried?" Draco surmised.

"Sounds like it," Harry said.

"We should inform your father, maybe then they can make leeway with the ministry." Draco suggested.

"Hey, is my grandfather backing you?" Theo asked suddenly and Harry shook his head.

"No, Black and Malfoy at the moment," Harry replied, Theo scowled.

"I have a letter to write," He said, "Excuse me,"

"I'll come with, I have to post mine." Blaise put in.

"Come on then," Harry sighed. He and Draco walked up to the pad slowly.

"You know, I can't believe we got grounded." Draco said and Harry sniffed.

"I know, you would think, your father especially, would be happy."

"Instead we're grounded and banned from flying." Draco shook his head.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it."

"It's wrong that's what it is."

"Agreed, but I think I might just prank dad until he regrets grounding me."

Draco laughed.

"That may work on your father, but my mother would kill me."

"True,"

Narcissa Malfoy was scary.

"Victorious," Harry muttered; Sirius had changed the password after the duel, seemed to think it was fitting. They walked in and found Remus reading, not that they were surprised, and Sirius spread out on the couch daydreaming by the looks of it.

"Hey, cubs," Remus greeted and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Cubs?"

"Don't ask me, ask Moony," Remus said.

"You know it's weird when you refer to your wolf as a separate entity?"

Remus grinned.

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Thanks, we'll just be on our way shall we?"

"Ignore him, come and sit down." Remus whacked Sirius who laughed.

"I would have thought they would have been up to mischief Moony, the exams are coming up."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"It's why we're here." Draco said.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always presume the worse?" Harry asked affronted, but got blank looks. "Ok fine, I snuck in to Dumbledore's office only they came in why I was still there."

Sirius choked on air.

"What?" He yelped,

"He didn't get caught." Draco placated.

"Thank Merlin," Remus muttered.

"Anyway, I overheard a nice conversation." Harry brought them back to the actual focus and they looked interested.

"What was that then, pup?"

"Potter's getting worried, he isn't liking the fact that it's all over the papers."

"I'm going to see the minister soon, with the paper and a few nicely placed words he will be backed in to a corner." Sirius told them.

"Good," Draco said,

"Uncle Moony?" Harry said suddenly, "Changing the subject completely, but how come you are recognising me and Draco as cubs, but not Rosina?" Remus tilted his head.

"You know, I don't really know." He said slowly, "I think it's because when you were younger you always wanted to read and I would be the one who would read to you, but Rosina tended to avoid me preferring ride on James' back so we never really built a relationship." Remus mused,

"Makes sense I guess," Draco said,

"Yeah, and now you're always here so uncle Moony's adopted you in to the pack." Harry said in self suffering way, Draco punched him in the arm.

"Shut it, Black."

"Not on your life, Malfoy."

 

* * *

If one were to look closely at four first year Slytherins Monday morning they would instantly know that they had been up to something and it would cause trouble. Severus Snape was one of the people who could see through the children's masks, which is why he shot them a warning look and was not in the least bit reassured when they smiled innocently back at him. Sirius, who was sat next to the Potions Master, grinned when he saw the looks as did Remus who was sat next to his mate, Severus looked at the pair and groaned.

"What did they do?"

"All I know is that it's a prank first." Sirius said with an ever present marauder grin, Snape thought for a second before his eyes flicked to the empty headmasters chair.

"Oh Merlin this is going to be one for the pencieve."

"We hope so,"

They began their breakfast, and Sirius was talking about the ministry, hoping that Fudge finally had some sense pushed in to him. He had just taken a drink of coffee when the Headmaster walked in and it came spraying back out of his mouth, he froze gaping in utter disbelief at Dumbledore. Snape was about to hex the idiotic marauder when he caught sight at that the fuss was about and mimicked the grim's expression.

The entire Hall seemed to fall silent and as one they turned to stare at the Headmaster in shock. At the Slytherin table, Harry was barely keeping it together as he looked at the man. It was Remus who snickered first, it was small in the beginning and that set Sirius off, then the twins before the whole Hall burst in to laughter. Even the most severe of teachers, Snape and McGonagall, were in fits of laughter, Harry was clutching Draco in support trying to breathe; it was too much. Dumbledore was fuming, he was beet red in embarrassment, which didn't help him in his current predicament at all, if anything it made him look 10x worse.

Albus Dumbledore, recognised for his half moon spectacles long white hair and impressive white beard that he could tuck in to his belt, was bald. Completely and utterly bald. Not one hair was on his head or his face, it was like someone had shaved him clean leaving his old wrinkled face exposed. The four Slytherins thought they were dying. None of them could properly breathe, they had tears steaming down their faces and were flushed with laughter.

"Oh Merlin," Draco gasped, "That is something,"

"Harrison, you are beyond words." Theo got out, Blaise merely patted the dark haired snake on the back, laughing to hard to speak. Harry did a mock bow and tried to stem his laughter, he glanced up at the head table and it renewed his hilarity. Dumbledore looked like a prune with the colour he was.

"He looks like a-a prune," Harry told them and they roared with laughter.

"I have to leave," Draco said trying to suck in breaths, they nodded in agreement and left the hall laughing. They fell in the common room finally being able to breathe and collapsed on to the sofas.

"That was brilliant," Blaise said finally.

"I don't think that I have ever seen anything so funny." Theo agreed.

"Honestly, I didn't even think he would look that bad." Harry said with a shake of his head, they looked at each other and laughed again.

"Come on, we have lessons." They grabbed their stuff and trooped up to History. Sirius and Remus were there already and they were both still in fits.

"Did you see his head, Moony?" Sirius got out, "It was shiny." The Slytherin's sniggered at that, they took their seats as the Professors calmed down.

"20 points to Slytherin," Remus awarded, "For being punctual," he added hastily and they hi 5'd.

"Congratulations on achieving something never done before." Sirius told them.

"And possibly the best prank we have seen." Remus put in, the four grinned.

"We don't know what you're talking about." They said together. They spent the lesson on revision and somehow Sirius always seemed to point out the bald ones, much to the class' amusement. The Slytherins went to Potions while the Claws went towards Charms, Snape came in to the classroom in a mood some could dare to call happy; the Snakes could see his dark eyes glinting in amusement as he swept in.

"Today we will be making a hair loss solution." He told them, Harry couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. Snape got the class to settle and put the recipe on the bored. Harry went from the on he made before and he pushed his note pad (the English version) forward so the Potions Master could read it, he smirked and nodded before going to look over everyone else's. At the end of the lesson most people had accomplished the potion, they were all a bubbling purple apart from Harry's which was a lemon yellow.

"Class dismissed, Mr Black stay behind." The class trooped out and when the door shut Snape turned to him with a smirk.

"In those blasted lemon drops he offers everyone?"

"If I were the one behind our Headmaster's most unfortunate position then I would say that would be the best place for an edited hair loss solution." Harry said.

"I see, and the hypothetical edited hair loss solution has no counter, it has to wear off on its own after consumption?"

"Hypothetically yes, but if one wanted to prolong the use of hair loss solution for, lets say, well passed a week, he would cover the entire bowl _and_ packet in said hypothetical potion that he had made untraceable as well as scentless and tasteless."

Snape's smirk stretched.

"That would have the desired effect, hypothetically of course."

"Of course, Professor, one wouldn't want to be responsible for the Headmaster's hair loss." Harry said seriously.

"Get going, brat,"

The boy grinned and dashed off to lunch, he heard Snape award him 20 points as he went and smirked. Dumbledore, much to his disappointment, was not at lunch and they made their way in to Charms talking about the prank.

"How long is it going to last?" Draco asked as they sat down.

"At least a week," Harry replied, "Warrington had his hair back now so it wears of quickly, but unless he finds out the source of consumption, something I highly doubt, then he will keep ingesting it until it's gone."

"Brilliant,"

Flitwick seemed to enjoy the prank too, the tiny Charms Professor was teaching them simple hair growth charms, they would only extend your hair up to 5 inches, but it was funny and simple for the first years. They spent the double period lengthening their hair and Draco went mad when Harry made his hair grow all the way down his back, Flitwick had reversed it with a wave of his wand, but it wasn't before Harry had received a whack around the head with the blond's charms book.

"Awe come on, Dray, you could have let me braid it." Harry said with a grin; Draco was not amused.

"One rule, Harrison, you have one rule." He snapped and Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry,"

Draco sniffed and turned his nose up walking down to dinner ignoring his friend's pleas for forgiveness.

"At least I didn't turn it pink," Harry reasoned and Draco faced him in horror.

"You wouldn't,"

"Well if you keep ignoring me…" He trailed of and Draco glared at him.

"Fine,"

Harry grinned, they dumped their bags in the dorms and headed up for dinner. Dumbledore was back and he tried to cover his new appearance with a hat; mistake. Harry was paralysed with laughter as at the Head table he could see his dad with his head on the table shaking, Remus had his head buried in his hands and Severus was determinedly not looking anywhere the Headmaster. Dumbledore got to his feet.

"I enjoy a good prank, but I would like the culprit or culprits behind this to come forward, they won't be in trouble, but the counter needs to be given; thank you." He sat back down and the four exchanged looks as if to say 'are we stepping forward?'

"Naah,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys, I'd love to hear from you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who continue to read this fic despite my terrible update schedule, you are all amazing XD
> 
> I haven't really got an excuse for not updating as much as you or I want, I can only say that RL and university are both awful things sometimes and I apologise!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> #Parsel#
> 
> I'm not J.K

_**Chapter 15:** _

Lord Sirius Orion Black was on a mission. He strode through the ministry creating quite a sight for those around, he was dressed impeccably in his Lord robes and had a set expression on his face. What added to the effect was Lord Lucius Malfoy was on his right dressed in the finest money could buy with an equally set expression. Some people stopped in to watch in shock and some awe as they passed, they were soon joined by Lord Izar Nott which finished the deadly image. After handing over their wands for check in, they walked towards the elevators and claimed the next one as their own where Lucius jabbed his snake head cane at the number one.

"Fudge can't contest this, if it keeps up say I'll take it to trial, there is too much evidence against them and Potter will have to cave." Sirius said.

"I doubt it will go that far, she has to be slapped a ban sooner or later and now we have added pressure thanks to Izar here." Lucius pointed out.

"Yes, my Theodore wrote to me in no less than fury and demanded why I wasn't already backing you in the matter." Izar told them amused, "He seemed to believe it was the utmost betrayal on my behalf."

"Ah," Lucius murmured as Sirius snickered.

"Fudge can only take so much,"

They each blanked their faces and stepped out of the elevator and walking towards the minister's office with clear purpose, ignoring the whispers they enticed. As they approached, a toad like woman stepped out, Sirius bit back a growl as she smiled what he guessed was supposed to be a sweet smile, but came out ugly.

"Ah gentlemen," Her voice was sickly and girlish, "I assume you are here to see the Minister?" Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and prejudice bitch. How Sirius loathed that woman. She was responsible for many of the werewolf laws and every time he laid eyes on her he wanted to kill her. Because of her, people like Moony were persecuted for something that wasn't their fault, she had a severe hate for anything that wasn't Pureblood pure human. Fortunately, she hated him just as much as he hated her, Sirius did everything in his power to slam everything she proposed and as he was gaining more alliance within the Wizengamot meaning she was having a harder time to push through her bigoted laws.

"Good morning, Madam Umbridge, I believe the minister is expecting us."

The toad looked at him with cold eyes and a sick smile.

"Of course, Lord Black," She motioned for a young girl to come and show them in, Fudge was seated behind his desk and he stood to greet them.

"Sirius, Lucius and Izar, this is unexpected." There was a definite edge to Fudge's voice as he addressed the three Lords.

"My grandson is friends with young Harrison, he told me his version of events and I saw fit to back my friends here." Izar said swiftly and Sirius was pleased when Fudge had a flash of panic in is eyes.

"Yes, of course," he said, "Please have a seat," they sat down and looked at him making Fudge sweat a little before Sirius spoke.

"Minister, I think I can safely say there is only so much evidence the people of the Wizengamot can ignore," He began, "With the latest article, people are going to be questioning why Rosina Potter has got off with something as serious."

"Come now, Sirius, you must understand that most have a soft spot for Rosina Potter, after what she did." Fudge tried and Sirius blinked in disbelief.

"Surely you are not saying that she can have a free pass after breaking the law." Lucius said softly.

"Not at all, but I think things have become blown out of proportion."

"No, I don't believe they have, not yet." Sirius disagreed.

"Be reasonable,"

"My son nearly died," Sirius stated, "He is lucky to be alive right now and Rosina Potter is responsible."

"If something isn't done people will question it, they will question why the ministry is allowing someone a free pass for attempted murder." Izar pointed out in a casual manner and Fudge swallowed. He was having an internal debate with himself. On one side there was Albus Dumbledore and the Girl-Who-Lived, the most public figures in their world and publicly adored and they were saying it was a terrible accident. But on the other side was Lord Sirius Black, Lord Lucius Malfoy and now Lord Izar Nott, the richest and very influential people in their world, also the people that keep him sitting as Minister and donate nicely to all the right places.

"I don't know what you want?"

"I want justice for my son,"

"They say it was an accident,"

"You've read the papers, Minister, any idiot can tell it wasn't an accident." Sirius snapped losing his temper slightly, he took a deep breath. "I will not let this go and I intend to bring her to rights Girl-Who-Lived or not. I've pressed charges, and you can both overrule Dumbledore and allow it to come to rights in front of Madam Bones or I will push it to trial myself." Sirius laid it out on the table.

"I will back him all the way," Malfoy said, "Rosina will not get away with this,"

"As will I," Nott added, Fudge was cornered and he knew it.

"I will see what I can do."

"That would be wonderful, Minister," Sirius said with a smile, "I hope to see some worthwhile progress soon,"

"Of course, Sirius,"

Sirius nodded and rose to his feet.

"It was a pleasure to see you, Minister,"

The three Lords left the Minister letting him breath in some relief, he had no choice but to hand the case over to Amelia or it would go to a trial and that would be a disaster. Black had too much backing, add Malfoy and Nott then the Girl-Who-Lived could face more than a fine for dangerous flying. With a sigh he pulled some parchment and began drafting a letter to Dumbledore, he would have to deal with it after he passed the case to Amelia.

Sirius went back to Malfoy Manor with Lucius and Izar, the day had been a success in the smallest of natures, Fudge would have to decide now and if the man had any sense, something that Sirius did doubt, he would push the case to Amelia. If he didn't however, Sirius would take pleasure in demanding a trial for crimes against an Heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House, and that would have over half the Wizengamot backing his there and then. Lucius took them up to his study where they sat and finally relaxed, Sirius groaned to himself, no matter how many years he had been Lord Black, he still hated it.

"I don't know how you enjoy this, Luc, I just wanted to hex the dimwit in to oblivion."

"I am much more used to it than yourself, Sirius, and it is not my son who was attacked."

Sirius sighed.

"If it wasn't Harrison then I would have probably let it go with the articles, but I will not let that jumped up brat get away with it."

"He will want to save face no matter what Dumbledore says now. Fudge won't let it go to trial, it would make the Ministry look like a laughing stock because they held out for so long, they would get eaten alive by the media and the public." Izar said and Sirius nodded.

"It is a slight disappointment, she won't get sentenced, but it will be a public scandal and they won't be able to clean this up."

"No, there is not much they can do, they sent away a magical child to muggles." Lucius said in the utmost disgust.

"This is why I switched sides," Sirius pointed out, "In the light, magical children are children yes, but they are not cherished. Look at the Weasleys, they have seven magical kids and I know two of them hate their parents at least."

"So you did not just switch sides because of Potter?" Izar asked interested and Sirius shook his head.

"No, I was speaking to Cissa over Yule about the true policy of the dark, from someone who isn't marked and got to observe rather than partake. Potter is part of it, he gave up Harrison and that was something that would have never happened in the dark, no matter what. Then there's the prejudice to Remus, the light never changed after the war, if anything they got worse and I can't stand it."

"So you have truly thought about it?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yes, I have. And add my affiliation to dark magic, I'm the perfect candidate. Plus, I would follow Harrison anywhere."

"Your son is dark?" Izar said surprised and Sirius couldn't help but snort at the understatement.

"Oh yes, he is dark alright," Sirius muttered and looked at Lucius, the blond eyed the Nott Lord carefully.

"Izar, have you felt any changes this passed week?" He questioned in an almost casual manner, Izar's left arm twitched and Lucius smirked.

"I may have."

"I see,"

"Is it the truth, has he…" Nott trailed off and there was a definite note of longing in his voice.

"Oh he's returned alright." Sirius interrupted making Nott look at him in shock, Sirius grinned.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say there is going to be a few things to look forward to by the end of this week." Sirius stated finished his drink, the Black Lord rose up gracefully and nodded to the others.

"I have to get back to the school, no doubt my son is wearing a hole in my carpet waiting for my return."

"Hand this to my Draco would you, Sirius, he is no doubt wearing a second hole next to your son." Lucius handed him a letter that Sirius pocketed.

"No doubt," He agreed with a small smile, "I thank you gentlemen," and he left the room, he floo'd straight back to his rooms and as predicted, Harrison and Draco were pacing back and forth in wait. They span to face him when he stepped out of the fire with expectant looks.

"It's looking good, Fudge is in a corner and he won't want something like this going to trial so he will pass it on to Amelia." Sirius told them.

"So no matter what, Rosina will get something?" Harry confirmed and Sirius nodded.

"Good, that way she knows she's not untouchable."

"Yes, and it will wipe the smug look off of her face." Draco added.

"Unfortunately you won't get to see that, it looks as if it will be happening in the summer."

Both boys frowned.

"Ah well, can't have it all I suppose." Harry sighed.

"Oh Draco," Sirius remembered handed him the letter, "From your father,"

"Thanks,"

"You have your last lesson in five minutes and McGonagall doesn't like tardiness." Remus pointed out, the pair yelped and ran from the room; with Harry's shortcuts they made it their just in time.

"Your exams begin at the end of this week, I hope you have been revising." McGonagall said at the beginning of the class. The Gryffindors groaned and Harry rolled his eyes, it was an overview class and she told them to practice the things they struggle with, that left Harry bored so he decided to help his fellow Snakes.

"I expect decent grades from all of you." She said as they packed up their things, Harry couldn't help notice that she directed that to her Lions mostly.

"You guys wanna revise after dinner?" Harry asked them, he knew he was going to pass everything, but he wanted to make sure his friends passed too. There was enthusiastic agreement from everybody and after dinner they claimed a corner in the common room for them all to practice, Harry helped them perfect the spells that they couldn't manage and he went over the theory with them. Draco also helped them with some spells, the blonde found studying so much easier since Harry had helped him sort his mind.

"I don't know how you do it." Blaise groaned finally throwing down his quill, Harry grinned.

"Secret that is,"

"I still can't believe you might be getting your Potions Mastery." Theo said with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to apply in the summer, I've got my 3 potions now, I can always create others after and just add it to my arsenal then." Harry told them.

"Mad,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

You could tell when the exams hit because the whole school seemed to descend in to total madness. The 5th and the 7th years turned in to library dwellers and all the other years could be seen bent over books or practicing wand movements, the only people that didn't seem to be to bothered about exams were Harry and Draco. Draco was a little nervous because his father would murder him if he didn't come in second over all, but he and Harry sat and went through their minds together every night to make sure they had everything in order. Harry would test the blond in surprise quizzes to guarantee he knew his stuff, they could be talking about Quidditch and Harry would ask what the key ingredient was in a boil cure.

The other first years found it bizarre, but it worked for them so they left them at it. Harry's favourite exam, not that anyone was surprised, was Potions. Everyone was set to make a forgetfulness potion while Snape set Draco to make a befuddlement draught and Harry a challenge and told him to turn the forgetfulness potion in to a memory whipping potion instead. Harry had fun in the hour jotting down ideas and hypothesis of how to strengthen a simple potion in to a liquid obliviate, he didn't know the actual potion he was changing it in to, it must have been one he hadn't come across yet in the future. In the end he had 3 ideas that could work so he decided to try them all, he set up 3 cauldrons on the front desk he had claimed for himself and quickly set about making three forgetfulness potions.

Snape watched impressed as Harry easily worked with three potions and he felt the shields go up around the table as a precaution, one they were done and the rest of the class had finished their exam, Harry began adding different ingredients to each one. Snape didn't know how, but he grew even more impressed as Harry manipulated the same potion 3 ways at the same time. The first one was a fail, it thickened to a nasty sludge and started sparking, Harry cursed and vanished it, scribbling on his note pad that version one was a no go. The second one looked promising, he paid close attention to it and carefully added the wormwood before letting it boil, the third was looking good too until he added the next ingredient.

It was lucky the shields were up because it exploded violently and splattered potion everywhere, Harry quickly got rid of it and made another note. With one potion left he added the final ingredient and stirred repeatedly clockwise for 5 minutes and took it off the heat, it settled on a foggy grey like the fog that filled a persons mind when they were obliviated; he smirked.

"I do believe that would work." Harry said to his Professor, Snape inspected the potion thoroughly and Harry was beginning to doubt it when the man nodded.

"Perfect, as usual."

Harry grinned.

"Thanks,"

"I thought you should know, you have created another potion. A liquid version of the obliviate had not yet been made."

Harry blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how good you really were before I recommended you for your mastery." Snape told him and Harry blinked again.

"You're going to recommend me?" Harry repeated in amazement and Snape nodded.

"Yes, but it is my name on the line so I wanted to be thorough."

"Thank you, Professor, truly," Harry said, "I won't let you down," Snape smiled a bit.

"I know, now bottle that up and note it down." Harry did as he was told and all but skipped out of the classroom, he was deliriously happy and it showed because he even smiled at Lily as he passed her.

"Whoa, cub, what's got you so happy?" Remus asked him with a smile.

"Severus is going to recommend me for my Mastery." Harry answered excitedly, " _The_ Severus Snape, youngest potions master in the world is going to recommend me."

"Ah that explains it." Remus said,

"Isn't it the best news ever?" Harry said rhetorically, "Come on, uncle Moony, let's go eat." Harry dragged him to the Hall and split to sit with his friends, Remus went up to the staff table and sat next to Sirius.

"What has Pup so happy?" He asked his mate.

"I think you should ask Severus that,"

Sirius turned to the potions master who rolled his eyes.

"I only said I would recommend him for his Mastery." Severus waved him of, but Sirius knew the extent to what that meant. Severus was putting his name on the line, if Harry didn't live up to the recommendation it would look really bad on Snape and could potentially ruin him; it was a big deal.

"That's a big deal, Sev," Sirius said in shock, "If anything were to go wrong…" he trailed off as Severus pinned him with a look.

"I just witnessed your son create a brand new potion before my eyes while working on 2 others which were all experimental with nothing to go by except prior knowledge, he has created a liquid shield that can block 2 of the three unforgivables, a liquid disillusion with a counter and a masking potion that removes all trace of a person including magical presence with a counter. I think it's safe to say that it is not a huge risk on my part."

"He really is that good?" Sirius said in awe.

"Yes,"

"Wow, I have one smart child."

Down at the table Draco was looking at his friend in amusement, Harry was nearly bouncing up and down and only decorum was keeping him still.

"Happy, Harrison?"

"Just a little,"

"It really doesn't show," Draco drawled and Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up and let me be happy."

The blond rolled his eyes, they made their way to History where Remus gave them a blank sheet of parchment.

"History can be tedious I know, so I have decided to try and make it less so." He said to them with a grin, "You have to create a timeline from the years 1600 to 1800 with everything you can remember, you have 1 hour." Harry set to work, he put in all of the goblin wars and everything they had learned in class, he also added in the random fact he knew about spell and potions history such as Dedalus Denver creating the Draught of Living Death in 1741 and Polly Picket accidently creating the Stunning spell in 1609.

"Time," Remus called and a few people groaned, he chuckled as that and summoned the parchment.

"Of you go and study hard."

Harry quizzed his other first years relentlessly that night, they were all sick of him by the time they went to bed, but Harry cheerfully pointed out that they would pass their exams thanks to him; they were not amused. The Transfiguration exam was fun, and Harry messed about by creating different patterns on his snuff boxes and his pin cushions, McGonagall even gave him a smile for his efforts. In Charms, Flitwick had them all levitating larger objects and showing the charms they had perfected from over the year; the tiny Professor got so excited when Harry put on a brilliant aerial display of books and feathers dancing.

"You're such a show off, Black," Draco said with a roll of his eyes and Harry grinned.

"Honestly, I really can't help it."

"Yeah yeah,"

"Shove it, Malfoy,"

The pair continued to bicker until they got to the Great Hall, Dumbledore was back and his beard had returned along with his hair much to the Slytherins disappointment.

"Awh what," Harry groaned sitting down, "Where'd the prune go?" the Snakes snickered.

"He must have finally eaten the sweets." Draco said,

"Damn, such a shame."

"There there,"

"Watch it, Malfoy,"

"Quiet, Black,"

"You two are impossible."

"Shut it, Zabini," they said together and then laughed.

"Coming to see dad?"

"Yeah sure,"

They left to go to the marauder pad and were yanked in to their alcove.

"Hello, little ones."

"Twins," They greeted.

"We,"

"That is to say my brother and I,"

"Would like you congratulate you,"

"On a simply,"

"Wonderful prank," They finished with grinned and the two Snakes smirked.

"We do try," Harry said.

"How did you do it?" Fred asked.

"Snuck in to his office," Harry said and grinned when their eyes went wide.

"Amazing," they breathed in awe, "Your secret is safe with us,"

"Good,"

"We have to go prank Rosina, it's been a while." George told his twin.

"Ah yes, and ickle Ronniekins too."

"May I suggest a staining spell?" Harry to them with a smirk which was mirrored by Draco, the twins looked at them.

"What does it do?"

"Like your basic colour chaining spell," Draco told them,

"Only it stains," Harry put in.

"For a week," Draco finished and the twins grinned.

"Why yes I believe you may suggest such a spell."

"The incantation is _Macula_ and you have to think the colours you want." Harry said to them.

"Thank you young Snakes."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Idiots," He muttered and pulled Harry away, the twins darted off to who knew where and the two Slytherins when to see Sirius.

"Hey, dad,"

"Oh hey, Pup, how's the exams?"

"Easy, can't wait for the summer to apply for my Mastery."

"Yeah, Sev's recommending you isn't he?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded happily.

"Yeah, can't believe it."

"So that's why you were so happy yesterday." Draco said in understanding and Harry nodded.

"Yup,"

"You can apply for the August testing if you want?" Sirius suggested and Harry beamed.

"Yeah, I'll apply as soon as we get home."

"Oh I didn't tell you," Draco said suddenly, "We're going to France second week of the holidays, we're only going for 5 days, but the Manor will be shut off."

"That's alright, I'll probably be busy anyway, but I expect letters." Harry warned and Draco nodded with a grin.

"As if I could forget you,"

Harry nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"Prat,"

"I know,"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dad, what are they doing about defence?" Harry asked.

"I think they are giving everyone a free pass this year," Sirius explained, "Dumbledore could have asked me to cover that lesson, but he wouldn't for some reason."

"I doubt he wanted your terrible influence on us innocent little children." Harry said seriously and Sirius cracked up.

"Innocent my ass,"

Remus hit him.

"Come on, Moony," He whined.

"Language, Sirius," Remus chided.

"Harry swears more than I do,"

"Lies," Harry denied, Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Mature, dad, real mature,"

"I know,"

"Now I know where he get's it from." Draco sighed and Harry punched him.

"Zip it, Malfoy,"

"Come on, we have to overview on Herbology and Astronomy."

"Astronomy is easy, all you have to do I know my family." Harry pointed out and Sirius snorted.

"Too true, Pup,"

"Yes, you're the odd one out." Draco mused and Harry stuck out his tongue.

"It's because I'm special,"

"Yeah, in the head,"

The blond bolted after that comment and Harry chased after him ignoring his dad and Moony's laughter.

* * *

There was a surprise in the paper when Harry picked it up on the day of his final exams, he shouldn't have been surprised really as he had been warned, but it had honestly slipped his mind.

**Whispers within the Wizengamot!**

**In what was thought to be an ordinary Wizengamot session yesterday, something astounding occurred; a new Lord was sworn in. This in itself was not what cause the commotion, no, what threw everyone up in arms were the seats the new Lord claimed, seats long thought to be dead. Lord Marvolo Slytherin-Le fey was sworn in to the Wizengamot and the seats accepted him immediately flaring with life most thought was long gone. An Heir to the Founders back within our midst and there was a scramble to find out just who this new Lord was, and many are already seeking alliance with him. The power he alone holds within the Wizengamot is immense, voting with eight seats he has the potential to tip the voting any way he wishes.**

**Lord Slytherin-Le Fey was not available for comment on his surprise arrival, but this reporter did snatch a photo of him in deep conversation with Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Sirius Black discussing the new law petitioned within the session. Both houses of Black and Malfoy hold enormous power within the Wizengamot themselves, each being a Noble and Most Ancient house, but with an alliance with the Houses of Slytherin and Le Fey, they would become untouchable.**

**There is rumours flying that the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, was less than please with the arrival of the new, handsome, Lord and tried to discount Lord Slytherin-Le Fey's claim, however his attempts were futile as the seats speak for themselves and he was welcomed in to the Wizengamot. For now nothing is set in stone, and whispers are running, but this reporter is sure that she will be there as soon as something can be heard.**

**Rita Skeeter, Special correspondent of the Daily Prophet.**

The whispers also swept through the hall, an Heir to one of the Founders had been found and Harry smirked, he had no doubt this was exactly what Marvolo wanted. The factor of the unknown and a legal screw you to Dumbledore, Harry chanced a look at the Headmaster and snickered when he saw the man glaring at the paper.

"I wonder who the new Lord is?" Theo murmured in awe and Harry smirked.

"I am sure you will find him to be very influential." Harry said, "Come on, Draco, I want to ask my father about this new Lord."

The blond smirked and they left, Sirius had obviously been expecting them because he had drinks for them already laid out and he was sat in wait.

"We were discussing a werewolf law, there is no way that it is going through seeing as he was pissed that someone even suggested it." Sirius told them before they even asked their question.

"Good,"

"The Wizengamot is set to become interesting with him there, especially with half of the proposals that get said." Sirius grinned.

"Oh and whys that?"

"Umbridge didn't even finish her disgusting proposal before he stood up and practically laughed at her with words. It was actually amazing to see what he could do with simple words, words that most wouldn't even turn a hair at ordinarily."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned, "He definitely had an opening then?"

"Oh yes, people will be talking."

"I still think it's mad that the Dark Lord is going to be in the Wizengamot." Draco shook his head.

"Yes, and no doubt weirder things are set to happen." Harry pointed out.

"Got that one right, Pup,"

* * *

Harry sat down to dinner sighing with relief, he had finished his final exam and now they just had to wait for the results which he had no doubt he would get perfect marks.

"I had better get second place, that way father has no choice but to get me a new broom so I can try out for the team." Draco said, as he began his food, and Harry nodded.

"Obviously you will, you can't not get second to me. We went through everything every night and you've been reading my books which are up to 7th year." Harry pointed out and Draco smirked.

"Damn right, I think I've easily covered 2nd and 3rd year now. I believe I will be choosing Arithmancy and Runes for electives, I don't know if I should do Care or not."

"I think I will do full electives, if not I will simply take an exam in care and be done with it." Harry said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea,"

"Of course it isn't, I suggested it." Harry agreed and grinned as Draco rolled his eyes. Theo and Blaise came over and sat down grabbing some food.

"Your father is on his way down and he does not look happy," Theo told Harry, who looked up in time to see his father storming over; he looked like he wanted to hurt someone badly.

"Whoa dad, what's happened?" Harry questioned as the man stopped at the Slytherin table.

"The esteemed Headmaster wishes to see you in his office after dinner," Sirius told him shortly and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And what does he want with me now?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore seems to think he has a say in what you do for the summer," Sirius got out and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"He does, does he?"

"Apparently,"

"Well we will just have to politely inform him that his input is unneeded." Harry stated with steel, Sirius gave a sharp nod and continued up to the Head table, where he informed Remus and Severus.

"What does that old fool think he is doing?" Draco hissed furiously and Harry shook his head.

"I have no idea, but he can shove his wand where the sun doesn't shine for all I care."

The Snakes snickered at that, he dragged out eating his food for the longest possible time, but when the Headmaster had been gone for nearly thirty minutes he knew he had to leave. Sirius walked silently beside him as they made their way up to the Head office, the gargoyle jumped aside with a wave to Harry, something which Sirius found highly amusing, and they ascended the spiral staircase.

They could here voices behind the door and both Blacks went behind their Occlumency shields before knocking and entering the office. James and Lily Potter were in attendance and Harry immediately noticed how Lily was leaning away from James, her hands were shaking slightly and her eyes were darting around the room.

"Ah, Harry, good to see you,"

"Harrison," Sirius corrected in a toneless voice.

"My mistake," Dumbledore said with a nod, "Harrison," he was motioned to a seat in front of the desk which he took while Sirius stood behind him.

"It is coming to the end of the year and I brought you here to discuss your summer placement." Dumbledore began and Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Is that so?"

"Yes, your parents believe that it is in your best interest if you return to you aunts house for the summer, you have not adjusted to the wizarding world as well as they had hoped and it would be better for you to return to what you are familiar with." Harry blinked once and then turned to Sirius.

"You think it's in my best interest to return to the muggles?" Harry asked him incredulously. Sirius bit back a smirk.

"No, we're going to be at Black Manor for the summer. Harrison has much to do and things to prepare for," Sirius stated and Dumbledore peered at him over his half moon spectacles in a disapproving way.

"Sirius, it is up to James and Lily where young Harry is placed."

"See, methinks you are misinformed, Headmaster," Harry said, "I have no intentions to ever returning to the muggles you saw fit to dump me with and I have no intentions of listening to anything that ever comes out of James Potter's mouth, unless it is him asking me to AK him which, of course, I would be more than happy to oblige." Harry stated with a sweet smile at James, who glared at him.

"Now Harr-,"

"Stop, Dumbledore, I don't particularly want a headache by the time this is over." Sirius said shortly.

"Shut it Black, he's my kid and if me and Lily want him back with the muggles that's where he'll go." James snapped, "Right Lils," Lilly jumped and her eyes darted to Harry before going to James.

"I um-,"

"Right Lily," he said more forcefully,

"But James, if Harrison wants to stay with Sirius, isn't that better?" She tried in a small shaky voice, Harry didn't miss how she flinched violently when James turned his furious eyes on her.

"There we go, at least Lily has sense and if you're so keen of 'parental' consent, I just got it." Harry said brightly.

"That is not consent." James snapped, "You will be going the muggles and that is final."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You are still a Potter, you have to listen to me." James snarled, "I am your father."

"MY FATHER IS SIRIUS BLACK." Harry yelled, surging to his feet.

"YOUR HEAD IS FILLED WITH DELUSIONS." James threw back in the same tone, "You will obey my words or I will make you and you will suffer the consequences."

Harry felt his magic pull and his eyes flashed.

"You must be out of your mind, Potter." Harry sneered, "You gave up any hope of me ever listening to you the day you decided to send me away to live with muggles. Your belief that I will heed your word is farcical, not only for the fact that you threw me away, but the fact that you are a disgusting human being. You're vile, and foul, and I would watch the entire world burn before I ever conform to anything you say or do."

"Then I will make you obey, you loathsome child. You will be confined to the ancestral home from the moment this current school year is over until you are given permission, your contact with any other than your Lord is forbidden and you will obey any and all commands given to you by your Lord and Head. As I say it, as I will it, so mote be it; _Nolite confidere in Magia nos_."

The magic snapped in to place, flaring around the room sealing itself. Harry grabbed his chest and bared his teeth, hissing viciously like a cornered viper as he felt the Potter family magic, ancient and powerful, bind him to James words. He had never even considered the possibility of James using it, not to do something like this. Sirius had surged to his feet and had his wand pressed up against Potter's throat, a truly vile expression of his face, the wand tip starting to glow an ominous black.

"Take. It. Off." He growled, sounding very much like his mate did when angered.

"Now, Sirius. You were both given ample warning-,"

"Silence old man." Sirius hissed, his eyes not leaving the frozen Potter. "Now. I will repeat myself one more time. Take. It. Off."

"Face it, Black. I've won, unless you want the family magics to battle it out, and we both know that'll kill the brat." James murmured gleefully, and an unholy glint entered the Black Lord's eye, but before he could actively cast his spell an icy voice cracked through the room.

"I, Harrison Regulus Black, formally Harry James Potter, do hereby disown myself from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and may my magic, blood and life be removed should I ever return. I vow to forever set myself and my bloodline against the House Potter, to actively work against them in every endeavour in which they attempt." Here one of his daggers appeared in his hand and he slashed his palm without even blinking. "I cast out the blood of Potter, cleansing my body, mind and magic of all roots to the Noble and Most Ancient House. What was mine from theirs let it be taken, and let the gift of my true father, Sirius Orion, Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, replace what is gone and flourish to its full extent, no longer challenged. This is my will, this is my order. As I say it, as I swear it, so mote be it; recedemus, _Nolite confidere in Magia nos_! Grata _Toujours pur._ "

Harry's magic burned brighter that Potter's before that, flaring and snapping around the room before he dropped to his knees rigidly. The wound on his hand was bubbling and spitting and the Potter blood was burning away, the cry of the Potter Family Griffin echoing around the room as the family magics took themselves away. The screech of the Black's Raven overtook the Griffin's cry, accepting its new unchallenged position and rejoicing, allowing the magic in the room to settle and seal itself in to place. Harry hunched on the floor for a few moments before slowly getting to his feet.

His face had changed, every little trace of Potter was gone from his features, replaced with more prominently with those of a Black, though they still held touches of Lily and those he gained from the Founders' and Merlin's gifts. The room was entirely still, the only sounds breaking the growing thickness was the ragged breathing coming from the enraged eleven year old.

"You are _nothing_ to me." He whispered, his tone harsh and cutting. "And if I fail in everything else in my lifetime, I promise you I will not fail in making you regret ever thinking to attempt to bind me to your will."

Harry span on his heel and stalked from the room, his magic crackling after him. Sirius followed his son instantly, moving backwards and never removing his eyes or wand from Potter until the door swung shut. Harry's strength stayed with him until he got one corridor away and then he dropped, he never made it to the floor however, Sirius was there to catch and lift him in to his arms. The Black Lord carried his son swiftly to his rooms, where a frantic Moony was next to him in an instant as he placed Harry on the sofa.

"What happened? I felt his magic and…"

"He just performed a full blood disownment, a House Primary acceptance and a Blood Feud all in one huge vow." Sirius sighed.

"What?" Remus gasped horrified, "Why would he do that?"

"Potter used the family magics to bind Harrison to his manor and his will." Sirius growled. Remus eyes flashed a livid amber as a snarl slipped from his throat.

"He dared?"

"Oh he dared. He wanted to send him back to the muggles and when Harrison refused he got nasty." Sirius explained, his voice a hard, forced calm.

"Shall I call for Narcissa?" Remus asked, looking at Harry in worry, but Sirius shook his head.

"No, he's ok, I think he's just settling his core and regaining his strength. A full disownment is a shock to the system." Sirius said, "Look, he's coming around."

Harry started to blink and then he groaned to himself, slowly pushing himself in to a sitting position.

"Well that was pretty stupid." He admitted, "But I do feel much better now."

"Oh, Cub," Moony sighed, hugging him tightly. Harry relished in the comfort before he was released and he let out a yawn.

"Come on, straight back to the Snake Pitt with you," Moony decided, "You need an early night."

"Ok, uncle Moony," Harry agreed, pulling himself to his feet, wobbling only once. He hugged his concerned father before leaving to the Pitt, he did want to go to bed if he was honest. Harry continued his way to the dungeons, angry voices caught his attention and Harry followed the sound silently.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" A man, James Potter Harry recognised, hissed furiously, he heard a whimper and his blood went cold. He quickly cast his masking spell and crept closer, what he saw made him want to beat the man himself. James was dragging Lily down the corridor by her hair and then he pushed her in to the wall.

"James please," She begged and cried out when he slapped her across the face.

"You stupid little bitch, I warned you not to pull any stunts like that." James growled, "How many times have I got to teach you to listen to what is say?"

"I'm sorry, please,"

"Not good enough," He grabbed her throat, "If you ever do something like that again I will show you what a real punishment is, remember the last time, when you wanted your precious little baby boy back?"

Harry saw Lily pale and mentally cursed, he wanted to stop him but he knew it would only make it worse.

"Now come on," James continued to drag her down the corridor ignoring her quiet crying. Harry was pissed, scratch that, he was absolutely fuming, and by the time he reached the common room his magic was nearly cracking around him. He paced furiously in front of the fire.

"What's wrong, Har?" Draco asked cautiously. The last time Harry was this angry he had created a storm.

"I need to speak with your mother," Harry got out through his teeth, his mind was spinning and he wanted to go back and curse James in to oblivion.

"Ask uncle Severus,"

Harry shook his head, he wasn't going to chance that.

"No, I'll go on my own," Without another word, Harry vanished to the dorms and used his flames to go to Malfoy Manor. It wasn't late so Harry guessed Narcissa would be in the lounge or sunroom, he tried the lounge first but it was empty so he headed to the sun room where she was sat enjoying a drink with Lucius.

"Harrison, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed and Harry ran a hand through his hair tugging at it slightly.

"Can I talk to you, alone, it's important." He asked sending an apologetic look to Lucius.

"Yes of course, come to the lounge with me."

Harry followed her back down where she motioned for him to sit, but he shook his head too worked up.

"I didn't know who else to talk to." Harry told her pacing again.

"What's happened?"

"It's about Lily," He said and her attention sharpened,

"You have noticed also?"

Harry stopped and span to face her.

"You've seen it?" He clarified relieved.

"Yes, when I was healing you. There is something wrong with her, she flinches and is subdued around James. It's almost as if-,"

"She's being abused?" Harry said harshly and Narcissa paled but nodded.

"Yes, I didn't want to believe. It doesn't happen very much in the wizarding world, Severus noticed a difference as did Sirius, but we didn't have proof."

"I do," Harry hissed pacing again, "But I don't know what to do."

"There is nothing you can do, Lily has to step forward and even then she might not be believed because Potter is of Noble and Most Ancient decent."

"I can't sit back and do nothing, not with what I know now." Harry stated. "And school is over soon,"

"Try and slip her an emergency portkey so she can get away, if it is what we suspect then it could help. We don't know of the extent it is and we don't know if she wants to get out or not." Narcissa suggested and Harry nodded.

"I'll speak to Sirius, asked him to create of for Black Manor. It's the only thing I can do unless she comes forward, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"Damn it," he cursed, "I want to murder that bastard,"

"Language," she chided. "Now go back to school and speak with Sirius, he should be able to make one in the school because it would be going to Black Manor. You will need to find something inconspicuous however,"

"Right, thanks, Aunt Cissa,"

Narcissa pressed a light kiss to the dark head.

"It is no problem, Harrison," Harry smiled slightly and headed to the floo, he floo'd to the marauder pad successfully scaring the crap in to Sirius.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name?" Sirius demanded picking himself off the floor.

"Sorry, I'll explain in a bit," Harry waved him off, "Where's uncle Remus?"

"Moony's talking to McGonagall about exam results, why?"

"I need you to do me a favour, but you can't tell Remus."

Sirius was on his guard immediately.

"Why can't I tell Moony?"

"Because he was closer to Lily and if he finds out he'll flip."

"You've noticed too,"

"Yes and I want you to make me an emergency portkey to the manor so I can slip it to her just in case."

"Why, what's happened?"

"I saw James manhandling Lily and I can't let that go. And as I can't kill him, this is second best option, I went to aunt Cissa as she said it's the only thing we can do." Harry explained and Sirius growled.

"That bastard,"

"Putting it lightly,"

"I'll get you a portkey by tomorrow, pup, go to your dorms and rest, you should probably go through your shields before to explode."

"Ok, thanks, dad, night,"

"Night, pup,"

* * *

It was obvious that Harry was on edge when the other Slytherins saw him in the morning, he was slightly snappy with people and he completely ignored his food when he got to breakfast.

"What is with you?" Draco demanded pulling him to the side, Harry shot the blond an annoyed look and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," He answered sullenly and Draco scoffed.

"Bull, you've been snapping and snarling since we got up."

"I've got things on my mind," Harry said and Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes, but that doesn't usually make you an unapproachable Gryffindor." He stated, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was getting quite long reaching past his shoulders now.

"Sorry, it's just something happened and I won't be ok until I know I've done something about it."

"Are you going to tell me what's got you so worked up?" Draco asked and Harry bit his lip, he finally nodded and pulled the blond back to the dorms, throwing up a ward.

"I'm worried about Lily," Harry told him and whatever Draco was expecting; it wasn't that.

"Why?" He asked slowly, he knew his friend wouldn't worry about his former mother unless it was for a really good reason.

"I've been watching her and she's been acting weird, little things, but when you put them together they don't come to a good conclusion. And then yesterday she backed me up over Dumbledore and Potter and when I was walking back to the dorms I overheard them arguing. Only he wasn't just arguing with her," Harry gave Draco a significant look and it took the blond only seconds to see what Harry was implying, his eyes widened in shock.

"He's not-."

"Yes,"

"Bastard,"

"I know, and I know I can't actively do anything because that's down to her. But I can't not do anything, so when I went to see aunt Cissa yesterday and she suggested an emergency portkey to the Manor just in case because we don't know details," Harry threw himself on to his bed with a sigh.

"It is the only thing you can really do." Draco agreed, "I never thought Potter would sink to a low like this."

"No, and that's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"What else?"

"Who do we know who has a slight soft spot for Lily?"

"Uncle Severus," Draco groaned flopping backwards.

"Oh yes,"

"Remind me not to be there when you fill him in."

Harry scoffed.

"I'm going to try not to be there. Hades, I hope we don't have to tell him anything and I hope that I'm blowing things up."

"But you don't think you are?"

"Unfortunately no," Harry sighed again absently stroking Aressa.

"When are you getting the portkey?"

"Dad's getting me one for today, I just have to get Lily alone."

"Shouldn't be too difficult, you have the map and an unhealthy amount of knowledge of the school." Draco pointed out.

"True," Harry summoned the map with a snap of his fingers, he activated it and saw Lily was in her classroom and his dad was on his way down to the Slytherin common room.

"Looks like dad has the portkey," Harry commented folding the map away, he hadn't made much progress with his map. He had finally managed to draw everything, but he had to put the spells on and add the ones he wanted for the map so he could see in the corridors. Harry pulled himself up and took down the wards,

"I'm going to see Lily." Harry told him and Draco nodded, Harry grabbed a few things from his trunk before he left the dorms and met his dad in the common room.

"I saw you coming," Harry said seeing the raised eyebrow.

"Ah, the map,"

"Yes, do you have it?"

Sirius withdrew a simple silver chain, it has the Black crest as a pendent.

"The activation is moonstone, something I thought that Lily would remember. It's charmed so only you and Lily can remove it meaning James won't be able to take it from her if he sees it." Sirius explained.

"Ok, thanks,"

"No problem, pup, she was my friend too."

Harry nodded and left the common room, he took the map out and saw James was with Dumbledore in the head office and Lily was still in her classroom. Using a few shortcuts, he came to the Arithmancy classroom, he knocked lightly on the door and poked his head in. It was obvious she was incredibly shocked because she stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds.

"Oh um sorry, come in Harrison,"

Harry walked in and sealed the door with a wave of his hand, the ward would alert him if anyone came passed the door.

"Good morning, Lily," Harry greeted, standing before the desk which she was working on; she must have been finishing marking the exams by the pile of papers on her desk.

"Good morning," She returned, shock still evident in her tone, "What-what are you doing here?" Her tone was curious and Harry smiled slightly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not a heartless person nor am I blind." Harry began, "I know we do not get on, you gave me up and I do resent you for that." Lily looked down sadly, and when she looked back at him Harry could see her eyes were filled with genuine remorse.

"But I also know you regret that decision, and didn't want me to stay with the muggles." She looked stunned at his knowledge of that and Harry pulled out the chain and a phial of pain potion.

"What are those?" She questioned shakily.

"This is a phial of pain potion, which I am sure you recognise easily as according to Severus you are very adept at potions. Which means you are a very skilled brewer because coming from Severus that is high praise," Harry grinned at that and Lily smiled, something that lit up her whole face.

"Severus is very passionate about potions, I don't think I know anyone as skilled as him." Lily said fondly, and then she looked at the chain.

"What is this?"

"That is an emergency portkey to Black Manor for you. It cannot be removed by anyone other than you or me, I want you to wear it at all times just in case."

Harry saw the fear entering her eyes as well as confusion.

"Why?"

"Like I said, I am neither heartless nor blind. I cannot help you at the current time, and that is the only thing I can offer until you make the first move." Harry said slightly frustrated. "The activation is moonstone, just-just keep it on and be careful." Harry turned abruptly and left the room, although he did catch the sobbed thank you from her before the door closed. He leant against the wall with a tired sigh, he hadn't forgiven her for giving him up, but it had made him feel a lot better to know that she wanted him back within the first month.

The fact that she had been suffering because she had wanted him back made him feel strange, he didn't know what to make off it because she was still trying and suffering if what he had seen and heard was anything to go by. Harry didn't know how he was supposed to deal with something like this, he knew he would never see her as his mother, but he didn't hate her anymore. No, that was reserved for James, Dumbledore and Rosina. Harry pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly towards the common room, he needed a distraction and there were many books he had that would take his mind off of his raging thoughts. One thing he was clear on though, he hope she didn't need that portkey to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
